


Black Clover: Guerrero Magico

by SombriasBlack



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 88,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SombriasBlack/pseuds/SombriasBlack
Summary: Un antiguo poder aguarda para aquel que esta dispuesto a enfrentar la amenaza que se aproxima.pd: con leves referencias a warcraft en el mundo de black clover
Relationships: Asta/Mimosa Vermillion, Asta/Noelle Silva, Asta/Secre Swallowtail | Nero
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Capítulo 1 “El legado de las razas”

**Author's Note:**

> se actualizara cada semana

En el reino del trébol (Clover), en un pequeño pueblo llamado Hage hace varios días se acaba de terminar la ceremonia de entrega de grimorio, donde un niño huérfano de nombre Yuno acaba de recibir el legendario grimorio del trébol de 4 hojas mientras Asta su hermano adoptivo no recibió ningún grimorio por su falta de mana en su cuerpo.

“Sabía que no poseía ninguna pisca de poder mágico, pero nunca creí que fuera posible no poder obtener algún grimorio”. Dijo Asta muy triste sumido en sus pensamientos mientras se encontraba recostado sobre un árbol cerca al cráneo del demonio.

(Escena retrospectiva)

“Veamos quien se volverá primero en el rey mago”. Dijo un joven Asta a un joven Yuno mientras ambos chocaban sus puños.

(Fin de la escena retrospectiva)

“Verdaderamente te decepcione ¿no?” pensó Asta. “Apuesto que ni siquiera lo recuerda”. Se vuelva a decir a sí mismo mientras recordaba la promesa de pequeños.

“! ¡Ah maldición me estoy rindiendo! ¡ ja ja ja! ¡No te atrevas a despreciarme, destino! ¡Espérame Yuno! ¡Estaré ahí no importa cuánto tiempo me tome! ¡Yo juro que consiguiere mi Grimorio! “Grito Asta cuando salto de donde estaba, pero fue en eso cuando un cuervo dio un graznido asustando un poco a Asta.

“¿Qué?” Dijo Asta mientras observaba al cuervo que estaba en una rama sobre el árbol donde se encontraba.

El cuervo miraba ah Asta mientras hacía señas para que lo siguiera, y Asta por curiosidad decidió seguir a dicha ave. Dicho pájaro lo llevo hacia una cueva oculta en el cráneo del demonio.

“!Whoa! ¿Alguien sabia de este lugar?” Pensó Asta mientras decidía seguir al cuervo que se había metido a dicha cueva.

Pero al cabo de unos metros dentro de la cueva no se percata de un agujero en el suelo y Asta cae en dicho lugar.

“! AHHHH!”. Grito Asta mientras cae por aquel agujero, pero su caída es corta pero aun asi queda adolorido por ello.

Cuando Asta logra levantarse del lugar donde había caído se percata que estaba por un pasillo que dé a pocos empezó a iluminarse con antorchas guiando a Asta por el lugar. Para luego llegar a una recamara donde había dos pedestales que tenía dos grimorios.

“¿Que son estos grimorios?” Se preguntó Asta, pero en ese momento el cuervo que le guio hasta la cueva hace apto de presencia.

“Se puede decir que esta recamara es de una época muy antigua antes de tu propia era”. Hablo el cuervo, dejando anonadado a Asta por que no espero ver a un animal hablar.

“¿PERO COMO ES POSIBLE QUE UN CUERVO HABLE?”. Grito Asta sorprendido por lo sucedido.

“Chico debes calmarte”. Dijo el cuervo tratando de calmar al niño que se encontraba con él, mientras procedía a recitar unas palabras para dejar su forma de ave para adoptar su forma humana.

“Mi nombre es Aran Tirisfal soy el guardia de este recinto”. Hablo el ahora nombrado Aran “Eh cuidado de este lugar desde muchos siglos atrás, resguardando en su interior uno de las reliquias de las antiguas civilizaciones”. Explico Aran.

“! ¡Espere, espere!” “¿Usted dice que este lugar es más antiguo que el mismo reino Clover?”. Pregunto Asta muy sorprendido por dicha información.

“Si mi estimado joven, este lugar ha estado desde mucho antes de la fundación del reino actual”. Explico Aran. “Ahora volviendo al tema que debo tratar contigo mi joven amigo” “Me temo que no me queda mucho tiempo antes que mi espíritu desaparezca para siempre y necesito dejar estas reliquias mágicas a tu disposición”. Explico el mago.

Asta se sorprendió por lo dicho de misterios anciano. “¡Pero!” “¿Por qué yo?” preguntó Asta con muchas dudas.

“Como te explicaba joven amigo mi tiempo en este plano de la existencia esta por acabar y mi deber es dejar estos grimorios a alguien capaz de utilizarlos, y veo en ti a esas personas capaz de usarlo” dijo Aran Tirisfal.

Ya mencionado por el anciano los dos grimorios se alzaron frente a su persona para luego levitar hacia Asta.

“Muchacho, un horror muy grande y antiguo volverá muy pronto y ahora como el nuevo portador del grimorio de las razas antiguas y el grimorio de la anti-magia te encomiendo la protección del desastre que vendrá”. Explico Aran.

“¿Qué horror te refieres?”. Hablo Asta con muchas más dudas que nunca.

“Muchacho, la historia es muy larga y el tiempo que me queda se está agotando, pero si logras reunir los pergaminos de las antiguas razas, el cual posee un gran poder dentro y mucho conocimiento antiguo con ellos podrás saber más sobre la amenaza que se aproxima”. Explico Aran mientras poco a poco empezaba a desaparecer.

Asta observo como el anciano Aran empezaba a desaparecer, pero a la vez encargándoles los dos grimorios que ahora poseía en sus manos.

“¡Entonces ahora posee dos grimorios uno con poder mágico y otro de anti-magia!” se dijo Asta a si mismo todavía algo conmocionado por el suceso.

Entonces no pudo evitar sonreír, por ello ya que ahora el destino le había dado una segunda oportunidad.

“!SIIIII!”. grito Asta con todas sus fuerzas. “! Yuno ahora ya podemos empezar con nuestra meta!” “De quien será el próximo Rey Mago”. Dijo Asta sonriendo dentro de la cámara secreta.

Pero a su vez también Asta sabía que el anciano le había encargado evitar un gran desastre que tendrá que averiguar de ahora en adelante, antes de convertirse en Rey mago.


	2. Capítulo 2 “Camino a la capital y la visión”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> asta emprende su camino con yuno a la capital pero recuerda lo que paso cuando mostró sus grimorios

Había pasado seis meses desde que Yuno y luego Asta obtuviera su grimorio durante ese trascurso de tiempo, tanto Asta como Yuno se dedicaron a entrenar y fue Asta quien más entreno, ya que al no poseer en si magia sus grimorios le daban un enorme poder ofensivo basándose en la espada de anti-magia y el otro grimorio de un arma que se asemejaba a un mazo muy grande.

Asta y Yuno se encontraba acampando muy cerca a la cuidad capital del reino donde se llevaría a cabo la prueba para caballeros mágicos.

“Yuno mañana empezaran nuestros caminos para saber quién será el rey mago”. Dijo Asta muy feliz mientras se recostaba en su lugar.

Yuno le observo desde su sitio para luego decir. “Opino lo mismo Asta de aquí empieza nuestro camino a ver quién se convierte en rey mago”.

“Aunque me sorprenda un poco, pero me alegro que por fin obtuvieras tu grimorio Asta”. Dijo Yuno con tranquilidad.

“Si en especial el Padre y la hermana Lily incluso se sorprendieron cuando les mostré mis grimorios”. Dijo Asta.

(Escena Retrospectiva) 

“Hermana Lily, chicos, Yuno”. Grito Asta mientras corría regreso a la iglesia.

Los susodichos voltearon a ver a Asta que venía acelerado por la carrera que había hecho para llegar con su familia.

“!Asta!”. Hablo uno de los niños que vino a verlo junto a los demás.

“Asta”. Hablo Yuno un poco aliviado ya que no lo había visto en todos estos días desde la ceremonia.

“Chicos miren por fin obtuve mis grimorios”. Dijo sonriendo, pero a su vez dejaba sorprendidos a los demás huérfanos de la iglesia junta a la hermana Lily y el padre.

“Asta de donde conseguiste esos grimorios”. Dijo el padre mientras se recuperaba del shock de ver los grimorios del niño que consideraba un hijo.

Todos los presentes también querían saber de dónde Asta había conseguido dichos grimorios. Pero Asta dudo un poco de decirle sobre la plática con Aran, asi que prefiero excusarse con una mentira.

“Bueno, ellos aparecieron de la nada cuando andaba cerca de la torre de los grimorios”. Dijo Asta esperando que todo les creyera.

Tanto el padre como la hermana Lily no creían en sus palabras, pero dejaron pasar porque ambos estaban felices por él, ya que Asta estuvo en un estado de depresión por no haber obtenido su grimorio ese día.

“!Waoo!” dijeron los demás niños mientras miraban ambos grimorios uno muy gastado y otro que no tenía un símbolo en su tapa.

“Uhm de seguro no es tan genial como el grimorio de Yuno que es un trébol de 4 hojas”. Dijo Nash.

Asta al escuchar lo dicho por Nash le reclamo al instante. “Mira pequeño enano te voy a demostrar que mis grimorios son mejores que Yuno”. Dijo Asta enojado por las palabras de su hermano menor.

Entonces procedió a ver lo que sus grimorios podían ofrecerlo para demostrar su valía.

“Entonces que te parece esto Nash”. Dijo Asta mientras us grimorios brillaron y voltearon a cierta página donde uno arrojo una espada muy grande y pesada y mientras el otro empezó a brillar en un tono de color blanco y entre sus hojas apareció una especie de mazo muy grande que irradiaba una energía mágica muy fuerte.

Asta se sorprendió mucho al ver lo que sus grimorios podían ofrecerle, mientras los demás se extrañaron al ver lo que los grimorios de Asta hacían.

“!Waoo!”. Dijeron los niños que vieron la aparición de la espada y lo que parecía ser un mazo.

Asta ignoro un poco a los demás se acercó a ambas armas y al tomarlas empezó a sentir en ambas algo que empezaba a emanar del interior de dichas armas sentía ese poder que empezaba entrar en él.

Pero fue entonces, que algo golpeo ah Asta que hizo que su mente se aclarara.

Una visión que empezó a reproducir en su mente, donde observo una cielo enrojecido mientras del cielo caía lo que parecía ser bolas de fuego, pero eso no era lo único que podía distinguir Asta en la visión ya que se percató de varias cosas, entre ellas era varios seres que estaba surcando los cielos lo que parecía ser seres muy parecidos a aves envueltos en fuego que luchaban contra unos seres que parecía reptiles voladores y que a su vez estaba siendo perseguidos y atacados por seres que estaba envuelto en luz con alas blancas y otros seres que eran totalmente de negro con cuernos en la cabeza.

Pero cuando Asta estaba a punto de tratar de ver más de donde se encontraba en la visión, todo se apagó de repente.

Mientras Asta experimentaba la visión producto del poder de ambas armas, los demás se preocuparon por que Asta se había detenido al tocar dichas armas.

Cuando el padre de la iglesia iba a ver lo que pasaba ah Asta. El empezó a reaccionar y levanto su brazo derecho con el mazo.

“In virtus creditum per quod ángelus lux praseidio haec orbis” dijo mientras una fuerte energía mágica recorría su brazo envolviéndole de un color blanco como la luz que encegueció a los de la iglesia mientras. Lo cual evito que observara como una energía oscura emanaba de la espada negra empezaba a subir por el brazo izquierdo de Asta.

Luego de eso Asta se desmayó lo cual preocupo muchos a su familia.

(Fin de la escena retrospectiva)

“Aunque se asustaron un poco cuando les mostré el poder de mis grimorios”. Dijo Asta mientras recordaba aquel suceso.

“Aun así lograste que le padre te permitiera ir hacer las pruebas para caballero mágico” dijo Yuno.

“Sino pare de entrenar mi cuerpo, más los hechizos de uno de los grimorios y de la espada de la anti-magia y el mazo de luz sagrada”. Dijo Asta recordando que la magia del grimorio de las razas es de “Luz sagrada de los Ángeles”.

“Asta es mejor que descansemos ya que mañana debemos llegar temprano a las pruebas de caballeros mágicos en la capital”. Dijo Yuno que procedía a descansar para estar listo para mañana.

Asta también asintió y procedió a dormir para estar descansando para las pruebas. Pero dentro de la mente de Asta aún estaba algo pensativo por aquella visión que obtuvo cuando agarro el mazo de luz, más que todo por la visión de lo que parecía una guerra con seres que nunca antes había visto, pero según palabras de Aran las respuestas será reveladas una vez que encuentra los pergaminos de las razas olvidadas. Y con eso en su mente decidió dormir para empezar bien el día de las pruebas de caballero mágicos.


	3. Capítulo 3 “Examen de entrada a los caballeros mágicos”

“!WAOOOO!”. Dijo Asta mientras observaba la cuidad capital del reino trébol por primera vez en su vida.

Yuno también tenía una expresión de asombro ya que al igual que su hermano Asta él nunca estuvo en la capital del reino en toda su vida.

“Nunca imagine que así fuera la capital del reino”. Grito Asta al ver todo la cuidad mientras tanto él y Yuno se dirigía al examen de caballeros mágicos.

Cuando ambos hermanos platicaban un poco mientras se dirigía al lugar se toparon con muchos jóvenes de su edad que se dirigían al mismo sitio.

“Bueno parece que aquí es el lugar”. Dijo Asta.

“Tienes razón, así que vamos de una vez para registrarnos”. Hablo Yuno mientras avanzaba hacia el hombre de los registro.

“Su número es 163”. Dijo el mago encargado del registro de los aspirantes. “Bueno el siguiente”. Hablo mientras llama al siguiente en fila.

Yuno se acerca al mago para el registro. “Yuno de Hage”.

El mago ve su grimorio, lo cual se sorprende al ver que es uno de 4 hojas.

“Eres el número 164”. Dijo muy sorprendido. “El siguiente”.

Asta pasa adelante. “Soy Asta vengo de Hage también”.

“Muestra tu grimorio”. Dijo el mago.

“Aquí tiene”. Dijo mientras mostraba sus grimorios.

“¡¿Qué?!”. Hablo en completo shock al ver los dos grimorios del aspirante. “Es imposible ¿Cómo puedes tener dos?”. Dijo llamando la atención de los demás que se encontraba atrás de Asta.

“No tengo la menor idea, pero ¿pero califico?” pregunto Asta.

“Si eres el número 165”. Dijo el mago mientras dejaba pasar a Asta.

Asta se dirige hacia la zona donde se dará las pruebas de caballeros mágicos.

Todo los jóvenes aspirante se encontraba en el medio del estadio a la espera de la aparición de los capitanes mientras eran molestados por las anti-pájaros.

“Realmente estoy muy nervioso”. Dijo el solicitante 1.

“Malditas aves”. Dijo el solicitante 2.

“Qué demonios son estas aves”. Dijo el 3 solicitante.

“Son anti-aves, son liberados cada vez que hay exámenes de caballeros mágicos, solo los que posee poco mana son molestado por ellos”. Explico el solicitante 4.

“Mira a ese tipo”. Dijo un solicitante que vio a Yuno muy calmado. “No tiene ningún pájaro a su alrededor”. Dice mientras Yuno los observa sin prestarles atención.

“! Oh…! ¡Ese es el! El campesino que recibió un grimorio de 4 hojas”. Dijo otro solicitante en estado de shock.

“¿De 4 hojas? ¿Es enserio?”. Dijo otro solicitante impactado por la noticia.

“ Jejeje”. Asta se ríe mientras se dirige a Yuno. “Aquí comienza nuestro camino a ver quién se convierte en Rey Mago”.

Los demás solicitantes escucharon la conversación de Asta y Yuno. “! QUE! Acaso él dijo convertirse en Rey Mago”. Hablo un solicitante.

“Te demostrare el resultado de mi entrenamiento con mi nuevo poder mágico y y y y” intente decirle Asta a Yuno peor las anti-aves lo estaba invadiendo, lo que hizo que Asta se molestara. ” ¡AHHHH! ¡Malditas aves!”. Grito Asta mientras trataba de ahuyentarlas

Los demás solicitantes al ver como Asta huir de los anti-pájaros, empezaron a reírse.

Yuno observo la escena y no dijo nada sabía que su hermano dejaría a muchos sorprendidos en la prueba.

Asta seguía siendo molestado por las anti-aves mientras corría de ellos, Asta que choco con alguien. El cual provocó que los anti-pájaros decidieran irse de su lado salvo uno muy distinto ellos.

“Finalmente, me deshago de estas molestas plagas”. Dice Asta pero luego choca con alguien. “Oh, lo siento por trope…”. El no pudo continuar su disculpa debido que se percató con quien había tropezado. _“¡¿Eh?!”_. Pensó sorprendido de su apariencia.

El sujeto era muy alto con una complexión muscular. Tenía ojos negros y cabello del mismo color de longitud media y desordenadamente peinado hacia atrás. Además. Luce bigote y barba de rastrojo. Su vestimenta era muy simple y consistía de una camiseta blanca y pantalones negros. Llevaba una ocurre alrededor de su pantalón donde yacía su grimorio. Y por último su preciado manto de su escuadrón en el hombro izquierdo.

“¿Quieres morir chico?”. Dijo mientras observaba a Asta.

En su interior Asta estaba en un manojo de nervios, pero se logró calmar y trato de pedir disculpas.

“En verdad lo siento mucho no fue mi intensión de chocar contigo”. Dijo Asta disculpándose. “Parece un poco viejo para tener 15 años y postular para ser caballero mágico”. Dijo mientras sudaba por sus nervios, pero antes de poder retirarse siente que alguien le agarra por su cabeza.

“Creo que realmente quieres morir”. Dijo el hombre oscuramente comenzando apretar la cabeza de Asta.

Asta intentaba soltarse de aquel hombre, hasta que alguien vino buscando a alguien.

“¡Oh!, así que, aquí te encontrabas Yami”. Hablo una voz femenina.

“¡Yami-san! ¡Por fin le encuentro!”. Dijo otra vez que acompañaba a la joven.

La joven era una señorita de cabellos castaño trenzados en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Ella tenía ojos de color morados. Llevaba un vestido de color blanco sin mangas sin espalda con un cinturón corset rojo. Además de llevar una capa morada. Usaba también botas de cortas de tacón rojo que adorna el tono blanco en la tapa del talón. E igual que el hombre llamado Yami llevaba un mantón del mismo color dejando entrever que era del mismo escuadrón.

Mientras el otro joven tenía una altura y contextura promedio. Tenía ojos de color rojizo claro, además de un atuendo simple y de llevar el mismo manto que la joven y el otro hombre mayor.

“¿Huh? Solo estoy sacando a este niño de su miseria”. Dice Yami pero luego se percata de los grimorios de Asta.” _¡UH! Este niño tiene dos grimorios. Eso no debería ser posible”. “Tal vez me muestre algo interesante”._ Pensó mientras seguía aprestando su agarre.

La joven al ver que Yami no iba soltar al chico y que estaba sufriendo por ello, decidió salvar al chico. “Yami no puedes matar a un joven postulante”. Dijo la joven.

“Capitán Yami-san, Karna tiene razón no puede matar a un joven esperanzador”. Dijo el joven para tratar que su capitán viniera con ellos.

“Oye, no es el…”. Dijo uno de los postulantes. “¿Finral Roulacase? El usuario de magia espacial”. Dijo otro postulante.

“Eres muy linda”. Dijo Finral mientras guiñaba un ojo a una joven postulante.

“Pero le gusta tanto las mujeres que eso entorpece con su trabjo”. Dijo el solicitante 1 y continuo diciendo. “Y ella es la vice-capitana de los toros negro Karna Freese usuaria de magia lunar y además de una hermosa mujer”.

“Entonces eso quiere decir que ellos responde es a su capitán Yami Sukehiro el denominado “Dios de la Destrucción””. Hablo otro solicitante.

“10, 9,…”. Yami empezaba a contar de forma regresiva por alguna razón.

“¿Para qué estas contando?”. Pregunto Asta.

“Para el final de tu vida”. Dice Yami.

Pero en ese momento mientras Asta traba de zafarse de morir por la presión del capitán de los “Toros Negros” en su cabeza hace aparición de los capitanes de las órdenes de magos del reino del Clover.

“Nuestros jóvenes aspirantes a caballeros mágicos lamentamos la espera”. Decía una voz mientras todo los del piso de abajo levanta la mirada.

“¡GENIAL!, podemos ver a todos los capitanes alineados” hablo un solicitante.

“Yami, ya están comenzando”. Hablo Karna a su capitán.

“Tsk, te salvo la campana, mocoso. Será mejor que atesores tu vida que lograste conservar. Si no, a la próxima, te matare”. Dice Yami mientras se alejaba con Finral y Karna. “ _Eres alguien interesante niño, espero ver que puedes hacer”._ Pensó con una sonrisa.

“ _Así que, él es el capitán de los Black Bull y dos de sus miembros ¿Eh?”._ Pensó Asta al verlos salir del primer piso del estadio.

“Voy a tomar la batuta para estas pruebas”. Dijo uno de los capitanes.

“¡Oh! … Él es el capitán de los Golden Dawn! ¡William Vengance! ¡Se dice que es el próximo en la fila para ser el Rey Mago!”. Grito un postulante.

“Él fue quien tomo la cabeza del general enemigo en la última batalla”. Dice un solicitante aleatorio.

“También me entere que sus hombres lo aman”. Dijo una joven postulante.

“Ah, me gustaría ser seleccionado para la Golden Dawn”. Hablo el segundo solicitante.

“No seas tonto, solo las elites de la nobleza son seleccionados”. Hablo el solicitante 3.

El grimorio del capitán William se cernió sobre sus manos cuando abrió sobre una página determinada.

“MAGIA DEL ARBOL: DESCENSO DEL ARBOL MAGICO”. Dice William mientras del cielo aparecen unas raíces.

Todo el estadio se asombró por lo que apreciaban cuando las raíces se acercaban a los solicitantes transformándose en palos de escobas para cada uno de ellos.

 _“¿Entonces este es el hombre que está muy cerca de ser el Rey Mago?”._ Pensaron Asta y Yuno.

“Ahora empezamos con la primera prueba para Caballero Mágico. Vamos a ponerles a prueba en varios desafíos. Los 9 capitanes serán quienes juzguen tu progreso. Y cuando todo este dicho y hecho, elegiremos a quienes queremos para nuestros respectivos escuadrones. Y quienes no hayan sido escogidos por ninguno de nosotros, comprenda que ha fallado en la prueba.”

“ _Definitivamente me convertiré en Caballero Mágico”. Pensaron al unísono Asta y Yuno._

“Su primera prueba será agarrar esta escoba y volar”. Dice William.

Uno de los miembros del escuadrón de William, monta una escoba y vierte un poco de su poder mágico y empieza a flotar.

“Cualquiera que pueda controlar su magia debería poder hacerlo con solo pensarlo. Esta es la forma más básica de movimientos de que existe para un mago. Si no puedes volar no vales como mago”. Dice William.

Los solicitantes empiezan a volar con diferentes resultados. “Con esto, podemos saber cuánto entiendo sobre el funcionamiento de la magia. Y parece que este año tenemos buenos candidatos sobresalientes este año”. Dice William mientras observa a Yuno destacar sobre los demás.

“Ese campesino otra vez… maldita sea, es bueno”. Dice el solicitante 1.

“Creo que el trébol de 4 hojas lo eligió por alguna razón”. Dijo el solicitante 2, pero luego ve abajo para ver a Asta en el suelo leyendo su grimorio de la anti-magia.

“¿Qué está pasando?”. Pregunto un hombre cercano William. “No importa cuál menor sea la cantidad de magia que posee, debería poder al menos elevarse del suelo”.

Yami tanto como su vice capitán Karna, observaba los movimientos de Asta, estaba claro que el no poseía ninguna pisca de magia pero los dos grimorio que poseía debería darle algo para destacar.

“¡No lo creo!”. Dijo un postulante.

“La primera víctima de este año”. Dijo otro postulante.

Mientras Asta continuaba su lectura de su uno de sus grimorios, alguien se le acerca.

“¡Eres un niño muy gracioso!”. Hablo un adolescente que llamo la atención de Asta quien guardo su grimorio en su bolsa. “Mi nombre es Sekke Bronzazza, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?”. Pregunto el nombre de Asta mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

“Asta”. Dijo Asta.

_“Bien con este debería poder destacar y poder ingresar a un escuadrón de prestigio”. Pensó Sekke._

Entonces prosiguieron con las demás pruebas. La segunda prueba era la prueba de poder; los solicitantes debían golpear con magia una pared de ladrillo. Asta no pudo destacar en ello mientras Sekke se lucia con su magia.

La tercera prueba era la prueba de control; los solicitantes tuvieron que mostrar su control mágico al golpea un objeto en movimiento. Sekke logro atinar a sus objetivos, pero Asta no logro hacer la prueba.

Yuno observo a su hermano Asta hacer las pruebas. “ _Seguro se está guardando para la prueba final”. Pensó._

La cuarta prueba fue la prueba de creación; el solicitante tenía que crear algo usando su magia. Sekke logro crear una estatuilla del mismo, mientras Asta intentaba de todo los medios en crear algo pero no lo consiguió.

La quinta prueba era la prueba de evolución; los solicitantes recibieron semillas, la cual debía verte su magia para hacer florecer. Asta intento hacer florecer la semilla pero no lo pudo conseguir.

“Y llegamos a… la prueba final del examen. Esta prueba será de combate. Emparejarte como quieras, peleares con quien elijas. Pueden usar sus grimorios si desean, para entonces todo debe saber más de dos hechizos de ataque, ¿verdad?”. Pregunto William a los postulantes con una sonrisa.

 _“Perder aquí sería terrible”_. Pensó una mujer solicitante mirando al su alrededor.

“El trabajo de un caballero mágico es luchar, así que muéstranos de que están hecho”. Continúo explicando William.

“ _Dependerá de quien sea tu adversario, para poder destacar”._ Pensó un solicitante masculino.

“ _Entonces, por fin poder enfrentar a Yuno”._ Pensó Asta mientras procedía a ir a donde estaba su hermano, pero alguien lo intersecta en el camino hacia Yuno.

“Asta vamos a…”. Dice Sekke pero antes de terminar sus palabras, otra persona se interpone entre ambos.

“Me permites combatir contigo”, hablo una joven de cabello rojizo, que llevaba ropas muy elegantes demostrando su linaje de la nobleza del reino.

“Ella… es Chamilet Veleno”. Hablo un participante.

“Es una de las principales familias nobles del reino”. Explico una participante.

Asta se sorprendió que una participante de la nobleza le pidiera combatir, el cual acepto.

Mientras Asta y Chamilet iban al medio del estadio. Eran observados por todo los participantes.

“ _¡Maldición! Esa noble me robo a ese campesino sin magia para mostrarme para la última prueba”_. Pensó Sekke.

Una vez que ambos se encontraban, tanto Asta como Chamilet se observaron.

“Demostremos nuestro poder juntos”. Hablo Asta frente a la joven.

Chamilet solo lo observo Asta antes de responderle con una mirada siniestra. “No es necesario que demuestres nada plebeyo”.

“Ya que aquí se termina tu patética presentación”. Dijo Chamilet Veleno mientras hacía flotar su grimorio para mostrar su magia frente a todos los capitanes y postulantes.

“Porque demostrare la enorme diferencia de poder entre los plebeyos y los nobles”. Dijo mientras sonreí de forma arrogante.

“MAGIA DE VENENO: ESPINAS PUNSANTES”. Dijo la joven mientras Asta es agarrado por el hechizo de su oponente.

“Ni intentes liberarte pequeña rata, mi magia es superior a diferencia al nulo poder mágico tuyo”. Dijo muy confiada Chamilet.

Asta estaba atrapado en medio de las espinas que lo tenía amarrado y a su vez sentía como empezaba ser afectado por el veneno de las espinas, pero decidió calmarse primero y concentrándose en demostrar a la joven noble, que no era un débil campesino.

Mientras todos los participantes observaban lo que sucedía en la batalla entre le plebeyo y la noble, los capitanes observaban dicho encuentro estudiando más que todo a la joven noble y su magia.

“Para alguien que acaba de tomar residen el examen, no lo hace nada mal, además tiene una magia muy impresionante”. Hablo Karna mientras observaba a la candidata noble.

Yami solo observaba el trascurso del conflicto. _“Muy bien chico, esta es tu ultima oportunidad. Enséñame lo que puedes hacer”._ Pensó Yami.

Y no solo Yami observaba con interés la batalla también otros capitanes prestaba interés más que todo por la noble que enfrentaba a un plebeyo.

“Esto se acabó, no hay forma que ese campesino logre ganar”. Dijo un solicitante.

“Maldición yo quería enfrentar a esa rata”. Hablo otro.

“¿Ni siquiera puede usar magia normal?”. Dijo una postulante.

“Estúpida rata de barrios bajos”. Dijo otro solicitante.

“Nadie te aceptara en alguna orden”. Hablo otro aspirante.

“Dime ahora que harás pequeño niño”. Dijo Chamilet. “Por qué no intentas demostrar lo poco que puedas hacer”.

Pero cuando la joven noble seguí mofándose de Asta, el dio un respiro y concentro un poco haciendo elevar de su bolso donde estaba sus grimorios, haciendo que ambos se elevaran frente a Asta. Dejando impresionados y curiosos a muchos que no se había percatado de ello.

Y uno de ellos empezó a emitir un brillo muy claro y para luego abrirse a cierta página donde apareció una de sus armas mágicas, el “mazo” apareció del grimorio y fue tomado por Asta y lo alzo.

“ **MAGIA DE LUZ SAGRADA DE LOS ANGELES: LUZ BENDITA** ”. Grito Asta y una luz cegadora apareció rodeándolo y para sorpresas de los presentes la magia de su rival fue destruida por la magia del campesino que al parecer si tenía magia.

“Pero qué clase de magia fue esa”. Dijo el capitán de las Orcas Purpuras.

Y no solo él estaba sorprendido, los demás capitanes también se encontraban sorprendidos, pero solo Yami estaba impaciente esperando ver lo que más tenía el niño por ofrecer.

Mientras los capitanes observaban asombrados por lo sucedido Asta llamando la atención de la noble que lo enfrentaba.

“Oye”. Llamo la atención Asta a su rival. “¿Sabes que esto solo es una parte de mi magia de luz?”.

“Pero sería una pérdida de tiempo mostrarlo todo de golpe”. Hablo Asta dejando muy nerviosa a Chamilet Veleno.

“Que te crees, ¡MALDITO CAMPESINO!”. Grito Chamilet mientras hacía aparecer más espinas venenosas, con el objetivo de atrapar a Asta.

Pero antes que el hechizo alcanzara a Asta, su otro grimorio el de Anti-Magia, hizo aparecer su espada lo cual agarro y elimino el hechizo lanzando contra él.

“Voy a demostrar a todo ustedes”. Dijo Asta mientras empezó correr con suma rapidez hacia su rival, mientras llevaba ambas armas en sus manos.

 _“¡Es rápido!”._ Pensó William al ver como Asta corría hacia la noble.

“ _Tiene un potencial interesante”._ Pensó Acier Silva capitana de las águilas plateadas mientras miraba correr a Asta.

“ _De antes, uso magia para neutralizar la magia de veneno de su adversario, pero ahora esas espada está eliminando la magia_ ”. Pensó el capitán de los Leones Carmesí.

“ _Sus habilidades atléticas son extremadamente altas”._ Pensó Yami, al igual que William. “ _Y su otro grimorio mostro una magia muy extraña”._

Asta seguía acercándose a Chamilet, mientras ella intentaba de todas las formas posibles de pararlo.

“¡NO ME RENDIRÉ, Y CON EL PODER DE MIS GRIMORIOS DEMOTRARE QUE TODO ES POSIBLE!”. Grito Asta mientras eliminaba la magia que le lanzaba la noble.

Y cuando llego hacia Chamilet, Asta la golpeo con su espada, mandándola hacia atrás por el golpe y dejándola fuera de combate.

“Y ME CONVERTIRÉ EN “REY MAGO”. Dijo Asta mientras alzaba sus armas dejando asombrados a todos los participantes y los capitanes.

“ _El, único que vencerá a Asta seré yo”._ Pensó Yuno mientras celebraba internamente la victoria de su hermano.


	4. Capítulo 4: El camino hacia el emperador mágico

Todos presenciado a Asta derrotar a Chamilet Veleno, usando el poder de su arma mágica de su grimorio, para liberarse de las espinas venenosas y para luego vencerla con su espada de su grimorio Anti-Magia y aun así no podía creerlo los presentes.

"¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?", Pregunta el solicitante 1.

"¿Esas armas ... son mágicas?" Solicitante 2 maravillas.

"¿No era un patán que entró en el lugar equivocado?" El solicitante 3 pregunta.

"Pero él tiene todo ese poder y no usó ni un poco". El solicitante 4 dados.

"¿Qué pasa ... con ese tipo?" El solicitante 5 pregunta. "¡Poseen dos grimorios con dos tipos diferentes de magia que es completamente inaudito!" Grita él.

Yuno sonríe permaneciendo en silencio mientras mira a Asta parada sobre un Chamilet derrotada e inconsciente.

"Además, ¿no ... dijo que sería el Emperador Mago?" Pregunto el solicitante 2.

"¡Dejen de susurrar, idiotas!" grito Asta. "¡Dije que voy a ser el Emperador Mago! ¿Tienes un problema con eso?" Pregunto gritando.

"..." El solicitante 1 permanece en silencio. "Qué tonto". Dijo él.

"En serio. No solo es un patán, sino también un indigente". Dice el solicitante 3. "Me duele ver a tipos como estos, cuyas cabezas están en las nubes y no pueden ver su realidad". Él dice.

"¡Sal del ring, chico tonto!" Grito la solicitante 5.

"¡¿Quién acaba de llamarme así?!" Pregunta Asta gritando.

"Hmm ... ¿no fue magia de creación?" Pregunto Karna mirando a Asta.

"Después de mirar todas sus otras pruebas, uno pensarías que no tenía ese tipo de poder dentro de él ...", dice Finral.

"En realidad no hizo ninguna magia". Dice Yami.

"¿Eh?" Finral cuestiona a su capitán.

"Tiene la habilidad única de anular la magia y con el otro grimorio tiene la capacidad de anular hechizos que cause daño por tiempo". Dijo Karna que causó que los ojos de Finral se abrieran en estado de shock al igual que los capitanes que estaban escuchando. "¿Voy a ser el Emperador Mágico? Tenemos alguien interesante en nuestras manos". Dice Yami mientras William mira inexpresivo a Asta.

Las batallas continúan mientras el combate actual era entre dos nobles mientras mostraban su control sobre su magia. La batalla llamó la atención de todos, ya que estaban sorprendidos por la exhibición de poder.

"Hombre, los nobles y los muchachos más cercanos a la ciudad del castillo son realmente buenos". Dice El solicitante 5.

"Tienen un poder sobresaliente y el control para usarlo adecuadamente". Dice el solicitante 6.

"Después de mirar a estos tipos, ese tipo con dos grimorios debería haber presentado más espectáculo para destacarse más". Dice el solicitante 5 dados.

"Tener todo ese poder y no usarlo debe hacerme no poder controlar su poder en absoluto". Él dice. "Sí, su oponente no lo tomó lo suficientemente en serio". Dice el solicitante 6.

Asta estaba apoyado contra un pilar, escuchando a los otros solicitantes, lo que decían sobre él, pero no le molestó en absoluto mientras continuaba viendo el partido.

“No importa lo que todos piensen. Con estos grimorios, estoy un paso más cerca de convertirme en el Emperador Mago ”. Asta pensó con los brazos cruzados.

Yuno también estaba viendo la pelea con una mirada desinteresada en su rostro, como siempre.

"Todavía no se ha encontrado un oponente, ¿verdad? Seré tu oponente". Una voz dice atrapando la atención de Yuno.

"¿No es así?" El solicitante 3 comienza a preguntar.

"Sí, él es Salim de Hapshass de la casa de Hapshass". Dijo el solicitante 4.

"Puede que hayas sido elegido por el trébol de 4 hojas, pero sigues siendo una rata de los barrios bajos ... luchar contra un noble como yo muestra la abrumadora diferencia entre nuestra posición y poder". Dice Salim, mientras mira a Yuno.

Momentos después, los dos se dirigieron al ring y cuando comenzó la pelea, pronto terminó.

"Magia del viento: ¡tornado imponente!" Grita Yuno usando un solo hechizo para derrotar al noble arrogante.

"..." Salim estaba sin palabras cuando cae al suelo inconsciente.

"¡¿Estás bromeando, ¿verdad ?!" Pregunto el solicitante 1. "¡Pensar que Salim perdió tan fácilmente!".

Eso fue bueno, Yuno. Pero no esperaría menos de mi rival. Pensó Asta sonriendo.

Los capitanes se sorrenden una vez más, solo que esta vez por Yuno. Pensar que dos plebeyos poseían tanto poder y que ni siquiera lo han desatado todavía.

"..." William solo mira a Yuno en silencio.

Después de la prueba final, todos los solicitantes restantes que ganaron sus batallas se reunieron en el centro del estadio para escuchar lo que el capitán del Golden Dawn tenía que decir.

"Y eso concluye todos los partidos. Ahora a las selecciones ..." William comienza a explicar. "Cuando se llame a su número, avance. Cualquiera que sea el capitán que quiera ese candidato, levantará la mano. La elección de ingresar el orden de caballeros que lo elija, así como elegir entre las múltiples órdenes, si eso sucede, depende del candidato. Y como dije antes, si nadie levanta la mano, has fallado la prueba ". Dice él.

"Ahora bien, candidato número 1, dé un paso adelante". Un mago dice que el primer solicitante da un paso adelante.

Un hombre al azar dio un paso adelante y miró a los capitanes, pero para su decepción, ningún capitán levantó la mano. El hombre se fue mientras la selección de escuadrones continuaba.

"Número 32 ...", dice el mago cuando el capitán de las Orcas Púrpuras, Gueldre Poizot, levanta la mano. "Las orcas moradas". Él dice.

Gueldre Poizot es un hombre alto con una máscara y usa un extraño uniforme.

"Número 78 ..." El mago dice mientras el capitán del León Carmesí, Fuegoleon Vermillion, levanta la mano. "El león carmesí". Él dice.

"Número 116 ..." dice el mago, pero ningún capitán levantó la mano. "Ha fallado." Dice él. "¡Maldición!" Dice el solicitante 116 que cayó de rodillas.

"Número 141 ..." dice el mago llamando al aspirante que resulto ser Chamilet Veleno la noble que había perdido contra Asta.

“Después de perder contra ese plebeyo con poder extraño dudo que algún capitán pida que se una a su orden”. Dijo uno de los aspirantes.

Pero para sorpresa de los presentes y de la misma Chamilet, el capitán de los Toros Negros había levantado su mano. Y no quedando de otra forma acepto la única oferta que había obtenido.

Asta respira profundamente para calmar sus nervios y mira al único capitán que ha captado su interés desde que comenzó la prueba.

"A continuación, número 164 ..." dice el mago cuando Yuno da un paso adelante y sucede algo sorprendente.

"What ...?" Dice un solicitante restante en estado de shock.

"¡Todos los capitanes levantaron la mano!" Grita el, en completo shock como los capitanes William, Yami, Fuegoleon, Gueldre Poizot, el capitán del Pavo Real de Coral, Dorothy Unsworth, el capitán de la Mantis Verde, Jack el Destripador, el capitán de la Rosa Azul, Charlotte Roselei, la capitana de las Águilas de Plata, Acier Silva, y el capitán de los Ciervos Azules, Rill Boismortier, El levantado la mano.

"..." Los solicitantes restantes permanecieron en silencio.

"¿De verdad?" Otro solicitante pregunta.

Bien hecho, Yuno. Aunque no espero menos de mi rival. Pensó Asta sonriendo.

“ _Maldito plebeyo”_ . Pensó Chamilet mientras miraba como Yuno era escogido por toda las órdenes.

'Voy a tomar el mejor camino para convertirme en el Emperador Mago'. Pensó Yuno. "Solicito unirme al Amanecer Dorado". Dice Yuno, que hace sonreír a William.

"Uno muy bueno fue tomado". Dice Finral, pero luego ve a Asta caminando hacia adelante.

"Oh, ese niño es el siguiente". Dice Karna.

"Número 165 ..." dice el mago, pero Asta ya había avanzado.

'No quiero que Yuno sea el único que siga adelante. No me importa quién, solo alguien, por favor levanta tu mano. ¡Por favor!' Pensó Asta mientras miraba hacia arriba y que solo dos capitanes está levantado la mano; Yami y Fuegoleon.

"¿Qué quiere el capitán del León Carmesí a alguien como él?" Pregunto un solicitante.

"Eso fue inesperado, pero ya sé a dónde quiero ir". Pensó Asta. "Solicito unirme a los Black Bulls". Dice sorprendiendo a todos.

'Bueno, es bueno dejarlo ir, pero su encuentro con Yami debe haber cambiado la vida'. Pensó Fuegoleon. "Espero ver tu crecimiento en el futuro, muchacho". Pensó con una sonrisa.

"Incluso si eres realmente bueno en una pelea". Dice Yami poniéndose de pie.

"¡Yami ...!" Dice Karna mirando a su capitán y amigo.

"Normalmente, nadie querría un poder que no puede identificar. De alguna manera te las arreglaste para poseer dos grimorios, ambos pueden invocar armas que no sabemos que hacen". Dice y salta delante de Asta. "Te las arreglas para sorrenderme dos veces hoy chico, pero ¿realmente crees que puedes convertir en el Emperador Mago con esas extrañas magias tuyas?" Pregunto mientras de repente se rodea de una capa de magia púrpura y siniestra.

El suelo comenzó a temblar, cuando todos comenzaron a entrar en pánico mientras Yami seguía mirando a Asta, que sudaba por la cantidad de poder que sintió del capitán al escuadrón al que solicitó unirse.

"Tienes mucho poder mágico, pero en esa pelea, no desataste todo. Antes de unirte a mi escuadrón, quiero que me muestres todo de lo que eres capaz. Incluso si es solo por cinco segundos, muéstralo a aquí y ahora." Dados de Yami.

'¿Entonces eso es lo que quiere, ver mi potencial?' Pregunto Asta. "Muy bien, te mostraré todo lo que tengo". Dice él mientras sus grimorios se elevan frente a él y libera el mazo y la espada y se pone en postura para pelear y dos auras empieza a rodear a Asta y desata todo su poder mágico haciendo que el estadio se agite aún más ahora que Asta liberó su poder. "No me importa si rechazas mi pedido de unirte a tu escuadrón. ¡No importa cuántas veces tropiece, no importa lo que otros me digan, algún día seré el Emperador Mago!" Él grita su determinación con determinación haciendo sonreír a Yuno como su hermano adoptivo / rival.

"Todavía dice eso". Dice un solicitante.

"¡Como el infierno, algún gordo sucio será el emperador!" Dice otro solicitante, pero luego Yami comienza a reír.

"¡Eres gracioso! Bienvenido a los Black Bulls. Prepárate para pasar el peor momento de tu vida en los Black Bulls y un día demuestra que todos están equivocados y conviértete en el Emperador Mágico". Yami le dice a su nuevo miembro del escuadrón.

[Escena retrospectiva]

“¡No hay forma de que seas el Emperador Mágico!” Grita un hombre.

“¡Mira la realidad, maldito tonto!” Grita otro hombre.

[Fin del flashback]

"..." Asta permanece en silencio mientras respira profundamente. "¡Sí señor!".

Una hora después, la selección del examen ha terminado y el que no fue elegido se fue a casa y esperaba el próximo año. Asta se reunió con Yuno para comenzar oficialmente la próxima etapa de su rivalidad y cuando se fue para encontrarse con Yami, Karna, Finral, Gordon y la nueva recluta.

Luego, Yuno se dirige hacia la dirección de su escuadrón y pasa la esquina que Asta había doblado.

"Sabes creo que te extrañare, Yuno". Dice Asta apoyándose contra la pared. "Pero espero que logremos llegar a nuestra meta". Dice el sonriendo.

"No pienses en eso". Yuno dice girando en la dirección opuesta mientras Asta se dirige hacia el otro lado.

'Ahora bien, hagamos esto'. Asta y Yuno pensaron al mismo tiempo.

"Tienes algunas agallas para hacerme esperar tanto tiempo por ti. ¿Qué podría haberte tomado tanto tiempo para prepararte?" Yami pregunta mirando a Asta.

"Fui a despedirme de mi hermano Yuno". Dice Asta.

"Oh, ya veo. Pero la próxima vez que me hagas esperar, serás castigado". Yami dice agarrando la cabeza de Asta. "Finral, vámonos". Dice el mientras hacía señas a Karna, Gordon y la nueva que lo siguán.

"Por supuesto". Finral dice que abre su grimorio y extiende su mano y la abre creando un gran portal frente a él. "Magia espacial: Puerta del ángel caído", dice.

"¡Whoa! ¡¿Qué es eso?!" Pregunta Asta con asombro. "Como no tienes una escoba como la nuestra, tendrás que aprender otro tipo de magia de movimiento. Pero cruzaremos ese camino cuando lleguemos a él". Dice Karna mientras procedía adentrarse en el portal.

"Lamento molestarlo, capitán, pero es realmente difícil mantener un portal de este tamaño, así que podría ingresar". Dice Finral que lucha por mantener el portal mientras Gordon y Chamilet pasaban el portal, esta última viendo el carácter de su nuevo capitán.

"¿A quién demonios crees que le estás dando órdenes? ¿Por qué no intentas superar tus límites aquí?" Dice Yami mirando a Finral.

“¡¿Qué?!” Pregunto Finral mientras suda nerviosamente.

"Entra". Dice Yami arrojando a Asta por el portal.

"¡Ahhhhh!" Grita Asta mientras atraviesa el portal. "Bueh". Dice golpeando el suelo. "¡Hughn!" Dice el mientras mira hacia arriba para ver un edificio frente a él.

El edificio tiene la forma de un castillo con estructuras asimétricas. El castillo consta de múltiples historias con la mayoría de ellas hechas de piedras y ladrillos. Tiene una gran cantidad de ventanas y chimeneas y una sola entrada de madera para una entrada. El castillo parece estar ubicado dentro de un bosque en un lugar desconocido.

¿Estos son los toros negros? Asta se pregunta, pero luego la entrada explota. '¡¿Qué demonios ?!' Él pensó.

"Muy bien, ¡estoy enojado ahora! ¿Estás listo para las consecuencias?" Grita un adolescente.

"En realidad no, pero averigüémoslo". Dice otro adolescente.

"¡Morir!" Grita el chico con peinado de gallo balanceando un bate que envía bolas de fuego al chico rubio.

"Whoa" El rubio dice esquivando los ataques.

"Esta resaca me está matando". Una mujer dice sentarse desde un sofá con una botella de vino contra su muslo.

"Bueno parece que este libro nuevo que conseguí será de buena ayuda". Dijo un chico con ropa algo elegantes dentro del grupo.

"Om nom nom nom nom nom". Una niña pequeña estaba sentada en una mesa comiendo mucha comida.

"¡¿Podrían callarse ?! Ustedes no son tan lindos como un querubín, como es mi hermanita". Dice un hombre con una hemorragia nasal hablando en un espejo. 

Finalmente, había un hombre alto que parecía estar respirando humo.

"Bienvenido, ¡jajaja!" Yami se ríe mirando al resto de los miembros de su escuadrón.

"Están en eso otra vez". Dice Finral mientras Karna sonreía por lo ocurrido en el escuadrón.

"Para el peor ranking y el peor orden de los Caballeros Mágicos, los Black Bulls". Dice Yami mientras Asta mira en estado de shock.


	5. Capítulo 5 “Los Toros Negros”

La lucha en la sede de los Black Bulls continúa mientras Asta y Chamilet miran con una expresión neutral.  
' Maldición, me estoy poniendo los pies fríos. Pero a partir de hoy, también soy miembro de los Black Bulls. Pensó Asta endureciendo sus nervios. 'Como dicen, las primeras impresiones duran para siempre ...' Pensó mientras respiraba profundamente. "Mi nombre es Asta, soy de la aldea de Hage. ¡A partir de hoy, también soy miembro de los Black Bulls! ¡Espero trabajar con todos ustedes!" Él grita, pero ninguno de ellos escucha mientras continúan haciendo lo suyo.  
“Son todos unos idiotas”. Pensó Chamilet mientras miraba todo el caos que generaba los toros negros.  
"¡Ese pudín que escondiste fue delicioso!" El chico rubio grita felizmente esquivando bolas de fuego del otro chico de cabello de gallo.   
"¡Y esa será tu última comida!" Grita el tipo de cabello de gallo que balancea su bate y envía más bolas de fuego al niño.   
"Om nom nom nom nom nom". Dice la pequeña niña mientras continúa comiendo ignorando el caos a su alrededor.   
“Wao este libro sobre tipos de magia es muy bueno, creo que iré mas tarde a la capital por otro libro”. Dice el chico que se encontraba leyendo tranquilo en uno de los sofás.  
"Recuerdo haber hecho un desafío de tiro con un chico en el bar, pero después de eso ...", dice la mujer frotándose la cabeza alisándose el cabello.   
"¡¿Podrían descansar un momento?! ¡¿Cómo van a pagarle a mi hermana si ella los oye tontos ?!" El hombre del espejo grita enojado.   
¡No oyeron ninguna palabra! Pensó Asta mientras miraba fijamente.   
Asta luego ve una a bola de fuego que se dirige hacia él y rápidamente activa su espada de anti magia y se protege con ella mientras la bola explota cuando entra en contacto con él.   
"¡Venganza por mi budín!" El peinado de gallo grita.   
"¡Ah, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!" El chico rubio se ríe aun esquivando los ataques.   
"¡¿Ya se callarías?! ¡Estás empeorando mi dolor de cabeza!" Grita la mujer.   
"¡Cállate, estúpida mujer ebria!" El peinado de gallo grita.   
"¡¿Qué dijiste delincuente virgen?!" Pregunta la mujer.   
"¡No soy virgen!" El delincuente grita.   
"Si miras hacia otro lado así, vas a morir". El chico rubio grita mientras él mismo dispara un ataque.   
"Uf." El hombre gigante dice que en realidad no está haciendo nada.  
“Necesito comprar otro libro de este autor”. Dice el joven que leía su libro.   
"Om nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom". La pequeña niña sigue comiendo.   
"¡En nombre de mi hermana que es mi diosa, los voy a matar a todos!" El tipo espejo grita.   
"Chicos", comienza a decir Karna mientras levanta el brazo izquierdo tratando de llamar la atención de todos los miembros de la base.   
"¡Deja de destruir el lugar!" Él grita Yami rompiendo la pared detrás de él.   
¡Eres igual de malo! Pensó Asta y Chamilet en estado de shock.   
Los miembros de los Black Bulls detienen sus acciones mientras Asta y Chamilet observa que sus actitudes cambian realmente rápido.   
"¡Yami! ¡Creo que tu trabajo se hizo tan maravillosamente como siempre!" Grita el delincuente inclinando su cabeza hacia su capitán.   
"Capitán, tome algo de esto, ¡está delicioso!" Dice la pequeña niña sosteniendo un pastelito.   
"Bienvenido de nuevo capitán!" La mujer dice emocionada.   
"Capitán, si puedo hablar con usted". El tipo espejo dice.  
“Capitán puedo ir a una tienda de libros para comprar algunos libros que necesito leer”. Dice el chico que leía un libro.  
"Yami, ¿había alguien por ahí que intentó hablar contigo? Si lo hubo, iré a matarlo ahora". Dice el chico delincuente.   
"Cap, vas a tener que pelear conmigo hoy!" El chico rubio con entusiasmo.   
"Uf." El hombre gigante simplemente dice.   
"Ignora a estos bebés y ven a tomar una copa conmigo". Dice la mujer.   
“Capitán enserio necesito su permiso para comprar más libros”. Dice el chico de los libros.  
"¡Cap, cap! ¡Tienes que probar esto!" Dice la pequeña niña.   
"No puedo soportarlo más ... ¿puedo ir a ver a mi hermana?" El tipo espejo pregunta.   
"¿Es cierto? Ustedes realmente me quieren, ¿no? Eso es genial, pero ..." Yami dice con una expresión feliz en su rostro. "¡Cállate!" Él dice con severidad.   
"Lo sentimos." Todos los miembros dicen juntos.   
“Chicos saben que no pueden hacer un alboroto cada vez que Yami o yo salimos de la base”. Dice Karna vice capitana de los Black Bulls. “Además hoy traemos dos reclutas nuevos”. Dice Karna.  
"Este dos son nuestros miembros más nuevos". Dice Yami señalando a Asta y Chamilet a su lado. "Muéstrale la base sin matarlo.   
' ¿Qué?' Asta pregunta confundido. "Mi nombre es Asta, soy de la aldea de Hage. A partir de hoy, también soy miembro de los Black Bulls. Espero trabajar con todos ustedes". Dice gesticulando un "hola" con el brazo. "Aunque esta es la segunda vez que me presento". Él pensó.   
“Mi nombre es Chamilet Veleno provengo de la zona cercana a los nobles así que soy de una buena familia” Dice Chamilet tratando de hacer entender que era alguien cercana a la nobleza.  
"Hay otros que pertenecen a nuestro grupo. Algunos están en misiones, otros están de vacaciones y otros simplemente no tienen ganas de presentarse". Explica Karna a Asta y Chamilet. "Bueno, trata de llevarte bien con todos". Dice ella.   
"Mientras no intenten molestarme, estoy seguro de que me llevaré bien con todos". Dice Chamilet y Asta.   
"Eres un tipo difícil de leer. Primero, pensé que eras un niño ruidoso y molesto, pero ahora pareces tranquilo y sereno". Dice Yami.   
"Cuando dijiste Hage, ¿te refieres a ese pequeño pueblo al borde del mapa?" Pregunta el chico que tenía un libro en la mano.   
"Siendo de la corte y entrando en los Caballeros Mágicos, lo has hecho bien por ti mismo, chico. ¿Qué tal si hago algo bueno por ti?". Dice la mujer coqueteando mientras se inclina hacia Asta y le pasa los dedos por la barbilla.   
"Gracias por la oferta, pero voy a declinar la oferta". Dice Asta alejándose de la mujer.   
"Mguh" Dice la mujer cubriéndose la boca. "Bu ee ee ee ee ee e". Ella vomita delante de Asta.  
"¡Whoa!" Dice Asta mientras se alejaba de la mujer.  
“¡Qué asco!” Dice Chamilet viendo lo sucedido.   
"Vamos. ¿Un camarón débil como tú, de un pueblo olvidado es el miembro más nuevo de los Black Bulls?" Pregunta el tipo con peinado de gallo mirando a Asta.   
' ¿Es este individuo un delincuente?' Se preguntó Asta.   
"No sé qué razones le diste a Yami, pero hasta que tengas una de estas túnicas, yo, Magna Swing, nunca te consideraré uno de nosotros. Incluso si fueras la mano derecha de Yami". Dice el tipo, ahora conocido como Magna Swing, mientras señalaba su túnica.   
' Una túnica de caballero mágico. Muy genial. ‘Pensó Asta. "¡Déjame tener uno entonces!" Grita él.   
“Está diciendo mientras no tengamos esa mugrosa túnica no nos consideras uno de los vuestros” Dice Chamilet algo molesta por el comentario.  
“Por supuesto que sí, todo miembro debe pasar por el rito de iniciación”. Dice Magna mientras voltea hacia Asta.  
"Entonces, ¿quieres uno, ¿eh? Eso está bien, eso está bien". Dice Magna. 'Hombre, la personalidad de este chico hace un giro de 180 realmente rápido'. Pensó él. "Pero como dice a la nueva, antes de hacerlo, tendrás que pasar por la ceremonia de bienvenida de los Black Bulls". Dice con una mirada siniestra.   
"¿El qué?" Pregunta Asta.   
Más tarde, Asta y Magna estaban fuera de la sede de los Black Bulls, mientras ambos se enfrentan entre sí mientras los demás miembros observaban, algunas incluso en un sofá que habían traído de adentro. Chamilet miraba algo aburrida el hecho que el enano plebeyo que la derroto haga caso a lo que le dicen.  
"No me importa qué método utilices, todo lo que tienes que hacer es bloquear o esquivar la magia de ataque que te lanzaré. Si puedes hacerlo, también serás uno de nosotros". Y te daré esta bata ". Magna dice sosteniendo una bata de repuesto de los Black Bulls. “Espero que tú también mujer esté lista por que luego del enano haga la prueba tú también lo harás”. Hablo señalando a Chamilet.  
“Bueno es un buen momento para probar sus habilidades de Asta”. Dijo Karna mientras miraba el acontecimiento.  
"Aquí va esta ceremonia no oficial otra vez". La mujer dice bostezando.   
"A quién le importa, es entretenido". El chico rubio dice felizmente.   
"Oye, échale un vistazo". La pequeña niña dice que llama la atención de todos. "Ese tipo tiene dos grimorios sobre él". Ella dice.   
"Tienes razón. Nunca había oído hablar de alguien que tuviera dos grimorios antes". La mujer dice.   
“Espera tiene dos grimorios”. Dijo sorprendido el chico de los libros.  
"¡Debe significar que es realmente fuerte!" Dice emocionado el chico rubio.   
‘¡No importa el ataque, mientras sea mágico, mi espada anti magia podrá cortarlo! ¡Y solo para mostrarles todo lo que puedo hacer, terminaré esto con mi mazo al golpearlo! Pensó Asta. "¡Dale!" El grita. '¡Tengo esto! ¡Esto va a ser divertido!' Él pensó.   
"¡Aquí voy! ¡Saca tus grimorios!" Grita Magna.   
"¡Estoy listo cuando tú lo estés!" Grita Asta.   
Los dos sacan sus grimorios y aparece una bola de fuego en la mano de Magna mientras Asta saca su espada de su grimorio anti magia.   
"Magia de fuego: ¡Bola de fuego explosiva!" Magna grita mientras lanza la bola de fuego muy rápido hacia Asta.   
Asta vio como los proyectiles que Manga le había lanzado venían muy rápido para poder reaccionar.  
' Oh, mierda, estoy muerto'. Pensó Asta que, aunque podía esquivarlo, su cuerpo no se movería a tiempo.   
' El cerebro de Asta... entiende por instinto que no podrá bloquear el ataque. Hasta este punto, Asta, usando su Anti-Magia, usaría sus músculos, mejora la coordinación ojo-mano y la explosividad para atravesar la magia. Pero la magia lanzada a Asta esta vez era algo que no podía detener incluso si la cortaba. Incluso si lo cortara, no detendría su fuerza hacia adelante. Sería atacado por dos mitades del mismo ataque.  
" No puedo evitar esto como lo hago normalmente". Pensó Asta.   
' Una vez que se dio cuenta de su límite, todos los pensamientos se detuvieron ... pero, su cuerpo y sus instintos no se habían rendido. Su cuerpo que él entrenó en un segundo cerebro, arrojó precaución al viento. Como medio de supervivencia, ¡lo superó en peligro!   
Asta usó el lomo de su espada ancha y la balanceó hacia arriba cuando golpeó la bola de fuego y la redirigió hacia el cielo donde explotó muy por encima de la base. Todos miran con asombro lo que acaban de presenciar.   
" Ha pasado un tiempo desde que no necesité salvar a un novato durante una de estas ceremonias". Finral pensó cerrando su grimorio.   
' Incluso si cortar la magia no funcionara, ¿golpearlo con el lomo de la espada lo haría? Esa espada ... ' Yami pensó mirando a Asta. "La cuchilla puede atravesar la magia, mientras que la columna lo refleja". Él pensó.   
¡No tenía idea! Asta gritó en su mente mientras miraba al cielo y luego a su espada. ¡Casi me mata allí! Pensó mientras sacaba de su otro grimorio el mazo y todos sienten la presión mágica que desbordaba dicha arma.   
"Whoa, ese es un poder mágico que tiene". Dice la mujer mientras el niño rubio se emociona.   
"Es mi turno". Dice Asta con mazo en mano y su espada lanza el mazo con suficiente fuerza que voló a Magna con tanta fuerza hacia el bosque detrás de él.   
"Lo hizo, lo hizo". Dice el chico rubio asombrado por lo que acaba de ver.   
"Tengo que decir que fue impresionante". La mujer dice mientras la pequeña niña se ríe de emoción.   
“Wao nunca vi a un usuario de armas mágicas”. Dice el chico del libro.  
“Este enano hizo lo mismo que a mí me hizo”. Pensó Chamilet al ver el resultado de dicha prueba.  
"¿Entonces eso es lo que la magia de su grimorio blanco le permite hacer?" Finral pregunta completamente abrumado por el poder del ataque, y él estaba al margen.   
' Entonces ... ¿este es el poder de este mocoso? Impresionante. 'Dice Yami que miraba lo sucedido con una sonrisa.   
“Esa arma, note la fuerza mágica que emite ese mazo, a pesar que no uso un hechizo como en la prueba de combate de la selección”. Dijo Karna mientras analizaba lo sucedido.   
" ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿Intentando matar a un nuevo miembro en su primer día? Espera ... ¿él murió? Asta se pregunta al ver la forma en que varios árboles fueron quebrados por su ataque.   
"¡Ese maldito dolor!" Magna grita levantándose de detrás de un árbol.   
‘¡Él tomó esa cabeza y está bien ?!' Asta se pregunta en completo shock.   
"Si no hubiera podido contrarrestar eso, podría haber estado en la peor forma". Magna dice mientras Asta suspira de alivio y suda un poco nerviosa. "¡Hola idiota! ¡Eres muy bueno!" El grita.   
"¿Eh?" Asta pregunta confundida.   
"¡No simplemente bloqueaste o evitaste mi ataque, enviaste mi magia en una dirección diferente! ¡Y lograste lanzar un ataque realmente impresionante contra mí también! ¡Me gustas, Rasta!" Magna grita golpeándolo en la espalda.   
"Es Asta". Asta corrige a Magna. “Déjame ayudarte, como un hechizo que tengo de mi arma mágica”. Hablo Asta mientras empezaba a ver su grimorio a un hechizo que había usado antes.  
“MAGIA DE LUZ SAGRADA DE LOS ANGELES: LUZ BENDITA”. Grito Asta mientras lanzaba su hechizo con Magna.  
“¡Oh!” Dijeron todos los presentes mientras miraba el efecto de dicha arma que desprendía un hechizo mágico.  
“Genial no sabía que esa arma podía curar”. Dijo Magna mientras miraba que se encontraba con ningún rasguño de su pequeña prueba.  
"¡También soy del país! Soy de Rayaka, un poco al norte de Hage". Magna dice.   
"Maldición, ¡eso está muy lejos que Hage!" Grita Asta de asombro.   
"Eres la última persona de la que debería escuchar eso". Dice Magna.   
"Pero debes saber, hasta hace seis meses, no tenía ningún poder mágico". Dice Asta que se frota la parte posterior de la cabeza al mencionar que gracias a sus armas tenía la capacidad de usar hechizos.   
"¡¿Huuuh ?! ¡¿NO tenías magia?! ¿Y tienes todo este poder con solo seis meses de entrenamiento ?!" Magna pregunta haciendo que Asta sude nerviosamente. "¡Eso hace que lo que estás haciendo sea aún más impresionante! Logrando poseer dos grimorios y tener todo ese poder mágico, eres un hombre de verdad, ¿no?" Pregunta mientras el resto del grupo vino y se reunió alrededor de ellos.   
"Eres bastante interesante, chico". Dice el chico rubio.   
"¿Quieres algo?" Pregunta la pequeña niña sosteniendo un pastelito.   
"Eres bastante bueno, muchacho". La mujer dice.  
“Estoy interesado sobre tus dos grimorios y el hecho que puede usar armas que brotan dos poderes diferentes”. Hablo el chico del libro.  
“Este es mi hermana Marie, espero que te alejes de mi hermana". Dice el hombre espejo.   
"Ahora, comencemos la ronda 2. ¡Vas a pelear conmigo!" Grita el chico rubio.   
' Huuuh ?!' Pregunta Asta.   
"Esto es bueno, ¿te gustaría probar un poco?" Pregunta la pequeña niña.   
" Gracias". Dijo Asta al aceptar el regalo. '¡Delicioso!' Pensó en morder el pastel.   
"Aquí", dice Magna tendiéndole la túnica de repuesto de los Black Bulls a Asta. "Esto es tuyo, Asta". Él dice.   
"Uhf fuh fuh". La mujer se ríe sacando una varita. "Como un bono adicional". Ella dice apuntando la varita hacia la banda para la cabeza de Asta haciendo que gire 180 grados y la insignia de los Black Bulls aparece en ella. "¡Y ahora, oficialmente eres miembro de los Black Bulls!" Dice ella.   
"¡Claro que sí! ¡Gracias!" Asta grita emocionada pero no sabían que una chica de cabello plateado los estaba observando.   
Chamilet observaba todo lo sucedido, como ese enano plebeyo que le había derrotado había pasado esa dicha prueba, pero en ese momento sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Magna que se acercaba hacia ella.  
“Ahora es tu turno de probar tu valida en los Black Bulls y no creas por ser mujer te la dejare fácil”. Dijo Magna mientras mostraba su bate de fuego listo para empezar la iniciación.  
“No pienso pasar por esta prueba, por mí se puede ir al demonio”. Dijo Chamilet mientras se retiraba del lugar hacia el bosque en busca de salir de los Black Bulls.  
Magna junto a Asta y los demás miembros, miraban como la nueva recluta rechazaba ser parte del escuadrón.  
“Espera aquí tu mujer”. Grito Magna mientras trataba de que Chamilet le hiciera caso.  
“Parece que la chica nueva es algo tímida”. Dijo Karna sonriendo por lo sucedido mientras Yami solo daba una calada a su cigarro.  
“¡Hey! Tu Antonio, deja de leer ese libro y ve por la mocosa”. Hablo Yami con voz de mando mientras mandaba unos de sus miembros a buscar a la recluta nueva.  
“¡Ok! Yami-san”. Dijo mientras procedía dejar de leer su libro y salía en la búsqueda de la chica.  
Asta solo miraba lo sucedido y decidió intervenir.  
“Capitán ¿Puedo ir a buscar a Chamilet?”. Pregunto Asta.  
Yami seguía dando unas caladas a su cigarro, pero Karna decidió intermediar por su capitán y amigo.  
“Claro Asta puede ir a buscarla”. Dijo la Vice-capitana Karna.  
Asta solo asintió y procedió darle alcance a su compañero de escuadrón que había ido a buscar a su compañera.  
Muy lejos del lugar Chamilet Veleno se encontraba buscando la forma de llegar a la capital, ya que no sabía el camino para llegar a dicho lugar.  
“Maldición debí haber pedido a ese tonto de los portales que me abriera un portal a la capital”. Pensó Chamilet mientras caminaba a ciegas en el lugar.  
Pero cuando estaba tratando avanzar se topó con un grupo de jabalís de fuego que se encontraba paseando por ahí en busca de un lugar para pastorear.  
“¡Eh!”. Dijo Chamilet al ver a dichos animales que al verla se pusieron a gruñir.  
“NO MOLESTE ESTÚPIDOS ANIMALES”. Grito Chamilet molesta mientras abría su grimorio para lanzar un hechizo. “MAGIA DE VENENO: ESPINAS PUNSANTES”. Dijo Chamilet lanzando su hechizo.  
Aunque su ataque dio a muchos de los jabalís, muchos habían esquivado y venia en manda a atacar a la maga.  
Chamilet lanzaba sus hechizos para acabar con dichos animales, pero los jabalís eran un poco astutos y esquivaba sus ataques.  
“¡Maldición!”. Pensó Chamilet mientras trataba de defenderse de los jabalís, pero uno logro embestirla y la mando contra uno de los árboles.  
Chamilet estaba adolorida por la embestida y el choque contra el árbol el cual la dejaba indefensa contra aquellos animales. Quienes estaba preparándose para estrellar contra Chamilet.  
Chamilet solo podía maldecir por su descuido, ahora iba a morir a manos de unos inmundos jabalís.  
Pero antes de poder hacer algo, alguien vino en su ayuda.  
“MAGIA DE PLATINO: GOLPE DE PLATINO”. Grito Antonio mientras empezaba repartir una serie de golpes a algunos jabalís.  
Y a su vez cuando algunos jabalís empezaban retroceder, un gran mazo fue lanzado golpeando algunos que se encontraba en el trayecto de dicha arma.  
“ALEJENSE DE NUESTRA COMPAÑERA”. Grito Asta.  
“Idiotas porque vinieron yo no necesito su ayuda”. Dijo Chamilet mientras trataba de ponerse de pie para usar su magia y eliminar a dichos animales.  
“Escucha, sé que no te agrada estar aquí, pero, date cuenta que muchos que no lograron entrar por no llegar a las expectativas de los capitanes no entraron, deberías estar agradecida de estar con los Black Bulls”. Hablo el chico conocido como Antonio. “Además eh notado lo poco que has hablado con nosotros que aparentes ser una noble cuando, tu forma de hablar ni pertenece a lo de la nobleza”. Seguía hablando Antonio mientras seguí golpeando a los jabalís que seguía atacando y Asta al igual que su compañero seguía atacando con sus dos armas a los jabalís que era golpeados.  
Chamilet se sorprendió por la deducción de aquel chico que seguía defendiéndola de los animales.  
“Tú qué sabes de ser parte de la nobleza, de seguro que eres un plebeyo estando en esta orden de caballeros mágicos”. Dijo Chamilet mientras se apoyaba algo golpeada por lo sucedido.  
“Fui parte de la nobleza del trébol, pero debido a otros sucesos mi familia abandono el título y decidió tener una vida alejada de la nobleza en un pueblo cerca las fronteras a la zona de mana”. Dijo Antonio que continuaba luchando. “La nobleza son un grupo de personas clasista que no acepta gente que no sea de su misma clase”. Hablo Antonio.  
Chamilet iba a protestar por lo dicho del muchacho que la estaba defendiendo de los jabalís hasta que el la interrumpe.  
“Eres de la familia Veleno ¿Verdad?”. Pregunto Antonio a su compañera. “Sé que son una familia de comerciantes que de pocos lograron ganar una fortuna que les permitió tener, una posición económica a la par de algunos nobles, pero no te ilusiones de por tener la misma fortuna que ellos, no aceptara a nadie que no allá nacido de una cuna de oro, los nobles tienen un concepto simple de todo los que no somos de su status, que no pertenecemos a su mundo. Dijo Antonio mientras continuaba luchando contra los jabalís.  
Chamilet no supo cómo debatir sus palabras de Antonio, ya que ella misma sabes que los nobles, aunque siempre se acerca a sus padres porque es un comerciante que trae cosas exóticas a los nobles, nunca lo han aceptado en su círculo, además que ella juro que llegaría a un orden de buen status para demostrar que es como los demás noble.  
“No sé qué tienes pensando sobre los plebeyos, pero yo juro que cuando sea ‘Rey Mago’ derribare esa barrera entre plebeyos y nobles”. Grito Asta mientras seguía golpeando con su espada de anti-magia y su mazo a los jabalís.  
Antonio se sorprendió por el sueño del nuevo miembro Asta, pero solo decidió sonreír por dicho sueño y procedió de acabar de una vez con los animales que lo estaba atacando a su compañera.  
Al cabo de un rato lograron ahuyentar a toda la manda de jabalís y algunos de estos animales murieron al recibir muchos golpes de parte de ambos magos que defendía a su compañera.  
Chamilet intentaba levantarse, pero el golpe le daño un poco la espalda, pero Asta al ver el estado de su compañera uso el poder de su arma mágica para curarla.  
Chamilet después de meditar lo que le dijo su compañero, se sintió mal el querer aparentar algo que ella no era.  
“Escucha sé que muchos querer pertenecer a la nobleza y estar en su mundo, pero te aseguro que es mejor estar con personas que te aprecien y te acepte que aparentar algo que no eres con personas que nunca te aceptaran”. Dijo Antonio mientras levantaba luego que Asta lo curara con su magia.  
“Animo Chamilet sé que empezamos con el pie izquierdo pero tu magia es sorprendente y sé que algún día podrás demostrar a los nobles de lo que eres capaz”. Dijo Asta emocionado ya que había probado de primera mano el poder que ella poseía en las pruebas.  
Chamilet al ver como sus compañeros le aceptaba como era y que no tenía que aparentar para ser aceptada.  
“Ven vallamos con los demás”. Dijo Antonio mientras le brindaba junto con Asta la mano para levantar a su nueva compañera, el cual provoco un sonrojo mientras miraba su compañero.  
Para luego ella aceptara la mano de sus compañeros y empezar una nueva vida con los Black Bulls.


	6. Capítulo 6  ¡Vete! ¡Vamos! Primera misión

Los próximos días, Asta se está acostumbrando cada vez más a los Black Bulls, luego de los sucesos de Chamilet, Magna se ofreció de guía para ambos novatos para mostrarle la base de la orden. Desde la sala principal, el comedor conjunto, los baños tanto de hombres como de mujeres y hasta el calabozo y las mascotas del Capitán Yami que según palabras de Magna eres buenas mascotas.

Al día siguiente, Asta fue puesto a hacer las tareas de la base que consistía desde la limpieza de cada rincón, luego lavar la ropa de todos los miembros de la orden y eso incluyo la ropa interior de Vanessa cosa que puso nervios a Asta, pero aun asi logro cumplir con aquella tarea, después fue mandado a encargarse de alimentar a las mascotas de su capitán tarea algo complicada ya que aquellas mascotas siempre terminaban comiéndolo para luego escupirlo como si fuera basura. Así fuero los días de Asta en los Black Bulls, Asta pensaba que se llegaría a acostumbrar ... o eso pensaba. Una cosa seguía molestando a Asta y finalmente decidió preguntar.

"Así que he tenido la intención de preguntar ..." Asta comienza a preguntar comiendo un filete. "¿Qué hace una orden de Caballeros Mágico?" pregunto Asta.

"... ¿es serio? ¿En serio lo preguntas?". Pregunta Magna con una mirada molesta en su rostro antes de agarrar a Asta por su túnica de Black Bulls. "¡Protegemos el país y protegemos a los nobles, trabajamos para el reino!" Él grita apretando su agarre sobre la túnica de Asta causando que se ahogue un poco. "¡¿Por qué demonios te uniste a uno sin saberlo ?!" Él pregunta en voz alta.

"Lo siento, ¡urguhhh! No puedo respirar". Dice Asta que apenas se las arregla para hablar.

"Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja". La mujer se ríe un poco borracha y en ropa interior.

"Om nom nom nom. Oh nom nom nom". La pequeña niña mastica la enorme pila de comida frente a ella.

“Bueno es buen punto él es nuevo y es entendible que no sepa que es lo que los caballeros mágicos hacen”. Hablo Antonio mientras seguía leyendo su libro. 

"Bueno, aquí hay una pregunta mejor, ¿por qué entraste a los caballeros mágico sin saber a qué se dedican?". Pregunto Chamilet mientras comía el plato que la oveja de una de sus compañeras le sirvió.

“Bueno hay muchas cosas que los caballeros mágicos nos dedicamos”. Hablo La vice-capitana de los Black Bulls Karna mientras tomaba una taza de té. 

"Bueno, también hay cosas como proteger a la gente". Dijo la mujer, conocida como Vanessa Enoteca, una exuberante que fue repudiada por muchas chicas nobles por su manera de vestir. "Podrías acercarte a un hombre hermosos". Dice ella sonrojándose ligeramente por el alcohol o por algo completamente diferente.

"Hay trabajos divertidos como pelear a tu gusto". Dijo el chico rubio, conocido como Luck Voltia, el monstruo de las batallas con una sonrisa. "Si es un criminal, nadie se quejará si lo golpeas al punto de matarlo". Dice él mientras hace algunos golpes aéreos.

"Además de todo eso, es un trabajo que admira a mi hermana". Dice el hombre, conocido como Gauche Adlai, un ex prisionero y amante de su hermana menor. "¿No es ella un ángel? Puedo comprar a mi hermana lo que quiera con la paga". Dice él con una hemorragia nasal y sosteniendo una foto de una niña con cabello rubio corto, ojos morados y un vestido morado.

"¡AHH! ¡ESTO ES HORRIBLE! ¡MI COMIDA YA NO ESTÁ!". Grita la pequeña niña, conocida como Charmy Pappitson, la voraz comedora, mientras mira su plato vacío mientras su grimorio levita frente a ella. " **MAGIA DE LA CREACIÓN DEL ALGODÓN: ¡OVEJAS COCINERA**!". Grita ella usando su magia para crear una entidad con la forma de una oveja.

La oveja se compone de paquetes de algodón con anatomía completa de oveja y un gorro de cocinero. La oveja comienza a cocinar y hornear más comida para Charmy.

"¡Puedes comer mucha comida!". Dice Charmy sonriendo.

El hombre grande luego se acerca a Asta mientras abre su grimorio y comienza a salir humo de su cuerpo.

"¿Hm?". Pregunta Asta con curiosidad.

Cuando el humo desaparece, el hombre grande se encogió y se transformó para parecerse a Asta.

"Sea lo que sea, es un buen trabajo". El hombre, conocido como Grey, el maestro de la magia del disfraz, dice. "En algún momento, estaremos trabajando juntos, y lo espero con ansias". Dice colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Asta.

' Cierto ... aquí solo hay bichos raros'. Pensaron Asta y Chamilet juntos.

"Si pones esto encima de esto, es realmente bueno". Dice Charmy que agrega salsa a la pierna de cordero. "Toma, toma un poco". Ella dice empujándolo en la boca de Asta.

"En realidad estoy bastante lleno en este momento". Murmura Asta, con toda la comida que Charmy le había metido en la boca.

Más tarde, Magna había traído a Asta y Chamilet para ver a Yami en la sala de reuniones.

"Ahora bien, ustedes dos tienen su primera misión. Estarán en el pueblo de Sosshi cazando un jabalí". Explica Magna sobre la misión.

‘¿Un ... jabalí?'. Pensaron Asta y Chamilet imaginando al animal en sus mentes.

"¿Q-QUÉ PASA CON ESA MISIÓN?". Grita Asta y Chamilet de ira.

"¿CÓMO DEMONIOS LO LLAMASTE?". Grita Magna con igual enojo.

"¡PUEDO VENCER A UN JABALÍ CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS!". Grita Asta.

“¡YO TAMBIEN PUEDO VENCER UNOS JABALIS CON MI MAGIA, LA OTRA OCASIÓN ESTABA DISTRAIDA PARA PODER VENCERLOS!”. Grita Chamilet.

"¡NO MENOSPRECIES A LOS JABALÍES!". Grita Magna.

"Perdí una apuesta con un viejo, y el perdedor de la apuesta tenia que hacer una cosa que el ganador le pida". Explica Yami. "Con el fin de obtener ganancias para su pobre pueblo, estaba tratando de obtener 1,000 de oro de una sola vez ... y ganó". Dice él, mientras Karna miraba a su capitán y mejor amigo admitir que había perdido en las apuestas.

"..." Asta y Chamilet miran a su capitán con una expresión en blanco antes de mirarse.

"Cuando las personas tienen mucho sobre sus hombros, son realmente bastante fuertes". Dice Yami.

"¡OYE! ¡ESO NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON NOSOTROS!". Grita Asta.

"¡ÉL TIENE RAZÓN!". Grita Chamilet estando acuerdo con Asta.

"Entonces, ¿van a ir? ¿O van a morir?". Pregunta Yami con una mirada mortal mientras fuma su cigarrillo.

"¡Nosotros estamos en camino!". Grita Asta y Chamilet y rápidamente salen de la habitación con miedo.

Mientras ambos novatos se dirigían afuera para empezar a partir a su primera misión, Karna se acerca a su capitán.

“Yami debes evitar malgastar nuestros fondos del escuadrón”. Dijo en un tono de molestia ya que conocía muy bien a su amigo y su afición de apostar. Yami dio una calada a su cigarro antes de responder.

“Quería duplicar nuestros ingresos Karna, sabes que en verdad solo gasto algunos ahorros que tengo”. Hablo Yami sabiendo como era su amiga.

“¡Hay Yami tu nunca cambias!”. Dijo Karna mientras miraba con una sonrisa a su capitán. Este causo un poco de nerviosismo al susodicho, pero luego volvió a dar una calada a su cigarrillo para poder de volverle la sonrisa.

Mientras tanto afuera de la base de los Black Bulls …

Encontramos a Asta y Chamilet juntos esperando las ordenes de su compañero de mayor rango.

"¡Independientemente de la situación, es mi primera misión! ¡Me están emocionando!". Dice Asta con emoción.

"Entonces, ¿voy ... a un pequeño pueblo por un viejo, para matar a un jabalí ...?". Pregunta Chamilet pensando en la situación.

"¿Qué? ¿Tienes un problema con eso?". Pregunta Magna.

"Nunca dije que era un problema. Solo ...". Dice Chamilet mientras medita sobre su primera misión como caballero mágico.

"¡BUENO! ¡NO TE PONGAS NERVIOSA MEJORARÁS SIN DARTE CUENTA CUANTO MÁS VAYA EN MISIÓN!". Grita Magna.

"Además, estaré allí para apoyarte si estés en problema al igual que la otra ocasión". Asta dice sonriendo a Chamilet, causando una sonrisa a su compañera el cual entendía que contaba con el apoyo de Asta.

"Bueno, es que pensaba que iría Antonio". Dice Chamilet algo sonrojada recordando al ex noble que le ayudo en ese momento, mientras sentía que su corazón latía un poco más rápido al recordar sus palabras. '¿Por qué me siento así?'. Se pregunta ella.

“Bueno lamentablemente, aunque Antonio es quien guía en las primeras misiones a los novatos porque es el menos loco de nuestra base, él tiene una misión importante hoy que le encargara a Yami”. Dijo Magna. Mientras ambos novatos asienten.

"Bien. De acuerdo, esta vez, no podremos usar la magia de Finral, así que tendremos que volar en escobas". Dice Magna.

[Escena retrospectiva]

" Si es un lugar que no puedo ver, tendré que haberlo visto primero para poder enviarte allí. Nunca antes había oído hablar de Sosshi". Dice Finral.

[Fin de Flashback]

"No tengo una escoba para volar". Dice Asta recordando que, aunque tengas armas que irradiaba mana el no poseía dicha mana.

“Bueno al menos yo poder usar mi escoba”. Dice Chamilet mientras agarraba dicho medio de transporte.

"¡¿Queeeeeeeeeé ?! ¿Por qué demonios no tienes el equipo más básico para un mago? ¿Y por qué demonios no puedes hacer algo tan básico?". Le pregunta Magna mientras una vez más agarra a Asta por su túnica.

"Porque puede que me haya convertido en un caballero mágico, aún no posee mana en mi cuerpo". Dice Asta con algo de orgullo.

"¿Por qué está actuando tan orgulloso de eso?". Pregunto Magna. 

"Si ese es el caso ... te llevaré allí en mi escoba favorita. ¡Lo llamo el Ciclón Loco!" Dice mostrándoles su escoba personalizada.

Crazy Cyclone tiene la apariencia de un esqueleto de toro en el que tiene una calavera de toro con gafas de sol como su casco. Además, su eje tiene una superficie ondulada con una silla semicircular, que tiene tres pares de costillas a los lados y un par de pieles de color oscuro al final. Al final, tiene un paquete de cerdas como se ve comúnmente en una escoba. Además, también se instala con una forma de poste que ondea una bandera con la insignia de Black Bull.

"Impresionante". Asta dice con calma.

"¡Yo sé, verdad!". Dice Magna con orgullo.

"..." Sin embargo, Chamilet miraba la escoba de Magna. “¡ESTA HORRIBLE!”. Grita Chamilet.

"¿EL infierno? Supongo que una mujer simplemente no lo entiende". Dice Magna

"¡H-O-R-R-I-B-L-E!". Deletrea Chamilet cada palabra en voz alta.

Tanto Asta y Magna subieron al Ciclón Loco, mientras Magna sentada al frente, Asta se sentada en la parte de atrás, que descansaba contra el poste con las manos detrás de la cabeza en la parte posterior del palo de escoba.

"MUY BIEN, ¡SALGAMOS DE AQUÍ!". Grita Magna agarrando los cuernos del casco del cráneo de toro, sin embargo, todo su cuerpo tiembla.

"¿Vas a estar bien?". Pregunto Chamilet con ligera preocupación mientras alzaba vuelo con su escoba.

"CONFIA EN MI PALABRA!". Grita Magna cuando el Ciclón Loco alzaba vuelo adelante y en el aire.

Mientras el grupo volaba por el aire, Asta aprovechó la oportunidad para ver el paisaje sobre el que volaban.

“¡Oye delincuente virgen! Puedes volar más rápido, para terminar con esta misión”. Dijo Chamilet queriendo terminar rápido la misión de cacaería de jabalí.

"¡OYE! ¡SOY TU SUPERIOR!". Grita Magna.

"¡ENTONCES VUELA MÁS RÁPIDO!". Grita Chamilet.

"Vaya, esto es genial. La sensación del viento me hace sentir tan ... tranquilo". Dice Asta cerrando los ojos mientras siente la brisa a su alrededor.

' Posee dos grimorios, los cuales uno tiene unas espadas que puede anular los ataques mágicos y el otro un gran mazo que puede curarlo tanto a él como a sus aliados, y la forma en que su personalidad cambia de ruidoso y loco a tranquilo y sereno. Pensó Chamilet mientras empezaba a mirar con respeto al chico plebeyo.

"Oye tonto, si no quieres morir aquí, ¡agárrate bien!". Dice Magna mientras aumentaba la velocidad de su escoba para llegar lo más rápido hacia el pueblo.

"De acuerdo.". Dice Asta mientras ponía sus manos en los hombros de su sempai.

Un par de horas después, los tres llegaron al borde de la aldea de Sosshi, pero al llegar había algo extraño allí.

"... ¿Qué es esto? El pueblo ... está rodeado de niebla". Dice Magna mientras mira el pueblo completamente cubierto de niebla por alguna razón.

"En este pueblo, tiene un clima realmente malo". Dice Asta.

"¡Uhm! esto es magia". Dice Chamilet.

"¿En serio? ¿La magia puede hacer algo como esto?". Pregunta Asta.

"Por supuesto, si el mago es lo suficientemente fuerte y tiene la magia correcta. ¿No has visto magia antes?". Pregunto Chamilet viendo el asombro de su compañero.

"Bueno, sí, pero Hage es un pueblo pequeño, así que no mucha gente puede hacer magia como esta". Explica Asta.

"Incluso si ingresamos por el frente, probablemente no podremos llegar a nuestro destino". Dice Chamilet al ver que la “niebla” era muy espesa.

' No creo que este sea el trabajo de alguien que viva aquí. Además, quien envolvería completamente un pueblo en la niebla ... ' pensó Magna.

"Uhm puedo sentir múltiples firmas de mana provenientes del centro de la aldea. Todos deben estar reunidos allí". Dice Chamilet al sentir las firmas de los pobladores del pueblo.

“¡Espera! ¿Cómo puedes sabes dónde están sin ni siquiera podemos verlos? Pregunto Asta.

“Tengo una capacidad extrasensorial, que me da la capacidad de detectar el maná de la gente incluso con hechizos de ocultamiento”. Respondió la pregunta Chamilet.

"Está bien, entonces Asta, usa tu espada para cortar la niebla y Chamilet guíanos atravez de esta niebla". Dice Magna.

"¿Eh?". Pregunta Asta confundido.

"La niebla es mágica, así que tu espada puede atravesarla". Dice Magna.

"Correcto.". Dice Asta saca su grimorio anti-magia mientras levita en su lado derecho y saca su espada ancha y comienza a cortar la niebla haciendo que la niebla se borre.

Cuando los Toros Negros entran a la aldea con Asta cortando la niebla u Chamilet guiándolos atravez del pueblo. Al principio fue preocupante, pero con el tiempo, Asta y Chamilet lograron avanzar atravez de la niebla, pero en unos metros empezaron escuchar algo.

"¿Escuchas eso?". Pregunta Magna a Chamilet.

"Sí, además siento una presencia mágica y es fuerte". Dice Chamilet comenzando a sudar por la presión.

El trío continuó mientras Asta cortaba la última niebla mientras llegaban al centro de la aldea, pero lo que vieron fue algo que no esperaban ver. Los aldeanos estaban acurrucados juntos con miedo mientras lo que parecían ser picos de hielo flotando sobre ellos.

"Mátenlos.". Dice una voz al azar.

Los picos de hielo comenzaron a llover sobre los aldeanos con la intención de matar hasta que Magna y Asta llegaron corriendo.

" **Magia de fuego: perdigones explosivos"** Magna grita mientras genera múltiples bolas de fuego a la vez y las lanza hacia arriba, ya que se convierten en una andanada de ataques que se extienden en un área amplia.

Al entrar en contacto con los picos de hielo, las bolas de fuego generan explosiones masivas y continuas que destruyen cada pico de hielo.

"¡¿Eh ... ?!" Un aldeano pregunta en estado de shock cuando ve la insignia de los Black Bulls en la túnica de Magna.

"Hizo ..." Otro aldeano comienza a decir.

"Estamos ...", comienza a decir un tercer aldeano.

"¡UNA ORDEN DE CABALLEROS MÁGICOS ... HA VENIDO A RESCATARNOS!". Grita un cuarto aldeano.

"¿Que está pasando aquí?". Pregunta Magna con ira.

"Ugh ..." Un niño llora al llamar la atención de Magna. "Nuestras oraciones fueron escuchadas". El niño llora mientras se arrodilla al cuerpo de un poblador.

"..." Magna reconoce al viejo como el que ganó contra Yami y solicitó su ayuda. "ESTE HOMBRE ES ... ¡OYE, NO PUEDES SER ...!". Grita él, pero mira más de cerca y ve que el viejo está muerto.

"¡Abuelo ...!" El niño llora.

"..." Asta y Chamilet permanecen en silencio después de darse cuenta de que alguien acaba de morir.

"La vida de una persona fue tomada ... tan fácilmente". Dice la voz al azar y capta la atención de Magna.

"¿ES ESTO LO QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?" Magna grita su pregunta.

El hombre era un hombre delgado, de mediana edad, con ojos sesgados. Además, tiene un cabello corto de color claro peinado hacia atrás. Una de sus características más destacadas es la cicatriz en el lado derecho de la frente, que se alarga en la cara hasta la mejilla izquierda. Lleva una vestimenta similar a un uniforme militar, que también usan sus tres subordinados. Y también tiene un reloj de bolsillo, que usa con frecuencia.

"No puedo creer que les hayas dado más tiempo. En 3 segundos, todos serán ejecutados". El hombre dice mientras crea un enorme fragmento de hielo y lo envía hacia ellos.

' Oh, mierda, no tengo suficiente magia ...' pensó Magna, pero luego ve a Asta alejarse de él.

Asta salta en el aire y levanta su espada anti-magia y corta el fragmento de hielo gigante por la mitad haciendo que extrañen a los aldeanos y se estrellen contra los edificios detrás de ellos. Asta mira detrás de él y ve las caras aterrorizadas de los aldeanos y siente que su sangre hierve. Y procede a sacar su mazo mágico para luchar.

"¡PAGARÁS POR ESO!". Le grita Asta al hombre.

"..." El hombre permanece en silencio con una expresión sin emociones en su rostro.


	7. Capítulo 7: La Bestia

Asta, Magna y Chamilet están luchando contra un enemigo desconocido que está tratando de matar a los residentes de la aldea de Sosshi.

"¡¿Quién demonios son ustedes ?!". Pregunta Asta enojado apuntando con su espada y su mazo a los cuatro magos desconocidos.

" No parecen ser espías de otro país o ladrones normales ... ¿quiénes son?" Magna se pregunta.

"No tengo noticias de que vendría una orden de Caballeros Mágicos". Dice el mago encapuchado 1.

"Entonces esta debe ser una expedición no autorizada de su parte ... lo que quiero saber es cómo rompieron nuestra barrera de niebla y entraron en el pueblo". Pregunta mago encapuchado 2.

El hombre con cicatrices no estaba realmente interesado en su conversación mientras continúa mirando su reloj.

"Los Black Bulls ... entre los Caballeros Mágicos, son conocidos como la peor orden y que hacen lo que quieren". Dice el hombre con cicatrices mientras se escucha el tictac de su reloj de bolsillo. "5 minutos. En 5 minutos acabaré con este pueblo inútil que no sabía nada, luego reanudaré mi búsqueda". Dice Él.

"¡No me ignores!". Grita Asta cargando al hombre que ya había cerrado la distancia entre ellos y listo para golpearlo con sus dos armas.

 **" Magia de la niebla: ¡Vórtice de ilusión!".** Grita el mago encapuchado 3 mientras levanta las manos hacia Asta y genera un velo de niebla que lo envuelve. "¿Realmente pensaste que te dejaríamos acercarte al Maestro Heath Grice? Tonto. Piérdete en el mí ..." Él comienza a decir, pero Asta corta la niebla y la anula y golpea al mago encapuchado con su mazo.

"¡Como el infierno me perderé en la niebla!". Grita Asta sorprendiendo al mago encapuchado que se encontraba tratándose de recuperar del golpe de la segunda arma.

' Este tipo ... es lo mismo que era con mi magia de hielo. No sé qué tipo de magia está usando, pero ... ¡su espada niega la magia! ¡Estaré en problemas si se acerca a mí! ' El hombre con cicatrices, conocido como Heath Grice, ' Pero la otra arma también puede romper mi hielo'. Pensó recordando cómo Asta cortó su enorme pico de hielo a la mitad para salvar a los aldeanos y con su otra arma lograba partir su magia de hielo.

"¡¿Por qué demonios tratarías de matar a todas las personas de esta aldea ?!". Exige Asta saber la razón de Heath.

"..." Heath permanece en silencio por un momento. "El Reino del Trébol se divide en tres regiones: la Región Noble, la Región Común y la Región de los Renegados. Esta es una de las aldeas donde viven los de baja natalidad en la Región de los Renegados. La mayoría de las personas aquí en la Región de los Renegados pueden solo usar magia de bajo nivel para cosas menores que mejoren la calidad de sus propias vidas. Solo estoy limpiando, ahora los cerdos que podrían ocupar mi tiempo más tarde. Ustedes cuentan con suficiente poder mágico para entrar en los Caballeros Mágicos, ¿verdad? La única razón por la que estás tratando de ayudar a estas personas es porque es tu misión. ¿No te parecen estos cerdos sin valor? " Él pregunta haciendo que Asta apriete su espada.

[Escena retrospectiva]

" Hombre, esos muchachos de la Región Noble lo han hecho. Llegan a vivirlo cómodamente allá arriba, ¿no?". Dice un hombre a su amigo mientras una joven hermana Lily, un joven Asta, un joven Yuno y un joven Nash caminan llevando comida.

"... Si así es como te sientes, entonces ve a la Región Noble". Dice el joven Asta.

" No es tan fácil, Asta". Le dice la hermana Lily al niño. "Las personas en la región noble son personas con alto poder mágico. Aquellos con bajo poder mágico viven aquí debido a la discriminación". Ella explica. "... A pesar de que todos sangramos rojo". Dice Ella.

" ¿En serio? Entonces me uniré a los Caballeros Mágicos, me convertiré en el Rey Mago ... y me libraré de esa discriminación y haré que todos puedan vivir bien". Declara un joven Asta y hace sonreír a un joven Yuno mientras un joven Nash mira fijamente a su hermano adoptivo.

" Fu fu fu fu fu". La hermana Lily se ríe.

" Sí, ... claro". Dice un joven Nash sarcásticamente.

" ¡SOLO ESPERA Y VE A MOCOSO!". Grita el joven Asta.

[Fin del flashback]

Asta recuerda su tiempo atrás en Hage Village y su promesa de cambiar la discriminación del Reino Clover.

"POR QUE SOY EL TIPO DE PERSONA. ¡QUE VA PROTEGERLOS!". Grita Asta sorprendiendo a los aldeanos Sosshi.

“Esos ... ¿son cerdos inmundos realmente tan importantes para ti?". Pregunta Heath levantando la mano y forma puntas de hielo frente a él.

"Voy a enviar todo ese hielo de vuelta a ti ...", comienza a decir Asta mientras empieza a ponerse en posición de ataque, pero luego los magos encapuchados envían su magia de niebla que se combina con la magia de hielo de Heath y rodea a Asta, Magna, Chamilet y los aldeanos.

 **" Magia compuesta de niebla de hielo: ¡Jaula de granizo infinito!".** Dice Heath que hacia aparecer innumerables fragmentos de carámbanos a su alrededor. "¿Crees que puedes proteger a esta manada de cerdos en estas condiciones?" Pregunta mientras el hielo se mueve ligeramente hacia los aldeanos. "No me gusta hacer las cosas lentamente de esta manera, pero ... de esta manera seguro que haremos el trabajo". Él dice que algunos de los carámbanos se mueven hacia Asta.

A medida que los fragmentos de hielo se acercan, Asta suelta su mazo para balancear su espada ancha haciendo que el hielo se refleje en Heath y los magos encapuchados los impactan.

"¿Entonces también puedes reflejar magia?" “¿Me pregunto qué cosa hará ese mazo que dejo a su lado?”. Se pregunta Heath levantando la mano. 'Derretir.' Pensó mientras los fragmentos de hielo se evaporaban antes de que eso lo golpeara a él o a sus subordinados.

"..." Asta mantiene la calma mientras se prepara para la próxima ola.

"Pero no me vencerás así. Mis fragmentos seguirán viniendo". Dice Heath que crea más fragmentos de carámbanos en el aire sobre los aldeanos y los magos de los Black Bull. "¡Ahora, protégelos como dijiste que lo harías!". Grita El.

"¡Shaaaaaaaaaa!". Grita Asta balanceando sus armas para destruir y reflejar los fragmentos de carámbano que se acercaban a él y a los aldeanos.

"¡Maldición! **¡Magia de fuego: perdigones explosivos**! ", Grita Magna usando su magia para destruir los carámbanos de hielo. ¡Asta y yo estamos haciendo todo lo posible para proteger a los aldeanos! Pensó apretando los dientes. 'Por otro lado, tienen 4 personas dignas de asientos en una orden de Caballeros Mágicos. Y para empeorar las cosas, ¡mi mana está casi vacío! Pensó mirando hacia los 4 magos. "Y la cara escarchada de allí todavía no nos ha mostrado sus verdaderos poderes". Pensó mirando a Heath. "Asta podría seguir luchando, pero estos carámbanos están llegando demasiado rápido para darle una oportunidad de atacarlo de frente”. Él pensó. "Este bautismo de fuego es más como un fuego infernal ahora, maldita sea ... las cosas no nos parecen bien. ¡Pero un hombre no huirá solo porque las cosas no van por su camino!" Él grita recibiendo su segundo viento. "¡OTRO HOMBRE DE LA REGIÓN DE LOS RENEGADOS LOS PROTEGERÁ A TODOS!" Él grita a los aldeanos.

"Veamos cuánto durarás". Dice Heath mirando su reloj de bolsillo.

De repente, una explosión ocurre un poco a un lado de él.

mientras mira a Chamilet tratando de defenderse de los carámbanos de hielo y asu vez tratando de proteger a los pobladores.

"..." Chamilet permanece en silencio con una expresión de frustración en su rostro, pero por dentro estaba apretando los dientes con desilusión.

"Tienes a alguien que no puede protegerse a sí misma y su magia es débil ...", pregunta Heath. "Los Black Bulls deben tener una necesidad desesperada de miembros". Dice mientras Chamilet frunce el ceño "Si simplemente ignoraran a esas bestias que no pueden protegerse a sí mismas, ustedes, del orden de los Caballeros Mágicos, estarían bien". Dice Él que algunos de los fragmentos de hielo golpean a algunos de los aldeanos causando mucho daño, pero no lo suficiente como para matarlos.

' Maldición ... no tengo mucho poder mágico para poder atacar ya que lograr averiguar dónde lanzare mis espinas venenosas y para el remate no tengo algún hechizo para defender a los pobladores. ¡soy un desperdicio de espacio aquí!'. Pensó Chamilet mirando a Asta y Magna destruir los fragmentos de carámbano frente a ella.

"¡Chamilet, trata de ayudar a proteger a los pobladores!". Ordena Magna.

"..." Chamilet es sacada de sus pensamientos por el grito de Magna. ¡No puedo, no tengo la suficiente poder para poder hacerle frente! Pensó. 'Si simplemente ignoraran a esas bestias ... ustedes estarían bien ...' Pensó en las palabras de Heath desde el principio. ¡No debería tener que morir aquí en este pueblo desconocido! Pensó. "..." Ella permanece en silencio pensando en su próximo movimiento. 'Si corro ahora ...' Comenzó a pensar y luego siente que alguien tira del borde de su vestido.

"Señora de los Caballeros Mágicos, ¡sálvanos!" Una joven suplica con lágrimas en los ojos.

El grimorio de Chamilet que se encontraba flotando a su lado empezó a brillar frente a ella.

**_' A medida que crece el dueño del grimorio'_ **

Luego abre sus páginas en blanco.

**_'La nueva magia se inscribe en ella'._ **

Comienza a escribir un nuevo hechizo en la página.

**_'El crecimiento cuenta como el maestro que supera un camino y gana un mayor poder mágico'_ **

Su grimorio comienza a brillar intensamente.

**_" O aprender a controlar mejor lo que ya tienen en su arsenal"._ **

' ¿Qué estaba pensando ...?'. Pensó Chamilet para sí misma. '¡Esta niña me está buscando ayuda!' Pensó.

**_" A veces, cuando las emociones suben o hay un cambio en la determinación, se produce un crecimiento"._ **

‘¡NO HAY MANERA QUE DÉ LA ESPALDA A ESTAS PERSONAS!'. Grita Chamilet en su mente mientras se agacha y coloca ambas manos cerca del suelo a medida que el poder mágico brota de su interior.

"¿Qué?". Pregunta la niña en estado de shock.

Heath también mira con ligera sorpresa también.

 **" Magia de creación de veneno: ¡Barrera de espinas!"**. Grito Chamilet cuando una barrera de espinas se manifiesta y cubre los alrededores de Chamilet. "¡SOY CHAMILET VELENO! ¡Y UN MIEMBRO DE LOS BLACK BULLS! ¡VOY A PROTEGER A LA GENTE DE ESTE REINO!". Grita ella con determinación mientras más fragmentos de hielo atacan la barrera, pero las espinas bloquean los ataques entrantes sin romperse.

"..." Todos están asombrados por lo que acaban de presenciar, incluso Chamilet no podía creer lo que acaba de suceder, está impresionada consigo misma.

‘¡Eso es un poder mágico loco!'. Pensó Magna con una sonrisa. "Mira, puedes superar tus limites si intentas". Él dice.

"¡¿Qué ... qué es ese hechizo ?!". Pregunta Heath sorprendido por lo sucedido.

**_' La bestia lo estaba buscando ... una oportunidad de saltar sobre su presa'._ **

Asta se agacha en el suelo, apunta su espada hacia adelante y atraviesa la cúpula con gran velocidad apareciendo frente a Heath en menos de un segundo.

**_" Todo lo que necesitaba era un segundo para saltar a la yugular de su presa"._ **

' Ustedes tienen suficiente poder mágico para ingresar a los Caballeros Mágicos, ¿verdad?'. Pensó Asta recordando las palabras de Heath. "¡Durante 15 años no tuve una sola gota de poder mágico y ahora tengo todo este poder! ¡Sea como sea, todavía voy a vencerte!". Grita él mientras balancea sus armas contra el pecho de Heath forzándolo a despegar por la fuerza del ataque de Asta.


	8. Capítulo 8 Los que protegen

Asta acababa de desatar un ataque total contra Heath Grice usando su dos armas.

"Guhfhu". Murmuro Heath con sangre en la boca.

"¡SIR HEATH!". Grita El mago encapuchado 2 al ver a su maestro ser atacado.

Magna, Chamilet y los aldeanos observaban desde dentro el hechizo Barrera de espinas con asombro por lo que acababan de presenciar.

"¿Lo logro ... él lo logro?". Pregunta Chamilet en estado de shock.

Heath revela una sonrisa sangrienta que sorprende a Asta mientras mira hacia el suelo.

 _¡Puso hielo a mis pies y mató mi impulso!_ Pensó Asta mirando el pequeño panel de hielo alrededor de sus pies que lo hizo resbalar en su ataque contra Heath.

"Tu espada podría tener el poder de negar la magia y tu otra arma no sé qué poder mágico tiene, pero la persona que empuña ambas armas es un humano normal". Dice Heath levantando su mano izquierda.

"..." Asta aprieta los dientes mientras se prepara para lo que Heath estaba a punto de hacer.

"¡AHORA ES MI TURNO DE ATACAR!" Grita Heath tirando de su mano izquierda hacia atrás mientras su grimorio brilla delante de él. " **MAGIA DE HIELO: ¡COLMILLO DE HIELO CELESTIAL**!". Grita Él mientras mueve su brazo hacia Asta y un gran carámbano aparece desde el suelo y lo golpea en el estómago.

"..." Asta tose sangre ya que el ataque no pareció causar ningún daño penetrante, sino más contundente y cortante.

"…¡Oh no!". Grita Chamilet al ver a Asta ser golpeada por el ataque de Heath y aterriza con fuerza en el suelo.

"DESCANSA, MUCHACHO ... ¡POR TODA LA ETERNIDAD!". Grita Heath limpiando su boca de sangre y pasa junto al derribado Asta.

"¡ASTA ...!". Grita Chamilet con preocupación en su voz y Magna aprieta su puño con ira.

"Ese es un poder mágico serio allí", dice Heath caminando hacia la barrera de espinas. "Pero ..." dice levantando su mano izquierda y la coloca en la barrera. "Parece que puedo debilitarlo con ataques continuos para que entre". Dice y comienza a lanzar otra ronda de carámbanos de hielo. "Debería llevarme unos 25 segundos. ¿A los cerdos realmente les gusta robar mi tiempo, ¿verdad? ¡PAGARÁN CARO POR ESO!". Grita el de ira cuando el daño en la barrera de espinas de Chamilet empieza a agrietarse.

"..." Chamilet y los aldeanos permanecen en silencio mientras observan como el ataque continuo empezaba a debilitar la barrera de espinas e incluso algunos logran atravesar la barrera y golpear algunos de los aldeanos. 

" Apenas me queda magia, pero necesito luchar". Pensó Magna. "Tengo la ventaja en los tipos mágicos con fuego contra hielo, pero ... ¡la diferencia en el poder mágico lo compensa con creces!" Pensó mirando a Heath. 'Me encontré con el tipo equivocado hoy ...' Pensó sonriendo. _'Yami, perdóname, pero por lo que parece, no podré vencer ..._ ' Comienza a pensar.

"¡NO ESTOY MUERTO AÚN!". Grita Asta apareciendo detrás de Heath con sus armas detrás de él lista para lanzarla contra el mago de hielo.

Magna observa en estado de shock la capacidad de Asta de volver a levantarse después de recibir un fuerte golpe de antes. Asta comienza a lanzar su espada hacia Heath, quien no se da vuelta, pero ve a Asta por el fondo de su ojo.

"Al igual que el anterior te golpeará". Dice Heath que creó otro Colmillo de hielo celestial y ataca a Asta nuevamente, golpeándolo en el estómago. "Me sorprende que sigas vivo ... eres realmente duro. Pero, con esas heridas, no puedes empuñar tu espada y tu mazo como una vez lo hiciste". Dice cuando Asta toca el suelo.

"¡ASTA!". Grita Magna pero luego ve a Asta levantarse una vez más.

"¡YA LO VEREMOS!". Grita Asta mientras decide usar la magia de su segunda arma.

“¡ **MAGIA DE LUZ SAGRADA DE LOS ANGELES: LUZ BENDITA!”**. Grita Asta curándose todo el daño recibido de parte de Heath, dejando a todo sorprendidos exceptuando a Manga y Chamilet que había visto el hechizo de curación antes. Para luego cargando hacia delante sorprendiendo a Heath por su resolución.

"Ya basta.". Dice Heath mientras forma otro colmillo de hielo celestial que golpea a Asta nuevamente. Aunque esta vez logro evitar algo de daño al poner su mazo en medio del ataque de hielo.

"..." Chamilet, los aldeanos y Heath miran en silencio mientras Asta se levanta una vez más.

"¡TODAVÍA NO ESTOY ABAJO!". Grita Asta cargando una vez más solo para ser golpeado una vez más con un Colmillo de hielo celestial que lo envía volando hacia atrás detrás de los magos encapuchados.

La fuerza del impacto hace que Asta suelte su espada ancha mientras está rodeado de restos de hielo. Magna observó la escena ante él y recuerda algo de su pasado.

[Escena retrospectiva]

" ¡ESTOY IMPRESIONADO, MAGNA!". Grita Un hombre.

"SÍ, YA NO PODEMOS LLAMARTE MATÓN, ¡ERES NUESTRO ORGULLO Y ALEGRÍA!". Grita Otra persona.

“¡NADIE HUBIERA SOÑADO QUE ALGUIEN DE ESTE PUEBLO SERÍA UN CABALLERO MÁGICO!". Grita Otra persona.

[Fin del flashback]

' Entrar en una orden de Caballeros Mágicos de un pueblo de la Región de los Renegados es todo un logro. Pero hemos llegado al final. Ya hemos hecho suficiente, ¿no es así, Asta? Magna pensó soltando un suspiro.

"No tienes oportunidad de ganar ... ¿por qué no te rindes?" Heath pregunta.

Asta escucha las palabras, pero luego siente la magia pulsando a su izquierda mientras gira la cabeza y ve su grimorio el de su arma mágica abierto en una página en blanco, mientras a sus ojos se revelaba unos hechizos nuevos.

Asta, de alguna manera sabe lo que esto significa, vuelve a ponerse de pie y agarra su mazo con fuerza para posteriormente alzarlo frente a todos y conjurar el siguiente hechizo.

“¡ **MAGIA DE LUZ SAGRADA DE LOS ANGELES: DEVOCION ANGELICAL!”.** Grito Asta mientras un aura de luz empezaba rodearla a partir de su mazo rodeando todo su cuerpo.

"Porque si lo hago ... no podré proteger a nadie". Dice Asta que llamó la atención de los aldeanos. "Me di cuenta de algo, no estoy haciendo esto simplemente porque di mi palabra ... ¡Me convertiré en el Rey Mago para proteger a todos!". Grita el sorprendiendo a Magna.

"¿El Emperador Mágico? ¿Pero por qué ...?”. Comienza a preguntar Chamilet, pero luego ve a Magna golpeándose en el costado de la cabeza.

 _"Realmente te estás ganando mi respeto, Asta". Magna dice. '¿Qué vendrá de mí renunciar?'_ Pensó para sí mismo.

"Tu magia ... puedes hacerme un camino afuera, ¿verdad?". Pregunta Magna.

"¿Eh?". Pregunta Chamilet confundida.

"Cuida de los aldeanos, Chami". Dice Magna y empieza a caminar hacia adelante.

"El Rey Mago ... qué sueño más tonto. Porque, vas a morir ahora". Dice Heath.

"¡COMO SI TE HUBIERA DEJADO, MALDITO!". Grita Magna saliendo de la barrera de espinas. "¡SI VAS A MATARLO, ¡PRIMERO TENDRÁS QUE PASAR POR MÍ, SU MENTOR!" Él grita gesticulando para sí mismo.

"Magna ...". Dice Asta en estado de shock.

"Qué tonto ... corriste aquí para morir antes de lo previsto". Dice Heath girando la cabeza para mirar al mago Black Bull mientras sus subordinados continúan creando niebla.

"¡TRÁELO! ¡HAGAMOS ESTO ASTA!". Grita Magna mientras miraba a su compañero aun rodeado en esa aura de luz.

"¡Lo tengo! ¡Prepárate para ver el nuevo poder que acabo de obtener y es apropiado que estés aquí para presenciarlo!". Grita Asta mientras empieza a correr con mucha velocidad gracias al nuevo hechizo de luz que uso en sí mismo.

 _' Increíble, ¿Cómo puede moverse muy rápido? ¿No logro verlo?_ '. Pensó Heath, pero finalmente se da cuenta de los dos grimorios de Asta. _¿Tiene dos grimorios diferentes? ¡Eso es imposible!'_ Pensó y notó como Asta empezaba a golpear a sus subordinados con la velocidad otorgada por el anterior hechizo y a su vez Asta coge su espada. "¿Qué planeas hacer con esas ambas armas, muchacho?" Él pide.

"Esto.". Dice Asta mientras en un movimiento rápido su grimorio blanco voltea una página para revelar otro hechizo nuevo. “ **MAGIA DE LUZ SAGRADA DE LOS ANGELES: SENTENCIA DE EJECUCION”**. Grita Asta mientras con su mazo cargada de magia de luz trata de golpear a Heath. Pero este logra reaccionar antes que fuera golpeado, pero no pudo evitar el daño de área que causo el ataque cuando el mazo golpeo el suelo, mandándolo a caer con fuerza al suelo.

Todos miran a Asta en completo y absoluto shock mientras uso dicho ataque.

"¿Magia de luz sagrada de los ángeles? Solo eh visto a alguien usar dicho elemento. No importa". Dice Heath que forma fragmentos de carámbano y los arroja a Asta. "¡MUERE!". Le grita.

"¡Asta!". Grita Magna mientras el hielo corre hacia su compañero de equipo.

Asta sonríe mientras esquiva cada fragmento de hielo entrante y con sus armas logra destruir y anular algunos trozos de hielo mágico. Heath empieza a enfadarse debido a que sus ataques no le están haciendo daño y peor aún, aquel hechizo que uso primero el niño le otorgo un incremento de velocidad que no había visto antes.

"magia de luz sagrada de los ángeles: devoción angelical”. Me da un aumento de velocidad y reflejos a la hora de moverme. Explica Asta recordando el efecto que explicaba en su grimorio al momento de ejecutar su hechizo." **MAGIA DE LUZ SAGRADA DE LOS ANGELES: SENTENCIA DE EJECUCION** ”. Él grita liberando un poderoso golpe de su mazo hacia los tres magos encapuchados.

Al entrar en contacto con ellos, uno recibe un daño masivo y los otros reciben el daño de área del ataque al golpear el suelo. Para luego con la velocidad aumentada ir a atacar a Heath.

" ¡ **MAGIA DE LUZ SAGRADA DE LOS ANGELES: SENTENCIA DE EJECUCION**!". Grita Asta golpeando a los dos magos encapuchados restantes, destruyendo sus cadenas de hielo y dejándolos inconscientes.

Heath observa en estado de shock lo que Asta acaba de hacer a sus subordinados y se olvida por completo de Magna detrás de él.

"¡NO ME DES LA ESPALDA! ¡COME ESTO! ¡MAGIA DE LA LLAMA! ¡PRISIÓN MORTAL DE DISPAROS DE ESFERAS MÁGICAS!”. Grita Magna generando múltiples bolas de fuego a la vez y las arroja a Heath en una andanada de ataques en un área amplia.

Los ojos de Heath se abren ante el ataque entrante, pero luego recupera la compostura rápidamente mientras ve a Magna caer de rodillas exhausta.

"¿Esta es la última de tu magia?". Pregunta Heath mientras crea fragmentos de hielo sobre Magna mientras levanta su mano derecha hacia adelante. " **Magia de hielo: escudo de hielo de cristal** ". Dice el que se manifiestan barreras en forma de copos de nieve con varias formas y tamaños. "Has desperdiciado la mayor parte". Él dice con calma.

Las barreras eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para resistir las bolas de fuego entrantes a pesar de que era su elemento polar. Sin embargo, debido a la gran cantidad de bolas de fuego, cuatro logra pasar los escudos y uno golpea a Heath en el cofre. Al entrar en contacto, la bola de fuego generó una explosión y causó grandes daños a Heath. Además, el fuego del hechizo no desapareció ni disminuyó en el pequeño, pero Heath logró mantenerse de pie a pesar de los daños recibidos.

 _' El fuego no se extinguirá'_. Penso Heath en estado de shock.

"¡PARECE QUE MAGNA NO DESPERDICIÓ SU MAGIA!". Grita Asta apareciendo detrás del distraído Heath. " **MAGIA DE LUZ SAGRADA DE LOS ANGELES: SENTENCIA DE EJECUCION** ". Grita el mientras golpea a Heath por la espalda.

 _' Después de morder el cebo, me atacan desde mi punto ciego. De esta forma desconocida de magia._ Pensó Heath.

Asta logro golpear Heath el cual estampo en el suelo, al mago de hielo dejando muy debilitado.

"¡Demonios!". Maldice Magna ya que se encontraba agotado sin mana en su cuerpo luego de ejecutar su ultimo hechizo, para luego ver como la barrera de espinas de Chamilet. "Ella lo bloqueó". Dice mientras vio los fragmentos de hielo en el suelo fuera de la barrera, pero ninguno lo atravesó.

"Mejor dame las gracias, que acabo de salvar tu vida". Dice Chamilet con orgullo. Pero no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio al poder defender con su magia a todos.

"Me sorprende que hayas sobrevivido a uno de mis ataques y a “Sentencia de Ejecución”, ¡PERO AÚN NO HE TERMINADO!". Grita Asta apareciendo frente a Heath. "¡Mi cuerpo todavía puede moverse! ¡Y todavía me queda mucha magia!". Grita él.

"¡NO, ESPERA!" Grita Heath.

"¡COMO EL INFIERNO NO LO HARÉ!". Grita Asta para luego golpearlo con su espada a Heath en la cara, estampándolo al suelo con fuerza extrema.

Asta no le dio a Heath la oportunidad de correr, y lo derribó.


	9. Capítulo 9: El voto del niño

Asta acababa de dar el golpe final a Heath, poniendo fin a su reinado de terror sobre la aldea Sosshi.

 _'De ninguna manera ..._ ' pensó Heath mirando a un plebeyo que lo derroto con una extraña arma mágica. _'Perdí ... contra este niño sin magia?_ ' Pensó al perder conocimiento _. "Quería ... ayudarlo un poco más ..."_ Pensó escupía sangre del golpe de la espada de Asta y luego golpeó el suelo, levantando polvo.

El aura que rodeaba a Asta desaparece de su cuerpo volviendo a la normalidad se dirige hacia Heath y agarra su espada de antimagia de su cuerpo inconsciente. Chamilet mira a Asta sorprendida en mayor medida e incrédula por lo que acaba de presenciar que su compañero de equipo había hecho, ya que prácticamente el solo logro derribar a todos enemigos.

"Esta vez, ¡ganamos!". Dice Chamilet con una sonrisa mientras desactivaba su hechizo que protegía a los aldeanos.

Las llamas de los cuatro magos terroristas comenzaron a actuar de manera extraña a medida que se transformaban en llamas con forma de cuerda y se envolvían alrededor de los cuatro magos que los contenían.

"LO QUE COMENZÓ COMO **MAGIA DE LA LLAMA: PRISIÓN MORTAL DE DISPAROS DE ESFERAS MÁGICAS** AHORA SE CONVERTIRÁ EN **MAGIA DE LA LLAMA: RESTRICCIÓN DE ATADURAS DE FUEGO** ". Grita Magna cambiando su último hechizo por uno nuevo. "Eres más hábil de lo que pareces". Dice Chamilet interesada al ver el uso de su magia.

"¡CIERRA TU MALDITA BOCA! ¡SOY TU SUPERIOR AQUÍ!”. Grita Magna pero luego siente que algo le sucede a su magia restrictiva.

Magna gira la cabeza y ve a uno de los magos encapuchados usando magia de agua para apagar las llamas y su grimorio levita frente a él.

"¡ **MAGIA DEL AGUA: ¡CORRIENTE DEL RÍO AFLUENTE**!". Grita El mago encapuchado 1 mientras crea una corriente de agua que lo mueve hacia los edificios cercanos, lo que le permite escapar.

"¡OH NO! ¡DEJÉ QUE UNO SE ESCAPARA, MALDITA SEA!". Grita Magna de frustración.

"¿Cómo puedes ser tan descuidado?". Pregunta Chamilet en tono de sarcasmo al ver que uno logro escapar. Para luego voltear al escuchar a Asta.

"¿CÓMO TE PARECIÓ ESTO? ¡UN PATÁN COMO YO ... GANÓ LA PELEA! ¡¿CÓMO TE GUSTO AHORA, ¡¿MALDITO ?!". Grita Asta. "DEMONIOS, SÍ, ¡AHHHHHH!". Él grita mientras los aldeanos lo miran con asombro, pero luego lo ven caer hacia adelante.

"¿ASTA?". Grita Magna al verlo caer al suelo. "¿Estás bien?" Él pregunta caminando hacia él y luego ayuda a sentarse.

"Sí, esa fue solo mi primera gran batalla en la que usé magia que no sea para curar. Estoy agotado". Dice Asta que libera respiraciones pesadas. "Es comprensible, dijiste que solo recibiste magia después de 15 años de no tenerla, por lo que sentirse agotado después de una pelea es común para un Caballero Mágico". Dice Magna golpeando a Asta en la espalda.

"Gracias". Dice Asta y luego se da cuenta de que su herida todavía estaba sangrando. "Mejor es que cure. **Magia de luz sagrada de los ángeles: Luz bendita** ". Dice Asta mientras usaba su hechizo de su arma mágica para curarse de sus heridas.

"¡Guau! ¡Eso es bastante útil! Los Toros Negros no tienen a nadie que pueda usar magia curativa". Dice Magna con asombro recordando la primera vez que vio a Asta usar dicho hechizo.

"..." Chamilet mira a Asta con curiosidad mientras él se curaba, ya que al principio cuando lo conocio en el examen de caballeros mágicos solo pensó que su arma solo podía ejecutar un solo hechizo, pero ahora vio que podía usar tanto hechizo para potenciarse físicamente y un hechizo para dañar a sus oponentes y muy aparte de la espada de antimagia que llevaba en la otra mano que servía mucho para la lucha de corto alcance. _'No lo entiendo ... aparentaba ser un campesino débil y sin magia ... pero resulto ser alguien muy valiente y fuerte, sin mencionar a los humildes. Dicho esto, es amable, compasivo, bastante sorprendente_. Pensó Chamilet cambiando su opinión de su compañero.

 _'Por todo lo que pasamos, nunca supimos qué buscaban estos tipos. Bueno, supongo que siempre podemos hacer que derramen los frijoles más tarde._ Pensó Magna mirando a los magos inconscientes.

"Brr ... brr ..." Se escucha un sonido extraño proveniente de la túnica de los Black Bulls de Asta.

Desde el capó vino un Anti-pájaro que había visto en los exámenes de caballeros mágicos hace unos días.

"Hola, te recuerdo". Dice Asta mirando al pájaro mientras él lo mira con una mirada que aparentaba odiar su rostro.

El Anti-ave solo observa a Asta mientras vuela en el aire sobre el pueblo de Sosshi.

Desde el interior de uno de los edificios, una iglesia por lo que parece, llegó un brillo extraño. El Anti-ave voló hacia abajo y se adentró al ático de la iglesia para encontrar una piedra de forma cuadrada con un color púrpura claro y un patrón de luna creciente con tres estrellas.

De vuelta en la plaza del pueblo, los aldeanos se reunieron alrededor de Asta y lo comentaron.

"Acabamos de ver algo extraordinario ...", dice un aldeano.

"¡Todavía eres tan joven!". Dice una aldeana.

"¿Realmente eres como nosotros?". Pregunta Un aldeano masculino.

En ese momento, el Anti-pájaro regresa con la piedra y aterriza en el hombro de Asta.

"¿Hm?". Pregunta una aldeana.

"¿Qué es eso ...? ¿Un anti-pájaro ...?". Pregunta un aldeano masculino confundido.

El Anti-pájaro se acerca a Asta mostrando que en su pico llevaba una extraña piedra.

"¿Hm? ¿Qué es esta piedra?". Pregunta Asta.

El Anti-pájaro solo observa a Asta esperando que decidiera agarra dicha piedra que tenía en su pico.

"¡¿Espera has tomado esto de la iglesia del pueblo?! No deberías hacer eso. Pertenece a este pueblo, así que tienes que devolverlo". Dice Asta mientras trata de quitarle dicha piedra.

El Anti-ave lucha por evitar que Asta le quite la piedra y procedió a golpearlo con ella en su cabeza. El cual causo que Asta intentara atraparlo, pero este volaba un poco más alto para evitarlo.

"Si él quiere la piedra, puedes tenerla. Tómela como un recuerdo del jefe. Ustedes son nuestros salvadores". Dice un aldeano que sorprendiendo a Asta mientras afloja su agarre sobre la piedra que el Anti-pájaro que mantenía en su pico tratando de evitar que se lo quitara. "Desde el fondo de nuestros corazones, gracias". Dice él.

"..." Chamilet observaba al extraño animal, viendo que era muy distinto a los demás anti-aves además de tener unas plumas que asemejaba a cuernitos.

"Tienes un cuerpo duro para un niño". Dice Una aldeana.

"Realmente me he entrenado". Dice Asta con orgullo.

Chamilet seguía observando al Anti-ave, extrañada por su apariencia. 

Más tarde ese día, los Black Bulls colocaron a Heath y sus dos subordinados contra una pared de ladrillos destruida. Heath luego comienza a abrir los ojos cuando se da cuenta de que él y sus dos subordinados todavía están restringidos.

"¿Oh? ¿Ya estás despierto?". Pregunta Magna. "Puedes volver a dormir. Una vez que mi magia haya regresado, los llevaré a todos a la sala de interrogatorio. Y luego pasarán el resto de sus vidas pagando por lo que han hecho". Dice él.

"..." Heath permanece en silencio mientras mira la magia de Magna que restringe su magia. _'Entonces, ¿selló mi magia ...?'_. Él pensó.

"Sacaremos todo de ti en nuestra base. Como quién eres y qué buscabas". Magna dice mirándolos furiosamente.

"Diablos no". Dice Heath.

"¿Eh?" Magna, Asta y Chamilet preguntan confundidas.

"Los tiempos finales están sobre nosotros". Dice Heath que un resplandor brillante aparece en sus entrañas junto con sus subordinados también.

‘¿Tiene un objeto mágico dentro de él?'. Pregunta Magna en estado de shock.

" **Magia de hielo: ¡Funeral de hielo**!". Dice Heath mientras se encerraba a sí mismo y a sus subordinados en hielo, matándolos instantáneamente a sí mismo.

"¡¿QUÉ?!". Grita Magna mientras Asta y Chamilet se cubre la boca en estado de shock.

Luego, el grupo observa cómo el hielo se rompe, destruyendo los cuerpos de los tres magos y sus grimorios comienzan a desintegrarse.

"... SE SUICIDÓ!". Grita Magna. _'La persona para la que trabajaba debe significar mucho para él. No esperaba esto._ Pensó cuando el bolsillo de Heath cayó al suelo.

"Maldito tonto ...". Dice Asta causando que Magna levante la cabeza mientras lo mira fijamente. "¿Qué ... crees que es la vida? Nunca entenderé a tipos como este". Dice él.

[Mientras tanto en un lugar desconocido]

El mago encapuchado escapó estaba en una habitación oscura arrodillado ante una figura encapuchada.

"¿Entonces Heath ha caído ... realmente ahora ... así que la piedra mágica está en manos de los Black Bulls?" La figura pregunta. _"Pero como estamos hablando de ellos, puedo hacer lo que quiera con ellos, cuando quiera_ ". Pensó la figura colocando su mano sobre una tableta de piedra con 10 círculos con líneas de interconexión y 4 de los círculos parecían estar vacíos. "El avivamiento de nuestro señor está ... en el horizonte". Dice la figura, y se revela que su capa tiene la insignia del Amanecer Dorado.

[Cementerio de la aldea Sosshi]

Dos niños pequeños estaban en el cementerio de la aldea y un niño está sentado frente a una lápida del jefe caído.

"Abuelo ..." El niño llora con la cabeza entre las piernas.

"Nick, vamos a casa". Le dice una niña al niño conocido como Nick.

La joven escucha pasos detrás de ella cuando se da vuelta para ver a Asta, su Anti-ave y Chamilet caminando hacia ellos.

"¡Escucha! ¡no creo que sea bueno que esta ave se quede con nosotros Asta!" Dice Chamilet viendo al ave posarse en la cabeza de Asta.

"Y yo digo que esta anti-ave puede quedarse como una mascota para mí". Dice Asta un poco molesto _. 'Ella es muy persistente'_. Pensó Asta. 

"Oh, son ustedes de los Caballeros Mágicos". Dice la joven mientras Asta y Chamilet miraba ambos niños.

"Escuchamos de los otros aldeanos que tu abuelo fue el único que se enfrentó a esos tipos. ¡Tu abuelo fue increíble!". Dice Asta.

"... Hace unos días, regresó sonriendo de oreja a oreja, contándome cómo ganó una apuesta sobre alguien de los Caballeros Mágicos. Nunca tomó la prueba, pero realmente admiraba a los Caballeros Mágicos". Nick dice. "Y también fue su mayor arrepentimiento, decir que debería haberse esforzado más cuando era más joven ...", dice. "..." Nick se limpia las lágrimas de sus ojos. "Ahora yo ... ¿Crees que alguien de los barrios bajos como yo puede convertirse en un Caballero Mágico?" Pregunta haciendo que tanto Asta como Chamilet se queden con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¡Por supuesto que puedes! Mírame, soy del pueblo de Hage, y durante 15 años no tuve ningún poder mágico, pero eso no me detuvo. Hasta ese día donde encontré estos grimorios y me otorgaron estas armas de gran poder mágico y una espada de anti-magia, trabajé duro y entré. Como dije, debes trabajar mucho para eso. Para cuando entres en los Caballeros Mágicos, tendré que ¡trabajar aún más, y mi nombre será conocido en todas partes como el que está más cerca de ser el Rey Mago! ". Dice Asta colocando su puño contra el pecho de Nick. "Te estaré esperando, chico". Dice él.

"Sí ...". Dice Nick con una sonrisa.

" Buen discurso, Asta". Dice Chamilet viendo la bondad de su compañero. Y luego el anti-ave empezó a picotear el rostro de Asta.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ¿por qué?". Pregunta Asta sintiéndose muy molesta con el pájaro que quería conservar como mascota lo esté picoteando a cada rato.

"¿No será que te odie o puede que le guste molestarte?". Pregunta Chamilet de forma burlesca viendo divertido que el ave que su compañero quería conservar como mascota le picoteara a cada rato. 

"¡Yo creo que es su forma de mostrarme su cariño!". Dice Asta mientras trataba de controlar a al ave.

 _'Ese grimorio y esa arma mágica nunca antes lo había visto en mi vida_ '. Fue el pensamiento anti-pájaro.


	10. Capítulo 10 "Lo que sucedió un día en la ciudad del castillo"

Asta, Chamilet y Magna acababan de regresar a la base del Toro Negro, donde fueron recibidos por su capitán de escuadrón y su vice Capitana.

"Ustedes ... ¡la pasaron muy mal ahí fuera!". Les dice Yami a los tres riendo alegremente. "Lo que sea ... buen trabajo, idiotas". Él dice mientras Asta y Chamilet lo mira con caras raras.

“Es su forma de agradecer de Yami”. Hablo Karna mientras continuaba leyendo el libro que llevaba con ella.

' ¿Por qué se ve tan feliz?'. Se pregunta Chamilet.

"¡SÍ SEÑOR!". Asta y Magna gritan juntas.

"Buen trabajo". Dice Vanessa bostezando mientras continuaba tomando el vino de su botella.

"El equipo de investigación mágica está examinando lo que dejaron los delincuentes, pero ... no han obtenido ninguna información importante". Hablo Karna. "Ese reloj de bolsillo que dejó fue valioso. Considerando eso y cómo actuaron ... podrían ser extremistas o disidentes del Reino Noble". Dice ella y luego se da cuenta del Anti-pájaro en el hombro de Asta. "¡Oh! ¿Quién es este pequeño? ¡Se ve adorable!". Dice Karna mientras acaricia al ave.

"Me siguió desde el pueblo que fuimos". Dice Asta.

"Bueno, no importa". Yami dice. "En reconocimiento a tus acciones, niño ... ¡el Rey Mago nos ha otorgado tres estrellas! Dos para ti, niño". Él le dice a Asta. "Y una para ti, niña". Él le dice a Chamilet. "Por supuesto". Dice Chamilet mientras elevaba la cabeza con orgullo.

"¡Whoooooaa! ¡De verdad! ¡Si!" Magna aplaude antes de darse cuenta de algo. "Espera, ¿no me dieron nada?". Pregunta Magna.

"¿Una estrella? ¿Qué es una estrella?". Pregunta Asta confundido.

"Los nueve grupos de Caballeros Mágicos compiten para ver cuántas estrellas pueden recoger. Es un honor". Dice Karna mientras una de las ovejas de Charmy le sirve el té.

"Ooooh". Dice Asta con asombro.

"Los Golden Dawn están en la cima ahora que tienen 70". Dice Vanessa.

"¡ESO ES MUCHO!". Grita Asta.

Luego, Yami levanta las tres estrellas y fluyen hacia la pared donde había 31 estrellas negras en la pared y las estrellas doradas se colocan sobre 3 de las negras que las eliminan.

"¡Genial! ¡Eso lo convierte en un bonito, limpio menos 30!" Magna grita.

"Ya sabes, si no hubiéramos destruido la ciudad en esa misión ...". Dice Antonio mientras hacía apto de presencia trayendo algunos libros que fue a comprar.

"Eso nos coloca exactamente 98 detrás de la Golden Dawn". Dice Yami.

' _¡ ¿Qué ?! ¡¿Menos?! Tenemos un largo camino por recorrer ..._ ' pensó Asta mirando hacia la pared de estrellas. "¿Eh?" Le pregunta al notar que Yami le tiende una bolsa.

"Y aquí. Tu salario para este mes". Dice Yami.

"¡WHOA! ¡DINERO!". Grita Asta con una mano llena sobre él.

"No es mucho". Dice Chamilet mirando dentro de su bolso.

"Bueno, supongo que, teniendo un buen estado económico, el dinero es algo que tenías cuando eras niño". Dice Asta. "Pero con esta cantidad, podría comprar 2,000 nomotatas". Él dice.

"¿Nomotato? ¿Qué es eso?". Pregunta Chamilet.

"Es una papa de Hage. Siempre te llena y sabe un poco raro". Menciona Asta.

"¡Felicitaciones por tu primer día de pago!". Dice Antonio mientras felicitaba a sus dos nuevos compañeros.

"Esto significa que querrás ir de compras a la Ciudad, ¿verdad?" Ella pregunta. "Estoy libre. Te puedo llevar ahí a comprar". Se ofrece Vanessa.

"¿La ciudad del castillo?". Pregunta Asta confundido.

“Es la zona comercial de la capital de reino, donde puedes conseguir una variedad de artículos mágicos y otros accesorios”. Explico Karna que continuaba leyendo su libro. “Te acompañaría para que conozca el lugar, pero creo que Vanessa puede guiarte a dicho lugar”. Dice ella.

Más tarde esa mañana, los tres llegaron a la zona comercial del castillo y lo vieron animado como si hubiera algún tipo de festival o algo así.

" Es un buen lugar". Dice Asta con un silbato.

[Kikka es una ciudad del castillo en el centro superior del Reino Común. La mayoría de las personas que vienen aquí son plebeyos del Reino Común. Los nobles visitan de vez en cuando. Los campesinos visitan aún menos.]

"¡HAY TODO TIPO DE FRUTA DELICIOSA QUE NUNCA ANTES HABÍA VISTO!". Grita Asta de emoción mirando la selección de puestos de frutas. "¡Y TONELADAS DE VARITAS MÁGICAS Y OBJETOS MÁGICOS AQUÍ! ¡DIOS, ESO ES CARO!". Grita él. _'Algún día, Yuno y yo deberíamos traer a la hermana y a los niños de la iglesia aquí'._ Pensó Asta.

"Chicas, si me disculpan iré a ver que comprar con mi dinero". Dice Asta.

"Está bien, pero si te pierdes no es nuestra culpa". Dice Chamilet advirtiendo a su compañero, quien asiente y se aleja de ella y Vanessa.

"Bueno parece que nuestro novato se fue, te pareces si vamos a comprar algunos artículos y de paso algo de ropa”. Dice Vanessa mientras llevaba a Chamilet a una tienda de artículos mágicos.

Chamilet asintió mientras iban a dicho local, pero antes de entrar Vanessa le susurra algo.

“ _Hay puedes comprar algo bonito para llamar la atención de Antonio”._ Le dice en un susurro Vanessa a Chamilet la cual automáticamente se sonroja.

“Tu tu tu, como sabes eso”. Dice toda nerviosa Chamilet al verse descubierta.

“Bueno parece que atine a lo que pensaba”. Sonrió Vanessa al darse cuenta de los sentimientos de su nueva compañera.

“No te preocupes no le diré nada ah Antonio, él es un chico muy bueno y amable”. Empezó a hablar de Antonio Vanessa.

“Yo, yo, yo”. Trato de hablar Chamilet, pero los nervios la delataban.

“Te daré consejos si deseas estar con él”. Dijo Vanessa mientras llevaba a una paralizada Chamilet a comprar ropa.

"Está bien, estaremos por allí". Dice Vanessa señalando algunos puestos de la tienda.

Vanessa ahora llevaba ropa más apropiada que cubre la mayor parte de su cuerpo, aunque todavía es muy revelador. Lleva una minifalda delgada, sin mangas, ajustada, top rojo violeta y minifalda con guantes de noche rojo violeta. El diseño de la parte superior le permite mostrar gran parte de su torso donde solo está conectado en un punto alrededor de su región del ombligo. Las copas que sostienen sus senos tienen bordes curvos. Su minifalda es muy corta y solo cubre sus nalgas. Por último, ella usa un sombrero rojo-violeta con una corona cónica, que cae sobre un lado cerca del final. Adicionalmente, ella luce un cinturón morado, conectado a una bolsa, en la que lleva su grimorio, en su lado derecho. Su atuendo se completa con un par de aretes.

"Oye ... esa túnica ... ¡¿No son esos Caballeros Mágicos ?!". Pregunta un hombre.

"ESO ES ... ¡EEP! ¡ES UN BLACK BULLS!". Grita una mujer.

"¡¿Esa tipa?!". Pregunta el hombre. "¡Allá ... esa es Vanessa, la bruja exuberante de los Black Bulls!". Dice el hombre.

"¡¿La chica a su lado también es una Black Bulls ?!". Pregunta otro hombre al ver a las dos Black Bulls.

"Hay mucha conmoción ...". Dice Chamilet al ver a muchos hablando de ellos.

"Está bien, está bien. Solo tener Caballeros Mágicos alrededor desalienta a los criminales". Dice Vanessa. "Pero debemos ir a probarte algunos atuendos para Antonio...". Dice burlándose de Chamilet mientras se sonroja.

"¡CA-CA-CÁLLATE!". Grita Chamilet cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

"Oh, vamos, solo estoy jugando contigo". Dice Vanessa, pero luego se inclina cerca de ella mientras miraba algunos atuendos. 

Chamilet no dijo nada y continúo viendo algunos atuendos para usar y con ello talvez llamar la atención de Antonio, el chico que se enamoró.

Una hora después, Vanessa y Chamilet continuaban comprando y después de mostrarle a Chamilet algunos buenos atuendos, Vanessa finalmente estaba obteniendo las cosas importantes que necesitaba.

"Hierbas de recuperación de salud ... artículos mágicos consumibles ...". Dice Vanessa revisando su lista de verificación. "Una vez que hayamos recogido las cosas más importantes y Asta nos alcance, los llevaré a dos a un lugar especial". Dice ella que hace que Chamilet sienta curiosidad por saber de qué lugar estaba hablando.

"¡Hola Chamilet, Vanessa!" La voz de Asta los llama.

"Ya era hora de que vinieras" comienza a decir Chamilet mientras llevaba algunas bolsas de comprar con todos los artículos adquiridos.

“Lo siento chicas, estaba distraído viendo que comprar con mi primer sueldo que no medí mi tiempo, pero encontré algo bonito”. Dijo Asta para luego mostrar un peluche algo feo para Chamilet.

“Olvidemos esto y vamos, Vanessa nos llevara a un lugar para adquirir otros artículos”. Hablo Chamilet.

"Ahora vengan ustedes dos. Es hora de llevarlos a un lugar especial que les prometí". Dice Vanessa que condujo a los dos jóvenes de 15 años a un callejón.

"¿Este es algún lugar especial ...? Esto es solo un callejón ...", dice Asta.

Vanessa sonríe y continúa caminando hacia adelante y deja sorprendido por Asta y Noelle cuando camina a través del muro de piedra frente a ella.

"Aquí. Por aquí". Dice Vanessa que saca la parte superior de su cuerpo y les dice que la sigan.

"¡¿EH ?!". Grita Asta en estado de shock _. '¡¿A través de la pared?!'_ Pensó y atravesó un mercado de aspecto sombrío con gente que vendía cosas en puestos o alfombras.

Asta da un paso adelante y casi tropieza con el escalón ligeramente grande y cuando Chamilet llega, esta le extiende la mano para ayudarlo a levantarlo.

"Bienvenido al mercado negro". Dice Vanessa mientras lidera a los dos a través del mercado. "Es un poco adolescente en el lado peligroso, pero tienen algunas cosas súper efectivas aquí". Ella explica. "¡Yoohoo!" Ella saluda a un vendedor.

"¡Oye, Vanessa! Tengo algunas buenas existencias". Dice el vendedor.

"Oh, ¿sorprendido?". Pregunta Vanessa al ver a Asta mirando a su alrededor con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro. "La realeza y los nobles no se acercarán a este lugar, por prejuicio". Dice Ella.

"..." Chamilet permanece en silencio.

"¿Eh?". Pregunta Asta al escuchar mucho ruido proveniente de adelante. "¿Por qué hay mucha gente abarrotados dentro?". Pregunta él.

"Eso es un casino. Ustedes dos todavía son un poco jóvenes para eso". Dice Vanessa que vio a muchas personas sentadas en los diferentes puestos de juego. "Los aficionados deben tomarlo con calma, o se arruinarán a sí mismos. ¡Je, je, je!" Ella ríe.

"¡BIEN! ¡TRÁELO VENGO CON LA SUERTE PARA GANAR!". Grita Magna caminando hacia el área del casino.

' ¿Oye, ese no es Magna? ...', pregunta Asta. _'Eso va a terminar mal'_. Pensó Chamilet al ver a su superior yendo al casino a apostar.

Mientras tanto, en una esquina, una anciana jugaba a las cartas con Sekke Bronzazza, quien ahora usa una túnica de Caballero Mágico, pero no está seguro de qué escuadrón es parte, y por lo que parece, no estaba teniendo mucha suerte.

"Ho Ho Ho". Ríe la anciana sosteniendo cuatro cartas en sus manos.

"¡Maldita sea!". Grita Sekke. "¡Fu-ja! ¡Perdí de nuevo!" El grita.

"Puedo ver el futuro, hijo". Dice la anciana.

 _' Hombre, esta vieja es buena ...'_ pensó Sekke sosteniendo dos cartas en su mano _. 'Me metí en los Caballeros Mágicos, pero todos los días me atacaban con trabajos irregulares ... cuando finalmente pude ir a una misión, me usaron como cebo y casi me muero. Estoy estreñido y perdiendo el pelo ... '_ Pensó. _'¡Rrrrrrgh! ¡Todo es culpa de ese pequeño enano!_ Pensó en dejar la mesa donde perdió todo su dinero. _' Me pregunto si hay algo bueno por aquí ...'_ pensó.

"¿Qué hay de esto?" Vanessa pregunta sosteniendo un collar.

"Mm ... está en algo, pero ...". Dice Chamilet mientras miraba mucho dicho objeto.

"¿Hn?". Pregunta Sekke mientras gira la cabeza y ve a las dos mujeres. "Bien, bien. ¿Qué están haciendo en un lugar como este?". Hablo el tratando de llamar su atención. "Este no es lugar para damas encantadoras como tú. ¡Fu-ja!" Se ríe guiñándoles el ojo. "¿Se perdieron? Soy un Caballero Mágico de Elite. Te escoltaré afuera". El se ofrece.

"No molestes, estúpido". Dice Chamilet algo molesta al ver a Sekke tratando de coquetear con ella y Vanessa deja escapar un fuerte bostezo.

"Hola chicas, encontré este pequeño amiguito muy genial en la cabina de allí". Dice Asta mostrando un pequeño muñeco de un ser extraño.

"Oh, ¿Qué es eso?". Pregunta Chamilet al ver dicho muñeco.

En eso Sekke se percata de Asta.

 _'¡¿Qué?! Eh ... Ese es ..._ Pensó Sekke palidecer por la sorpresa.

"¿Eh? Oye, te conozco, eres ..." Asta hace una pausa por un momento tratando de recordar quién era Sekke.

"Ahora que lo mencionas creo que es el tonto que te iba retar antes que yo lo hiciera”. Dice Chamilet recordando a Sekke. 

"¡Correcto, Ekke Fu-ja!". Dice Asta.

"¡Es Sekke! ¡Fu-ja!". Dice Sekke y hace su risa característica. "..." Él permanece en silencio al darse cuenta de algo.

"¿Quién es él?". Pregunta Vanessa.

"Tomó los exámenes de ingreso conmigo". Explica Asta.

 _'¡¿Esas dos chicas están con este chico ?!'_ Pensó Sekke. "¿Vas a jugar con las damas, a pesar de que eres una campesina?". Hablo él. "Si tienes tanto tiempo libre, ¿no deberías estar haciendo trabajos y misiones para ganar puntos?". Dice él.

"Es nuestro día libre. Y, además, en mi primera misión, obtuve dos estrellas del Rey Mago, y Chamilet también se ganó una estrella". Dice Asta haciendo un gesto a Chamilet, que sonríe la mención de las estrellas ganadas.

 _" ¡¿QUEEEEEEE ?!"_. Grito Sekke en su mente. "Eso ... eso no está mal ... Acabo de recibir mi tercera estrella (mentira) ...", comienza a decir.

"¡Ladrón!". Grita la anciana.

" **Magia del viento: ¡Nube de viento del ladrón**!". Grita el ladrón enfocando un número considerable de corrientes de viento en un solo lugar y luego monta encima de él.

"MIS GANANCIAS ... ¡REGRESA!". Grita La anciana.

Asta no pierde un segundo y despega tras el ladrón a una velocidad tremenda con su Anti-Bird volando a su lado.

"Justo en frente de los Caballeros Mágicos ... ese es un valiente ladrón". Dice Chamilet al ver a su compañero partir a capturar al ladrón.

"¡Fu-ja!" Sekke se ríe mientras su grimorio levita a su lado. "MAGIA DE CREACIÓN DE BRONCE: ¡LA ESTRELLA FUGAZ DE SEKKE!". Grita manifestando una bicicleta completamente compuesta de bronce con patrones intrincados que cubren la superficie.

El tubo de dirección del cuadro de la bicicleta tiene una estatua de Sekke como adorno con un par de alas que podrían usarse como manubrios. Un par similar de alas, pero de mayor tamaño también se podía ver en la parte trasera, detrás del asiento.

 _‘¡No hay forma de que te deje obtener toda la gloria, Asta!'_ Pensó Sekke. "Me encargaré de esto, señoritas, tómense con calma y espérenme. ¡Fu-ja!" Se ríe y les guiña un ojo.

"¡FEO!". Grita Vanessa al ver la magia de Sekke.

"¡REPUGNANTE!". Grita Chamilet también y se aleja.

Mientras tanto, Asta estaba persiguiendo al ladrón y acababa de salir de la entrada del Mercado Negro y entrar en el callejón de la ciudad de Kikka.

"¡ESPERA, TUUUUU!". Grita Asta alcanzando al ladrón.

" Solo está corriendo ... ¿cómo se las arregla para seguirme el ritmo?". Se pregunta el ladrón.

"¡Maldición! Podría usar mi mazo, pero no podría detenerlo ya que se mueve rápido". Dice Asta.” _Oh podría usar mi espada y lanzarlo y anularía su hechizo_ ”. Pensó Asta, mientras la anti-ave lo seguía de cerca.

Asta usa su grimorio de Anti-Magia, que levita a su derecha sacando su espada y se la arroja al ladrón.

 _" Como si realmente pudiera cortar mi viento con esoi”._ Pensó el ladrón al ver que la espada venía hacia él. "¡¿Que…?!" Pregunta cuándo la espada destruye su nube y lo hace caer en un callejón más abierto.

Asta luego saca su Mazo para ejecutar algún hechizo ofensivo hacia el ladrón. Pero es interrumpido por Sekke.

"Te tengo." Él dice con una sonrisa en su rostro. "¡Fu-ja!". Se ríe Sekke. _'¡Todo el crédito es mio!_ ' Él pensó.

"Ugh ... ghk ..." El ladrón gime y se mete la mano en el bolsillo. " **HERRAMIENTA MÁGICA: ¡CUCHILLO PARALIZANTE!** " Él grita sacando un cuchillo que tiene una hoja de punta de clip con un corte de semicírculo cerca del mango y no tiene guardia, apuñalando a Sekke en el pie.

"¿Eh?",. Pregunta Sekke observando su pie. "..." Entonces ve que el veneno comienza a extenderse. "¡GYAAAAAAAAH! VV ... VEE ... NEE ... NOO ... ¡VENENO!" Él grita sosteniendo su pierna en el aire.

"¿Estás bien, Fu-ja?". Pregunta Asta con sus armas en sus manos.

 _'... Oh ... ¿me estoy muriendo ...?_ ' Pensó Sekke.

"Fu-ja ...?". Pregunta Asta tratando de llamar la atención de Sekke.

' _Ahora que lo pienso, hace mucho tiempo ._..' pensó Sekke.

"Fu-ja!". Dice Asta que un poco más fuerte.

 _'... Apunté a la cima ... también ..._ ' pensó Sekke mirando el castillo a lo lejos. _"Heh, realmente preferiría no confiarlo ..."_ Pensó agarrando la túnica del Caballero Mágico de Asta y acercándolo más hacia él _. '... a este tipo, pero ..._ ' pensó. "¡ERES EL TIPO QUE ME DERRIBÓ ... LLEGAS A LA CIMA ... PARA MÍ TAMBIÉN! ¡TE ESTOY CONFIANDO MI SUEÑO ... ¡A TI ...!". Grita él. _"Supongo que esto no es ... una mala manera ... salir ... jaja ..."_ Pensó con una sonrisa, pero luego recibe un golpe en la cara. "¡Bwuf!" El gime.

"¡NO ME ARROJES TUS COSAS IMPORTANTES! ¡VIVE! ¡HAZ TU SUEÑO REALIDAD TÚ MISMO! ¡NO TE ATREVAS A RENDIRTE, IDIOTA!”. Grita Asta para luego usar la magia de su Mazo.

“ **MAGIA DE LUZ SAGRADA DE LOS ANGELES: LUZ BENDITA”**. Grita Asta para luego curar a Sekke del veneno que tenía en su cuerpo. 

"..." Sekke palidece en estado de shock mientras permanece en silencio, luego de ser sanado por el plebeyo que intento humillar.

El Anti-pájaro observaba todo lo sucedido con una mirada inexpresiva.

"Fu-ja ... ¡Entrena más duro hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar, Asta!". Dice Sekke mientras se retiraba.

Mientras eran alcanzados por Vanessa y Chamilet que traían al ladrón que se había escapado de ambos.

"Hasta luego, Fu-ja". Dice Asta agitando suavemente su mano.

 _' Nuestro chico se parece más al niño, pero ... parece que es mucho más duro por dentro. Je je_ '. Pensó Vanessa con una risita.

Luego de atrapar al ladrón Asta va entregar el dinero a la anciana asaltada.

"¡¿Ganaste todo este juego?! ¡Eso es asombroso, abuela!". Dice Asta que le devolvió la bolsa llena de dinero a la anciana. "¡No dejes que nadie lo tome de nuevo!" Él dice.

"Ho ho ho. ¡Gracias, Caballeros Mágicos!". Dice la anciana.

"¡CUÍDATE, ABUELA!". Grita Asta, despidiéndose de la anciana mientras iba con Vanessa y Chamilet.

"Ho ho ho. Dos grimorios, ¿la capacidad de cancelar los ataques mágicos y reflejar la magia y un Mazo con la capacidad de usar magia de luz y curar con ella ... hmm ...? Nunca he visto ese tipo de magia antes. Espera, ¿incluso consideran magia en absoluto ...? Es un niño bastante interesante ". Dice la anciana que se había transformado en un hombre alto de mediana edad con cabello rubio corto y desordenado y ojos grises, una de sus características notables es un símbolo de asterisco azul en el lado izquierdo de su frente.

La vestimenta de este hombre consiste en una camisa y pantalones de colores y diseños similares. La camisa blanca tiene un cuello alto con pelaje negro en el extremo e intrincados diseños dorados y morados en su circunferencia. Además de todo, él usa una larga túnica roja que cubre todo su cuerpo. Además, un par de túnicas sobresalen del pelaje en su espalda derecha. 

"Es por eso que me gusta deambular disfrazado ...". Dice el hombre, pero luego se abre un portal frente a él.

"¡Finalmente le encontré!" Una voz masculina dice al otro lado del portal. "¿Qué estás haciendo ... Rey Mago?" El hombre pregunta.

"Ja, ja, ja, ja". El Rey Mago se ríe.

"¡¿Señor?!" El hombre pregunta.

"Deambular por Castle Town en busca de nueva magia, eso es lo que hago". Dice el Rey Mago.

"¿Entiendes tu posición?", Comienza a decir el hombre.

"Cada encuentro con magia única es completamente interesante". Dice El Rey Mago.

"Eso no ...". Intenta decir el hombre de nuevo.

"Pero nunca sé en qué tipo de magia me encontraré ni dónde". Dice El Rey Mago.

"¡¿Me escucharas, ¡¿Friki mágico ?!". Pregunta el hombre.

"Y creo que he encontrado con alguien con una rara capacidad mágica que nadie ha visto antes". Dice El Rey Mago sorprendiendo al hombre, pero luego recuerda el arma que irradiaba magia de luz. “ _UHM Ese Mazo nunca eh oído sobre armas mágicas capaces de otorgar magia a sus portadores”._ Pensó el Rey Mago, pero luego recuerda el descubrimiento que hizo hace unos años atrás. “¿ _Podría estar conectado ese grimorio con ese objeto que encontré_?". Pensó él.

“Bueno ahora creo que iré en busca de nueva magia otra vez ...", dice mientras procedía a irse a buscar más magias raras.

"¡DETENTE AHÍ, TU!". Grita el hombre. "¡Este no es momento para tonterías! Tenemos un sit-", comienza a decir.

"Una situación anormal en nuestras manos ... ¿estoy en lo cierto?". Pregunta el Rey Mago.

"¡¿Eh ?!" El hombre pregunta en estado de shock.

"No te preocupes. He encontrado a alguien interesante". Dice el Rey Mago.

"¡¿Huuuh ?!" El hombre pregunta en estado de shock y confusión.

Mientras tanto, en el área del casino del Mercado Negro, Magna todavía estaba allí, pero en una situación desafortunada.

"¡MALDITA SEA!" Magna grita completamente desnudo y solo en sus boxers. "¡NO HE TERMINADO TODAVIA!" Él grita comenzando a actuar como Asta un poco.


	11. Capítulo 11 "Entrenamiento y conociéndose"

Había pasado unos días desde las comprar en la "Torre del Castillo" y la vida de los Black Bulls transcurría normalmente, para Asta estos días después del suceso en aquel pueblo, se concentró en entrenar tanto su cuerpo y los nuevos hechizos de sus nuevas armas.

Y es en ese ámbito donde Asta se encontraba entrenando con su compañero de orden en medio de un claro en el bosque.

"Bueno Asta hay que seguir". Dijo Antonio mientras su grimorio se elevaba frente suyo para lanzar su primer hechizo. " **Magia de Platino: Piel de Platina"**. Hablo Antonio mientras todo su cuerpo era envuelto de dicho metal.

"WHAOOOOO". Grito Asta mientras miraba el hechizo de su compañero.

"Bueno Asta, como me pediste en la mañana para entrenar ya que todavía no hay misiones para los caballeros mágicos, decidí apoyarte." Dijo Antonio mientras se ponía en posición en guardia.

"Entiendo, Antonio-sempai me encuentro listo". Hablo Asta mientras invocaba de sus dos grimorios sus dos armas.

A su cercanía se encontraba un Magna que estaba enfrentando con su compañera Chamilet con ataques a distancia para ver su reacción en el campo de batalla.

"BIEN CHICOS EMPIEZEN DE UNA VEZ". Grito Magna que seguía lanzando sus proyectiles de fuego a Chamilet que se encontraba forzando su nuevo hechizo defensivo " **Magia de creación de veneno: Barrera de espinas"**.

A la señal de Magna, tanto Asta como Antonio se lanzaron a una batalla mano a mano.

"Bien Asta toma mi primer ataque ¡ **Magia de Reforzamiento de Platino: Puños de Platino!** ". Dijo Antonio que procedió a remeter contra Asta que usaba su espada de anti-magia para protegerse de dichos golpes.

"Vamos Asta demuéstrame todo lo que puedes hacer". Dijo Antonio mientras seguía arremetiendo contra Asta que se cubría del daño con su espada.

El combate de practica entre Asta y Antonio continuaba en el otro lado. Magna y Chamilet continuaba entrenando.

" **MAGIA DE FUEGO: PERDIGONES EXPLOSIVOS** ". Gritaba Magna mientras lanzaba otra ronda de ataque.

Chamilet se preparó para dicho ataque y volvió a usar su hechizo. " **Magia de creación de veneno: Barrera de espinas"**. Dijo Chamilet mientras usaba su hechizo para protegerse del ataque para luego responder con otro.

"Este preparada delincuente". Dijo Chamilet para luego agregar. " **MAGIA DE VENENO: ESPINAS PUNSANTES** ". Dijo Chamilet mientras hacía aparecer un frote de espinas cerca Magna que logró esquivar a tiempo evitando el ataque.

"Ese es un buen movimiento, la capacidad de defenderte y contraatacar es muy bueno Chamilet". Dijo Magna mirando lo que hacía su compañera.

"Puedo dar más, así que sigue peleando delincuente virgen". Dijo Chamilet burlándose de su superior al igual como lo hacía su compañera Vanessa.

"¡COMO ME LLAMASTE!". Grito Magna molesto por el apodo que le dijo.

Pero fue ese breve descuido que aprovecho para lanzar su ataque.

"Te tengo ahora". Dijo Chamilet para lanzar de nuevo su hechizo de espinas venenosas.

Magna al estar distraído fue golpeado por dicho hechizo dejándole lastimado y un poco envenenado.

Mientras Chamilet gana el pequeño enfrentamiento contra Magna, Antonio y Asta continuaba su combate.

Asta lograba intersectar los golpes de Antonio, pero a la vez era incapaz de contraatacar debido a que, si baja la guardia, este lograría golpearlo y dejarlo en aprieto.

Los golpes seguían viniendo de parte de Antonio que en breve momentos lograba conectar algún golpe a Asta, que daba cierta ventaja a Antonio para tratar de golpear en un punto importante para dejar fuera de combate a su compañero sin magia.

"NO ME RENDIRE ANTONIO, VOY A SEGUIR". Grito Asta para luego de desviar un golpe de su superior, alzo su Mazo para lanzar el siguiente hechizo.

" **MAGIA DE LUZ SAGRADA DE LOS ANGELES: SENTENCIA DE EJECUCION".** Grito Asta para posteriormente golpear el suelo donde se encontraba logrando causar una gran onda de energía el cual causa un daño de área de a proximidad haciendo retroceder a Antonio.

Pero lo que no esperaba fue que Asta lanzara su arma mágica hacia el golpeándole en el pecho y haciéndole impactar contra los árboles.

"¡Eso dolió!". Dijo Antonio algo golpeado, ya que su hechizo de piel de platino lo protegió del daño, pero no le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando Asta venía con rapidez con su espada de anti-magia el cual le dio un golpe de gracia para por fin ganar el encuentro.

Cuando el polvo se levantó, tanto Magna quien estaba algo debilitado por el ataque de Chamilet y Chamilet, miraron algo sorprendido como encontraron a Antonio derrotado mientras Asta estaba parado encima de el con la espada ya levantada.

"ANTONIO". Grito Chamilet y fue a ver a su compañero.

"¡WAOO! Parece que te excediste mucho con el entrenamiento". Dijo Magna viendo el estado de Antonio.

Asta no dijo nada y solo atino a ver como Antonio empezaba a levantarse con la ayuda de Chamilet.

"¡WAO! No espere ese ataque Asta". Dijo Antonio mientras era ayudado por Chamilet.

"Disculpa, creo que me excedí con ese movimiento". Dijo Asta algo culpable por que no calculo el daño que causaría dicho movimiento.

"No te preocupes, era necesario si debía derrotarme y como diría el capitán Yami ¡SUPERA TUS LIMITES!". Dijo Antonio, para después quejarse de un gran dolor en su cuerpo.

"No te preocupes Antonio, puedo curarte con mi arma mágica". Dijo Asta para luego lanzar un hechizo de recuperación." **MAGIA DE LUZ SAGRADA DE LOS ANGELES: LUZ BENDITA** ". Grito Asta.

Una luz empezó a rodear a Antonio el cual empezó a curar sus heridas del combate que tuvieron.

"Bueno tu arma mágica es muy útil para algunas ocasiones". Dijo Chamilet que miraba como el chico que le gusta se encontraba recuperado.

"Oye Asta crees que puedas curarme a mí también". Dijo Magna.

"Claro Magna-sempai". Respondió Asta para volver a repetir el proceso.

Una vez que se encontraban curados y viendo como el sol se encontraba en la cima del cielo, se percataron que ya era la hora de la merienda, así que procedieron a irse a la base para comer.

Una vez todos llegaron a su cuartel, se dirigieron al comedor donde, se toparon con Charmy quien a su vez estaba comiendo sin descanso su quinto plato de almuerzo del día.

"Bien chicos llegaron justo a tiempo para comer el banquete que prepare". Dijo Charmy mientras continuaba comiendo.

Y no solo Charmy se encontraba comiendo en el comedor, también se encontraba Grey, que comía una sopa que Charmy le había servido.

"Uhm, no creen que somos muy pocos". Dijo Chamilet al ver a pocos de sus camaradas en la base.

"Bueno es que muchos se tomaron el día libre y se fueron en la capital". Dijo Vanessa que hacía apto de presencia con solo su ropa interior.

Chamilet solo miraba algo molesta por el hecho que Vanessa paseara con solo esas prendas, pero luego se percató que aquí muchos de sus compañeros no le llamaban la atención que Vanessa estuviera en esas prendas. Haciendo que ella suspirada de alivio que su enamoramiento no miraba de forma lasciva el cuerpo de otras chicas.

Todos empezaron con el almuerzo del día, mientras Asta devoraba todo lo que le servía, Antonio comía de forma educada y moderada el plato que le habían servido, Chamilet probaba una ensalada que había pedido a Charmy ya que ella era de comer muy ligero y no como los demás de sus compañeros que comían en abundancia.

"Tengo una duda, ¿Dónde se encuentra el capitán Yami y la vice-capitana Karna?". Pregunto Asta que tenía un trozo de carne en la boca.

"Termina de masticar antes de hablar". Dijo Chamilet molesta al ver los modales de su compañero.

A tal pregunta el único que pudo responderle fue Vanessa.

"Bueno parece que el capitán fue llamado por el Rey Mago a una reunión de importancia y como es costumbre Karna siempre va con él". Respondió Vanessa mientras terminaba un plato de arroz y procedía a beber una de sus botellas de vino.

"Uhm no es que solo los capitanes pueden asistir a dichas reuniones". Pregunto algo curiosa Chamilet que seguía comiendo una buena porción de ensalada y carne al vapor.

Mientras todos seguía comiendo una voz interrumpió el momento y para luego hacer acto de presencia uno de los Black Bulls Luck Voltia.

"Pelea conmigo". Dice Luck al intentar golpear a Magna quien como puede logra esquivar, pero no puede salvar el postre que estaba separando.

"¡Oh! Luck tan rápido acabaste la misión que el capitán y Karna te recomendó". Pregunto Antonio.

"Si fue muy fácil, aquellos bandidos ni sirvieron como calentamiento". Dijo Luck. "Además me topé con Eva en el camino de regreso". Dijo Luck.

"¿Eva?". Preguntaron curioso Asta y Chamilet, al no recordar a dicha persona.

En eso hace apto de presencia una chica de cabellos largos de color rubio platinado, ella era de facciones refinadas muy vista en chicas de la nobleza aparte de tener unas ropas algo elegantes y tener unas medias blancas largas y llevar el manto de los Black Bulls.

"Hola Vanessa-neesan". Dijo aquella muchacha de nombre de Eva.

"¡Oh! Eva volviste de tu misión". Dijo muy alegre Vanessa al saludar a su compañera.

"¡Eva! Parece que la misión que te encomendó la Vice Karna fue cumplida". Dijo Magna quien estaba hora esquivando las arremetidas de su compañero.

"Gracias chicos, me alegra que se preocupen de mi". Dijo muy animada y calmada. "Y si cumplí la misión de ayudar aquel pueblo". Hablo Eva.

"Magna-sempai... ¿Ella quién es?". Pregunto curioso Asta.

La misma pregunta también se hacía Chamilet porque no le vio cuando llegaron.

"Bueno lamento que no la conozcan". Dijo Antonio antes de pararse y ponerse cerca a la chica. "Ella es Eva Frost Castell, perteneciendo de la familia noble Frost Castell". Presento Antonio a Eva a sus dos nuevos compañeros. "Ella es una maga que usa magia de hielo y a tiene muchos hechizos de curación". Explico Antonio.

Eva simplemente sonrió por la presentación de su compañero, hacia los nuevos reclutas.

"¡WAO! Magia de hielo nunca vi alguien con magia de hielo". Dijo Asta sorprendido por el tipo de magia de Eva.

"Eres de la Familia Frost Castell una de las familias nobles más influyentes". Dijo Chamilet reconociendo a la familia de Eva.

"Parece que conoce a mi familia". Dijo Eva sonriendo de forma tranquila.

"Si Eva es una noble que llego aquí a la misma vez que yo". Hablo Luck mientras continuaba su disputa con Magna por dicho postre.

"¡VUELVE AQUÍ!". Grito Magna mientras continuaba asediando a Luck quien esquivaba todos sus ataques.

Eva al escuchar su nombre mencionado por Luck se puso algo sonrojada, pero cambio su cara para luego sentarse alado de Vanessa en la mesa y merendar un poco con los demás de su orden que consideraba su familia.

Después de la presentación de Eva y posteriormente la limpieza de los platos Asta decidió seguir entrenando toda la tarde, mientras Magna y Luck continuaba luchando dentro de la base y Antonio decidió presentar a Chamilet a su compañera Eva Frost Castell.

Asta ya alejado de los demás se sentó en una parte oculta del bosque para ahora revisar sus grimorio.

"Veamos revisare primero mi grimorio de anti-magia". Dijo Asta mientras procedía a leerlo mientras hacía aparecer su espada de anti-magia.

Pero para su frustración las letras en su grimorio de 5 hojas no eran entendible para Asta, así que no pudo entender los hechizos que hay había.

"Esto es frustrante, aunque intento leerlo, estas letras y palabras son inentendibles para mí". Dijo algo descontento Asta al no comprender su grimorio de anti-magia.

"Talvez más adelante logre comprender lo que está escrito en este grimorio". Dijo Asta, para luego volver a guardar su espada.

"Bueno creo que es momento de ver el grimorio que me encargo Aran". Dijo Asta para luego sacar su "Mazo" de magia de luz de los ángeles.

Para su sorpresa de Asta, los escritos en su grimorio eran leíbles y así pudo lograr entender los hechizos que ahora podía lanzar con su arma mágica y además del efecto que causaban.

"Veamos, lo primero está el hechizo de curación **Magia de luz sagrada de los ángeles: luz bendita** ". Hablo Asta al empezar a leer dicho hechizo, el cual daba el portador la capacidad de curar con una ráfaga de luz cualquier herida casi mortal tanto del portador como de los aliados, además daba la capacidad de eliminar efectos de magia venenosa.

Eso dejo algo pensativo a Asta que ahora hacia memoria cuando uso dicho hechizo para curarse en el examen contra Chamilet que le había envenenado con dicho hechizo.

Asta prosiguió con el siguiente hechizo que era de refuerzo.

" **Magia de luz sagrada de los ángeles: devoción angelical"**. Dijo Asta continuando su lectura de dicho hechizo, que otorgaba al usuario la capacidad de aumentar la fuerza, velocidad, agilidad y la resistencia del portador por un breve periodo de tiempo.

"Eso parece muy útil". Se dijo así mismo Asta recordando el momento que lo uso y como fue más rápido para poder ganar aquella batalla, pero le dejaba una incógnita ya que cuando uso su arma de anti-magia en su otra mano sentía que parte de ese hechizo se desasía en esa zona.

"Bueno creo que con el tiempo averiguare por que sucede ese efecto". Dijo Asta.

"Ahora el ultimo hechizo **Magia de luz sagrada de los ángeles: sentencia de ejecución"**. Se dijo Asta, el hechizo era en si un hechizo ofensivo o de contraataque dependiendo en que se usara, el cual canalizaba la magia de luz en el Mazo para luego expulsarlo con el impacto liberando dicha magia para después causar un daño de proximidad a aquellos cercanos a la zona de impacto.

Luego de leer el ultimo hechizo, Asta se le vino a la memoria el momento de usar dicho hechizo el cual daño a los demás magos enemigos cuando su objetivo era golpear a Heath.

"Uhm... parece que eso es todo lo que hay en mi grimorio de las razas". Dijo Asta, pero antes de poder guardar su arma mágica y su grimorio. Una luz lo envolvió su cuerpo como aquella ocasión en la iglesia y un recuerdo es reproducido en su mente.

[Recuerdos]

Asta podía visualizar que se encontraba en medio de lo que parecía ser el cielo, pero uno muy diferente ya que estaba rodeados de nubes y también había presencia de seres parecidos de los humanos, pero un poco más altos y de una belleza que nunca había visto, además que cada uno poseía alas blancas y una aureola sobre su cabeza.

Asta estaba anonadado al ver a estos seres que desconocía y además que por alguna razón sentía una enorme cantidad de mana en todos esos seres.

Pero luego se percató en uno que se encontraba arrodillado frente a alguien que desprendía una luz enceguecedora, por ello no pudo ver su rostro.

"MI QUERIDO SERAFIN ITHNYA". Dijo aquella voz muy profunda. "TE ENTREGO LA ARMA MAS PODEROSA DE QUE EH CREADO PARA QUE LOS GUIE EN LA GUERRA QUE SE AVESINA MUY PRONTO CONTRA "ELLOS"". Hablo aquella voz. "POR ELLO ESTA ARMA RESPONDERA A TU LLAMADO DE TU PROPIO NOMBRE" ITHNYA". Concluyo dicha entidad de luz.

"JURO QUE GUIARE CON ESTA ARMA, SU VOLUNTAD". Grito el Serafín conocido como Ithnya, mientras levantaba un "Mazo" con el resto de sus mismas apariencias levantaba una variedad de armas diferentes eh irradiando diferentes elementos en ellas.

[Fin del Recuerdos]

Cuando el recuerdo termino dejo a Asta muy confundido y a la vez anonadado, que era esos seres que desprendida un mana que nunca había sentido en toda su vida, además era eso el "Mazo" que tenía en su grimorio y otro pregunta que cruzaba en su mente era acaso esa guerra que le había mencionado Aran.

Muchas preguntas circulaban en su cabeza, pero a la vez pocas respuestas era lo que podía entender, que era lo que había que enfrentar, que Aran le menciono.

Pero ahora Asta sabía lo que tenía que hacer y las respuestas lo conseguirá a medida que se encuentra con las demás armas que le menciono Aran.

"Así que tu nombre es Ithnya". Dijo Asta mirando a su "Mazo" para luego lanzarlo lo más lejos que podía y luego decir lo siguiente.

"¡VEN A MI ITHNYA!". Grito Asta al llamar a su "Mazo" el cual como si fuera un encantamiento le respondió y regreso de regreso a su mano, dejando a un Asta algo emocionado al saber cómo manejar dicha arma.

Luego de dicho descubrimiento Asta continúo entrenado con sus grimorios toda la tarde, sin saber que en esos momentos sucedía una reunión de capitanes en la capital del reino.


	12. Capítulo 12 “Preludio de una misión de mazmorra”

Mientras Asta continuaba entrenando cerca al bosque de su base, en la capital se llevaba una reunión entre capitanes.

“ku, ku, ku tanto se demora Yami en venir”. Dijo el capitán de las Mantis Verdes Jack The Ripper.

“Bueno tampoco como si estemos todos aquí, falta Julius para empezar con la reunión que nos llamó a todos los capitanes”. Hablo el capitán de las Orcas Púrpuras Gueldre Poizot.

“Yo creo que debemos ser pacientes, por alguna razón el Rey Mago nos llamó para esta reunión de emergencia”. Hablo el capitán más joven de la orden de los Ciervos Aguamarios Rill Boismortier.

“Opino igual que el jovencito Rill, debe ser algo de urgencia para reunirnos en este momento”. Dijo la capitana de las Águilas Plateadas Acier Silva.

“Entonces solo debemos esperar que venga el Rey mago para iniciar la reunión, además conocemos como es Yami y también como es Julius con el tema de la puntualidad”. Hablo el capitán de los Leones Carmesí Fuegoleon Vermillion.

“z,z,z,z”. Dijo una dormida capitana de los Pavos Reales Dorothy Unsworth.

“No me sorprende lo de Yami, es típico de un hombre ser impuntuales cuando más se lo necesita”. Hablo la capitana de las Rosas Azules Charlotte Roselei.

“ _Por qué Yami demora mucho le abra pasado algo”_. Pensó Charlotte pensando en el capitán de los toros negros.

“Seguro en breves el Rey Mago Julius aparecerá con el tema para la reunión y lo más seguro que Yami llegará a tiempo para estar con nosotros”. Hablo William Vengeance refiriéndose a su ex compañero de orden.

Mientras los capitanes hablan entre sí, al costado de cada uno de ellos se encontraban sus vice-capitanes de sus respectivas ordenes de caballeros magos.

 _“Capitán Jack, no debe desesperarse por el tiempo de demora, de seguro hubo un contratiempo, que luego el Rey Mago nos dirá_ ”. Pensó el Vice-Capitán de las Mantis Verdes En Ringard.

 _“Aun así, el Rey Mago debe estar puntual a las reuniones”_. Pensó el vice-capitán de las Orcas Purpuras Kaiser Granvorka mientras se acariciaba su bigote.

 _“Señorito Rill debe ser paciente, como capitán de orden debe ser paciente para esto tipos de casos”._ Pensó el Mayordomo de Rill llamado Walter.

 _“Por que tarda tanto Julius, es una falta de respeto para los capitanes haberlos llamado y demorar en iniciar la reunión”._ Pensó el vice capitán Nozel Silva mientras esperaba que iniciara la reunión junto a su capitana y madre Acier Silva.

 _“Debe ser algo importante para que el Rey Mago demore en aparecer para la reunión”_. Pensó el Vice-capitán de los Leones Carmesí Randall Fuftair.

 _“Oh, espero que el Rey Mago admire mi belleza divina_ ”. Pensó el vice-capitán de los Pavos Reales de Coral mientras habla de su belleza.

 _“Bueno es bueno ver a todos reunidos verdad capitana”_. Pensó la vice-capitana de las Rosas Azules Puli Angel. Mientras miraba a su capitana sabiendo mucho de sus pensamientos.

“ _Seguro está preocupada del porque no viene el capitán de los Toros Negros”_. Pensó Puri Angel.

 _“Típico del Rey Mago siempre anda ocupado y además de demorarse en las reuniones de los capitanes y la falta de profesionalismo del Capitán de los Toros Negros, que se puedes esperar de un extranjero y su escuadrón de plebeyos”_. Pensó el vice-capitan Langris Vaude.

Mientras los capitanes discutían la tardanza del Rey Mago y los capitanes pensaba de lo que trataría la reunión de hoy. La puerta de la sala de reuniones se abría para mostrar al Capitán de los Toros Negros Yami Sukehiro, acompañado de su vice-capitana Karna Freese.

“Lamento la demora, pero no vi necesario presentarme apenas recibí el llamado de Julius, ya que conozco al viejo y sé que demorara en iniciar la reunión de capitanes”. Dijo Yami sin la menor importancia por su tardanza.

Karna solo asintió las palabras de su Capitán y amigo Yami ya que en ese tiempo que ambos estuvieron en las alas del Rey Mago, era alguien distraído que a veces olvidaba de asuntos importantes que no sea sobre nuevos tipos de magia.

Yami procedió a sentarse en uno de los asientos disponible, alado de los capitanes de las Mantis Verdes y Orcas Purpuras.

Mientras Karna se ponía a su lado como los demás vice-capitanes, para esperar la llegada del Rey Mago.

Apenas Yami llego la puerta de la sala se abrió de nuevo para mostrar esta vez al Rey Mago Julius que venía sonriendo y saludando a sus capitanes.

“Disculpen mi demora capitanes de orden, tuve algunos pendientes antes de venir”. Explico el Rey Mago.

“Quítale el royo Julius y dinos porque nos reúnes así de repente”. Dijo Yami mientras procedía aprender un cigarrillo para fumar.

Los demás capitanes, aunque algo molesto por la actitud de su colega, también pensaba igual que él, ya que muchos tenia algunos pendientes antes del llamado del Rey Mago para la reunión.

“Directo al punto no Yami”. Dijo Julius. “Bueno como verán mis estimados capitanes”. Hizo una pausa Julius para decir lo siguiente.

“Acaba de informarme sobre la aparición de una nueva mazmorra en el reino”. Anuncio Julius a los demás capitanes.

Muchos al escuchar aquella información solo se quedaron callados, ya que la aparición de mazmorras antiguas se daba muy rara ocasiones y era deber de los caballeros mágicos explorar dichos lugares para descubrir los tesoros ocultos para el reino Trébol.

“Pero la ubicación, de dicha mazmorra se encuentra entre el límite del Reino Trébol y el Reino Diamante”. Explico Julius el inconveniente de dicha mazmorra.

“Entonces, planeas que alguna orden mande a sus miembros a investigar dicha mazmorra”. Hablo el capitán Fuegoleon.

Julius asiente, mientras los capitanes empezaban hablar entre ellos salvo Yami que solo seguía fumando su cigarrillo en silencio.

Los vice-capitanes tenía muchas opiniones, pero el común era, el quien iría a investigar dicho lugar.

“Entonces es el deber de las Águilas Plateadas de investigar dicho lugar para el bienestar del reino”. Hablo el vice-capitán Nozel, mientras ya tenía planeado a quien mandar a investigar. Mientras su madre lo observaba como empezaba a asumir el liderazgo del escuadrón ya que estaba muy pronto para ceder su puesto a su hijo mayor.

“ _Creo que ya, estas listas para cosas más importantes hermanita”._ Pensó Nozel recordando a su talentosa hermana Noelle.

“Yo creo que la misión debe ser ejecutado por mi orden ya tengo en mente muchos magos para ir a explorar la mazmorra”. Hablo Fuegoleon mientras pensaba que era hora que su hermano menor Leopold, tuviera un desafío a su medida.

“Opino que las Rosas Azules pueden desempeñar un mejor papel que los demás órdenes ya que tengo magas capacitadas para investigar dicho lugar”. Hablo con superioridad la capitana Charlotte tratando de recomendar a sus miembros para la misión.

“Ka, ka, ka … yo creo que mi orden cumpliría un mejor papel que los demás”. Hablo el capitán Jack mientras hacia un movimiento con sus manos.

“Yo opino que mi orden haría un mejor trabajo que el resto”. Hablo el capitán Poizot refiriéndose a su orden.

“Aunque sea el más joven de los capitanes sé que mis ordene es capaz de manejar dicha misión Rey Mago”. Hablo Rill tomando iniciativa para obtener la misión.

“Mi orden esta lista para servir si usted ordena Lord Julius”. Hablo el capitán de Amanecer Dorado William.

Yami ignoraba lo sucedido sobre la misión ya que sabía muy probable que Julius no escogería su orden debido a que sus mocosos haría todo un caos, además cabía la posibilidad de que fueran atacados por magos del reino Diamante.

“Me alegro la iniciativa de todos los capitanes de querer participar”. Dijo el Rey Mago. “Pero tengo planeado que solo dos órdenes de caballeros mágicos vayan a investigar, ya que se descubrió que hay dos entradas para ingresar a la mazmorra”. Explico Julius.

Los capitanes estaban expectantes de que orden escogerás Julius para mandar a investigar.

“Eh escogido a estas dos órdenes por los reportes de unos de sus novatos que estuvieron destacando últimamente en las misiones que fueron mandados y ver sus esfuerzos creo que hace merecedor de esta misión para ver sus capacidades en estos tipos de situaciones”. Explico Julius.

Antes la respuesta de Julius muchos capitanes en especial de la ordenes de Águilas Plateadas, Leones Carmesí y Amanecer Dorado, que sabía de sus nuevos talentos que tenía. Mientras el resto de los capitanes ya daba por hecho que sus órdenes no sería dada dicha misión al notar que sus novatos lo lograron nada interesante en sus misiones.

“Quiero encomendar a las órdenes de Amanecer Dorado y los Toros Negros para esta misión, debido a lo destacable de sus nuevos reclutas”. Anuncia el Rey Mago, dejando sorprendidos por que los Toros Negros era encomendado para esta misión.

“Espera enserio recomendara al escuadrón de Yami solo porque su novato destaco en una misión”. Hablo el capitán Poinzot, pidiendo una explicación del por qué los Toros negros y no otra orden.

Julius no dijo nada y solo regalo una sonrisa a todos, haciendo notar a Yami la razón de su decisión al igual que Karna entendía también dicha acción.

“Tanto el novato de William y el novato de Yami han logrado hacer un buen merito en sus misiones ganando estrellas doradas para sus órdenes y por aquellos merito veo que puedo encomendar dicha misión para ellos”. Explico Julius la razón tras su decisión.

La respuesta fue tomada de diferentes maneras por los capitanes y vice-capitanes presentes.

Por el lado quienes no estaba conforme era los capitanes de las Mantis Verdes y las Orcas Moradas.

Los otros capitanes como los Ciervos Aguamarino, Leones Carmesí y Rosas Azules, no decidieron objetar las razones de su superior ya conociendo que siempre había una razón de sus acciones.

Mientras la capitana de los Pavos Reales de Coral seguía durmiendo, la Capitana de las Águilas Plateadas solo asentía la decisión de Julius así que no protesto nada a diferencia de su hijo Mayor que se encontraba decepcionado que su orden no fuera seleccionada para dicha misión.

“Entonces es todo el anuncio que nos tenía que dar Rey Mago”. Dijo Karna tomando la palabra mientras Yami se mantenía en silencio.

“En realidad solo era este anuncio sobre la misión que quería mencionarles, además que pediré que algunos capitanes manden algunos de sus magos de rangos superiores vigilen la frontera con el reino Diamante, ya que me han comunicado que hay actividad en dicha frontera”. Dijo el Rey Mago.

Una vez termino dicho anuncio, el Rey Mago paso a retirarse de la sala para ir a su oficina y lidiar con su enemigo invencible el “Papeleo”.

Los capitanes se quedaron en la sala mientras procesaba dichas acciones de su Rey Mago.

“Ka, ka, ka … es increíble que te encomendara dicha misión Yami”. Dijo el capitán Jack con un tono molesto por que su rival haya conseguido la misión de la mazmorra por su novato, aquel chico plebeyo que portaba armas en sus grimorios. Para luego irse de la sala.

“Tsk, es increíble que Julius haga eso, solo porque un novato y plebeyo consiguiera una misión exitosa”. Dijo el capitán Poinzot, mientras empezaba a abandonar la sala junto a su vice-capitán.

“Que mala suerte yo quería que mi orden fuera escogida para la misión”. Dijo cabizbajo el capitán Rill mientras también imitaba la acción de Poinzot.

La capitana de los Pavos Reales de Coral también procedía a retirarse acompañada de su vice-capitán.

“Les felicito tanto a ti William y a ti Yami por el progreso de sus novatos, en especial tu novato Yami”. Dijo la capitana Acier Silva mientras empezaba a levantarse de su asiento. “Incluso yo también estaba tentada a reclutar a ese joven, pero no espere que tanto tú y mi sobrino Fuegoleon escogieran al mismo chico”. Dijo amablemente Acier mientras procedía retirarse con su vice-capitán.

“Parece que tienes un buen ojo para los reclutas Yami, espero ver cuán tan alto llego el muchacho que escogió tu orden”. Dijo Fuegoleon mientras se retiraba al igual que los demás.

Quedando en la sala solo tres de los nueves capitanes de orden.

“Bueno creo que mi elección fue muy sabia de mi parte y al igual que la tuya Yami”. Dijo el capitán William mientras dejaba su asiento para irse a la oficina para pedir detalles de la misión.

Quedando solo Yami y Charlotte juntos a sus vice-capitanes en la sala.

“Creo que es hora de irnos Yami”. Hablo Karna notando que ya casi no había nadie en la sala.

Yami terminaba de dar su última calada a su cigarro para luego apagarlo y levantarse, acción también imitada por la capitana de las Rosas Azules y su vice-capitana.

“Parece que te gane una misión importante princesa de las espinas”. Hablo Yami con una sonrisa de triunfo frente a su colega.

“Que dependas de tu novato para destacar, solo demuestra que tan débil son los hombres para depender de otros para lograr sus objetivos”. Dijo Charlotte mientras empezaba irse del lugar.

“ _Porque no nos tocó a nuestras ordenes colaborar juntos_ ”. Pensó Charlotte molesta de no tener misiones cooperativas entre sus órdenes. Para luego voltear su mirada un breve momento, hacia la vice-capitana de Yami Karna Freese.

“¡KARNA!”. Dijo en un susurro Charlotte mientras miraba aquella chica amiga de Yami que siempre para a su lado maldiciendo la suerte de dicha chica por estar alado de su enamoramiento.

Karna al percatarse de la mirada de celos de Charlotte solo le dio una sonrisa retadora, ya que ella sabía que Charlotte estaba muy enamorada de su amigo y a su vez enamoramiento de ella misma.

Karna no iba a dejar las cosas fáciles a Charlotte y ella estaba dispuesto a pelear con ella si el trofeo era estar con Yami.

Yami no noto lo que sucedía a su alrededor ya que tenía muchas cosas en mente, ya que tenía que escoger quienes irían a dicha misión, aunque ya tenía algunos nombres a quienes mandar junto a su novato Asta.

/Más tarde en las oficinas del Rey Mago/

Julius Novachrono conocido como el 28º Rey Mago del reino Trébol, se encontraba mirando por la ventana de su oficina mientras pensaba sobre la misión que encargo tanto a William y Yami.

Sus discípulos de Julius habían dado en el blanco con la elección de estos jóvenes huérfanos y plebeyos, que de lo más bajo empezaba a ser méritos. Según los informes de sus misiones donde ambos destacaron con sus compañeros en diferentes ámbitos consiguiendo estrellas doradas para sus respectivos escuadrones.

Luego empezó a recordar los sucesos en el mercado negro donde conoció a Asta y vio lo que nunca imagino ver.

Aquel joven caballero mágico poseer dos grimorios y si no fuera poco a su vez invocaba armas en vez de hechizos de magia. Aunque el grimorio done provenía las espadas era un desconocimiento total para él, ya que no nunca vio un grimorio de ese tipo.

Pero por el otro lado el otro grimorio donde apareció ese “Mazo” que desprendía gran poder mágico y además de poder de usar magia de luz con ella, tenía una idea de lo que podría ser.

Durante sus muchos años como Caballero Mágico, Julius estuvo investigando antiguos libros en algunas ruinas en algunas zonas del continente, aunque la información que encontró habla sobre un suceso pasado a una guerra antigua, aunque no especificaba de que guerra habla dichos rollos antiguos, había referencias de algunos objetos mágicos que están esparcidas por muchos lugares y que poseía un enorme poder mágico.

Aun había mucha información que tenía que investigar para saber sobre dicha “guerra” que sucedió hace muchos siglos atrás, en estas tierras, tenía algunas pistas gracias a la biblioteca de la familia real donde el primer rey mago, había investigado los mismos rollos hace siglos atrás.

Luego Julius volteo su mirada hacia un libro en su pequeña biblioteca para luego escoger un libro en especial, que al moverlo abrió una puerta secreta donde el entro. Dentro de dicho lugar secreto se encontraba una especie de artefacto que se asemejaba a un cetro que irradiaba una enorme magia de hielo.

Aquel cetro que poseía había sido encontrado hace unos años atrás en uno de sus exploraciones a viejas mazmorras, aquel objeto venia acompañado de unos royos que no podía leer, porque el idioma que está escrito es una especie de lengua antigua que no tenía registro alguno, dejándole con la duda de que trata dicho artefacto.

Pero ahora había una posibilidad de averiguar que dice dichos royos, ya que tenía una corazonada con aquel joven novato de Yami, que todas sus dudas se aclararían cuando le entregara dicho objeto.

Por ahora solo esperaría el momento, talvez debería invitarlo al próximo evento de promoción para caballeros mágicos y talvez les dé un ascenso debido a sus logros recientes y más con esta misión que les encomendó a sus capitanes.

Julius solo sonrió para luego empezar acabar con su peor enemigo el trabajo.


	13. Capítulo 13 La Mazmorra

Era media mañana en el Reino del Trébol y en un bosque profundo en el Reino Abandonado un campesino estaba recolectando plantas y hierbas cuando, de repente, todo el lugar comienza a retumbar y sacudir.

"... ¿QUÉ ... QUÉ DIABLOS ES ESTO?". El campesino grita completamente conmocionado al ver aparecer una mazmorra del suelo.

[Dentro de la mazmorra]

Unas horas más tarde, dentro de la mazmorra, Asta lleva una linterna para iluminar la oscuridad de la mazmorra y Chamilet también llevaba una linterna para alumbrar por la parte de atrás del grupo de Black Bulls que había ido a la misión de exploración de dicho lugar.

Con la Anti-ave en el hombro de Asta, caminaba cerca de Asta, Antonio, Eva y Luck, quien tarareaba un tono mientras lideraba un pequeño grupo por el pasillo.

"Se ve muy lindo deberíamos ponerle un nombre no creen”. Dice Eva frotando suavemente la mejilla del Anti-pájaro con su nudillo.

El Anti-ave se arrullo por el cariño que estaba recibiendo.

"No lo sé, Eva. No creo que sea necesario, ¿no creen?" Pregunto Asta.

"Sí, es un poco complicado, pero no me gustaría verlo junto a tu lado sin un nombre". Dice Antonio prestando atención a la conversación de sus compañeros.

"Bueno, si tú lo dices Antonio qué opinas de “Toyotaro”. Dice Asta preguntando por el nombre que le puso al anti-ave.

"Creo que es pésimo nombre". Dice Chamilet también opinando del nombre.

"Hmm. ¿Por qué no Nero? Significa negro." Sugirió Luck.

"Sí, Nero, ese nombre podría ser. Tiene un bonito sonido". Dice Eva estando de acuerdo con su compañero Luck.

“Bueno está dicho el anti-pájaro se llamará Nero”. Anuncio Antonio poniendo fin a la discusión.

"Bueno, entonces supongo que eso lo resuelve. Ahora te conocerán como Nero. ¿Te parece bien, Eva?". Pregunta Asta mirando a su compañera.

"Supongo que ahora es oficial el nombre de este animalito". Dice Chamilet mientras continuaba avanzando.

[Escena retrospectiva; unas horas antes]

Era una mañana tranquila en la sede de Black Bulls, Asta estaba haciendo flexiones de brazos con Magna actuando como el peso. Chamilet estaba tomando un poco de Te junto a Eva, quien se encontraba leyendo unos libros que le había prestado Antonio y siendo este escribiendo una carta para enviar luego por el correo de la capital.

Asta se encontraba con el Torso expuesto mientras el Anti-ave usaba su cabeza como nido. Magna se sentó encima de los pies de Asta comiendo flan mientras Luck intentaba que Magna pelea contra él. También se encontraba Vanessa que estaba una vez más en ropa interior bebiendo directamente de una botella de vino.

"Asta, he querido preguntarte por qué sigues haciendo ejercicio a pesar de que tienes armas mágicas para luchar". Pregunta Antonio mientras continuaba escribiendo sin verlo.

"996. Bueno, incluso con mis armas mágicas, la mayoría de mis ataques son físicos o de corto alcance que requiere mucha fuerza y para usarlos en todo su potencial necesito un cuerpo en buena forma física. 997". Dice Asta que continuaba entrenando.

"Eso tiene sentido en cierto modo". Dice Vanessa algo borracha.

"998. Pero no solo eso, también hago ejercicio porque si la magia de mis armas se agota puedo confiar en mis habilidades físicas para ayudarme cuando use mi espada Anti-Magia. 999." Dice Asta.

"Bueno, si me preguntas, te estás enfocando en los medios correctos para manejar tu espada Anti-Magia, pero hay una cosa que te falta". Dice Eva.

"1.000. ¿Y qué es eso? 1.001". Pregunta Asta.

"No pareces tener el manejo adecuado de la espada en lo poco que eh observado en tu entrenamiento. Todo lo que te he visto hacer es girar esa espada y empujarla hacia adelante y ni hablar de tu “Mazo” que a lo mucho lo mueves con la cuestión de aplastar a tus adversarios. Probablemente deberías aprender los conceptos básicos de blandir una espada u otros tipos de armas para al menos obtener más efecto ". Dice Eva.

"Sabes que no es una mala idea. 1002". Dice Asta tomando en serio lo que le sugirió su compañera de escuadrón.

"¿Parece tener una charla interesante sobre las armas de Asta?" Pregunta Chamilet mientras procedía a dejar en la fregadera la tasa de té que había consumido.

"Lo parece”. Dice Luck mirando fijamente a Asta, Eva y Antonio mientras hablan entre ellos.

En ese momento, el capitán de los Black Bulls y Vice-capitana entraron en la sala mientras todos miraban en su dirección.

"Atención, chicos”. Dice Karna llamando la atención de los presentes.

“Se acaba de descubrir una nueva mazmorra". Dice Yami mientras todos lo miran.

"¡¿Una mazmorra?! ¿Es eso de verdad, Capitán Yami y Karna-sempai?". Pregunta Magna haciendo que Asta pierda el equilibrio y los envía a ambos chocando contra el suelo.

Eva ve que Asta está cayendo hacia adelante y hacia Nero, por lo que rápidamente agarra al pequeño animalito para dejarlo fuera de peligro.

"¿Qué es una mazmorra?". Dice Asta empujando a Magna que se encontraba encima de él.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De verdad?! ¡¿No sabes qué son las mazmorras?! Oh, espera, eso es comprensible". Dice Magna con calma dándose cuenta de que Asta todavía es nuevo en los Caballeros Mágicos y puede que no sepa todo todavía.

"Las mazmorras son como tumbas antiguas. Contienen reliquias dejadas por personas de hace mucho tiempo. A veces tienen métodos para usar poderosa magia antigua ¡y objetos mágicos super valiosos! ¡Son increíbles!”. Explico Antonio mientras continuaba escribiendo una carta.

"¿Objetos antiguos? ¿Te refieres a objetos mágicos como armas?". Pregunta Asta con entusiasmo.

"Eso es seria muy raro, pero sí, cabe la posibilidad que encuentres alguna arma mágica". Comenta Yami.

“Bueno Yami hay una posibilidad que Asta-kun encuentre una nueva espada de anti-magia o arma mágica”. Dijo Karna mientras pensaba en esa posibilidad.

"Pero la gente en ese entonces colocaba trampas mágicas locas ... para que nadie pudiera usar esas cosas para el mal. Son lugares súper divertidos y peligrosos". Dice Luck alegremente.

“ _Luck-kun”._ Pensó Eva mientras miraba a su compañero con ojo soñadores.

"¡WHOOOOOOAA! ¡ESO NO ES NADA DIVERTIDO!". Grita Asta.

'¡De ningún modo!'. Pensó Chamilet mientras continuaba mirando a sus compañeros. Mientras Nero vuela hacia Luck y empieza a picotearlo.

"¡Ow ~ ow ~ ow ~ ow ~!". Grita Luck de dolor.

“No Nero no hagas eso”. Dijo Eva tratando de alejar al anti-ave de su compañero.

"Debido al peligro, por lo que las reliquias no se roban por razones desagradables, los Caballeros Mágicos siempre las exploran". Explica Vanessa.

"Suena razonable." Dice Asta.

"Especialmente esta mazmorra. ¡Apareció cerca de la frontera de un país hostil, el Reino de los Diamantes! ¡Esto tiene que hacerse perfectamente la primera para evitar un enfrentamiento contra los del Diamante para lo que haya allí no sea robado!" Dice Karna.

"Por cierto, en las mazmorras pasadas, escuché que la gente encontraba objetos mágicos lo suficientemente poderosos como para cambiar la civilización ... y otros pudieron usar la magia suprema". Comenta Yami.

"¡IMPRESIONANTE! ¡Y GENIAL! ¡AQUÍ, CAPITÁN! ¡AQUÍ MISMO! ¡DÉJAME IR!". Grita Asta. "Tal vez pueda aprender más sobre estos dos grimorios". Dice él.

"Claro que sí, Asta. Aunque, dudo mucho que encuentres algo en esa mazmorra que tenga que ver con tus armas mágicas." Dice Karna. "En realidad, el Rey Mago preguntó específicamente por ti."

Dice sosteniendo una hoja de solicitud con una foto de Asta en la esquina superior derecha.

"¿Eh? ¡¿QUUEEE?! ¡¿El Rey Mago?! ¡¿Por qué ?!". Pregunta Asta en completo estado de shock.

"¡Amigo, ¡Asta, eso es increíble! ¡¿Conociste al Rey Mago en alguna parte ?!". Pregunta Antonio y Magna con un ligero celo.

"¡NO NUNCA!". Grita Asta. '¡El Rey Mago ... me eligió ...! Dijo Asta muy sorprendido.

"Chamilet, tú también vas." Yami dice ganándose una mirada de asombro de ella. "Además hace un buen equipo, si siguen así entre ambos podría ser colegas”. Dijo Yami a Chamilet que asintió.

“Eva y Antonio irán con ustedes, como apoyo ya que el Rey Mago pidió al menos un grupo de 5 personas para investigar el lugar”. Dijo Karna mirando a sus dos miembros. “Además si las cosas se ponen difícil Eva puede usar magia de curación y soporte para ustedes”. Hablo Karna dándole merito a Eva asintió por las palabras de su vice-capitana.

"Suerte, tú también irás a supervisar y asegurarte de que regresen con vida. Además, si te quedas aquí todo el tiempo, tus sentidos se embotarán". Dice Yami mientras Luck se le iluminaba el rostro por que cambia la posibilidad de que podría enfrentar a magos del otro reino.

Unas horas después de que los cincos se fueran, Yami estaba sentada en el sofá leyendo un periódico con Karna inclinada detrás de él y Vanessa tomando su última botella de vino.

"¿Cómo crees que el Rey Mago sabía de Asta?" Pregunta Vanessa.

"El jefe ve cosas que nosotros no podemos ver. Además, es raro. Wa, ja, ja". Dice Yami riendo.

“Si Julius es alguien que siempre sabe lo que hace, por ello nunca cuestionamos sus decisiones”. Dijo Karna mientras seguía sentado al lado de Yami mientras leía un libro para pasar el tiempo.

"Me pregunto si los chicos están bien…" pensó Vanessa en voz alta.

"Las misiones peligrosas e importantes son las que hacen que los novatos superen sus límites y crezcan". Dice Yami mientras continuaba leyendo su periódico en el sofá.

"Bueno. Luck y Antonio está con ellos. Deberían estar bien”. Dijo Karna.

“Además, la habilidad de ese tipo para detectar a Mana está fuera de serie. Es mejor que un noble. Si su personalidad no fuera completamente loca, todos los escuadrones de Caballeros habrían estado luchando por él. ¡Ja, ja, ja! ”, Se ríe.

"Esa personalidad rota es lo que me preocupa". Dice Vanessa.

[Fin Flashback]

El grupo continúa abriéndose camino hacia la mazmorra, de forma lenta pero seguro por sus pasos evitando activar alguna trampa oculta.

"¿podrían por favor no pisar mi pie?". Grito Chamilet al ver como alguien pisaba su pie.

"Lo siento, Chamilet, pero es difícil de ver porque está completamente oscuro aquí." Dice Antonio que estaba detrás de Asta pero delante de Chamilet.

“Oh, no te preocupes fue un accidente”. Dijo Chamilet algo sonrojada viendo que su enamoramiento estaba delante suyo.

"¡Está muy oscuro aquí!". Dije Eva mientras llevaba a Nero en su cabeza y apretaba el brazo de Luck.

"Esperen no me empujen". Dice Asta evitando tropezar con algo o alguien.

"Oye. ¿Y esto?". Pregunta Luck presionando su mano contra un ladrillo de piedra suelto que delata y deja entrar mucha luz. "¡WOW! ¡ESO ES BRILLANTE!" Grita protegiéndose los ojos.

Después de que cae un solo ladrillo, una sección completa de la pared cae junto con él para revelar una habitación más grande con un río que fluye desde la pared hasta el techo. También había muchas puertas que estaban en las paredes y algunas en el techo también. Mientras Luck entra en la gran habitación, Asta, Antonio miran el lugar donde se encontraban, mientras Eva y Chamilet eran las ultimas en adentrarse a dicho lugar.

"¡Whooooooooaa! ¿Qué pasa con este lugar?". Pregunta Asta con asombro.

"Es asombroso cómo estos ríos pueden fluir por las paredes y también por el techo". Dice Eva asombrada mirando a su alrededor.

"Parece que este espacio fue deformado por la magia. El Mana que flota por aquí es mucho más fuerte que lo que está afuera". Dice Luck.

"¡NUNCA ANTES HABÍA VISTO UN LUGAR TAN LLENO DE MANA!". Grita Chamilet de asombro.

"Espera, ¿eso es lo que estoy sintiendo? ¿Es Mana?" Pregunta Asta.

"Espera, ¿me estás diciendo que nunca antes has sentido el Mana?". Pregunta Eva a Asta.

"Para nada. Supongo que nacer sin magia significa que incluso podría hacer la cosa más simple para un mago." Dice Asta.

"¡¿Qué?! No me digas que ni siquiera sabes lo que es Mana ...". Dice Chamilet en estado de shock.

"¡AH! ¡Sé lo que es Mana!" Dice Asta.

[Mana es energía sobrenatural que existe en este mundo y dentro de las personas. Los magos activan sus hechizos gastando maná]

"La sensación de Mana es increíble ... no puedo creer que pasé 15 años de mi vida sin conocer este sentimiento". Dice Asta.

"Y es asombroso que hayas podido obtener magia de tu grimorio que te da esas armas mágicas". Dice Chamilet desde su posición con Antonio.

"Sí, tienes razón, Chamilet, es extraño". Dice Asta, pero luego su pie pisa un círculo mágico que se activa. "¿Eh?" Pregunta mirando hacia abajo mientras las rocas brotan del suelo casi golpeando Asta.

"¿Qué ... un hechizo de trampa?". Pregunta Chamilet en estado de shock y observa como Asta saca su espada anti-magia y su “Mazo” y destruye el hechizo. "E… ¡Eso es peligroso!". Grita Eva.

"¿Hm?" Luck pregunta al ver algo en el suelo. "¡Oh! ¡Aquí está, Asta!" Dice apuntando al suelo.

"¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Dónde?! Solo estoy aprendiendo a sentir a Mana, pero no veo lo que estás señalando". Dice Asta mirando hacia donde apuntaba Luck. Mientras Antonio se percató muy tarde lo que planeaba su compañero.

"¡Hup!". Dice Luck empujando a Asta hacia adelante.

"¡AH!". Grita Asta al pisar otro círculo mágico haciendo que más rocas salgan del suelo. "¡WAAAAARGH!" Grita destruyendo la trampa mágica de nuevo. "¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!" Él pide molesto Luck por empujarlo hacia una trampa.

"¡Guau, increíble!". Dice Luck aplaudiendo ante la actuación de Asta.

"Un momento, tú ...". Comienza a decir Chamilet, pero luego Luck ve algo. "¡Oh! Hay otro…" Dice volviendo a activar otra trampa.

"¡Hup!". Gruñe Luck pisando el círculo mágico.

"¡AAAAGH!". Grita Chamilet cuando el fuego brota del suelo y envuelve tanto a Antonio como a Chamilet. "¡EEHHHH!". Grita ella.

"¡Aaaargh!". Ruge Asta destruyendo la magia.

"¡Ah, ja, ja, ja, ja!" Luck se ríe y luego ve otro círculo mágico. "¡AQUÍ!" Grita activando la trampa mágica haciendo que un géiser de agua explote hacia arriba.

"¡Eeeeeek!". Grita Eva.

"¡Aaargh!". Ruge Asta cortando el géiser y destruyendo el círculo mágico.

"¡Ah, ja, ja, ja, ja!". Se ríe Luc y luego ve un círculo mágico más. "¡AQUÍ VAMOS!" Grita aterrizando en el círculo provocando que otro infierno estalle.

"¡Ahhh!". Grito Antonio mientras esquivaba la trampa.

"¡Raaargh!". Gruñe Asta destruyendo las llamas.

"¡Ah, ja, ja, ja!". Luck se ríe aterrizando detrás de los dos novatos. "¡Esto es genial! ¡Ah, ja, ja! ¡Qué emocionante!" Él ríe.

"Si nos quedamos con este tipo ...". Comienzan a pensar tanto Asta como Chamilet. '… ¡Moriremos!'. Pensaron Ellos algo agotados de evitar las trampas que Luck activaba.

"¡Hombre! ¡Esa arma Anti-Magia tuya es realmente algo! ¿Quizás por eso te envió el Rey Mago? Me gustaría pelear contigo tanto con tu espada de Anti-Magia y ese Mazo", dice Luck. "Si mantienes esa cosa afuera y lista, esta mazmorra no nos dará ningún problema ", dice.

"Bueno". Dice Asta que realmente no entiende por qué Luck estaba tan emocionado de pelear con él.

"Ahora bien ..." dice Luck cerrando los ojos. " _Creo que estoy cerca de algo_ ". Pensó sentir una carga eléctrica proveniente de una de las puertas. _'Lo sabía. ¡Hay otros aquí! parecen que parece más fuerte…_ 'pensó con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro mientras saltaba alto en el aire. **'Magia de creación del rayo: Botas del Dios del Trueno** '. Pensó en crear un par de bota de relámpago.

"¿…?" Asta mira a Luck con una expresión en blanco.

"¿Eh…?". Pregunta Chamilet en estado de shock.

"Algo importante acaba de surgir. ¡Ah, ja, ja! Ustedes sigan adelante y exploren la mazmorra". Les dice Luck felizmente.

"Espera ... ¿a dónde vas?", Comienza a preguntar Chamilet, pero Luck está usando las Botas del Dios del Trueno y ya había desaparecido por una de las puertas. "¡ES TAN RÁPIDO!". Grita ella. "¿QUÉ ... ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁ PENSANDO ?! ¡NO PUEDO CREER ESTO! ”, Grita.

"Está bien ... eso estuvo muy bien." Dice Asta.

“Bueno parece que Luck-kun se fue a investigar por su propia cuenta”. Dijo con una sonrisa Eva.

" _Entonces seremos nosotros 4 para ir hacia la cámara del tesoro ..._ " pensó Antonio.

Sin embargo, debido a que estaban todos distraídos, no notaron que las enredaderas los agarraban y los levantaban en el aire mientras le rodeaban los brazos y las piernas.

"¿Eh…?". Se pregunta Eva y Chamilet. _¡Un hechizo de trampa_! Pensaron todos al ver las enredaderas que salían del río. "¡Diablos…! ¡Asta!". Grita Antonio sacándolo de su trance.

 _'¡Es Magia de creación de plantas de alto nivel!'_. Pensó Chamilet al ver una gran criatura vegetal apareciendo desde el río.

"¡MADADA!". Grita Asta cortando las enredaderas que sostienen a sus compañeros en el aire, sin embargo, las enredaderas se envuelven a su alrededor y uno se enredad en la mano donde sostiene su espada, para que luego otra hago lo mismo con su otra mano donde sostenía su Mazo, mientras lo levanta por encima de la boca de las criaturas vegetales.

"¡Asta!". Grita Antonio. _'Su anti-magia ...'_ pensó Eva. "¡¿Asta no puedes usar tu magia de tu Mazo para destruirlos ?!". Pregunta Eva.

"¡No puedo! Me tiene sujeto las manos para poder usar alguna de mis armas". Dice Asta. _'Uh-no ...'_ pensó al ver el veneno púrpura en la boca de la planta.

" **Magia de creación de viento: ¡Lluvia de hojas de viento**!" Una voz grita mientras decenas de palas compuestas únicamente de viento sólido comprimido golpean la planta.

Las hojas toman una forma más parecida a la de un cuchillo arrojadizo en lugar de a una hoja donde no tiene mango ni empuñadura. Cuando Asta fue liberado de las enredaderas, y antes de aterrizar, rápidamente usas sus manos y pies para apoyarse antes de tocar el suelo.

'¿Que fue ese poderoso y preciso hechizo? ¡¿Quién demonios ...?!. Se pregunta tanto Eva y Chamilet mientras miraban hacia donde se disparó el hechizo.

[De vuelta en la sede de Black Bulls]

"Oh. Ahora que lo recuerdo. La Golden Dawn también está enviando a algunas personas a la mazmorra". Pregunta Yami que continuaba leyendo el periódico.

“Si William también envió un grupo para la misión de la mazmorra”. Dijo Karna recordando lo sucedido en la reunión.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿La Golden Dawn ?!". Pregunta Magna en estado de shock llevando una cuchara y una taza de pudín.

"Me pregunto ... ¿se llevarán bien?". Se pregunta Yami.

[De vuelta en la mazmorra]

Asta mira hacia arriba y ve a cuatro figuras de pie en una puerta que conduce a la habitación en la que estaban Asta, Antonio, Chamilet, Eva y Nero.

"Y ahora ... he devuelto ese favor. ¡Asta!". Dice Yuno con otros tres miembros de la Golden Dawn detrás de él; un hombre y dos mujeres.

"¡Yuno!". Dice Asta con una gran sonrisa.


	14. Capítulo 14 "Reunión"

En un área abierta aislada rodeada por unas pocas montañas en la distancia había una estructura similar a un palacio que se encontraba en lo alto de una colina y servía como la sede de la Golden Dawn.

"¡Capitán Vangeance! ¡¿Por qué enviaría a ese campesino novato en una misión tan importante ?!" Pregunta un hombre siguiendo a su capitán.

El hombre era alto, delgado, con cabello puntiagudo de color claro que está ligeramente peinado hacia atrás y dos mechones que cuelgan al frente. Lleva una camisa cruzada y de manga larga con un cuello alto y adornos rojos en los bordes. El usa la túnica del escuadrón de Golden Dawn, que cubre su torso y es de color dorado.

"¿Confías en mí?". Pregunta William a su miembro de escuadrón.

"¡Por supuesto, señor! ¡Yo, Alecdora Sandler, moriría por usted!". Dijo el hombre, ahora conocido como Alecdora Sandler, dice arrodillado ante el capitán.

"En ese caso ... confío en él, y me gustaría que hicieras lo mismo". Dice William impactando a Alecdora. "También es miembro de la Golden Dawn. No hay duda de que seguirá fortaleciéndose para nosotros ".

 _'Lo necesitamos para ... hacerse más fuerte ..._ ', pensó.

[Calabozo]

Yuno y los otros tres miembros de Golden Dawn, se encontraban parados frente de Asta, Chamilet, Antonio y Eva.

Mientras los dos hermanos adoptivos se sonrían el uno al otro.

"Yuno. ¿Por qué los salvaste?" Pregunta el miembro masculino de Golden Dawn conocido como Klaus Lunettes.

Klaus es un hombre alto de complexión delgada y ojos rasgados. También tiene una nariz grande y puntiaguda y un mentón grande. Su cabello de color azul claro es corto a los lados y hacia atrás, mientras que también tiene una franja angular a su lado izquierdo. Además, también usa un par de aretes y anteojos con marcos rectangulares. Como noble, Klaus viste inmaculadamente de arriba a abajo.

Su túnica está unida a un botón dorado en el lado derecho donde mantiene la túnica unida. Además, la insignia del escuadrón también se coloca en el lado izquierdo de la túnica.

"Nuestra misión es simplemente capturar la mazmorra. En otras palabras, debemos llegar al salón del tesoro en el centro lo más rápido posible. ¡No tenemos tiempo para molestarnos con ellos!". Grita Klaus.

Asta, Antonio, Chamilet, Eva, Nero y Yuno miran al noble arrogante con miradas muertas en sus rostros.

"Oye, Yuno. ¿Qué pasa con ese cuatro ojos?". Pregunta Asta a su hermano adoptivo.

"Es mi superior". Dice Yuno.

"CUATRO OJOS ... ¡TÚ ERES EL GROSERO! ¡SOY UN NOBLE! ¡NO HABLES COMO SI FUÉRAMOS IGUALES!". Grita Klaus.

Asta sigue ignorando al noble y sigue platicando con su hermano Yuno.

"¡NO ME IGNORES!". Grita Klaus de frustración.

"¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Si son de los Black Bulls!" Dice los dos miembros femeninos de Golden Dawn.

"...". Chamilet y Eva miran a la chica de la Golden Dawn.

"Hola Señorita Mimosa y señorita Letoile" Dice Eva al reconocer a los miembros femeninos de la Golden Dawn conocida como Mimosa Vermillion y Letoile Becquerel.

Mimosa es una chica de 15 años de complexión voluptuosa. Ella tiene ojos amarillos y cabello largo y ondulado bermellón con flequillo en la frente. Además, ella también usa un par de aretes en sus orejas. Como mujer noble, Mimosa usa atuendos elegantes que consisten en un suéter hinchado de color crema con mangas largas, pantalones cortos blancos hinchados y un corsé marrón. Debajo del corsé, ella también usa otra pieza de tela de color marrón más claro que tiene bordes con volantes. El corsé está atado en la parte delantera con cordones. Su calzado consiste en un par de botas que le quedan bien ajustadas. Como miembro del escuadrón Golden Dawn, Mimosa también usa la túnica característica del escuadrón en la parte superior de su atuendo. La bata es corta y solo cubre su torso con una capucha que tiene un pelaje de color azul alrededor de los bordes.

Letoile es una chica de 17 años de complexión delgada. Ella tiene el cabello de color verde y ojos violeta, porta unos lentes la igual que su compañero de escuadrón Klaus. Ella es parte de la nobleza del reino al igual que Mimosa, pero usa el uniforme de su escuadrón como sus compañeros masculinos y como miembro de la Golden Dawn, lleva su túnica característica del escuadrón en la parte superior de su atuendo.

"¿Eva tú las conoces?". Pregunta Asta, pero luego nota la presencia de Mimosa.

 _'Hombre, ella es realmente hermosa'_. Pensó Asta al ver aquella chica de su misma edad.

"Eva, Antonio ¿Cómo estás?”. Saluda Mimosa a Eva y Antonio, poniendo celosa a Chamilet.

“Escuché que los Black Bulls son un grupo bárbaro. ¿Están bien?". Pregunta Mimosa a Eva y Antonio, quienes eran amigos.

“¿Qué hay de ti, Mimosa? ¿Cómo te va en la Golden Dawn?". Pregunta Antonio de pie cerca del lado de Asta.

"Sí, todos son muy amables. Gracias a ellos, puedo usar mi magia sin preocuparme. Eh jeje". Dice Mimosa riendo.

"¡Oh! El otro día en una misión, los tres ... ¡recibimos una estrella del Rey Mago!". Dice Mimosa sonriendo con la mano en la mejilla mientras Klaus se arregla las gafas y Letoile asentía con su cabeza con orgullo.

"¿En serio? Hace unos días, Chamilet y yo fuimos a nuestra primera misión y obtuvimos tres estrellas. Dos para mí y una para Chamilet". Dice Asta interrumpiendo la conversación entre Mimosa, Eva y Antonio.

"Eres mentiroso y mal educado". Dice Klaus sin rodeos. "Como si meros novatos de Black Bull pudieran obtener tres estrellas tan fácilmente. Es insolente por su parte incluso darte esta misión". Dice él.

"Será mejor que entres en detalles sobre lo que hiciste para recibir esas estrellas Asta". Sugiere Antonio.

"Buena idea". Dice Asta confundiendo a los cuatros miembros de Golden Dawn mientras Chamilet le sonríe por la idea de Antonio.

"Aunque la misión no fue oficial de los Caballeros Mágicos, aun así, logró salvar a toda la aldea de Sosshi de un grupo de magos terroristas que estaban empeñados en acabar con los aldeanos. Habrían tenido éxito si hubiera sido por Chamilet quien protegió a todos los aldeanos con un solo hechizo. Así es como ella ganó su estrella y yo gané mis estrellas al derrotar a cada uno de los magos terroristas ". Explica Asta, dejando impactada Mimosa y Letoile y ganando una sonrisa de Yuno.

“ _No esperaría nada menos de ti, Asta_ ”. Pensó Yuno.

"¡MENTIROSO!". Grita Klaus.

"Cree lo que quieras creer. Solo debes saber que el Rey Mago nos preguntó directamente por nosotros." Dice Asta.

"Otra mentira transparente". Dice Klaus.

 _'Está bien, este tipo realmente está mirando para enojarme'_. Pensó Chamilet gruñendo en voz baja ya cansada que aquel noble no les creyera.

"Ahora que lo pienso ... escuché que había cinco de ustedes aquí. ¿Dónde está el otro?" Pregunta Klaus. "No me digas que te dejó y huyó a casa. ¿O ya ha sido víctima de un hechizo de trampa?". Dice Klaus.

"...". Tanto Asta como Chamilet permanecen en silencio. Mientras Eva y Antonio se mantenían al margen debido a como era el actuar de su compañero Luck.

"¡Ja!" Klaus se ríe y toma su silencio como si tuviera razón.

[Más profundo en la mazmorra]

"¡Oho!". Se ríe alegremente Luck, mientras atravesaba una pared y sigue corriendo por el pasillo a gran velocidad, pero luego siente algo. "A continuación, gire a la izquierda ... no puedo esperar a averiguarlo ... oh chico ... ¡qué fuertes son estos enemigos! ¡Ah, ja, ja! ”, Se ríe emocionado.

[De vuelta en la parte deformada de la mazmorra]

" _No podemos decir que simplemente nos dejó y se fue a alguna parte ..."_. Pensó Chamilet.

"Tienes razón, nos dejó". Dice Asta impactando a Chamilet, mientras Antonio y Eva solo dejaban un suspiro ya que era la verdad.

"Después de poner todas las trampas en esta habitación y destruirlas, sintió el mana de algunos magos enemigos, en lo más profundo de la mazmorra y fue a enfrentarlos mientras Antonio, Eva, Chamilet, Nero y yo nos dirigimos a la sala del tesoro ", dice Asta.

 _'Guau. Eso es realmente lo que sucedió y suena mejor que la forma en que lo hubiera explicado_ '. Pensó Eva ante las palabras de Asta y lo bien que explicó la situación sin dejar ver mal a su enamoramiento.

"Hah. Creen que su compañero pueda contra el enemigo”. Pregunto Letoile algo preocupada por aquel miembro de los Black Bulls.

' _Parece que Letoile-Sempai es más razonable con Klaus-Sempai_ ”. Pensó Yuno al observar a su superior.

"Muy bien entonces, adelante. Apuesto a que los Black Bulls serán los primeros en capturar esta mazmorra". Dice Asta con calma.

 _'Wow, realmente ha cambiado'_. Pensó Yuno al ver a su hermano Asta más maduro.

"¡SOLO ESPERA Y VERAS, SU PERAREMOS ESTO Y DEMOSTRAREMOS QUE NUESTRO ESCUADRON ES MEJOR QUE LA DE TU CAPITAN DE MÁSCARA EXTRAÑA!". Grita Asta mientras su personalidad madura cambia a una infantil.

 _'O no_ ’. Pensó Yuno con una mirada en blanco en su rostro.

" _Este enano tiene muchos cambios de personalidad_ ". Pensó Chamilet frotándose las sienes.

“ _Parece que Asta todavía le falta como tratar con alguien ajeno a nuestro escuadrón_ ”. Pensó Antonio mientras Eva solo observaba lo sucedido.

"¿Máscara extraña…?" Klaus pregunta con calma. "¡ESCORIA! ¿TE ESTÁS BURLANDO DE NUESTRO SUBLIME CAPITÁN VANGEANCE?". Grita preguntando. "¡En cualquier caso, tu capitán es el extraño! ¿Por qué todos esos ¡¿músculos?! ¿Por qué la camiseta sin mangas?”. Dice en voz alta.

"Creo que solo está celoso". Dice Antonio.

“ _Bueno debo admitir que el capitán Yami no usa otro tipo de atuendo más que esa camisa sin mangas_ ”. Pensó Eva. “ _Pero parece que la vice capitana Karna Freese no se queja de eso_ ”. Pensó Eva recordando como a veces la vice-capitana se comía con la mirada al capitán Yami.

"..." Yuno permanece en silencio mientras observa la escena frente a él.

"¡BIEN, TONTOS! ¡LES MOSTRAREMOS LA DIFERENCIA ENTRE EL GRUPO SUPERIOR DE CABALLEROS MÁGICOS Y USTEDES, ESCORIA! ¡MIMOSA!". Grita Klaus volviendo a arreglarse las gafas.

"¡Bueno!". Dice alegremente Mimosa mientras su grimorio levita frente a su apertura a cierta página y las plantas comienzan a formarse en el piso frente a ella. " **Magia de creación de plantas: Orientación Floral Mágica** ".

A medida que varias enredaderas se juntan alrededor del frente de Mimosa, comienzan a entrelazarse entre sí. Pétalos de flores brotan de la punta de las enredaderas entrelazadas. Los pétalos de la flor son de color claro con varias manchas de color oscuro que cubren el área. Luego, la flor muestra un plano tridimensional del diseño de la mazmorra en forma de holograma en el centro de los pétalos de la flor.

"Ummmm ... mm-hm, mm-hm. Está bien. Conozco el diseño aproximado de esta mazmorra." Dice Mimosa.

"¡YUNO!". Grita Klaus.

"Correcto". Dice Yuno mientras su grimorio se abre. "Magia de creación de viento: Arca del viento celestial". Dice mientras manifiesta una ráfaga de viento y luego le da forma a un recipiente parecido a un arca que lleva a los 4 miembros de Golden Dawn.

"Intenta lo mejor que puedas. ¡Hah!" Klaus se ríe burlonamente.

"... ¡LLEVA A CUATRO PERSONAS FÁCILMENTE!". Grita Chamilet en estado de shock.

 _'Impresionante como siempre… ¡Yuno!_ '. Pensó Asta con una gran sonrisa.

[Escena retrospectiva]

_"¡Veamos quién ... se convierte en el Rey Mago!" Asta y Yuno gritan puños chocando entre sí con sus grimorios en sus manos._

[Fin Flashback]

¡ _Veamos quién de nosotros llega primero a la sala del tesoro_! Pensó Asta comenzando a correr tras los cuatro.

"¡Espera, Asta! Como vamos a seguirlo si no tenemos algún hechizo de rastreo”. Dijo Chamilet preocupada, ya que no tenían algún medio para poder guiarse en la mazmorra.

“Buen punto, lamentablemente yo no tengo un hechizo para guiarnos”. Dijo Antonio.

“Además Luck era el único que podía guiarnos por aquí”. Dijo Eva algo preocupada por su enamoramiento Luck, mientras Nero descansaba en su cabeza.

"No necesitamos ningún hechizo de rastreo. Tengo una buena sensación de la orientación y puedo guiarnos atreves de este lugar". Explico Asta a sus compañeros.

"Espero no perdernos”. Pensó Chamilet desconfiando en las palabras de Asta.

Y no estaba tan equivocada ya que el primer paso que da Asta, accidentalmente activa una de las trampas.

"¡WHOA! ¡CUIDADO!". Grita Asta destruyendo una de las trampas con su espada de anti-magia.

"Eso estuvo cerca". Dijo Antonio.

“IDIOTA CASI NOS MATAS”. Grito Chamilet enojada por lo sucedido.

"Solo es un tropiezo, pero llegaremos a la cámara del tesoro”. Dice Asta muy animado continuando su camino.

Mientras Asta guía a sus compañeros, empezó a sentir como una extraña fuerza empezaba a llamarlo, como si lo guiara a algún lugar de la mazmorra.

“ _Esta sensación es como esa vez cuando recibí mis dos grimorios”._ Pensó Asta mientras guiaba a sus compañeros.

[Mientras tanto con los miembros de Golden Dawn]

"Hah ... los tontos ... como si pudieran derrotarnos alguna vez". Se jacta Klaus. "¿Qué era él, de todos modos? No podía sentir ninguna magia en absoluto". Dice Klaus al recordar su encuentro con Asta.

"Tienes razón". Dice Mimosa que todavía usa su hechizo Magia de creación de plantas: Orientación Floral Mágica.

"Reclutar a un chico así ... ¿en qué está pensando el capitán de los Black Bulls?". Se pregunta Letoile.

"A juzgar por la forma en que están hablando, supongo que no te diste cuenta de que Asta tenía dos grimorios". Dice Yuno.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Dos grimorios ?!". Pregunta Klaus completamente conmocionado.

"Eso es asombroso e inaudito". Comenta Mimosa.

“¡¿Es eso posible?!”. Dije Letoile asombrada por lo acontecido.

"Bueno, Asta tiende a hacer que se escuche lo inaudito, así que, si yo fuera tú, Klaus ... no lo subestimaría. Porque no es lo que parece ser". Sonríe Yuno.

"...!" Klaus es tomado por sorpresa por el comentario de Yuno. _«Campesino del reino abandonado ...»_ , pensó. "¡Hah! ¡Ojalá salga vivo de esta mazmorra!" Le grita. _'Puede tener un trébol de 4 hojas, ¡pero no creas que te he aceptado todavía!_ Él pensó.

"Estoy tratando de capturar esta mazmorra lo más rápido posible, por el bien de mi país”. Dije Klaus.

[Palacio Real de Clover Kingdom]

"¡Un mensaje para el Rey Mago! Los Caballeros Mágicos de Golden Dawn y Black Bull han comenzado a explorar la mazmorra ...", dice un mago arrodillado ante el Rey Mago. "…Y tenemos ¡CONFIRMÓ LA INVASIÓN DE TROPAS DE MAGOS DEL REINO DEL DIAMANTE!", Grita." ¡El Reino del Diamante es el vecino de nuestro Reino del Trébol! Un país de invasores que se ha esforzado por expandir su territorio en los últimos años ", explica el mago." Si la antigua magia de la mazmorra cae en manos de un país como ese, ¡las cosas podrían ponerse feas! ". Todos en la habitación empezaron a murmurar.

"¡¿Qué tan fuerte es la fuerza enemiga ?!" Pregunta otro mago.

"¡EL ENEMIGO ESTÁ DIRIGIDO POR LOTUS WHOMALT!" Grita el primer mago.

"¡Lotus Whomalt del Abismo! ¿El Lotus ...?" Pregunta otro mago.

"¡Ah! ¡Lo conocí en el campo de batalla hace años! ¡Era duro! También usa magia fascinante…" dice el Rey Mago sin preocupaciones.

"¡ESTE NO ES MOMENTO PARA PALABRAS DESPREOCUPADAS, SU MAJESTAD!" Grita el mago.

"William parece haber enviado a un chico interesante también. Está bien. No te preocupes. Nuestros magos ... también son duros". Dice el Rey Mago en serio.

[Calabozo]

"... Huh". Dice Luck sosteniendo a uno de los magos Diamante por la cara con su magia.

"Ugk ..." Un mago Diamante gime de dolor.

“Ustedes son débiles ", dice Luck y luego gira la cabeza." Pero ... tu no lo eres, ¿verdad? ", Pregunta al ver a un hombre descansando sobre un montón de escombros.

"Wow ... me tienes ahí. No hay nada bueno en hacer que los obstáculos sean demasiado altos". Dice el hombre conocido como Lotus Whomalt. "El poder de un joven enérgico ... es algo aterrador". Comenta.

Lotus es un hombre peludo de mediana edad con cabello negro de longitud media. También luce un bigote y una perilla, que solo le cubre la barbilla. Uno de sus rasgos notables es una enorme cicatriz, en una forma de una línea recta, que cruza su pecho superior izquierdo hasta su pecho inferior derecho. Además, lleva un tocado en la frente, que tiene tres adornos en forma de diamante, colocado al lado derecho de su frente. En la parte superior de su túnica, Lotus usa un cinturón negro de tres vías, que se sostiene en su hombro derecho.

Con Asta y los demás …

Asta llevaba un buen rato con todos sus compañeros corriendo por los pasillos de la mazmorra.

“Estas seguro por donde vamos Asta”. Pregunta Eva.

“Si enano, llevamos un buen rato corriendo y parece que ya nos perdimos”. Dijo Chamilet algo cansada de haber corrido por todas partes.

Antonio no comento nada, pero desde un buen rato empezó a sentir una fuente de mana muy cercano por donde iban y al parecer Asta sabia donde se encontraban tal fuente.

“ _Sé que por aquí esta lo que busco_ ”. Pensó Asta mientras seguía su camino guiado por la fuente mágica.

Al cabo de un rato, Asta llego a una puerta, donde provenía dicha mana.

“¿PORQUE NOS TRAJISTE AQUÍ?”. Grito Chamilet enojada por el camino que fueron traídos por Asta.

Asta no respondió y saco su espada de anti-magia y corto la puerta como si no fuera nada, para el asombro de sus compañeros.

“Asta, dime ¿Que hay en este lugar?”. Pregunto Antonio al ver como Asta entra a la habitación.

Cuando Antonio formo la pregunto, Asta se encontraba en frente de un objeto que se en encontraba en la habitación. Que resultó ser un cofre sellado.

“Que es eso”. Dice Eva viendo asombrada aquel cofre.

“Talvez sea un tesoro escondido”. Dijo Antonio dando su opinión.

Asta seguía avanzando ignorando las palabras de sus compañeros y fue a abrir dicho cofre. Mientras él se acercaba su grimorio empezó a emitir un brillo.

Y apenas tuvo contacto con aquel cofre, este automáticamente se abrió y algo empezó a flotar.

“¿Un pergamino?”. Pregunto Eva algo confundida esperando a ver hallado un tesoro.

Pero antes que alguien hablara, todos fueron cegados por una luz muy brillante venido del pergamino que Asta había encontrado.

Apenas logro tocarlo, Asta sintió como su perspectiva del lugar había cambiado, al tocar dicho objeto.

/Conciencia de Asta/ /Vision/

Asta había despertado, para ver como él se encontraba, en un lugar muy distinto.

Para ser exacto en una especie de carpa muy grande, para después salir de dicho lugar y ser testigo de un suceso.

Asta se encontraba presente en una tribu de una especie de seres muy grande con apariencia de toros con forma humanas.

“Al parecer, lo que tanto temíamos, acaba de suceder”. Hablo uno de esas criaturas.

“Parece que debemos estar listo cuando suceda la guerra”. Dijo otro de estos seres.

“Aún tenemos el arma bendecida por nuestros dioses y ancestros”. Menciono otro.

Uno de estos seres, se levantó y dijo.

“VEN A MI “SANCRRAM”. Grito el que parece ser el líder de aquella tribu de seres semi-taurinos.

Apenas dijo aquellas palabras, aquel objeto fue atraída a la mano de su dueño. Que resulto un hacha de gran tamaño.

“Escuchen todos, mi querido pueblo”. Hablo el líder de dicha tribu. “Parece que lo que tanto temíamos, va suceder”. Dijo el líder.

“Ellos”, están muy cerca “. Anuncio el líder.

“Por nuestro pueblo y nuestros ancestros, no caeremos sin luchar”. Grito el líder mientras alzaba el arma hacia el cielo, como si hiciera una promesa a su dios, que ellos no caerían sin luchar contra “Ellos”.

/Fin de la visión en la conciencia de Asta/


	15. Capítulo 15 "El Mago de Diamante"

Asta había recobrado sus sentidos y tenía el “Hacha” en su mano, mientras era observado algo asombrados sus compañeros al verlo porta una nueva arma.

“¡Esa es!” “¡Una!” “¡Arma Mágica!”. Dijeron al unísono Tanto Eva, Chamilet y Antonio, al ver como Asta portaba dicho objeto que era un hacha muy grande.

“Wao, por fin me topé con una nueva “Arma Mágica””. Dijo Asta muy emocionado mientras portaba dicha arma.

“Entonces fue eso lo que te guio hasta aquí no Asta”. Dijo Antonio recuperándose de la conmoción inicial.

Asta asiente. “Si, por una extraña razón mi grimorio detecto esta arma que se encontraba sellada en este pergamino y solo lo seguí”. Explico Asta mientras miraba con más detalle su nueva arma.

“Genial, ahora dime enano como llegamos a la cámara del tesoro”. Dice Chamilet muy molesta.

“Bueno ahora que Asta-san consiguió dicha arma, debemos llegar a la cámara del tesoro y buscar a Luck-kun2. Dijo Eva esperando que Luck se encontraba bien.

Asta, no respondió a las preguntas de sus compañeros, ya que se encontraba mirando su nueva arma. El mana que irradiaba era muy distinta a la de sus espadas de anti-magia y también diferente a su mazo Ithnya.

Sentía como dicho poder mágico empezaba a entrar por su cuerpo, haciendo sentir a Asta muy distinto, empezó a sentir la presencia de los demás que se encontraba cerca de él y también empezó a sentir las demás presencias de las demás personas que se encontraba en los calabozos.

Y fue hay que sintió que Luck se encontraba enfrentando al parecer un mago enemigo.

“Chicos escúcheme se por dónde se encuentra Luck”. Dijo Asta, dejando algo confundidos a sus compañeros.

“¿Enserio?”. Dijo con duda Eva mientras trataba de decidir sino creerle a Asta.

“No voy a creer de nuevo en ti enano”. Dijo Chamilet molesta por lo sucedió hace momentos.

Antonio no respondió, pero por si las dudas trato de concentrarse y tratar de buscar el mana de Luck, para tratar de ubicarlo.

Y empezó a sentir la firma de mana de su compañero, pero el inconveniente no sabía dónde se encontraba exactamente.

“Escuchen, yo confiare en Asta”. Dijo Antonio, dejando algo sorprendida a Chamilet.

Chamilet trato de refutar a Antonio, pero fue interrumpido por el mismo.

“Sé que Asta se equivocó y nos condujo haca este lugar”. Dijo Antonio. “Pero creo que esta vez él dice saber dónde encontrar a Luck, así que lo seguiremos”. Declaro Antonio, dejando fuera de debate su decisión.

Chamilet quería protestar, pero al ver el rostro de preocupación de Eva, no le quedo de otra que aceptar.

“Bien, confiaremos en ti Asta y esta vez espero que no te equivoques “. Dijo Chamilet, mientras Asta sonreía en la confianza de sus compañeros y les guio con suma rapidez, donde se encontraba su compañero Luck.

**[Con Luck** **]**

Luck y Lotus continúan mirándose el uno al otro después de que Luck derrotó a los cuatro subordinados de Lotus.

"Seguro que eres duro." Lotus dice acariciando su barbilla. "Acabaste con mis subordinados, así como así". Dice él.

"Bueno, solo eran subordinados, ya sabes. Tú eres el jefe. Mientras seas fuerte, no hay problema". Dice Luck con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Así que te envuelves en la magia del rayo para luchar ...". Dice Lotus observando las Botas del Dios del Trueno de Luck. "Bastante práctico, y apuesto a que tiene un alto poder de ataque y también rápido. Te digo que los jóvenes de hoy en día son muy poderosos. Este anciano se encuentra asustado". Él dice.

"¿Con qué tipo de magia luchas?". Pregunta Luck sin dejar de sonreír.

"Mm, bueno ... parece que tienes muchas ganas de ir, pero ... tus compañeros también están detrás de la sala del tesoro de esta mazmorra, ¿no es así? ¡Hup!". Pregunta Lotus mientras se pone de pie, pero luego hace algo extraño ... él huye.

"Realmente no necesitamos pelear, ¿verdad? ¡Solo compitamos sin la violencia! ¡Vamos, hagámoslo! ¡Nos vemos!" Grita a toda velocidad.

"¡NO!". Dice Luck aparecer detrás de Lotus listo para golpearlo con sus Botas del Dios del Trueno.

“¡ _Es rápido!_ ”. Pensó Lotus tirando de su mano hacia atrás frente a su rostro dejando atrás humo y esquivando el ataque de Luck mientras salía del humo.

Luck recupera rápidamente el equilibrio cuando aterriza en la pared y se cuelga allí mientras observa la magia de Lotus.

 _“¡Esquivó!_ ”. Pensó Luck y luego se dio cuenta de lo que estalló. '¡¿Humo?!' Él se preguntó.

"Wow. ¡Qué miedo, qué miedo! Bueno ... entiendo por qué están irritados, todos los del trébol". Dice Lotus con su grimorio abierto que tiene cubiertas de colores claros en las que cada cubierta tiene intrincados adornos y el centro de la portada también tiene una insignia de diamante. "Seguimos invadiendo su país. Lamento que el Reino de los Diamantes sea una molestia. Lo tenemos difícil. Tenemos pocos recursos. No tenemos de que vivir. No hay forma de evitarlo. La vida es dura". Explica." Ya sabes ... tengo tres hijas en que pensar, ¿ves? ", Dice.

Luck luego lo ataca a una velocidad cegadora y aparece humo una vez más, lo que hace que Luck piense que falló nuevamente. Una vez a través del humo, aparece encima de una columna en ruinas y mira detrás de él.

"¡A mí no me importa! ¡Siempre que pueda pelear contra tipos duros, estoy bien!". Dice Luck alegremente.

"Parece que me las arreglé para llamar la atención de un maníaco". Dice Lotus que se siente aliviado de tener un nuevo corte sangrante en la mejilla derecha en vez de un pecho atravesado. "Podría hacer llorar a este viejo". Él dice.

[Mientras tanto con Asta, Antonio, Chamilet, Eva y Nero]

Asta continuaba guiando a sus compañeros, gracias a su nueva arma mágica el “Hacha” que tenía la capacidad de detectar las vibraciones de causaba las personas que caminaban atreves del elemento roca (Piedra). El cual lo llevo por un área que era una locura. A su alrededor había cubos de piedra y grandes burbujas de agua flotando por todas partes y Asta estaba usando los cubos de piedra como plataformas para saltar.

"¡EEEEEEEEK! ¡¿QUÉ LE PASA A ESTE LUGAR?! ¡LA GRAVEDAD SE HA VUELTO LOCA!". Grita Chamilet mirando a su alrededor.

“Bueno es una mazmorra, es normal que siempre los caminos a la cámara del tesoro sean complicados”. Decía Antonio mientras saltaba por los cubos de piedra sin perder el equilibrio gracias a su magia de apoyo (Botas de Platino).

"¿Estás seguro de que vamos por el camino correcto, Asta-san?". Pregunta Eva mientras llevaba a Nero en su cabeza.

"Sí, aunque ustedes no los crean esta arma mágica me da la capacidad de detectar a las personas al mi alrededor mientras estén pisando el suelo". Dice Asta, pero luego se detiene de golpe.

"¿Qué pasa, Asta?". Pregunta Antonio confundido por qué se detuvo.

"Sí, ¿qué pasa?". Pregunta Chamilet.

Pero luego ella y los demás ven un cofre del tesoro con las piernas corriendo por ellos.

" _Aunque obviamente es una trampa_ ”. Pensó Chamilet al ver dicho cofre con piernas.

Cuando Eva y Antonio se dirigía a revisar dicho cofre, fueron detenidos por Asta quien les niega con su cabeza, que no abrieran dicho cofre.

“Me sorprende que no hayas tratado de averiguar qué hay dentro de ese cofre Asta". Dice Chamilet, pero se da cuenta de que el rostro de Asta estaba completamente pálido.

"¿Qué pasa?". Pregunta Eva con preocupación en su voz.

"Oh, ya sé lo que hay, sin necesidad de abrirlo". Dice Asta con gravedad.

"¿Qué hay en el cofre?" Pregunta Antonio.

"No quieres saber". Dice Asta y luego prosigue su camino dejando en duda lo que había en dicho cofre.

**[Mientras tanto con Luck y Lotus]**

Luck lanza bombas a Lotus con su pierna derecha que termina perdiendo al hombre, pero destruyendo la plataforma a su alrededor.

"Impetuoso, ¿no es así?". Pregunta Lotus a través del humo.

"¡DEJA DE EVITARME! ¡LUCHEMOS!". Grita Luck todavía sonriendo.

"¡Oye, esa túnica!". Dice Lotus que finalmente se da cuenta de la túnica del Caballero Mágico de Luck. "¡Ahora lo recuerdo! ¡Los Black Bulls!". Dice él. "Una vez luché contra tu capitán, cuando éramos jóvenes, era bastante aguerrido y de sangre caliente". Dice captando la atención de Luck, pero nunca perdió su sonrisa.

"¿En serio? ¿Conoce al Capitán Yami?". Pregunta Luck con entusiasmo en su voz.

"Me dio esta herida gigante ... como pude escapé. Hombre, eso fue aterrador". Comenta Lotus mostrando su enorme cicatriz en el pecho. "Tenía un estilo de lucha extraño. Era el único chico más joven que yo no podría vencer ". Dice recordando a un joven Yami.

"De repente vale la pena pelear-". Comienza a decir Luck, pero de repente comienza a sentir por todo su cuerpo débil. "Ups ..." dice sintiéndose un poco fuera de balance.

"¿Hm? ¿Qué pasa?”. Pregunta Luck

“¿Qué es sucede?". Pregunta Lotus.

La suerte carga contra el hombre, pero por alguna razón se movía más lento que antes.

"¡Demasiado lento!". Dice Lotus que simplemente se hace a un lado y crea humo frente a Luck cuando choca contra él. "Poco a poco ... bienvenido ... a las profundidades del abismo". Él dice.

De repente, Luck sintió que se hundía cada vez más en la oscuridad.

'¡¿ _Qué es?! ¡¿Esta Magia?!_ '. Se preguntó Luck con los ojos muy abiertos. " _Pero no recuerdo haber sido golpeado con algo como esto ..._ " pensó.

"Je je je. En realidad, ahora mismo ... este espacio está cubierto de mi magia. Es un humo tan, pero tan delgado que no puedes verlo. **Magia debilitadora del humo: Jardín de usurpación de humo** ". Dice Lotus mientras un espeso humo venenoso aparece a su alrededor y Luck, cubriendo toda el área.

“ _Mi cuerpo no me escucha_ ”. Pensó Luck incapaz de moverse. '¿Es un hechizo de acción lenta que reduce las habilidades físicas?'. Se preguntó Luck.

"Si fuera un ataque que pudieras ver ... probablemente lo esquivarías, ¿verdad?". Pregunta Luck. "Reduje mi magia al mínimo y la usé a escondidas, para que no te dieras cuenta." Él explica. "Yo lo hizo mientras luchaba contra mis subordinados. No fueron vencidos en vano. Fueron sacrificios, para permitirme usar este hechizo ". Dice." Eso es realmente importante ... ¿no crees? Es todo sobre el trabajo en equipo ", dice.

[ **Mientras tanto en otra parte de la mazmorra** ]

Un mago solitario se dirigía hacia la sala del tesoro caminando por un puente hecho de lo que parecían ser minerales como diamantes.

**[Con la Golden Dawn]**

Yuno, Klaus, Letoile y Mimosa todavía viajaban en el “Arco de Viento Celestial” de Yuno a través de los pasillos de la mazmorra.

"¡CASI ESTAMOS ALLÍ!". Grita Mimosa comprobando su posición con su magia de “Creación de plantas Orientación Floral Mágica”.

Luego, el grupo ingresa a una gran sala rodeada de cascadas con una sola puerta gigante al final de la sala con solo un número limitado de plataformas que rodean la puerta.

"¡Eso es increíble!". Dice Letoile, asombrada al ver la puerta gigante.

"¡Ja! ¿Así que esto es todo lo que son las mazmorras? Eso no fue difícil.". Dice Klaus arreglando sus lentes.

"¿Cómo crees que entramos?". Pregunta Yuno.

"Los Black Bulls aún no están aquí". Afirma Mimosa al notar sus ausencias.

"Por supuesto que no. No podrían ser más rápidos que nosotros". Dice Klaus, pero de repente Mimosa fue atacada por detrás cuando minerales similares a diamantes perforaron su capa y la enviaron al suelo.

"¡QUÉ ... MIMOSA!" Grita Letoile corriendo para ver cómo estaba su compañera.

"Ngh ...". Gime Mimosa de dolor.

 _“¡La capa protectora mágica de Mimosa ha llegado el daño_!”. Pensó Klaus. “ _La detección de maná es su especialidad”_. Pensó él. “¡¿ _y ella no se dio cuenta?!”_ ' Klaus se preguntó en estado de shock.

"Estás bien, ¿verdad?" Pregunta Letoile con preocupación que gotea de su voz. _—No fue un hechizo de trampa. ¡¿Qué es esta magia ?!_ ' Pensó Letoile, hasta que escuchó el sonido de pasos resonando por toda la habitación. "¡¿QUIÉN ERES TÚ?!" Grita de enojo.

"¿Quién está ahí? ¿Quién se interpone en mi camino?" Pregunta un joven que parecía estar en su adolescencia.

El hombre es de estatura media con un tono muscular delgado y bien definido. Tiene la piel pálida, el pelo corto de color rosa oscuro con un peinado puntiagudo y un mechón que le cae en la mitad de la frente.

Tiene un par de ojos azules, pero carece de cejas. Además, tiene algunas piedras de cristal de color turquesa incrustadas en la frente y el pecho. Tres de ellos se encuentran en el centro de su frente, dispuesto en una posición vertical con un cristal más grande en el medio a cristales de menor tamaño. Otro cristal también está incrustado en el centro de su pecho. Sus atuendos consisten en un chaleco ceñido y pantalones cortos sobre un mono negro.

Por último, lleva un abrigo de piel negro encima de sus atuendos. El abrigo tiene aproximadamente la misma longitud que su altura y tiene varios cristales incrustados en el lado exterior del abrigo.

“¡¿Quién se interpone en mi camino?!" Dice el hombre.

Luego se percata la presencia de Yuno, Klaus, Letoile y Mimosa quien se encontraba herida.

“¡Fuera de mi camino!”. Dice el joven quien los miraba con frialdad.

**[De vuelta con Lotus y Luck]**

"Amigos en que confiar ... valen su peso en oro". Comenta Lotus sobre su otro miembro del equipo. "Está bien. Lo siento, chico. Siéntate y guarda las fuerzas que tienes". Dice Lotus mientras se alejaba y se despedía de Luck

/ Mente de Luck /

'... Luck ...' Una voz en la cabeza de Luck comienza a decir. "Gana ... gana y sigue ganando ... ¡Luck!" Dice la voz.

/ Fuera de la mente de Luck /

"Espere". Dice Luck que hace que Lotus se detenga. "Las cosas no han sido ... tan interesantes en años." Dice Luck y de repente ataca a Lotus con guanteletes hechos de relámpagos que tienen las yemas de los dedos en forma de garra dejando una marca en la mejilla de Lotus.

"VAMOS. ¡LUCHEMOS MÁS!". Grita Luck.

"Preferiría no ... apagar una brasa prometedora, pero ...". Comienza a decir Lotus.


	16. Capítulo 16 "Amigos"

Lotus se rascaba la barbilla mientras miraba a Luck, que ahora tiene guanteletes hechos de relámpagos y en sus Botas del Dios del Trueno crecieron apéndices en forma de garra.

"Hmmmm ... oh ... parece que esto no va a ser fácil". Dice Lotus calmando su rasguño.

**[Escena retrospectiva]**

"Luck ..." dice una mujer abofeteando a un joven Luck en la cara. "¡¿Por qué no puedes hacer algo tan fácil?! ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo ?!" Pregunta la madre de Luck mirando al niño. "¡¿Por qué estás sonriendo?! ¡¿Por qué no puedes enojarte o llorar?! ¿Por qué naciste así?". Pregunta Ella.

**[Fin Flashback]**

Luck levanta su guantelete basado en rayos y comienza a enfocar su magia de rayos en la punta de sus dedos y crea un orbe concentrado de rayos.

**[Escena retrospectiva]**

En una escuela como una academia de magia, el sonido de una explosión se escucha en el interior.

"¡Oye! ¡¿Estás bromeando, verdad?! ¡¿Un plebeyo ... venció ... a un noble?" Pregunta un niño completamente conmocionado.

"Ghh ..." El chico noble abatido gime de dolor cuando Luck se para sobre él con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¡Eso no ha sucedido desde que comenzó el torneo mágico de nuestra escuela!". Otro niño noble grita.

"¡Golpear a un noble! ¡Eso es inaudito!". Dice un niño ver a Luck pasar con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¡Oh, hombre! ¡Me estaba burlando de este tipo! ¡Apuesto que vendrá por mí!". Dice otro niño.

"Él siempre está sonriendo también. ¡Qué miedo!". Dice otro niño.

"Aléjate de ese tipo. ¡Te hará daño!". Grita otro niño.

[Fin Flashback]

" **MAGIA DE RELÁMPAGOS: ¡ORBE DESMORONADO DE TRUENO**!". Grita Luck disparando el orbe de rayos hacia Lotus.

Lotus, sin embargo, contrarresta el ataque lanzando humo a su alrededor, lo que le permite moverse rápidamente hacia la derecha. Luck reacciona rápidamente y carga contra Lotus, pero una vez usa su magia de humo para rodearse a sí mismo y moverse hacia atrás evitando el ataque de corte de guantelete de Luck.

" _Eso estuvo cerca…"_ comenta Lotus. _¡Lo debilité, pero sus sentidos y su velocidad son aún más agudos!_ Pensó mientras Luck cargaba hacia él una vez más.

**[Escena retrospectiva]**

"¡¿Venciste a un noble con tu magia ?!" Pregunta la madre de Luck en estado de shock. "¡Luck! ¡Eso es fantástico!" Grita abrazando a su hijo. "¡No tenía idea de que tuvieras ese tipo de magia! Casi nadie gana nobles. ¡Eres algo especial! ", Dice." ¡Sigue ganando! ¡Gana, gana ... gana y sigue ganando! ", Dice.

**[Fin Flashback]**

"Gana ... gana ... y sigue ganando ..." La voz de la madre de Luck resuena en su cabeza mientras prepara otro ataque.

"Lo siento". Se disculpa Lotus y genera más humo. "No puedo permitirme perder tampoco. **Magia de creación de humo: ¡Ataduras de Crucifixión de humo**!" El grita.

Lotus abre su grimorio en una determinada página y luego se agacha frente a Luck y toca el suelo con ambas manos. Luego se acumulan nubes de humo y comienzan a envolver a Luck hasta que tomaron la forma de una cruz. La cruz aún mantiene una superficie rugosa y voluminosa al formarse con partes adicionales que sobresalen de las esquinas, creando una cruz adicional en forma de “x” más delgada. El humo luego se solidifica para inmovilizar a Luck en el aire al restringir sus extremidades y torso.

"...!". Dijo Luck es un shock por la captura repentina. ' _¿Humo sólido? ¡No puedo moverme!_ ' Él pensó.

"Haaaah ... esto gasta muchísima magia, así que no quería usarlo. Estoy agotado". Dice Lotus poniéndose de pie. "No puedes irte no, chico." Él dice.

"Está bien, entonces. Espero que nuestros novatos le vallan bien. Es difícil comunicarse con ese. ¿Quizás es una cuestión de brecha generacional?”. Se pregunta.

**[Mientras tanto con la Golden Dawn]**

El mago de diamantes que atacó a Mimosa continúa avanzando hacia Yuno, Letoile y Klaus.

Mimosa alcanza temblorosamente su grimorio que tiene cubiertas de colores claros con insignias de trébol de tres hojas en ambas cubiertas, que en su mayoría está lleno de adornos a base de plantas y pasa las páginas a una determinada.

" **Magia de curación de plantas: Canasta de flores curativa de sueños** ". Dice Mimosa débilmente

Luego, Mimosa invoca innumerables enredaderas y las usa para formar una cuna a su alrededor. La cuna es esférica con un capullo de flor en la parte superior y lirios brillantes que lo rodean. Adicionalmente, la cuna está llena de innumerables pétalos de flores que la envuelven.

"Lo siento mucho… soy el sanador, y fui el primero en estar abatida…". Se esfuerza Mimosa por decir.

"No te preocupes por eso. ¡Solo concéntrate en curarte a ti mismo!”. Dice Letoile arreglando sus lentes, mientras estudia al mago de diamantes y nota algo en su abrigo.

'Esa cresta ... el reino ¡¿Diamante?! ¡¿Es uno de los magos de los invasores?!”. Se pregunta Klaus. "¡SINVERGÜENZA! ¡¿ATACARÍAS A UNA MUJER POR LA ESPALDA?! ¡¿ES ESE EL ACTO DE UN GUERRERO?" Grita su pregunta Klaus apuntando con el dedo al mago.

"..." El mago permanece en silencio al principio y solo mira fijamente a la Golden Dawn. "No te entiendo. Son todos iguales. Solo guijarros al lado de mi camino". Dice enviando como una forma de cristales de diamantes afilados hacia al hechizo de Mimosa.

Klaus actúa rápidamente y abre su grimorio que tiene cubiertas de colores claros con diseños intrincados en cada cubierta que tiene la insignia del trébol de tres hojas en el centro de la cubierta frontal y pasa a una determinada página.

" **MAGIA DE CREACIÓN DE ACERO: ¡MURO BLINDADO DEL CASTILLO DE ACERO**!". Grita Klaus de pie frente a Mimosa.

Con su grimorio abierto, Klaus se agacha y toca el suelo. Una pared de acero se eleva instantáneamente del suelo frente a él. La pared en sí tiene intrincados diseños de una serie de pilares y arcos a un lado. Las paredes tienen suficiente poder defensivo para resistir la fuerza penetrante del denso y afilado ataque mineral similar al diamante.

"¡APÓYAME YUNO!" Ordena Klaus. “¡LETOILE PORTEGE A MIMOSA Y SI PUEDES DANOS COBERTURA DE LOS ATAQUES DE ESTE ENEMIGO!”. Grito.

"Sí señor." Dice Yuno.

“Entendido Klaus”. Dijo Letoile, mientras se mostraba alerta con su grimorio abierto.

"LE MOSTRAREMOS A ESTA ESCORIA DEL REINO DIAMANTE ... ¡EL PODER DE LA GOLDEN DAWN DEL REINO CLOVER!". Grita Klaus arreglando sus lentes.

**[Con Asta, Antonio, Chamilet, Eva y Nero]**

Los cuatros miembros de Black Bull corrían por un pasillo sin obstáculos que bloquearan su camino, gracias a las intercesiones de Asta “usando su nueva arma” y Antonio quien despejaba las trampas que aparecía cerca de su camino.

"¡Muy bien! ¡De esta manera es mucho más fácil! Y estamos empezando a ponernos al día con esos Golden Dawn". Dice Asta quien guiaba al grupo.

A medida que se adentran en el pasillo, tanto Antonio como Brenda y Asta sintieron unas presencias cercanas.

"¿Podría ser…? ¡¿El salón del tesoro está realmente aquí abajo ?!" Pregunta Chamilet.

"Sí, lo es. Puede que sea débil, pero siento la presencia mágica de los magos de la Golden Dawn". Dice Antonio.

Pero luego ambos escuchan un fuerte estruendo a su alrededor. "¿Eh? ¡¿Qué fue eso ?!”. Se pregunta Chamilet que miraba a su alrededor.

"Esta magia ...”. Dice Eva haciendo una pausa por un momento para sentir el maná a su alrededor. "Probablemente sea Luck. ¡Creo que está peleando con alguien!". Dice ella mientras Asta empieza a sentir las vibraciones de las pisadas del objetivo más cercano.

"Tienes razón, hay alguien más con Luck. ¡Tenemos que ir a ayudar!". Dice Asta a sus compañeros.

"No sé si realmente tenemos que ... él solo está haciendo lo que quiere, ¿sabes?". Dice Chamilet, mientras Eva empieza a mirar con rostro de asombro y enojo por sus palabras. "Además, si hay otras personas después de la sala del tesoro de esta mazmorra, tenemos que darnos prisa". Dice ella.

 _'Veamos cuál de nosotros llega primero a la sala del tesoro ..._ '. Pensó Asta en las palabras que les dijo a los miembros de Golden Dawn. "…" Permanece en silencio pensando en lo que deberían hacer.

Pero fueron interrumpidos, por las palabras de Eva.

“¡NO!”. Grito Eva. “No podemos dejar abandonado a Luck, talvez nos haya dejado, pero él no lo hace por ser malo o déspota con nosotros”. Dijo Eva mientras recuerda el pasado de Luck y todo lo que había sufrido.

Aquellas palabras tocaron a Asta e hicieron reaccionar a Antonio quien, también conocía el pasado de Luck.

“Eva, tiene razón debemos ir por Luck”. Dijo Antonio.

Chamilet estaba, indecisa por cual acción tomar ya que si iban ayudar a Luck talvez solo le encuentra hay con aquel enemigo ya derrotado por su propia mano y por el otro lado podrían ganarles a los magos de la Golden Dawn y demostrar su superioridad, como escuadrón.

“No, Eva tiene razón debemos ir por Luck”. Dijo Asta. “Talvez esté en peligro y necesite nuestra ayuda, para vencerlo”. Dijo Asta con firmeza.

**[Mientras tanto con la Golden Dawn]**

Klaus todavía estaba protegiendo a Mimosa creando más “Paredes Blindadas de Castillo de Acero” y disparando lanzas giratorias al mago de diamantes que contrarrestaba cada ataque ofensivo y defensivo. Mientras era apoyada por Letoile, que redirigía los ataques del enemigo con su magia de Brújula.

 _'Este chico…!'._ Pensó Klaus.

 _'¡Qué ataque tan poderoso! ¡Y ni siquiera está usando un grimorio! No solo eso… ¡su magia no parece estar debilitándose! Si esto continúa ..._ '. Letoile empieza a pensar en la peor posibilidad.

"¡YUNO!". Gritan ambos, llamando la atención del susodicho. "¡Mientras luchamos contra él, llévate a Mimosa contigo al salón del tesoro!". Ordenaron ambos mientras continuaban aguantando.

"...!" Yuno se sorprende por esto mientras permanecía en silencio por un momento. "¡Es duro! Si luchan contra él sin refuerzos, ni siquiera ambos…" comienza a decir.

"¡NO IMPORTA! ¡SOLO VETE! FRANCAMENTE, ¡PREFIERO NO DEJARLE ESTO A UN CAMPESINO COMO TÚ! ¡AÚN ASÍ, ESTE ES NUESTRO PAÍS! ¡CUMPLE CON NUESTRO DEBER!". Grita Klaus.

“YUNO DEBES IR A LA CAMARA DEL TESORO Y ESCAPAR CON EL TESORO, ES UNA ORDEN DE TUS SUPERIORES”. Grita Letoile.

Yuno permanece en silencio antes de finalmente obedecer y se apresura hacia la puerta del salón del tesoro.

"¡Eso es, tonto!". Dice Klaus ver a Yuno salir corriendo, pero hace una apertura para el mago de diamantes mientras crea minerales similares al diamante alrededor de su pierna izquierda, atrapándolo en su lugar.

 _'¡Oh no!'_ Pensó y luego vio otro gran ataque mineral que se acercaba a él. "...!" Él permanece en silencio en estado de shock por la magnitud del ataque. _'No está bien’._ Pensó él.

**[De vuelta con Luck y Lotus]**

Luck todavía estaba suspendida en el aire cuando el humo comenzó a tragarlo.

 _'Ganar ... tengo que seguir ganando o de lo contrario ...'_. Comienza a pensar Luck tratando de liberarse de la “Prisión de la Cruz de Atadura de Humo”.

"¿Sabes qué?". Pregunta Lotus. "Parece que estás poseído por algo". Dice él.

 _'Lo que quiero ... desaparezca ..._ ' pensó Luck.

"Aquí". Dice Lotus levantando su mano derecha. "Te liberare de tus ataduras". Dijo mientras preparaba su magia para acabar con Luck.

"Espera ... ¿qué era ... lo que quería?" Se preguntó Luck.

De repente, Asta aparece y de un salto pasa a usar su “Hacha” contra el nuevo enemigo que, al percatarse del accionar de Asta, salta alejándose de él para luego ver como este sacaba su grimorio donde tenía sus espadas de anti-magia, para luego proceder a liberar a Luck.

**[Con la Golden Dawn]**

Yuno se da la vuelta y envía su Lluvia de hojas de viento hacia el ataque entrante, rompiendo los minerales y salvando / liberando a Klaus y Letoile que habían sido apresados por el enemigo.

"..." El mago de diamantes mira a Yuno sin comprender.

"¡¿Por qué volviste?!". Pregunta Klaus con ira. "Ahora mismo, tu prioridad es la misión…" comenzó a decir.

"No ..." dice Yuno apagándose.

**[Escena retrospectiva]**

Un joven Asta y Yuno estaban parados en lo alto del techo de su iglesia mirando la capital a lo lejos.

"Yuno, somos familia, ¿verdad?" Pregunta el joven Asta.

"Así es." Responde el joven Yuno.

"Pero no somos parientes consanguíneos". Dice el joven Asta.

"No". Dice el joven Yuno.

"Estamos más conectados que las personas que lo están, ¿verdad?" Pregunta el joven Asta.

"Sí. ¿De dónde viene esto?" Pregunta el joven Yuno.

"Bueno, mira ... no tenemos parientes consanguíneos ... ¡ASÍ QUE CUIDEMOS DE LOS AMIGOS QUE VAMOS A CONOCER COMO SI FUERAN FAMILIA!". Grita un joven Asta haciendo sonreír al joven Yuno.

**[Fin Flashback]**

**[Con los Black Bulls]**

"Aquí hay otro impetuoso". Dice Lotus sobre Asta. "¿Y tú quién eres, hmm?". Pregunta él.

"¡SU AMIGO!". Grita Asta mientras guardaba su “Hacha” y sacaba su espada de Anti-magia y su el “Mazo” Ithnya.

[Con la Golden Dawn]

"¡ERES MI AMIGO!". Grita Yuno con la determinación de luchar en sus ojos.


	17. Capítulo 17 “Nosotros Tres”

Asta, Antonio, Chamilet y Eva se pararon frente a Luck mientras la magia del humo continúa desapareciendo a su alrededor. Eva empezó a curar el daño que recibió en su batalla, mientras Nero vuela alrededor de los cinco y se posa sobre el hombro derecho de Antonio.

"Bueno, bueno. Amigos al rescate, ¿eh? Todo el problema para mí". Dice Lotus acariciando su barbilla mientras mira a los cuatros recién llegados.

"¡AHORA SOMOS TUS OPONENTES, BASTARDO!". Gruñe Asta mientras prepara un hechizo de su nueva arma.

"ESE TIPO…" dice Luck mientras se levanta donde se encontraba cortando la curación de Eva.

“Luck-kun”. Dije Eva mientras lo miraba, captando la atención de Asta, Chamilet y Antonio.

"... ES MI PRESA!" Dice en voz alta sorprendiendo a Chamilet por su cambio de comportamiento.

**[Escena retrospectiva]**

En un cementerio, un joven Luck y algunos otros ciudadanos estaban parados bajo la lluvia frente a una tumba recién excavada.

"Dicen que se levantó y murió". Dice un ciudadano.

"Parecía estar sometida a mucho estrés". Dice otro ciudadano.

"Su pobre hijo también ... ahora está solo". Dice un tercer ciudadano, mientras miraba a Luck de pie frente al ataúd de su madre.

“Bueno ... no sé sobre eso. Es un niño raro”. Dice otro ciudadano." Su madre está muerta ... y todavía está sonriendo ", dice.

De hecho, el joven Luck estaba sonriendo mientras estaba de pie frente a la tumba de su madre.

**[Fin Flashback]**

_"Ganaré y ganaré, y le ofreceré esas victorias a mamá"_. Pensó Luck con una sonrisa en su rostro. "¡YO ... HARÉ ESTO SOLO!" Dice en voz alta sonriendo con su cabello sombreando sus ojos.

"¡Qué! ...". Comienza a decir Chamilet confundida.

 _"Si no lo hago, mamá no me aceptará"_. Pensó suerte.

Mientras era observada por Eva, quien se encontraba preocupada. “Luck”. Pensó Eva.

"Espera, ¿qué estás diciendo ...?”. Comienza a preguntar Chamilet, pero ve a Luck cargar hacia Lotus. "¡!" Se sorprendió al ver que Luck intentaba ansiosamente atacar al mago de diamantes.

"..." Antonio observa con una cara tranquila mientras Luck se acerca cada vez más a Lotus. Ya que estaba planeando un plan para vencer a Lotus.

Lotus, sin embargo, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se preparaba para el atacante entrante.

"Bien. ¡Haz lo que quieras!". Grita Asta sorprendiendo a sus compañeros.

"ASTA". Dice Chamilet en estado de shock.

"Seguramente no puedes querer decir que lo dejarás luchar solo”. Dice Antonio entendiendo lo que quería Asta.

"¡Parece que este no es momento para contenerse!". Dice Lotus que usa su magia de humo para evitar Luck y reducir la velocidad al mismo tiempo.

" _Si mamá no me acepta ..._ ". Comenzó a pensar Luck mientras se volvía hacia Lotus. '... _Estaré solo ..._ ' pensó mientras sus ojos se agrandaban al ver un ataque de humo de Lotus.

"Y haré lo que quiera ..." Asta dice usando su “hacha” para levantar pedazos de rocas del suelo y lazarlo contra Lotus, cual tuvo que esquivar dicho ataque y se desconcentro con Luck, antes de que el golpe logre golpear a Luck. "... ¡Y SALVARTE!" Grita impactando a Luck mientras mira a Asta con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¡COMO SI REALMENTE TE ABANDONARA!" Grita mirando a Luck y ve como Asta logra elevar una cantidad rocas.

“ **MAGIA DE ROCA DE LOS TAUREN: AVALANCHA DE PIEDRA”.** Grito Asta mientras una cantidad de rocas del suelo fueron elevadas y como siguieran la orden de su “Arma Mágica” las rocas fueron directo a Lotus.

" _Creo ..."_. Comienza a pensar Luck, pero fue interrumpido por Asta quien junto a los demas se defendía y atacaban a Lotus.

"NO SÉ ...". Comienza a decir Asta mientras balancea su hacha y trataba de impactar contra Lotus que lograba esquivar los ataques del “Hacha”. "… ¡QUE PIENSAS DE MÍ!" El grita.

 _"... Estaba tratando de no darme cuenta._ " Pensó Luck mientras recordaba a sus compañeros de escuadron y que tan buenos fueron con él y en eso viene recuerdos de como Eva lo trataba.

"PERO ERES ...". Comienza a decir Asta volviéndose para mirar a Luck. "… ¡MI AMIGO!". Gritaron todos los ahí presente.

“…Yo también los tengo ahora. Buenos amigos…”. Pensó Luck imaginando a Asta, Chamilet, Antonio, Magna, Charmy, Finral, Vanessa, Gauche, Eva, Karna y Yami en su mente _. '… Puedo contar_.' Pensó con una sonrisa genuina.

 _'Lo siento mama. Ya no ..._ 'pensó levantando lentamente la cabeza para revelar que había perdido su mirada loca y había vuelto a la normalidad. ' _…estoy solo_.' Pensó mientras sonreía. "Cierto. Pelear juntos… "dice mientras un relámpago crepita a su alrededor."… ¡SUENA MUCHO MÁS DIVERTIDO! ", Grita felizmente haciendo sonreír tanto a Asta y a Eva.

 _“Increíble, con solo unas pocas palabras y acciones. Se las arregló para cambiar la opinión de Luck sobre la luchar solo_ ”. Pensó Antonio mientras su expresión de asombro se convertía en una sonrisa.

 _'No hay un fin para este enano'_. Pensó Chamilet con una mirada de confianza en Asta.

"Sí, esto no es bueno". Dice Lotus mientras, esquivaba las arremetidas de Asta y los ataques a distancia de Antonio, Chamilet y Eva.

"Así es como estás jugando ..." Dice mientras su grimorio cambia de página. "... este viejo va a tener que ponerse "¡Ah luchar enserio también!", dice extendiendo la mano sobre su grimorio. " **Magia de creación de humo: Prisión de humo del rey degenerado** ". Dice mientras genera nubes de humo que comienzan girando alrededor de los Black Bulls y forma una cúpula, atrapándolos. "¡No hay escapatoria ahora, niños!" Se burla.

"¡NO IMPORTA CONTRA QUIÉN PELEEMOS! ¡LOS BLACK BULLS SIEMPRE VAN A GANAR!". Grita Asta agarrando su “Hacha”, mientras su grimorio que se encontraba de un color de tono marrón claro.

**[Con la Golden Dawn en la cámara del tesoro]**

Yuno acababa de salvar a Klaus y Letoile del mago de diamantes y se estaba preparando para una batalla.

"¡¿POR QUÉ VOLVISTE, TONTO!". Pregunta gritando Klaus de rabia. "¡INCLUSO SI ERES EL ÚNICO QUE QUEDA, VE A LA SALA DEL TESORO! ¡ESTO ES PARA EL REINO DEL TRÉBOL!". Grita él.

"VAMOS A VENCER A ESTE TIPO ..." Yuno comienza a decir mirando al mago de diamantes. "... ¡E IREMOS JUNTOS!" Grita haciendo que los ojos de Klaus se agranden en estado de shock, Letoile sonriera por las declaraciones de Yuno.

"No más tonterías". Dice con calma Mars.

"¿Qué estás ...?”. Comienza a preguntar Klaus, pero de repente siente que el viento a su alrededor comienza a levantarse.

" **MAGIA DE CREACIÓN DE VIENTO: ¡HALCÓN BLANCO VELOZ + LLUVIA DE HOJAS DE VIENTO**!". Grita Yuno usando dos de sus hechizos de viento simultáneamente.

 _'¿Activación de hechizos simultánea? ¡¿Y a este nivel de poder?! '_. Pensaron tanto Klaus y Letoile en completo shock. '¿Qué tiene este niño…?'. Comienzan a pensar mientras miraba a Yuno rodeado por un remolino de viento. '...

 _“¡¿Ha estado escondiendo su poder todo este tiempo?!”._ Pensaron ambos a la vez.

"La Golden Dawn ...". Comienza a decir Yuno mientras levanta su mano derecha, con la palma hacia afuera. "... será el primero en llegar al salón del tesoro!". Grita él.

**[De vuelta con los Black Bulls]**

Dentro de la Prisión de Humo del Rey Degenerado, los cinco magos Black Bulls todavía estaban atrapados dentro de la cúpula de humo mientras se llenaba de más humo.

Asta, había cambiado su nueva arma y había sacado tanto su “Mazo” como su espada de anti-magia para tratar de atacar a Lotus, pero lo único que conseguía era forma de X en el humo o dispersarlo un poco, debido a que se reforma rápidamente.

"Maldita sea, no importa cuántas veces lo corte, parece que no puedo borrarlo. Simplemente sigue regresando sin importar qué". Dice Asta mientras Chamilet, Antonio, Eva y Luck intentan lanzar el humo con sus propias magias también, pero obteniendo los mismos resultados.

"Probablemente sea porque el humo no es sólido, y este hechizo es tan grande que no puedes destruirlo de una vez". Teorizo Antonio mientras continuaba atacando el humo.

"Genial, ahora conocemos el límite de mi Anti-Magia y mis armas". Dice Asta, pero luego el humo lo golpea en la cara. "¡Dwah!" Gime cuando comienza a tropezar.

"¿Qué pasa, Asta?". Pregunta Eva a su compañero preocupado.

"Es este humo, está empezando a hacerme sentir mareado". Dice Asta preparándose contra su espada.

 _“¡El humo se está volviendo más denso!”._ Pensó Eva al ver cómo la cúpula se reparaba y arrojaba más humo _. ¡Si esto sigue así, nos asfixiaremos!_ Pensó. "¡ _Esto es malo_!". Pensó preocupada Eva, mientras se cubria la boca para evitar respirar el humo. ' _¡Tenemos que derrotar al mago y rápido! ¡No hay otra manera!_ ' Pensó.

"..." Luck permanece en silencio mientras mira la cúpula de humo que lo rodea a él ya sus compañeros de equipo. _"Puedo decir prácticamente dónde está con mi sentido mágico, pero ..."_ pensó. 'Por ahí.' Dice él en su mente volviendo la cabeza hacia la derecha y mira un poco por encima del hombro. '... probablemente evitará la mayoría de los ataques'. Pensó él. 'A juzgar por la forma en que ha estado luchando ...' Comienza a pensar en su pelea anterior contra Lotus y recuerda que usó magia de humo para esquivar ataques.

'... ¡Puede moverse rápido en este humo! Sus habilidades de detección de magia también son agudas. Si vamos a golpearlo, tendremos que sorprenderlo… pero ¿cómo lo hacemos sin que él se dé cuenta de nuestra magia?”. Se pregunta Luck.

"¡Raargh!". Gruñe Asta usando su espada y su “Mazo” para cortar hacia arriba.

"! Oh!". Dice Luck, recordando que recuerden la singularidad de Asta.

Fuera de la cúpula de humo, Lotus estaba sentado sobre su humo y mira en dirección a los tres Black Bulls usando su habilidad sensorial de maná.

" _El punto débil de este hechizo es el gran drenaje de mana ..."_ pensó Lotus. "Sin embargo, mi nivel de magia sigue estando bien." Él dice. '... y el hecho de que no puedo ver al enemigo. Pero eso no es problema. puedo sentir tu magia tan clara como ... 'Empezó a pensar hasta que sintió algo en el humo. "¿Hm?" Se pregunta cómo ver una luz brillando a través del humo.

" **MAGIA DE RELÁMPAGOS: ¡ORBE DESMORONADOR DE TRUENO**!". Grita Luck disparando múltiples orbes de rayos en la dirección de Lotus.

"¡Ups!". Dice Lotus esquivando los orbes de rayos moviéndose a su izquierda mientras Luck continuaba disparando sus orbes. '¡ _Vaya, un bombardeo! Parece que se está desesperando_ '. Pensó logrando mantente por delante de los ataques que le lanzaba. Además, también empezó a esquivar una serie de espinas venenosas que salían del suelo que la intención de atraparlo.

 _'Estás desperdiciando sus magias. He luchado contra muchos, muchos magos. Parece que la experiencia gana el día ..._ '. Empieza a pensar hasta que un golpe le golpea el costado derecho con una gran espada grande.

"¿Eh?" Pregunta cortando sangre mientras se gira para ver a Asta aparecer a través del humo y continúa su swing contra él.

Cuando la Prisión de Humo del Rey Degenerado comienza a despejarse, Antonio se alegra que su plan y la de Luck hubiera resultado.

[ **Escena retrospectiva]**

**[Antonio lo persigue]**

Antonio daba indicaciones a sus compañeros para proseguir con el plan, el cual consistía a que tanto Luck y Chamilet atacaran en simultaneo, distrayendo a Lotus mientras Asta se lanzaría contra el con su estada de Anti-magia y al no tener mana en su cuerpo salvo por sus armas mágicas, el seria invisible para ser detectado.

'Lanzare mi hechizo, ahora ¡ **Magia de veneno: espinas punzantes!**... _¡hazlo rápido para que no se dé cuenta!_ '. Pensó ella mientras se concentraba para detectar la presencia mágica de Lotus.

“Asta, perdóname”. Dice Antonio, mientras con una patada potenciado por su magia de platina, impulsaba a su compañero.

'¡VAMOOOOSSSS!' Grita en su cabeza todos, mientras Asta era impulsado por el golpe de su amigo.

'¡AHHHHH!'. Grita Asta en su mente ante el repentino golpe en la espalda.

**[Asta al no tener su arma mágica, era invisible para Lotus que no pueda sentirlo, así que ...]**

_“¡Un tajo directo a la derecha_!”. Pensó Asta, mientras balanceaba su espada hacia adelante.

**[Asta ataca]**

**[Fin Flashback]**

_'Incluso yo…_ '. Comienza a pensar Lotus sintiendo que sus huesos se rompen por el golpe que acaba de recibir. _"... nunca he conocido a un tipo en el campo de batalla que no tenga magia_ ". Pensó Lotus, mientras pensaba el por qué existía un mago sin magia, pero a su vez recordó que la magia que sintió del chico era debido al arma que tenía.

"Sabes que tienes razón". Dice Luck sonriendo.

“Lo hicimos”. Pensó Antonio calmado al ver que había superado a este difícil enemigo.

"¡EL TRABAJO EN EQUIPO ES REALMENTE IMPORTANTE!”. Grita Luck.

**[De vuelta con la Golden Dawn en la cámara del tesoro]**

La batalla fue tranquila, ya que el sonido del viento suave era todo lo que se podía escuchar.

"...". Letoile se quedó en silencio con una expresión sombría en su rostro.

"¡¿Cómo puede ser esto?!". Dice Klaus.

Yuno estaba cubierto de arañazos y fue golpeado bastante cuando sus hechizos “Halcón blanco del Vendaval” y “Arco blanco del Vendaval” perdieron su forma y cayeron al suelo. Yuno respira pesadamente mientras espera revelar que el mago de diamantes no tenía ningún rasguño en él.

Su grimorio que estaba hecho de dos cubiertas diferentes toscamente cosidas juntas para crear un solo grimorio. Eso dio como resultado que la portada tuviera dos insignias de diamantes. Además, varios cristales también están incrustados en las cubiertas y el lomo de manera desordenada. Aunque, los cristales son solo incrustado en uno de los diseños de cubiertas, que es el que tiene una cubierta de color claro y un diseño intrincado en las esquinas.

"Vete". Dice El mago de diamantes, mientras sobre la cabeza del mago de diamantes había una enorme espada con tres puntas y compuesto íntegramente por estructuras cristalinas.

La hoja de la espada en sí tiene una superficie muy amorfa donde está hecha de cristales toscamente cortados, a excepción de los bordes donde tiene una superficie lisa. La protección y la empuñadura de la espada tienen una textura similar a la de la hoja con un pomo áspero en forma de esfera al final.


	18. Capítulo 18 “Combate mortal”

Asta sigue con su grito mientras envía a Lotus volando por el aire mientras la “ **Prisión de Humo del Rey Caído** ” continúa desapareciendo. Lotus choca contra una pared rodeada de agua mientras cae al suelo en una posición sentada.

 _"Owww ... ¡qué cosa le puedes hacer a un pobre y débil viejo!"_. Pensó Lotus mientras tosía más sangre _. Seguro que tengo el brazo izquierdo roto. También sacó algunas costillas. Sí, creo que he terminado de luchar por hoy_ '. Pensó mirando a Asta mientras se acercaba a él con Luck, Eva, Antonio y Chamilet esperando detrás de su compañero Caballero Mágico.

' _¿Qué tal eso… el Reino Trebol seguro tiene algunas gemas raras? Tome este diamante en bruto, un niño con la apariencia de no tener magia pero de alguna manera tiene dos grimorios y con ella tiene al parecer armas imbuidas con magia y otra con la capacidad de cortar la magia_ '. Pensó al observar a Asta, finalmente notando sus dos grimorios atados a su cintura. _'Incluso con mi considerable experiencia, yo_ '. Pensó mientras miraba hacia arriba mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos. _'Haaaaaaah ... si me van a hacer prisionero ..._ ' Comenzó a pensar mientras el grimorio se abría a cierta página. ' _…Preferiría morir_ '. Pensó El. " **Magia de creación de humo: Vehículo perezoso bullicioso** ". Dice mientras el humo lo rodea.

El sudario de humo de Lotus que generó cambió a la forma de un vehículo similar a un carro. El carro se había levantado y viajaba por el aire llevando a Lotus lejos de Asta, Eva, Antonio, Luck y Chamilet.

 _'... o simplemente huir'_. Pensó Lotus escapando a salvo de los Black Bulls.

"¡OYE! ¡VUELVE AQUÍ!". Gritó Asta persiguiendo al mago de diamantes.

"¡ESPERA, ASTA!". Grita Eva persuadiendo a su compañero.

"No te vas a escapar". Dice Luck equipar sus Botas de Dios del Trueno y dispara desde el suelo tras Lotus tan rápido como un rayo.

Desconocido para los Black Bulls, los cuatro magos de diamantes que Luck derrotó antes aún estaban inconscientes, pero el humo los envolvió antes de desaparecer.

"Ja, mi práctica “ **Magia de creación de humo: Vehículo perezoso bullicioso”** no hay nada como un viaje perezoso en él para escapar rápidamente". Dice Lotus, pero luego siente algo detrás de él.

"¡HAH! ¡ESTOY JUSTO DETRÁS DE TI!". Grita Luck acercándose al carro, pero luego lanza una gran cantidad de humo, lo que le hace perder de vista de Lotus. "¡Hah!". Gime de decepción cuando el humo se aclara para revelar que Lotus había escapado con éxito mientras Asta venía a su atrás y se detiene a su lado.

"Lo perdimos, eh. Esa magia de humo suya tiene muchos usos". Dice Antonio mientras recuperaba el aliento y mira detrás de él para ver que Eva y Chamilet finalmente los había alcanzado.

"Chicos ...". Comienza a decir Eva tratando de recuperar el aliento.

"... son demasiado rápidos". Dice Chamilet, muy agotada.

"Realmente necesitas ponerte en mejor forma, chicas". Dice Antonio a sus compañeras.

"Hombre, eso es una lástima". Dice Luck volviéndose hacia sus compañeros de equipo. "Me hubiera gustado acabar con él, pero ahora no es el momento. ¡TENEMOS QUE LLEGAR A LA SALA DEL TESORO Y COMPLETAR LA MISIÓN!" Grita con una sonrisa.

“¡¿Estás diciendo eso?! ¡¿En realidad estás rechazando una pelea ?!". Pregunta Chamilet en completo estado de shock ya que ella en lo poco que lo ha conocido, tenía la imagen de alguien que nunca rechazaría un duelo.

"¡Oh, sí! ¡Pongámonos en movimiento! Tenemos un tesoro que encontrar". Dice Asta con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Mientras sacaba de nuevo su “Hacha”, para poder guiarse mejor.

De repente, aparecen pequeñas chispas alrededor de Luck cuando mira hacia arriba y ve más chispas fluyendo a través del techo en una determinada dirección.

' Oh, guau, tanto poder mágico. ¡¿Lo mantuvo en secreto hasta hace poco?!”. Se maravilla Luck. "Ese tipo era fuerte, pero hay alguien aquí que puede darle una oportunidad por su fuerza". Él dice.

**[Con Lotus en su bullicioso vehículo perezoso]**

Mientras el bullicioso vehículo perezoso de Lotus continúa acelerando por los pasillos de la mazmorra, se reveló que logró reunir sigilosamente a sus subordinados y que uno le curara el brazo roto y las costillas mientras los demás descansaban.

"¿Todo el mundo está bien?". Pregunta Lotus mientras su compañero de equipo continúa curándolo. "A este paso vamos a tener que renunciar al salón del tesoro". Dice gimiendo de dolor leve. "Oh, bueno, estoy seguro de que el joven Mars es más que capaz de manejarlo sin mí". Él dice.

"¡No olvidemos que él es el arma secreta del Reino Diamante después de todo!" Él dice.

**[Con la Golden Dawn y Marte en la sala del tesoro]**

El mago de diamantes, ahora conocido como Marte, retira su mano mientras la enorme hoja de cristal imita el movimiento de su mano.

 **"Magia de creación de cristal: Laevateinn** ". Dice Mars en voz baja.

 _' Qué magia siniestramente siniestra'_. Pensó Klaus sintiendo el poder de la magia de Mars.

_'Incluso a plena potencia, Yuno no puede tocarlo'_. Pensó mirando hacia Yuno que respiraba con dificultad y herido. _'Esas joyas incrustadas ..._ ' Comienza a pensar al notar las joyas en la frente de Mars.

 _¡He oído hablar de esos! ¡Existe el rumor de que el Reino del Diamante está criando guerreros magos con magia amplificada artificialmente! Eligen niños pequeños con magia poderosa, los ponen en una competencia feroz ... '_ pensó mientras siluetas de niños aparecían en su mente.

 _'... incrusta objetos mágicos en ellos para mejorar sus poderes ... y al final ... hacer que se maten entre sí'_. Pensó lúgubremente, mientras apretaba su mano en un puño. _'NO IMPORTA QUIÉN SEA EL OPONENTE… ¡ESTO NO ES ACEPTABLE!'_ Grita en su mente.

' _¡¿Qué es esto ?! ¡Soy un noble! ¡Un miembro de la Golden Dawn!_ ”. Pensó él. _'Dejé que mi camarada se hiriera fácilmente ..._ '. Pensó mirando por encima del hombro a Mimosa en su canasta de flores curativas de los sueños y a Letoile quien se encontraba agotada por proteger a sus compañeros. _¡Estoy protegido por un miembro más joven! ¡Un campesino!_ '. Pensó apretando los dientes. "ESTO ..." dice poniendo su mano en el suelo. "¡... NUNCA PODRÍA ESTAR BIEN!. Grita Kalus mientras lanzaba su hechizo de magia, “ **Magia de creación de acero: Lanza giratoria violenta** ".

"¡KLAUS!". Grita Yuno y Letoile sorprendidos por el repentino ataque de Klaus.

Mars se limita a mirar la lanza entrante mientras su grimorio pasa unas páginas.

" **Magia de creación de cristal: Marioneta Talos** ". Dice Mars creando una marioneta, que está compuesta de cristal y tiene la forma del propio usuario.

La marioneta Talos, para el ataque de Klaus, sostenido con su mano y debido a su dureza y densidad, fue capaz de realizar que la “Lanza giratoria violenta” se detuviera.

"¡¿Qué…?!" Klaus pregunta en estado de shock. _"¿Una copia de cristal ...?"_ Pensó mientras observaba cómo el títere salta hacia él y usa el Muro Blindado de su Castillo de Acero para protegerse. "¡RRGH…!". Gruñe cuando el títere logra perforar un pequeño cráter en la pared.

"RGH ...". Gruñe Yuno, pero luego se da cuenta de que Mars balanceaba su hechizo “Laevateinn” hacia él.

Cuando la hoja de cristal se estrella contra el suelo y levanta polvo. Mars, sin embargo, permanece neutral cuando siente a Yuno detrás de él usando su magia de viento para volar en el aire. Mars cambia la dirección de su espada y la lanza hacia Yuno, pero usa su magia de viento para rodar hacia un lado y se lanza hacia el mago de diamantes. Sin embargo, Yuno no pudo acercarse a él ya que la espada de cristal continúa golpeándolo y luego se clava en Yuno y lo golpea contra la pared, lo que le hace toser un poco de sangre. Yuno logró usar su magia de viento para protegerse de ser empalado por la espada y cuando intenta cortarlo de nuevo, rápidamente se aleja volando ya que destruye parte de la pared haciendo que el agua fluya un poco hacia la habitación. Yuno vuela alto en el aire y su grimorio pasa a cierta página.

"¡ **MAGIA DEL VIENTO: CRESCENT KAMAITACHI**!". Grita Yuno mientras extiende sus brazos hacia afuera y forma una delgada hoja de viento en forma de media luna y la envía a Marte.

A medida que la pala de viento se dirige hacia Mars y al hacer contacto, el polvo se levanta. Yuno, sin perder un momento, crea dos “ **Crescent Kamaitachis** ” más y los envía a Marte, lo que provoca que se levante más polvo. Yuno luego se pone en el suelo y cae de rodillas exhausto.

" **Magia de cristal: Armadura de Nemea** ". Dice Mars mientras el polvo desaparece a su alrededor.

Después de que el polvo se asentó, se reveló que Mars llevaba un conjunto de armadura que constaba de un pectoral, abrazaderas, guanteletes y hombreras. La armadura está compuesta por cristales con algunos de ellos sobresaliendo de la superficie, creando así una superficie rugosa y amorfa. La armadura es lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir los tres hechizos de Yuno, sin ningún un rasguño.

"Tu magia ... ¡no funciona conmigo!". Dice Mars y agita su mano haciendo que su Laevateinn regrese e intente cortar a Yuno.

Yuno rápidamente evade la espada mientras se balancea y embiste contra él. Luego crea otro “ **Crescent Kamaitachi** ” y lo envía a Marte solo para obtener el mismo resultado que antes, sin efecto.

"No sirve de nada". Dice Mars mientras Yuno crea dos “ **Crescent Kamaitachis** ” más y los envía a su manera. "Te estoy diciendo que es inútil." Él dice.

**[Escena retrospectiva]**

Un joven Yuno estaba usando su magia contra un joven Asta mientras lo enviaban hacia el suelo.

" No sirve de nada. Olvidémonos del entrenamiento, ¿de acuerdo?". Le pregunta un joven Yuno a su hermano adoptivo.

"¡AÚN NO HE TERMINADO! ¡NO ME RENDIRÉ HASTA QUE TE DÉ UN GOLPE!". Grita El joven Asta poniéndose de pie y levantando el palo mediano que estaba usando. "¡DE NINGUNA MANERA VOY A RENUNCIAR AHORA!" Grita cargando a Yuno, quien usa su magia de viento para enviarlo a volar. "¡AGWAAAAH!" Grita golpeando el suelo con fuerza.

" Asta". Dice el joven Yuno viéndolo luchar.

"¡MADADA! ¡NO HE TERMINADO!" Grita el joven Asta.

" Vamos, ¿no podemos simplemente-" comienza a preguntar el joven Yuno.

"¡DE NINGUNA MANERA! ¡NUNCA ME RENDIRÉ!". Grita el joven Asta volviendo a ponerse de pie y sostiene el palo frente a él.

**[Fin Flashback]**

Yuno recuerda las palabras de Asta y se calma mientras crea otro “ **Crescent Kamaitachi** ”.

"Es inútil. Solo detente". Dice Mars mientras su armadura de Nemea lo protege.

"No voy a parar". Dice Yuno que le envía otro “ **Crescent Kamaitachi** ”.

"Muévete". Ordena Mars, al resistir el ataque una vez más.

"¡NO ME ESTOY MOVIENDO!". Grita Yuno cuando Mars levanta la mano y hace que su Laevateinn lo limite.

"Ríndete". dice Mars.

"¡YO NO ME DOY POR VENCIDO!". Grita Yuno y Mars balancea su mano hacia abajo haciendo que la espada imite su movimiento.

"¡YUNOOOOO!". Grita Klaus y Letoile ser bloqueado por las “Marionetas de Talos” para que no ayude a su compañero de equipo.

Finalmente, los Black Bulls llegan a la sala del tesoro y ven la vista que tienen ante ellos. Asta ve la espada de cristal acercándose a Yuno y se lanza hacia adelante, listo con su “Hacha”, para proteger a su hermano y rival.

" _Espero que funcione esto_ ". Pensó Asta acercándose a Yuno. "¡ **MAGIA DE ROCA DE LOS TAUREN: ¡IMPACTO LÍTICO!** " Grita Asta mientras en el filo de su arma mágica empezaba formarse una cubierta de piedra con un borde afilado mientras corre frente a Yuno, levantando su “Hacha” de forma accedente para detener el ataque. _'Está bien, aquí va'_. Pensó mientras su grimorio anti-magia se cierne a su izquierda y se abre, lo que le permite convocar su espada ancha con la mano derecha, para luego cambiar su “Hacha” por su espada y corta la espada de cristal por la mitad, lo que hace que la punta se incruste en el techo.

Los miembros de Golden Dawn se sorprendieron por este giro de los acontecimientos. Tuvieron dificultades para resistir los ataques de Mars, pero Asta logró detenerlo con esa “Hacha” y destruyó la gran espada de cristal con una espada mucho más pequeña.

"OYE, TÚ, TIPO PÁLIDO DE ASPECTO EXTRAÑO, MANTÉN TUS MANOS FUERA DE ESTE TIPO. YUNO NO ES TUYO PARA PELEAR ..." Asta comienza a decir mientras su espada vuelve a su grimorio Anti-Magia. "... ¡ES MI RIVAL!" Grita mientras toma su “Hacha” de nuevo.

"Debes estar bromeando…" dice Yuno con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. "... justo cuando finalmente pagué ese favor ...", dice.

"¡YUNO, FINALMENTE LO ALCANZO Y QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO! ¡NO TE ATREVAS A PERDERME, IDIOTA!". Grita Asta de rabia como su hermano adoptivo menor. "¡¿VAS A DEJAR QUE ESE IDIOTA TE GOLPEE?!" Pregunta mientras Nero aterriza en su hombro.

"Es difícil creer que él es el que tiene el grimorio del trébol de cuatro hojas". Pensó Antonio mientras hacía acto de presencia junto a los demás.

"Ocúpate de tus propios asuntos, Asta." Yuno dice volviendo a ponerse de pie. "Estuve así de cerca de derribarlo". Él dice.

"¡ESO ES MENTIRA Y LO SABES! ¡ERES UN DESASTRE! ¡ESTABAS TOTALMENTE A PUNTO DE MORIR!". Grita Asta.

"Estaba a punto de desatar un furioso contraataque". Dice Yuno con una mirada en blanco en sus ojos.

"¡ESTÁS MINTIENDO TAN COMPLETAMENTE! ¡SIEMPRE HACES ESO, SABES!". Grita Asta pero luego se calma y gana una sonrisa en su rostro al igual que Yuno.

Mars simplemente mira a los dos hermanos mientras las imágenes comienzan a aparecer en su mente.

"Te diré una cosa, hermanito". Dice Asta volviéndose hacia Mars. "Veamos cuál de nosotros derriba a este tipo primero". Dice cuando sus demás compañeros entran en escena.


	19. Capítulo 19 “Destructor”

Klaus continúa mirando en estado de shock e incredulidad mientras Asta se enfrenta a Mars con Yuno detrás de él.

 _—No ... esto es absurdo. Cuatro miembros de la Golden Dawn no pudimos luchar contra su poderosa magia ... pero ese ... ese plebeyo de los Black Bulls destruyo su ataque como si no fuera nada '_. Pensó Klaus, pero luego escuchó el sonido de fuertes pasos detrás de él mientras se volvía para ver a la marioneta Talos acercándose a él. ' _¡No!'_ Grita en su mente.

"¡MÍA!". Grita Luck golpeando al títere con sus **“Botas del Dios del Trueno”** , destruyendo la cabeza por completo. "Frágil, ¿eh?". Se Pregunta al ver al títere rodar por el suelo antes de llegar a estar inmóvil.

'Él-! ¡Sí, él fue quien causó problemas en los exámenes de ingreso al golpear a su oponente más de lo necesario! "¡Luck Voltai el Demonio sonriente!". Dice Klaus reconociendo a Luck. 'Entonces, él es ¿El tercer miembro enviado desde Black Bull? Sabía que era un problema '. Dice agarrando su cabeza con frustración. "¡¿Qué me pasa?! ¡¿Cómo podría dejar que un Black Bulls me salvara ?!". Dice él haciendo que Luck lo mire confundido.

Eva se dirige hacia Mimosa, que todavía está en su “ **Canasta de flores curativas de los sueños** ”, con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro.

"¡Lady Mimosa!". Le dice Eva a su amiga.

"Oh, desearía que no hubieras visto esto ... es vergonzoso. Supongo que Noelle tenías razón sobre mí, es tal como dijiste, soy una inútil". Dice Mimosa mientras recordaba las palabras duras de su prima.

"No es cierto, sé que su fuerte no es estar en la delantera, pero lo compensa con su capacidad de curar y proteger a las personas". Dice Eva mientras su grimorio se cierne a su lado y pasa a cierta página. "Te ayudare en curarte más rápido y que pueda apoyarnos. **Magia de curación de Hielo: Frescura invernal** ". Dice Eva mientras una aurora friolenta empieza a cubrir a Mimosa, mientras ella sentía que se recuperaba más radio.

"Gracias, Eva". Dice Mimosa con una sonrisa.

Mientras Eva auxiliaba a Mimosa, tanto Chamilet y Antonio salieron a apoyar a Letoile quien se encontraba muy agotada y a la merced de las marionetas de Talos.

“ **Magia de veneno: espinas punzantes** ”. Dice Chamilet mientras desataba su magia para proteger de los enemigos que se habían lanzado sobre Letoile. “¿Te encuentras bien?”. Pregunto Chamilet al ver a Letoile que todavía se mantenía algo agotada.

“ **Magia de Platino: Piel de Platina** ”. Dice Antonio mientras se lanzaba en medio de las marionetas de Talos, para luego repartir una serie de golpes destruyendo a muchos de ellos. “Tengo el lugar despejado aquí”. Hablo Antonio mientras se ponía en guardia.

Letoile se quedó en shock al verse de nuevo con los Black Bulls que se quedaron atrás. “Gracias”. Dijo mientras sonreía por el apoyo brindando de los Black Bulls.

“Trata de recuperar el aliento, te ayudaremos a vencer a este enemigo”. Dijo Antonio mientras se acercaba hacia las demás marionetas de Talos, para destruirlos.

Tanto Chamilet como Letoile asintieron.

Mientras tanto, Asta quien se encontraba frente a Mars.

"¿Eres el tipo que eliminó al equipo de Golden Dawn?". Pregunta Asta con enojo.

"¿Y si lo soy?". Pregunta Mars mientras su grimorio pasa una página. "Los débiles son los primeros en irse. “ **Magia de creación de cristales: Cúmulo de marionetas de Talos** ". Dice que creó una gran cantidad de Marionetas Talos a la vez. "Eso es todo." Él dice.

"¿Qué ...?". Pregunta Klaus mientras sus ojos se abren.

"¡Todo a la vez! Mira esos números". Dice mientras Luck se emociona.

“¡Maldición son demasiados!”. Dice Chamilet mientras miraba la cantidad de enemigos que se le venían encima.

"En el campo de batalla, no tiene sentido ...". Comienza a decir Mars mientras se para en el centro de su Cúmulo de Marionetas Talos. "... para que los débiles existan. Nací ... para quebrar a personas como tú." Él dice.

"¿Ah, sí?". Dice Asta mientras su grimorio de “Armas Mágicas” cambiaba de página mientras mantenía su “Hacha” alado suyo. "Entonces sigue adelante ...", dice Asta mientras decía su siguiente hechizo. "… ¡Intenta romperme! ¡ **Magia de invocación de Roca de los Tauren: Toros de Terracota**!". Grita Asta mientras el hechizo hacia levantar del suelo de la mazmorra unas figuras de toros hechas de roca y esto empezaron a embestir hacia la dirección de las “ **Marioneta de Talos** ”, destruyéndolas en el proceso. Y apuntaban a Mars, pero en el momento en que

hace contacto, Mars se había reemplazado a sí mismo con una marioneta Talos que fue destruida instantáneamente.

Mientras el verdadero Mars se encontraba en el aire con un “Laevateinn” recién creado y balancea su brazo izquierdo hacia Asta, mientras la espada de cristal imita su movimiento.

 **“¡MAGIA DE ROCA DE LOS TAUREN: IMPACTO LÍTICO**!". Grita Asta mientras volvía a recubrir el filo de su “Hacha” con magia de roca para destruir el Laevateinn. El cual corta la espada de cristal gigante por la mitad.

Asta usa la espada rota como una plataforma para correr para que pueda impulsarse hacia Mars, solo para que él lo sujete en su lugar usando cristales que aparecen alrededor de los pies de Asta. Asta al verse en problemas decidió invocar su primera arma mágica “El Mazo”.

“¡ITHNYA VEN A MI!”. Grito Asta mientras invocaba el “Mazo”. “ **MAGIA DE LUZ SAGRADA DE LOS ÁNGELES: CÓLERA DIVINA”**. Grita Asta mientras lanzaba su “Mazo” hacia Mars, quien recibió el golpe desprevenido.

Mientras Asta, alcanzaba su grimorio y saca su espada de anti-magia y destruye los cristales de restricción.

Para luego de liberarse y guardan su espada, Asta salta hacia Mars y lo corta en el pecho con su “Hacha”, para luego lanzarlo al techo y crear una cortina de humo. El mago de diamantes usó esta cobertura para su ventaja mientras creaba rocas gigantes de cristal y las lanzaba hacia Asta.

Asta aterriza de nuevo en la tierra y toma un respiro antes de guarda su “Hacha” y llama a su “Mazo” Ithnya y a su vez libera su espada de anti-magia. Asta balancea su espada ancha con el lado plano encontrando la roca entrante y enviándola de regreso a Mars, mientras con el “Mazo Ithnya”, destruía las rocas restantes. Y esto tomó a Mars por sorpresa en la roca lo golpeó de lleno, pero no lo derribó mientras volaba hacia Asta con su mano izquierda cubierta de cristal para atacar. Asta vio esto y sonrió mientras, cambia de hechizo de su grimorio de “Armas Mágicas”. “ **Magia de luz sagrada de los Ángeles: Impacto de los Cruzados** ”. Grito Asta mientras chocaba su “Mazo” contra el puño de diamante de Mars.

Cuando los ataques impactan entre sí, provocando un punto muerto, hasta que Asta domina a Mars y lo envía volando al agua.

 _'¡El es fuerte!'._ Pensaron tanto Chamilet, Antonio, Luck, Eva, Yuno, Klaus, Letoile y Mimosa mientras presenciaban la demostración de poder de Asta con sus armas.

"Oh, hombre". Dice Luck y comienza a atacar a las marionetas de Talos, destruyéndolos con un solo ataque. "Quería enfrentarme a él. ¡SUPONGO QUE ESTOS TIPOS TENDRÁN QUE HACERLO!" Grita Luck mientras continua su ataque mientras se reía alegremente.

"¡MAGIA DEL VIENTO: CRESCENT KAMAITACHI!". Grita Yuno enviando una hoja de viento y destruye tres Marionetas Talos.

“Asta, nunca me dejas de sorprenderme”. Dice Antonio mientras destruye a mano limpia a 6 marionetas de Talos con el menos esfuerzo.

“Enano musculoso”. Dice Chamilet mientras apoyaba a Luck y Antonio a distancia con un nuevo hechizo “ **Magia de Veneno: Enredaderas espinosas de ponzoña** ”, el cual inmovilizaba a muchas marionetas para poder facilitar el trabajo de sus compañeros a destruirlos.

“ _Asta-san es muy fuerte_ ”. Dice sonriendo Eva mientras continúa ayudando a recuperarse a Mimosa.

“ _Este niño… esas armas, nunca había presenciado algo así en mi vida_ ”. Pensó muy impresionada Letoile mientras apoyaba los demás con su magia de brújula, logrando que las marionetas erraran en sus ataques hacia sus compañeros.

Klaus estaba prestando atención a su entorno mientras miraba a Asta con una mirada de celos y frustración.

"¡IMPOSIBLE! ¡CUANDO NOS CONOCIMOS, ¡ESTE CAMPESINO CASI NO TENÍA MANÁ, ¡PERO AHORA ESTÁ IRRADIANDO MUCHA MANA, IGUALANDO CASI AL NIVEL DE UN CAPITÁN Y PUDO ENFRENTARSE CARA A CARA CON EL ENEMIGO! ¿CÓMO PUEDE HACER ESTO POSIBLE?". Se pregunta Klaus en voz alta, el cual fue aprovechado por una marioneta de Talos, que aprovecho para atacarlo hasta que fue golpeada por un puño en su cabeza.

"¡Has estado, quejándote durante los últimos minutos!”. Hablo Antonio, para luego ser interrumpido por Chamilet ya cansada de la actitud de Klaus.

“¡Solo cállate! Asta tiene dos tipos diferentes de poder, esa espada que lo viste usar le permite negar la magia. Su segundo poder es derivado a esas “Armas Mágicas” que por alguna razón le otorga la capacidad de usar magia una variedad de hechizos desde el tipo creación, potenciación y de daño, por ahora solo tienes ese “Mazo”, el cual le da la capacidad de usar magia de “Luz” y por ultimo esta esa “Hacha” que se encontró hace rato, mientras íbamos en búsqueda del camino hacia este lugar, el cual tiene como magia el tipo “Roca””. Dice Chamilet, mientras continuaba ayudando.

"¿La habilidad de negar la magia y el poder de dos elementos?". Pregunta Klaus en estado de shock. _“¡Qué poder más inadecuado para un plebeyo!_ ”. Pensó él. "ENTONCES LA FORTUNA SIMPLEMENTE LO BENDIJO CON ESOS PODERES!”. Grita ajustándose las gafas.

"No sabemos si fue solo suerte o algo más ... solo míralo". Hablo Eva mientras continuaba curando a Mimosa.

El portador de doble grimorio miró hacia el agua en la que envió a Marte cuando vio su grimorio flotando sobre la superficie.

"OYE, ¿QUÉ PASA? ¿YA TERMINASTE, IDIOTA?". Pregunta Asta gritando mientras guarda su espada y su “Mazo”, para volver a sacar su “Hacha” Sancrran y apuntarlo hacia el agua.

El grimorio simplemente flotó mientras emitía una luz brillante y la habitación tembló como si estuviera ocurriendo un terremoto. Los cristales comenzaron a emerger del agua y a formar algo como una ola, vinieron hacia a Asta. El cual levantó su “Hacha” “Sancrran” y con un buen movimiento logro corta los cristales entrantes, dividiéndolos por la mitad, para que solo se produzcan nuevos cristales que lo aplastarían.

"¡Asta!". Grita Yuno cuando algo comienza a salir del agua.

" **MAGIA DE CREACIÓN DE CRISTAL: TITÁN BLINDADO PESADO** ". Grito Mars mientras emergía del agua con su cuerpo cubierto por cristales forman los hombros hacia abajo formando una armadura que tomaba una forma humanoide, completa con brazos y piernas. "¡DIME, CHICO! SOLO ... ¿QUIEN ... ERES ... TU?" Grita su pregunta.

"Bien, te lo diré, ya que preguntaste". Dijo Asta mientras respiraba con dificultad debido al daño recibido ya que, aunque pudiera curarse a sí mismo sería un movimiento algo arriesgado debido a que Mars podría aprovecharle y volverlo a golpear. "Soy alguien que nació sin magia durante los quince años de mi vida". Dice Asta.

"¡¿QUÉ…?! ¡¿QUINCE AÑOS ?!". Pregunta en estado de shock Klaus y Letoile. "Entonces realmente solo tuvo suerte en sus habilidades de negación de magia. Pero entonces, ¿cómo es capaz de usar la magia si nació sin ella?". Se pregunta ambos.

"No fue hasta que un día, mientras me encontraba cerca al cráneo del demonio asesinado por el primer rey mago, que encontré una cámara y dentro contenía dos grimorios. El grimorio que posee “Armas Mágicas”, el cual poseía un arma llamada Ithnya (Mazo) y mientras veníamos hacia aquí, me encontré otra nueva arma llamada Sancrran (Hacha), que juntos me dan la capacidad de usar magia de los elementos Luz y Roca, y luego está el grimorio Anti-Magia me otorgó la habilidad de negar, anular y cortar la magia. Estos dos libros son los que me dieron mi poder y me dio una nueva esperanza para lograr mi sueño ", dice Asta.

"Así que así es como ganó magia, pero ¿cómo pudo haber sido elegido por dos grimorios?". Pregunta Letoile.

"Aun así, eso no importa ahora". Murmuró Asta. "¡PORQUE TODAVÍA VOY A SER EL REY MAGO!". Grita Asta poniéndose de pie. "¡LUCHARÉ Y SANGRARÉ TODO LO QUE TENGA QUE HACER, PERO DEMOSTRARÉ QUE PUEDO HACERLO!". Grita Asta.

¡Mira su cuerpo! ¡¿Qué tan duro ha entrenado?! ¿El Rey Mago? ¡¿Habla en serio?! '. Se pregunta Klaus.

"..." Mars permanece en silencio mientras las palabras de Asta le recuerdan algo de su pasado.

**[Escena retrospectiva]**

"¿Qué quieres ser de mayor, Mars?" La voz de una joven se escucha en la cabeza de Mars

**[Fin Flashback]**

"YO ... SOLO ROMPO COSAS. ¡TODO!". Grita Mars levantando su mano derecha de cristal para atacar a Asta.

"¡Romper todo, ¿eh?!". Pregunta Asta con ira. "¡EL REY MAGO PROTEGE TODO! ¡COMO SI FUERA A PERDER ANTE UN TIPO COMO TÚ!". Grita Asta.

**[Escena retrospectiva]**

"Nacimos para proteger ... a todos en este país". Dice la joven.

**[Fin Flashback]**

"¡ESTÁS EN EL CAMINO ... PIÉRDETE, PEDAZO DE GRAVA!". Grita Mars golpeando su mano de cristal sobre Asta levantando polvo.

"¡ASTA!". Grita Antonio pensando que fue atrapado en el ataque.

Pero Asta logra resistir gracias a un hechizo lanzado en último segundo. “ **Magia de Roca de los Tauren: Chaleco Rocoso** ”. Dijo Asta mientras en todo su torso aparecía estigmas de roca, formando así una especie de chaleco que lo protegió del impacto del ataque de Mars.

"Y la grava puede ser grava, ¿pero yo?". Dice Asta mientras tomo impulso desde su posición para luego dar un gran salto mientras esquivaba a las “marionetas de Talos” de Mars e impactar con su “Hacha” en su pecho de Mars.

"YO SOY GRAVITA…". Dice Asta, para después invocar de nuevo su espada de anti-magia, para rematar con un golpe desde la altura del hombro. "...que rompe diamantes!”. Grita Asta mientras termina de derrotar a Mars.

"¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH!". Grita Mars de dolor mientras cae debilitado al suelo. Pero antes que Mars pudiera reaccionar, Asta se adelantó a sus movimientos y gritando. "¡ERES FUERTE, SOBREVIVISTE A ESOS ATAQUES, ¡PERO ESTO TE ACABARÁ AHORA!". Grita Asta mientras invoca a su ultima arma, para rematarlo.

“ **Magia de Luz sagrada de los Ángeles: Ira del Ángel** ”. Grita Asta mientras una enrome cantidad de mana se junta en la punta del arma Ithnya e impacta de lleno a Mars, logrando esta vez dejarlo fuera de combate.

**[Escena retrospectiva]**

"¡AAAAHHH!". Grita un joven Asta cargando contra el viento hacia un joven Yuno. "Verás ... puedes hacer cualquier cosa ... si no te rindes". Dice respirando pesado con su bastón

golpeando al joven Yuno en la parte superior de su cabeza, quien estaba completamente conmocionado por el logro de Asta.

**[Fin Flashback]**

"¡¿QUIÉN VA A LA SALA DEL TESORO?! ¡SOMOS LOS CABALLEROS MÁGICOS DEL REINO DEL TRÉBOL!". Grita Asta con su “Mazo” y su espada de Anti-magia en sus manos, mientras su “Hacha” se encontraba incrustada cerca de él.


	20. Capítulo 20 “Dentro del Salón del Tesoro”

Asta finalmente había derrotado a Mars y su Cúmulo de Marionetas Talos desapareció con su inconsciencia. Los otros ahora estaban reunidos alrededor del mago de diamantes caído mientras Klaus recoge el grimorio de Mars y usa su magia para crear un hechizo de restricción de ataúd de acero que lo cubre desde el cuello hasta la cintura.

"Con esto, debería retenerlo". Dice Klaus cerrando el grimorio de Mars y arreglando sus lentes.

"¿Estás seguro de que ese hechizo de restricción será suficiente?". Pregunta Asta preocupado mientras guardaba sus armas mágicas y su espada de anti-magia en sus respectivos grimorios.

"¿Estás cuestionando la fuerza de mi magia?". Pregunta Klaus sintiéndose insultado. "Es un hechizo fuerte que no será roto por un mago herido, además tengo su grimorio". Dice levantando el extraño grimorio para que Asta lo viera.

"Está bien, está bien, tomaré tu palabra". Dice Asta mientras Nero se sienta en su cabeza.

 _"Esperemos que tenga razón_ ". Pensaron sus compañeros de escuadrón de Asta.

Mimosa luego decidió hablar después de curarse del ataque sorpresa de Mars de antes.

"Estoy tan aliviado de que ninguno de nosotros haya resultado gravemente herido". Dice Mimosa con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Estás seguro de que ya debería estar despierta Lady Mimosa?". Pregunta Eva preocupada.

"Oh, sí, ya estoy bien. Ya casi estoy recuperado. Tengo que agradecerte por ayudarme curarme ms rápido con tu magia de hielo”. Dice Mimosa a su amiga Eva.

"No, no hice nada especial". Dice Eva un poco nerviosa por los elogios de la Vermillion.

"No podía dejar a su suerte, debía apoyarla, eso hace una maga de sanadora”. Dije Eva muy orgullosa de su tipo de magia.

"Bueno, tienes mi gratitud". Dice Mimosa sonriendo.

“Me alegro que esto haya acabado”. Dice Letoile mientras se limpiaba el sudor de su frente con un pañuelo.

“Yo quería seguir luchando contra ese sujeto”. Dice Luck sonriendo mientras mostraba sus ganas de seguir combatiendo.

"Bien, Asta, ¿crees que ya puedes hacer algo por ti?". Pregunta Antonio mirando a Asta con su ropa ahora rota.

"¿Qué quieres decir Antonio-sempai?". Pregunta Asta confundido.

"Solo mira la forma en que estás vestido". Dice Chamilet sonrojándose de vergüenza por verle el cuerpo formado de Asta.

"Bueno, no es como si pudiera hacer algo al respecto ahora". Dice Asta mientras miraba su ropa destrozada.

"Hombre, mi bata está rota y Magna me va a matar". Dice Asta mirando su ropa hecha jirones y su túnica de Black Bull rasgada.

"Vanessa- san te lo arreglará cuando regresemos". Dice Eva ah Asta.

"¿Estás seguro de que ella también podrá? Está en muy mal estado". Dice Asta mientras Luck asiente en conformidad a la pregunta de su compañero de equipo.

 _'Vergonzoso. Todavía no puedo creer que necesitáramos la ayuda del Toro Negro_ '. Pensó Klaus arreglando sus lentes. "Como estaba seguro de que lo haríamos, llegamos aquí primero y así somos los ganadores de la competencia. Sin embargo, esta vez te permitiré que nos acompañes a la sala del tesoro ". Dice.

"Está bien, aclaremos algunas cosas aquí. La única razón por la que llegaste al salón del tesoro fue porque tomaste el camino más fácil usando la magia del viento de Yuno para viajar por el aire". Dice Asta.

"Así es, no fue realmente una competencia justa ya que tanto yo, Antonio, Eva y Asta viajábamos a pie. Además, tomamos un desvío para ir y ayudar a Luck a luchar contra un grupo de magos del Reino Diamante". Dice Chamilet molesta por desprecio de Klaus.

"Aunque me las había arreglado para eliminar a cuatro de los magos del Reino Diamante, el quinto tipo era un poco más duro que sus lacayos. Fue sólo con la ayuda de Asta, Antonio, Eva, Chamilet que logramos derrotarlo ", dice Luck sonriendo.

"Y cuando llegamos aquí, me las arreglé para derrotar al último mago del Reino Diamante yo solo". Dice Asta apuntando a un Mars inconsciente y restringido. "Así que, si en realidad estamos sumando puntos aquí, sería Los Black Bulls que derrotamos a los seis magos enemigos mientras que Amanecer Dorado no pudo derrotar a uno ". Dice sonriendo.

"Tienen un buen punto, señor". Dice Yuno.

“Klaus, ese chico Asta tiene razón, ellos a pesar de todo lograron derrotar a los magos enemigos, en cambio nosotros no pudimos ni con este mago enemigo y si no fueran por ellos hubiéramos muerto”. Dijo Letoile mientras se acomodaba sus anteojos. Dando la razón a los Black Bulls.

"Bueno, fui el primero en caer debido a su ataque sorpresa, así que tiene toda la razón". Dice Mimosa señalando a Mars.

"Sin mencionar que tanto tú como yo y Yuno no pudimos hacerle un solo rasguño durante toda la batalla." Dice Letoile, mientras Yuno asiente.

"Eso ... eso ... bueno ... ugh ...". Tartamudea Klaus al darse cuenta de que todo lo que dijeron los miembros de su equipo era cierto. "¡NO IMPORTA! LA COMPETENCIA ERA VER QUIÉN PODÍA LLEGAR PRIMERO A LA SALA DEL TESORO Y ÉRAMOS NOSOTROS, LA GOLDEN DAWN”. Grita Klaus.

"Vamos, Cuatro Ojos, ¿podrías ser menos alto y poderoso?". Pregunta Asta con tono molesto. "Nose… un como… muchas gracias, ¡ENORME IDIOTA!". Dice burlonamente Asta.

"De nada y cierra la boca antes de que te meta en problemas". Dice Klaus, molesto por tener que decir gracias a un plebeyo.

"Oh, lo he molestado, Sir cuatro ojos, lo siento mucho". Dice Asta en tono burlón.

"Te castigaría por eso, pero simplemente no tengo tiempo para pequeñas peleas adolescentes con un enano de los Black Bulls". Dice Klaus muy enojado mientras sus compañeros negaron con la cabeza por su actitud.

"Oh, por favor Sir cuatro ojos, le pido perdón". Dice Asta en broma.

"¡MOCOSO!". Grita Klaus

"No solo estamos involucrados, estamos comprometidos". Dice Yuno tratando de apaciguar la discusión, mientras el resto se mantenía en margen viendo como ambos caballeros discutían.

"¿Qué tal si te rompo las gafas?". Dice Asta.

"Eso es ir demasiado lejos". Dice Klaus.

"Oh, te mostraré como veo mejor que tú, Cuatro Ojos". Dice Asta que hace que Eva y Luck se rían entre dientes de la escena frente a ellos junto con Mimosa, mientras Yuno solo mira a su hermano mayor y compañero miembro del equipo, mientras Antonio solo sonreía por lo sucedido y Chamilet suspiraba molesta por la discusión ridícula al igual que Letoile, que no esperaba tal actitud de su compañero veterano como ella.

"Esto es entretenido de ver". Dice Luck mientras miraba como se insultaban.

"¡SUFICIENTE! ¡NOS VAMOS A LA SALA DEL TESORO!". Grita Klaus.

"¡VAMOS! ¡LO QUE SEA QUE ESTÉ ESCONDIDO ALLÍ LO RECLAMAREMOS EN NOMBRE DE LOS CABALLEROS MÁGICOS DEL REINO DEL TRÉBOL! ¡SÍ!". Grita Asta con el puño levantado en el aire.

"¡¿DEJARÁS DE GRITAR ?!". Grita Klaus su pregunta de pie detrás de Asta.

"Eres de los que hablan, boca ruidosa". Dice Chamilet cansada de escucharles gritar.

Más tarde, los nueve Caballeros Mágicos estaban parados frente a la puerta gigante que servía como entrada al salón del tesoro.

 _“Y, eh ... ¿cómo entramos?”._ Pensaron Asta y Klaus al mismo tiempo.

"Me pregunto a dónde se fue todo ese entusiasmo". Dice Chamilet y Letoile riendo por el silencio que se formo.

"Probablemente haya una cifra aquí en alguna parte que nos permitirá abrir la puerta". Dice Klaus.

"Ve y búscalo, Cuatro Ojos". Dice Asta mientras Luck y Antonio camina hacia la puerta.

"Cállate. Y no es Cuatro Ojos, es Klaus." Dice Klaus.

"Hmm ..." dice Luck colocando su palma contra la puerta mientras Antonio observaba el diseño, recordando algo que vio en un libro.

“Luck, creo que encontré la forma de entrar”. Dijo Antonio ya que al igual que su compañero Luck se dio cuenta de cómo abrir la gran puerta.

"¿Eh?". Pregunta Eva, curiosa por saber qué estaba haciendo su enamoramiento Luck.

"Parece que esta puerta está hecha de magia, así que ... Asta podría cortarlo con su espada de anti-magia”. Dice Luck

"¡Muy bien! ¡Déjame hacerlo!". Dice Asta emocionado.

"Por favor. Como si fueras capaz de contrarrestar una magia tan poderosa". Dice Klaus dudar de las habilidades de Asta.

Asta mira al mago de la Golden Dawn mientras saca su espada anti-magia y corta una "X" delante de él antes de terminar su corte con dos cortes que forman un gran triángulo con la "X" en el centro.

"¡Sí! Ahí, ¿ves?". Pregunta Asta cuando las piezas que cortó comienzan a brillar antes de desintegrarse en la nada y emitir un brillo brillante. "¡WHOOOAA!" Grita ante la vista que tiene delante.

El lado interior de la tesorería toma la forma de una sala espaciosa donde todos los tesoros se colocan de manera desorganizada. También había dos pequeños arroyos de agua que parecen moverse alrededor del tesoro y al costado de la habitación.

"¡Esto es asombroso! ¡Wooooow! ¡Es como una montaña de tesoros! ¡Whoooaa!". Se ríe Asta corriendo hacia la habitación con Luck siguiéndolo.

"Oye, cuidado. No sabemos qué hay ahí". Dice Klaus cuando Antonio, Eva, Chamilet, Letoile, Yuno y Mimosa la pasan, lo que la hace suspirar antes de seguir a todos.

El grupo de Caballeros Mágicos comenzó a mirar a través de las pilas de tesoros mientras Asta levanta un gran objeto circular, donde la parte superior se abre y proyecta una imagen de Luck que estaba lejos de él.

"¡Oye, Asta! ¿Qué pasa?". Pregunta Luck casualmente.

"¡Luck está aquí! ¡Eso es genial!". Grita Asta de asombro.

Yuno toma un frasco de tamaño mediano que se da cuenta de una pequeña luz verde que da vueltas a su alrededor.

Mientras Eva con Chamilet encontraron variedad de reliquias, en el caso de Chamilet se probó algunas joyas muy preciosas. Mientras Eva miraba unas bellas urnas que de seguro eran muy valiosas.

En cuanto Antonio este observaba hermosas piezas de armamento antiguo en medio de todo el tesoro. “ _Esto parece objetos de una civilización antigua_ ”. Pensó Antonio mientras analizaba un poco los objetos.

Letoile se encontraba viendo la inmensidad del tesoro e imaginando la cantidad de su valor y imaginar otros objetos de mucho valor.

Mientras tanto, Mimosa mira a través del montón de tesoros y encuentra una gran túnica roja que se pone.

"Ja, ja, es tan hermoso." Mimosa dice admirando la túnica brillante.

Pero en eso ella se percata como unas enredaderas aparecían en medio de un altar cercano a la pila de monedas de oro. El cual hacia como una especie de mini jardín.

"Esto no parece plantas normales". Pensó Mimosa mientras fue de curiosa hacia el alatar que ejercía su presencia cerca al tesoro.

Mientras Mimosa se dirigía a dicho altar, Klaus se molesta con su manipulación mientras se arregla las gafas.

"¡EH, GENTE! ¡SUFICIENTE! ¡NO TE METAS CON LAS COSAS! ¡ESOS PODRÍAN SER OBJETOS MÁGICOS DE CLASE TESORO NACIONAL!". Grita Klaus.

"Hurgar en algunos no va a doler, Capitán fusible corto". Dice Asta colocando el objeto en sus manos.

"Usa mi nombre". Demanda Klaus.

"Lo que usted diga, señor anteojos". Dice Asta alejándose.

"¡NO CREAS QUE NO TE LASTIMARÉ!". Grita Klaus.

"Oh, ahora tengo miedo". Dice Asta en broma.

"¡MISERABLE!". Grita Klaus.

"Mira, tenía razón, tienes una mecha corta". Dice Asta rodeando una gran pila de tesoros.

"¡SÓLO PORQUE INSISTES EN PROVOCARME, IDIOTA INSUFRIBLE!". Grita Klaus.

Mientras tanto, Yuno estaba caminando hasta que escuchó el sonido del viento y miró a su derecha para ver un pedestal con un solo pergamino que parece estar produciendo los vientos arremolinados.

Yuno mira fijamente por un momento antes de tomar el pergamino y abrirlo para encontrar una escritura extraña en el interior.

 _'¿Qué es esto? ¿Esa escritura ...? Yuno comienza a preguntarse. "Nunca lo había visto antes"._ Pensó él.

Fue en ese momento que su grimorio y el pergamino dieron una luz verde brillante. Esto llama la atención de Klaus y Letoile. Cuando el brillo se apaga, Yuno mira el pergamino y nota algo.

 _'La escritura ... ¿se ha ido?_ '. Pensó Yuno.

"¿Qué está pasando, Yuno? ¿Qué era esa luz?". Pregunta Klaus mientras él y Letoile se acercan a él.

"No lo sé". Responde Yuno.

"No deberías haber tocado eso. Ahora devuélvelo a donde pertenece". Dice Klaus mientras Yuno vuelve a enrollar el pergamino y lo coloca en el pedestal.

Mientras tanto, Asta caminaba con Nero en la cabeza, hasta que sintió una extraña fuerza que lo llamaba, como le sucedió cuando encontró su arma Sancrran (Hacha).

 _“Esta sensación es la misma cuando encontré mi nueva arma_ ”. Pensó Asta mientras corría hacia una pared, donde empezó a sentir más fuerte aquella sensación.

Mientras tanto, Mimosa todavía seguía caminando intrigada hacia el altar rodeada de plantas y masetas con flores que yacía en el lugar. Y aparte a su lado se encontraba también un pequeño estanque.

En aquel lugar yacía dos pedestales, uno en medio de aquel jardín y otro en medio de aquel estanque. En ellos se encontraban dos pergaminos, uno rodeado de flores y plantas y el otro estaba expulsando agua desde su adentro.

Pero antes de poder acercarse a ambos pedestales uno de los pergaminos, el que estaba rodeado de plantas y flores, se elevó y emitió un resplandor que casi enceguece a Mimosa, quien se tuvo que cubrir sus ojos.

En ese momento el grimorio de Mimosa levita hacia el pergamino que estaba brillando.

'¿Que está pasando?'. Se pregunta Mimosa mientras el pergamino envuelve en su grimorio y lo envuelve en un verde brillante que llama la atención de todos.

"Grr ... ¿qué están haciendo esos Black Bull ahora?". Pregunta Klaus con frustración, pesando que era uno de los Black Bulls.

Cuando el brillo se apaga, Mimosa se da cuenta de que su grimorio había cambiado y el pergamino había desaparecido. Su grimorio transformado ahora tiene cubiertas de color verde más vivo, aparte que ahora era más grueso, como si hubiera puesto más páginas en ella.

En la portada donde se encontraba el “Trébol de tres hojas” había cambiado a uno de cinco hojas y aparte de tener unas alas en sus costados y un relieve parecidos a enredaderas.

"Mi grimorio". Dice Mimosa mientras su grimorio dispara un rayo de energía en su cabeza llenándola con el nombre y el conocimiento que contenía su nuevo grimorio.

 _“Yo ... yo ... yo no lo creo. Mi grimorio ... ahora contiene ... la magia para ... ¿¡¿Magia Driadas del Bosque ?!_ ”. Pensó con asombro antes de abrazar el grimorio contra su pecho.

Para luego dirigir su atención hacia el otro pergamino que aún se encontraba en su pedestal.

"No tengo idea de qué es este, pero mejor me lo llevo, por si acaso". Dice ella agarrando el pergamino y lo coloca y su grimorio transformado en su bolsa antes de correr con los demás para encontrarse.

Mientras Mimosa se dirigía con los demás, Klaus se encontraba observando el grimorio de Mars.

“ _Este grimorio ... y qué singular es, todo remendado. Interesante”._ Pensó Klaus al observar el grimorio de Mars antes de volver la cabeza hacia Yuno. _'Él va el trébol de cuatro hojas'._ Pensó antes de volverse hacia Asta que todavía estaba buscando un camino a través de la pared. “ _Y consiguió dos grimorios ... uno que es tan sucio que apenas se reconoce. Supongo que nunca podrás realmente contar_ ”. Pensó, pero luego el grimorio de Mars comenzó a brillar y las cadenas mágicas que lo rodeaban desaparecieron mientras volaba fuera de sus manos.

" _Esta magia ... es ..._ ". Pensó Luck. "¡RÁPIDO, VUELVE!". Grita mientras la entrada a la sala del tesoro fue destruida.

"¡EEEEEK!". Grita Eva, Chamilet y Letoile que se encontraban cerca mientras levantan los brazos para protegerse los ojos del polvo.

De pie en la entrada de la sala del tesoro estaba un Mars ahora consciente en su forma de “Titán Blindado Pesado”. Luego envía cristales que capturan a Luck, Yuno, Letoile y Klaus en su lugar.

 _'No imposible…! Mi hechizo de restricción de Klaus debería haberlo retenido ... estaba inconsciente, herido. ¿Cómo se recuperó en tan poco tiempo?_ ”. Se pregunta Letoile hasta que se da cuenta de las llamas que rodean Mars.

" **Magia curativa de fuego: túnica de plumas de fénix** ". Dice Mars mientras las llamas arden y todas las heridas preexistentes se curan.

 _'Espera, ¿eso es…? ¿Magia curativa de fuego? ¡Pero cómo ... cada mago puede tener un solo atributo mágico! Mana de uno de los cuatro elementos clásicos - fuego, viento, agua y tierra - y magos imbuido de Mana de uno de estos. Los atributos interactúan de formas específicas. El fuego es fuerte contra el viento, pero débil contra el agua. Es una ley conocida que un mago puede usar solo un tipo de magia derivado de uno de estos atributos o sus derivados. Sin embargo, desafiando esa ley, puede manejar dos tipos de magia. Y aunque claramente ordena la magia de ataque, puede lanzar curaciones hechizas también”._ Pero Klaus paro sus pensamientos al percatarse del diamante en la frente de Mars.

 _“¡Inconcebible! Esas joyas ... ¡¿Es esto lo que surgió de los experimentos del Reino del Diamante?! Y luego está ... '_. Pensó Klaus mirando hacia Asta.

 _'Ese enano del Toro Negro usó dos derivados de atributos diferentes gracias a esas armas y luego, esta esa espada de anti-magia”_. Pensó Klaus al recordar la demostración de poder de Asta.

**[Escena retrospectiva]**

"Mars... sé que serás un guerrero maravilloso". Dice una joven que lleva una camisa de manga corta larga como vestido. "Lo siento Mars ... pero esta es la única forma ...". Dice la niña con la mano derecha cubierto de llamas. "Tienes que morir". Dice ella.

**[Fin Flashback]**

"Si apago esas llamas, debería debilitarlo". Dice Chamilet mientras su grimorio se abre a una página específica.

Mars escuchó esto y se movió más rápido de lo que Chamilet pudo reaccionar. Ella al ver del ataque que se dirigía hacia ella cerro los ojos, pero en eso escucho un sonido de algo impactado contra dicho golpe.

Chamilet abrió los ojos y para su horror pudo apreciar como Antonio se había interpuesto en el ataque, así recibiendo el golpe que envía a Antonio volando a través del aire.

Pero antes de poder hacer algo otro sonido se escuchó antes de un grito.

Y para su shock de Luck, vio como Eva su compañera y la única chica que le mostro cariño (al igual que sus demás compañeros), cayo gravemente herida, como sucedió con Mimosa.

"¡Antonio! ¡Eva!". Grita tanto Chamilet, Mimosa y Luck, al ver el estado de ellos.

"¡CHICOSSSSS!". Ruge Asta de pura rabia mientras saca su espada anti-magia y el “Mazo” Ithnya.

"¡ASTA, ESPERA!". Grita Chamilet tratando de detener a su compañero.

"¡TU DESGRACIADO!". Grita Asta cargando hacia el que lastimó a sus amigos.

"He descubierto cuáles son tus habilidades ahora, primero esa espada tuya destruye toda la magia. Segundo, tus armas mágicas son de dos elementos tanto roca como de luz, pero en ambos casos son armas de corto alcance y ninguno es arma de largo alcance, aunque puedas lanzar uno de ellos, tanto la espada como el mazo son armas pesadas y el hacha es un arma de doble mano. ¿Y qué pasa si la magia es más rápida que tú o tus armas? “ **MAGIA DE CREACIÓN DE CRISTAL: ¡HARPE!** ”. Grita Mars creando múltiples hojas en forma de arpa a su alrededor.

Las hojas de las arpas comienzan a girar a altas velocidades con los bordes afilados apuntando hacia afuera mientras Marte las lanza a Asta. Cuando se acercan, Asta les lanza su espada desviarlos de su curso o destruirlos por completo. Y los siguientes que vinieron fueron intersectados por su mazo que al chocar los destruían.

 _“¡Son rápidos!_ ”. Pensó Asta levantando su espada para defenderse de las arpas entrantes, pero Mars aparece frente a él y golpea a Asta, la fuerza lo envía volando hacia la derecha donde se encontraba la pared que él quería entrar, el cual atravesó por el impacto que lo obligó a soltar sus dos armas (espada y mazo). "¡Ghk ... rrgh!". Gime Asta luchando por levantarse. "Mi espada… mi “Mazo”!" Dice Asta al ver su espada frente a él.

"Él tenía razón sobre que la magia era rápida. Mi espada es demasiado grande y pesada para seguirle el ritmo y mi “Mazo” también es pesado y si utilizo el “Hacha” seria la misma situación si tuviera mis dos armas". Dice apretando los dientes." Cambió su estilo de lucha para contrarrestar mi Anti-Magia y mis armas mágicas". Dice Asta mientras se ponía de pie. “Pero… ¿Qué debería hacer?”. Se preguntó Asta.

Entonces Asta sube la mirada y se percata de Nero que sobrevolaba sobre el lugar para luego posarse sobre una espada que tiene marcas negras en la hoja y está mayormente cubierta de tierra. La espada también tiene una empuñadura de cuatro lados que está muy ornamentada, un mango con diseño en espiral y una esfera en el pomo.

"¿Nerón?". Dice Asta mirando detrás de él para ver a Nero posarse en aquella espada.

Pero antes de poder moverse sintió como una fuerte presión mágica lo llamaba, para luego Asta voltea su cabeza hacia donde venía dicha sensación, para percatarse como un pergamino se elevaba sobre Asta. Y para después de ella salir, lo que parecía una especia de porra pequeña, aquella arma poseía una base de madera muy bien cuidada y en la punta tenía una base de algún metal especial de forma de estrella con puntas, que emitía unas chispas eléctricas de ella.

Asta logro levantarse y viendo que ambas armas (la nueva espada y la nueva arma mágica), para luego sin pesarlo coger ambas armas ligeras. Pero apenas logro coger ambas, al coger dicha “Macana”, al igual que aquella ocasión cuando se tomó su “Hacha”.

Volvió a suceder lo mismo que con sus dos armas magias, una extraña energía lo invadió para luego mostrar un recuerdo de dicha arma.

**/ Visión /**

Asta se encontraba en una especie de salón muy grande rodeado de muchas personas, pero algo muy distintos ya que lo primero que noto que estas personas eran muy latas más altas que el capitán Yami u otra persona alta que conoció.

Aparte, aquellas personas poseían unos rostros muy hermosos tanto los hombres como las mujeres que estaba presentes, pero lo más extraño era que todo ellos poseían atuendos blindados como si estuvieran listo para una guerra. Además de poseer una variedad de armas en sus manos.

“Escuchen todos”. Dijo una de aquellas personas que llevaba un casco extraño sobrero en la cabeza, muy aparte que poseía una capa roja y unos cabellos rubios.

Aquel hombre llamo la atención de los presentes, para luego otro tomara la voz.

“Gracias, por llamar la atención a todos”. Hablo un hombre de mayor edad, pero bien conservado para su edad.

“Todo nosotros estamos reunidos, por la amenaza de “ellos”. Dijo aquel anciano.

Todos los presentes asintieron.

“” Ellos” están causando un gran caos en el mundo y el conflicto entre las demás razas están afectado la tierra”. Explico una mujer con cabellos negros que usaban un vestido muy extraño para el conocimiento de Asta.

Todos los presentes volvieron asentir. Pero fue alguien que tomo la voz de mando en el lugar.

“Por ello nosotros debemos tomar partido de este conflicto y evitar que esta guerra siga causando estragos”. Hablo un hombre que llevaba un atuendo diferente, al igual que los demás presentes.

Todos los presentes sintieron y apoyaban las palabras de aquel sujeto.

“Entonces hermano del “Hanan Pacha”, seguiremos tu idea, ahora es hora de involúcranos, en este conflicto, nosotros los dioses debemos luchar para salvar el mundo”. Después de las palabras del otro hombre. Todos los presentes dieron un grito de guerra mientras levantaba sus armas y empezaban a dirigirse hacia la salida.

Entonces la visión cambia de lugar, ahora mostrando lo que sería una un extraño palacio en lo que literalmente seria en el cielo en las nubes. Pero debes de ser un cielo claro y celeste, el cielo estaba de una tonalidad naranja oscuro mientras se escuchaba una serie de explosiones que venía de abajo.

“Escúcheme hermanos “dioses”, aquí y ahora lucharemos por el futuro de este mundo y esta vez acabaremos “ellos””. Dijo el hombre que dio la idea de luchar.

“VEN MI “ILLAPA””. Grito aquel hombre mientras junto a los demás se lanzaron hacia el vacío para lanzarse a la guerra.

**/Fin de la Visión/**


	21. Capítulo 21 “Recuerdos de ti”

Asta sigue mirando con asombro y confusión la situación en la que se encontraba, por un lado, había obtenido una nueva espada de Anti-Magia y por el otro acaba de encontrar una nueva “Arma Mágica”, el cual era una especie de arma contundente que emitía chispas eléctricas como aura.

"Esta espada ...”. Dijo Asta. “Esta “Macana” ... será lo que necesito ... ¿Para vencer?". Se pregunta Asta.

Mientras tanto, fuera del agujero de la pared, donde Asta se estrelló por el ataque de Mars, que todavía se encontraba usando su hechizo de “Titán blindado pesado”, continúa mirando fijamente mientras piensa en lo que Asta había dicho mientras se preparaba para atacar.

**[Escena retrospectiva]**

Un joven Mars estaba llorando después de un duro día de entrenamiento.

"Mars, ¿nuestro entrenamiento te está afectando?". Pregunto La joven, revelando tener el cabello rosado, espeso y ondulado, mientras ve a Mars enjugarse los ojos de las lágrimas que se forman. "Cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles, sólo cierra los ojos y piensa en las personas que amas ". Dice mirando por la ventana que tenía rejas." Por eso estamos aquí. Nacimos para poder volvernos poderosos lo suficiente para proteger nuestro país ". Dice ella sonriendo al niño." Si nos volvemos lo suficientemente fuertes para proteger el país, podremos salir, ¿no? ", pregunta mientras ella y Mars miran hacia la ventana juntos. "Apuesto a que serás el primero en salir, Mars. ¡Suerte!". Dice ella lloriqueando ligeramente. "Quiero decir, eres el más fuerte de todos nosotros". Dice ella.

"Cuando eso suceda, te esperaré…". Comienza a decir Mars sorprendiendo a la chica. "... hasta que salgas también, Fana." Dice haciendo sonreír a la chica.

"¡Si!". Dice alegremente La niña, ahora conocida como Fana. "¡Veamos el mundo exterior juntos!". Dice ella.

Más tarde, Mars, Fana y un grupo de niños de su edad se reunieron en una gran sala con una sola ventana de vidrio.

"Esta es tu prueba final ..." Se escucha la voz de un hombre. "... una lucha a muerte. Solo al último en pie se le permitirá irse como mago al servicio de nuestro país. Si nadie acata esta orden todos serán eliminados".

Todos los niños estaban en estado de shock hasta que uno de ellos intentó golpear a Mars.

"¡WAAAAAUGH!" El niño grita invocando su magia de electricidad, pero Mars fue más rápido y usó su magia de cristal para empalarlo. "¡Gakh!" El niño gime mientras la sangre se filtra fuera de él.

"¡AAAAAAGH!". Grita una niña cuando es atacada.

"¡NOOOOOO!". Grita un niño también cuando es atacado. "No…" Gime su última palabra.

"¡AAAAAAAAAH!". Gritan el resto de los niños mientras se atacan entre sí.

Mars respira con dificultad mientras su magia de cristal empala a muchos de los niños.

"Mars, lo siento." Dice Fana.

"Fana ..." Mars comienza a decir viéndola con el puño cubierto de fuego.

"Esta es la única forma ... ahora muere". Dice Fana cargar contra Marte mientras levanta el brazo para defenderse.

En ese momento, su magia de cristal crece desde el suelo deteniendo el ataque de Fana y Mars siente que algo húmedo aterriza en su antebrazo. Mientras mira su brazo, Mars ve que hay sangre en él y cuando mira hacia arriba es recibido con una visión horrible, Fana empalada por su magia de cristal.

"¡AAAAAAAH!". Grita Mars horrorizado por lo que acaba de pasar.

"Parece que Mars es el superviviente". Dice una voz masculina.

"Lo que significa que él es quien obtendrá las Piedras Mágicas". Dice otra voz masculina.

"En cuanto a su magia compuesta ... ¿por qué no usar la habilidad de Fana? Tanto por sus habilidades como porque ella fue la última a la que mató y, por lo tanto, de las muertes de sus compañeros, el mago más poderoso ha nacido". Dice una tercera voz masculina mientras se ríe con maldad.

**[Fin Flashback]**

"Solo los que son fuertes sobrevivirán ... los débiles merecen morir". Dice Mars dirigiéndose hacia el agujero en la pared.

"¡EVA! ¡ANTONIO!". Grita Mimosa y Chamilet.

"Sólo los que son fuertes sobrevivirán". Repite Mars.

Mimosa se arrodilla sobre Eva y Antonio y comienza a tratar de curarla.

“¡MALDITO VAS A PAGAR POR ESTO!”. Grita Chamilet con furia mientras usa uno de sus hechizos.

"¡No hemos terminado! ¡No se rindan!". Les grita Klaus a todos mientras Yuno, Letoile y Luck luchan por liberarse de los cristales que los atan.

Mimosa trata de atender a ambos colegas, mientras revisa sus hechizos de sanación, pero se da con la sorpresa, que todos sus hechizos habían cambiado.

 _“Esto es … acaso, es debido a ese pergamino”_. Pensó Mimosa recordando el suceso de hace rato.

"No hay tiempo debo usarlos ahora”. Dijo Mimosa mientras empezaba usar sus nuevos hechizos. “ **Magia de Dríada del Bosque: Cuna de gardenias sanadoras del descanso** ”. Dice Mimosa mientras empieza a curar de forma rápida a sus dos amigos.

Tanto Eva como Antonio empieza a ser envueltos en lo que parece ser una cuna hechas de flores de gardenia mientras la nueva magia de Mimosa empieza a sanarlos a ambos con suma facilidad.

“ _Esto es increíble, mi nueva magia me da la capacidad de curar, ahora a varias personas a la vez_ ”. Pensó Mimosa mientras proseguía sanando a sus compañeros.

Mimosa no pudo evitar recordad las palabras de su prima mientras observaba la forma de actuar de su magia.

**[Escena retrospectiva]**

"¡Ah!" Una joven Mimosa, con un atuendo que se parece mucho a su atuendo actual y luce un peinado similar pero más corto que se extiende sobre su hombro, grita cuando se tropieza con sus propios pies. "Ow-ow-ow ... eso duele." Dice sentándose de rodillas.

"¿Qué estás haciendo, Mimosa?" Una joven Noelle, que usa un atuendo también tiene un gran parecido con su atuendo actual y luce un peinado de coleta trenzado en los lados de su cabeza, pregunta de pie frente a su prima. "¡Ahhh!”. Suspiro Noelle. “En serio, juro. ¿Eres muy torpe incluso para caminar?" Pregunta extendiendo su mano. "Venga". Dice ella.

"Gracias, Noelle. Soy un poco torpe". D ice la joven Mimosa aceptando la mano de la joven Noelle.

“Eres una Vermillion, una de las casas reales debes demostrar ser alguien fuerte y no una débil”. Dijo Noelle con severidad en sus palabras, poniendo nerviosa a Mimosa.

**[Avance rápido]**

Una Mimosa adolescente estaba curando el brazo de un hombre herido.

"¡Wow! ¡Eso es realmente en algo, Mimosa!" El hombre dice que su herida está completamente curada.

"¡¿Quién hubiera creído que aprenderías a usar Magia Curativa?!" Pregunta un hombre mientras alaba a Mimosa mientras sonríe. "Con tu magia real, puedes convertirte en un sanador que puede curar cualquier herida". Dice el hombre.

Pero después cambia su cara para decir lo siguiente. “Aunque tu magia de curación es muy poderosa, no puedes compararte a lady Noelle”. Dijo el noble. “A pesar de tener la misma edad que usted, ha demostrado la gran maga que es, al igual que lady Acier, su madre”. Hablo otro noble.

“La señorita Noelle, es una prodigio en el área del combate, su magia de agua es la más poderosa, incluso apostaría que lady Noelle llegaría en ser una capitana de orden”. Dijo una noble.

Mimosa escuchaba las palabras de alabanza a su prima Noelle, ella entendía el por qué. Noelle nació con una enorme reserva de mana que incluso está a la par de un capitán sin ni siquiera haber entrenado y apenas pudo dominar algunos hechizos ofensivos, su prima mayor Mereoleona Vermillion la había entrenado para ser una maga igual de fuerte que ella.

Mientras que ella con su magia de planta solo podía anhelar a ser una gran maga de soporte y sanación, ya que ella no era buena para el combate.

"No puedo esperar a ver cómo se encuentra lady Noelle". Dice otro hombre. "Eh incluso lady Mereoleona la ha estado entrenando, para ser la maga más fuerte”. Hablo otro noble.

Mimosa solo sonreía a los demás nobles mientras escuchaba todos los cumplidos que le hacía a su prima, pero por dentro se sentía mal de no ser como ella o su primo Leopold, que nació con la misma magia que sus dos primos mayores.

Más tarde, Mimosa se encontraba entrenado su magia, talvez ella no podría ser como Noelle, pero mejoraría para ser la mejor sanadora.

Al cabo de un buen rato de estar usando su magia y hechizos de curación, se detiene para poder descansar.

Ella no iba a negar que tenía algo de celos, ya que a ella le hubiera gustado que su magia fuera igual de fuerte como su prima Noelle, ella quería ser igual que ella, agraciada en el campo de combate, además de ser una gran sanadora.

"Quisiera ser tan fuerte como Noelle… así Noelle podría verme como su igual”. Pensó Mimosa. “Así mis primos podrían verme como una igual que ellos”. Piensa ella.

**[Fin Flashback]**

"Eh trabajado duro ... ¡No pienso rendirme, pienso salvarlos, aunque me cueste la vida, los salvare!". Grita Mimosa, mientras usa más magia en su hechizo para curar las graves heridas de sus compañeros Black Bulls heridos.

Mientras tanto, Mars se ha acercado a las chicas, pero era atacado con las espinas de la magia de Chamilet que intentaba frenarlo, pero sus intentos eran en vano. Mars levanto el brazo de su “Titán acorazado”, listo para aplastar a ambas chicas.

"Solo los que son fuertes sobrevivirán ... los débiles merecen la muerte". Dice Mars. "Solo los que son fuertes sobrevivirán ... los débiles merecen la muerte". El repite.

"... ¡Rrgh!". Gruñe Klaus.

'¡ _Si pudiera usar los hechizos en mi grimorio…_!'. Pensaron tanto Klaus, Luck, Letoile y Yuno al mismo tiempo.

"Estoy bien por mi cuenta. Tengo una gran cantidad de mana". Dice Mars mientras se prepara para usar Harpes una vez más. "Los que nacen sin magia son débiles. ¡Los débiles no son necesarios! Los débiles ...", dice Mars enviando su ataque tanto a Chamilet como a Mimosa. "... DEBERÍA DESAPARECER!". Grita él.

"¡Mimosa! ¡Chamilet!". Gritan tanto Klaus, Letoile, Luck y Yuno sabiendo que no llegaran a tiempo, para detener el ataque enemigo.

A medida que las arpas se acercaban cada vez más a Mimosa y Chamilet, temía que este pudiera ser el final para ambas, pero sin embargo, en el último segundo posible ...

"¡AGACHENSE!". Grita Asta mientras segundos después algo sale girando a dirección de Mars como un relámpago, obligando a este último a cubrirse del impacto, que lo obliga a retroceder por completo por la fuerza de la misma.

Mientras acto seguid Asta aparece frente de Chamilet y Mimosa mientras empuñando su nueva espada se encargaba con suma rapidez de las arpas de Mars.

Esto sorprende a todos al observar la nueva arma de Asta. Pero lo que sucedería a continuación los dejaría con la boca abierta.

“¡VEN AMI ILLAPA!”. Grito Asta a su nueva arma (Porra). La cual regresa a su mano al llamado de este.

"¡¿De dónde vino esas armas… ?!" Pregunta Mars. Pero antes de poder moverse empieza asentir como una leve descarga eléctrica recorría en su cuerpo.

"DÉJALAS EN PAZ ... TU OPONENTE ... ¡SOY YO!". Grita Asta cargando contra el mago de diamantes.

" **MAGIA DE CREACIÓN DE CRISTAL: ¡ARPES!** ”. Grita Mars creando más arpas y las envía a Asta.

Sin embargo, no sirve de nada gracias a sus nuevas armas, ya que al ser ligeras pudo defenderse de ellas y destruirlas antes que le golpearan.

Para luego saltar hacia adelante, mientras alzaba su nueva arma la “Porra”, y para asombro de todos, como un rayo golpea a Mars y para después rematar con un corte en el hombro de Mars provocando la formación de una herida.

Pero luego ve que la herida se curó rápidamente gracias a el hechizo de “Plumaje del Fénix”, curaba al instante a Mars.

"¡Vete, enano!". Grita Mars usando su titán blindado pesado para golpear a Asta, pero minimiza el daño al poner sus dos nuevas armas como protección de dicho golpe, pero aún asi empujado hacia las chicas.

" _Esta espada es buena para desviar sus ataques, pero también absorbe la magia de mi nueva arma Illapa (Porra), a un ritmo acelerado_ ". Pensó Asta sintiendo que la magia de su arma era drenada por la espada nueva.

" _Pero esas llamas lo siguen curando cada vez que lo ataco”. Piensa Asta. “Si no lo venzo rápido, el me superara_ ”. Pensó Asta, mientras rápidamente observaba su grimorio de sus “Armas Mágicas”, en busca de un hechizo para lidiar con el problema.

“Esto creo que debe servir”. Dijo Asta mientras preparaba un hechizo. “ **MAGIA DEL DIOS DEL RAYO: CAÍDA DEL TRUENO** ”. Grita Asta, mientras todos observaban como un rayo sale disparado de la “Arma Mágica” de Asta e impacta contra Mars, volviéndolo a aturdir por el impacto.

Mars intento volver a ponerse de pie, pero como lo sucedido de antes, Mars volvió a ser afectado la estática del ataque de rayo de parte del arma Illapa (Porra) de Asta.

Mientras Asta se encontraba enfrentando a Mars, los demás compañeros observaban atónitos como este tenía nuevas armas y elemento para pelear.

“ _Asta… parece que cada día están más delante de mí_ ”. Pensó Yuno quien observaba asombrado a su hermano mayor, mientras continuaba tratando e liberarse para apoyarlo.

“ _Pero no solo manejaba dos elementos_ ”. Pensó Klaus mientras recordaba que solo le vio usar dos elementos con cada arma mágica, aparte de su espada de anti-magia.

“ _Pero qué clase de poder es eso_ ”. Pensó Letoile mientras miraba en acción a Asta.

“ _Asta, ahora posee un arma con mi afinidad elemental_ ”. Pensó Luck mientras se impacientaba para liberarse acabar con el enemigo para luego luchar contra el para demostrar lo fuerte que era.

Chamilet quien se encontraba detrás de asta, se había quedado sorprendida por el nuevo poder de su compañero. “ _Asta… no dejas de sorprenderme_ ”. Pensó Chamilet mientras trataba de apoyar a su compañero con su magia.

“ _Asta-san es asombros_ ”. Pensó Mimosa mientras empezaba a sentir algo al ver como Asta luchaba ferozmente contra Mars.

Asta seguía golpeando y cortando a Mars, pero a su vez Mars se recuperaba con rapidez debido a su hechizo de curación que lo curaba al instante.

“ **MAGIA DEL DIOS DEL RAYO: GIRO DEL TRUENO** ”. Grita Asta mientras gira la Illapa(Porra) de su mango para luego lanzarlo mientras la “Porra” giraba en su propio eje e impactaba contra Mars volviéndole a retroceder de su posición. 

“ _Cuanto más debo dañarlo para vencerlo_ ”. Piensa Asta viendo como Mars a pesar de recibir tanto daño de sus ataques aún seguía de pie y su hechizo de curación “Plumaje de fuego del Fénix” le seguía recuperando el daño que recibía.

“Asta”. Se escuchó una voz sorprendiendo a Chamilet, Mimosa y Asta, quienes se encontraban cerca.

“¡ANTONIO!”. Gritaron tanto Chamilet y Asta al ver a su compañero y superior estar vivo.

“Espera Antonio debe curarte”. Dice Mimosa mientras trataba de que Antonio se recostara para seguir curándolo, junto a Eva que se había recuperado la conciencia.

“Asta-san”. Dijo También Eva al abrir los ojos con dificultad, haciendo reaccionar a Luck quien intentaba con más anhelo liberarse para proteger a Eva.

“Sé que tú puedes Asta, has demostrado que tus sueños de ser “Rey Mago” es posible”. Dijo Antonio con dificultad mientras aún era atendido por Mimosa.

Las palabras de Antonio a Asta, sin saberlo había desencadenado, que su nueva espada empezara a brillar intensamente con las marcas negras que emitan un brillo de color plateado grisáceo, que se combinó con la magia del trueno que irradiaba su “Porra”.

“DEJAMELO A MI, ANTONIO LO VENCERE”. Grito Asta mientras lanzo unos tajos de su nueva espada, que para su sorpresa desprendieron un poder mágico combinado, que golpeo a Mars.

“¡SI!”. Grito Asta mientras miraba como Mars caía otra vez, pero de la nada Asta se detuvo al percatarse de que una de sus “Arpes”, había impactado en el estómago de Asta, haciendo que este empezara a escupir sangre.

“¡Por un demonio lo que faltaba!”. Dijo Asta antes de caer en su posición debido a la herida recibida, soltando sus armas.

El silencio que se formo fue de solo unos segundos para luego escucharse un grito desgarrador.

“¡ASTAAAAA!”. Gritaron todos los presentes.


	22. Capítulo 22 “Un instante”

El grito de todos los presentes inundo la cámara, mientras Mimosa observaba como aquel chico plebeyo sin magia, caía con una herida mortal en el estómago.

Antonio fue testigo cercano de como su compañero y novato caía frente a sus ojos, y en menos de un segundo dijo lo siguiente. “OLVIDATE DE MI, LADY MIMOSA CURA A MI COMPAÑERO, EVA SE ENCARGARÁ DE CURARME, YA QUE LOGRO RECUPERARSE CON SU AYUDA”. Grito Antonio mientras trataba de pararse y para ayudar a Chamilet quien, justo después del grito y la caída de Asta, se encontraba en shock sin poder moverse.

“DE ACUERDO”. Grito Mimosa mientras dejando de curar a sus dos amigos, procedió a acercarse hacia Asta y volver a usar su hechizo “Cuna de gardenias del descanso”.

Mientras tanto Yuno, Luck, Letoile y Klaus, intentaba liberarse y más Yuno quien se preocupaba por su hermano Asta.

Pero antes de poder hacer algo todo observaron cómo, Mars se había levantado, pero esta vez sí usar su magia de recuperación “Plumaje del Fénix”.

"¿Crees que es suficiente para derrotarme?". Pregunta Mars mientras levanta sus brazos de “Armadura de titán acorazado”.

"¡ASTA!". Grita Yuno a su hermano inconsciente.

"¡Abre los ojos mocoso! ¿A dónde se fue toda esa arrogancia?" Pregunta Klaus preocupado tratando de liberarse para ayudar Asta.

“¡Tenemos que liberarnos! No podemos quedarnos con las manos atadas”. Dijo Letoile que también intentaba liberarse.

"No puedes morir antes de que peleemos". Dice Luck, en las mismas condiciones.

"Asta". Dice Mimosa con preocupación en su voz y un dolor en el pecho.

Pero en esos momentos mientras Mimosa trataba de hacer algo para ayudar Asta con el poco poder mágico que le quedaba, una especie de enredaderas empezaron envolver sus manos.

Mimosa por acto reflejo, volteo su cabeza para percatarse que había alguien a su lado, que antes de poder a penas decir alguna palabra, vio como aquella persona había puesto sus manos sobre Asta en la misma posición que las suyas.

Y Mimosa empezó a sentir un aumento de mana en su cuerpo, además de como su grimorio pasa a una página diferente. " **Magia curativa de Dríada del bosque: Vestimenta de sanación de la madre naturaleza** ”. Dijo Mimosa mientras todo su cuerpo empezó a aparecer plantas y su cabello antes anaranjado, poco a poco se volvía de color verde claro como las plantas. 

"Intenta aguantar, puedes hacerlo". Dice Mimosa. "¿Me oyes? No estás solo". Dice ella mientras aceleraba la curación en Asta, mientras Mars se levantaba de donde estaba y se acercaba a Mimosa.

"Yo ... yo no necesito a nadie. Tan poderoso como soy, nunca necesitaré a nadie. Los que no tienen poder son débiles. Y los débiles mueren". Dice Mars captando la atención de todos.

"Imposible". Dice Klaus.

“Pero ¿cómo?”. Pregunta Letoile.

"¿Todavía puede moverse incluso después de recibir ese ataque de Asta?”. Pregunta Luck.

"¡RÍNDETE! ¡ERES UN NIÑO PATÉTICO E INDEFENSO! ¡NUNCA TUVISTE LA OPORTUNIDAD DE DERROTARME! ¡ **MAGIA DE CREACIÓN DE CRISTAL: LAEVATEINN**!". Grita Mars creando otra enorme espada de cristal.

"¡ASTAAAAA!". Grita Yuno activando su magia y logra liberarse de sus ataduras.

 _“Ésta es nuestra oportunidad. ¡El ataque de Asta disipó su magia de recuperación de fuego y logró debilitarlo aún más de lo que se encontraba! ¡Podríamos acabar con él ahora mismo ...!_ ”. Fueron los pensamientos de Klaus, que intentaba liberarse.

'¡Ya casi!'. Dice Suerte rodeado de chispas eléctricas. _'¡Solo un poco más y romperé esta atadura ..._!'. Pensó él.

"¡AHORA MUERE!". Grita Mars mientras lleva el “Laevateinn” hacia Asta y Mimosa, quienes se encontraban cerca de Mars.

 _“No llegaré a tiempo_ ”. Pensó Yuno mientras buscaba en su grimorio un hechizo que salvará a su hermano y su compañera. " _No importa qué hechizo saque de mi grimorio ... será demasiado tarde"_. Pensó mientras miraba hacia su hermano inconsciente. 'NO PUEDO DEJARLO MORIR… ¡NO ASÍ!'. Grita Yuno mientras el trébol de cuatro hojas en su grimorio brilla y de repente el tiempo y todos se congelaron excepto él.

Yuno mira a su alrededor con los ojos muy abiertos, ya que no está seguro de lo que acaba de pasar. Yuno mira a su derecha y nota una pequeña criatura flotando a su lado. La criatura tenía la apariencia de una mujer joven con un par de alas de insecto y con lo que parecía ser un vestido verde muy largo. La joven bosteza mientras se frota los ojos antes de tomar la situación y suelta un suave suspiro que sopla hacia el Laevateinn. Tan pronto como el aliento toca el cristal, comienza a romperse antes de estallar en pedazos y el tiempo pasó a descongelarse, cuando el suave aliento resultó ser un enorme torbellino furioso que destruye al “Titán Blindado Pesado” de Mars, es enviándolo a volar contra las paredes dejando una enorme creación del impacto. Mars gime de dolor cuando todos están conmocionados por el logro de Yuno mientras ven al Mago Diamante caer al suelo.

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Se acabó?”. Se pregunta Letoile, quien se encontraba anonadada por lo sucedido.

“¿Yuno acabó con él?". Se pregunta Klaus confundido, pero luego los cristales que lo ataban a él, Letoile y a Luck se desintegran. "¡El hechizo vinculante ... está roto!". Dice él.

"¡Yuno! ¿Qué hiciste?" Pregunta Letoile mientras corre hacia su compañero de escuadrón.

"Sí, de verdad, ¿qué magia fue esa?". Pregunta Klaus apresurándose también.

"No lo sé". Dice Yuno muy confundido al no saber que responder.

"¿No lo sé? ¿Qué?". Pregunta Klaus confundido.

"Había una persona diminuta". Dice Yuno mirando a su alrededor en busca de alguna señal de la joven.

"¿Una persona diminuta?". Pregunta Letoile aún más confundido.

"Yo creo que". Hablo Yuno, pero fue interrumpido por su superior antes de explicar sobre lo sucedido.

"Debes estar cansado. Podemos discutir esto más tarde". Dice Klaus poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Yuno.

"Klaus tiene razón, hablaremos con tiempo”. Dice Letoile mientras iba a ver el estado de los heridos.

Yuno luego se relaja, al no tener que dar una explicación en ese momento, mientras mira hacia su grimorio y nota la escritura en la página abierta.

'¿No es esto ... la escritura de ese pergamino?'. Se pregunta Yuno, mientras Klaus mira por encima del hombro y también nota la escritura.

Mimosa continúa curando la herida del estómago de Asta mientras era observada por Antonio, Chamilet y Eva quien esta última se encontraba ya sanando sus heridas para poder ayudar con la curación de Asta.

'Asta'. Pensó Mimosa mientras miraba aquel chico que le salvó de morir.

De repente, la nueva arma Anti-Magia de Asta flota en el aire por encima de su grimorio Anti-Magia y desaparece en su interior mientras se presenta una nueva escritura desconocida en las dos páginas en blanco. Y a su vez la “Porra” se guardaba en el segundo grimorio de Asta y en las primeras páginas vacías de su grimorio se escribía unas letras nuevas.

Al instante siguiente, la cámara donde Asta encontró su espada y el pergamino, el pedestal donde Yuno encontró el pergamino, la esquina donde Mimosa encontró los dos pergaminos, de repente comienza a retumbar cuando aparecen crujidos en toda la sala del tesoro y grandes trozos de escombros caen del techo.

"Bueno ... eso es genial". Dice Klaus que ve un gran escombro empezó a caer.

"¿Un hechizo de trampa?". Pregunta Letoile mientras miraba como más escombros empezaba a caer.

"LA MAZMORRA ... ¡SE ESTÁ DERRUMBANDO!". Grita Yuno al percatarse de lo que sucedía.


	23. Capítulo 23 “Destrucción y salvación”

Cuando la mazmorra comienza a colapsar, todos luchan por esquivar los escombros que caen.

"La mazmorra ..." Yuno comienza a decir mientras salta fuera del camino de los escombros que caen. "¡Se está derrumbando!" Dice mientras su grimorio pasa las páginas hasta llegar a una. " **CREACIÓN DE VIENTO MAGIA: ¡ARCO DE VIENTO CELESTIAL**!”. Grita creando su transporte de viento. **“¡TODOS, SUBAN! ¡NOS VAMOS!** —Grita mientras Klaus junto a Letoile suben a la carroza.

 ** _'Botas del Dios del Rayo_** ', pensó Luck usando su magia mientras creaba sus botas de rayos, para poder moverse con rapidez.

Pero antes que Luck levantara a Asta y lo llevara al “Arco de Viento Celestial”, se percató de algo que lo detuvo.

“No es necesario Luck”. Dijo Asta quien se levantaba de donde se encontraba con Mimosa quien sonrió al verlo curado completamente con su nueva magia.

“¡ASTA!”. Gritaron todos los presentes al verlo completamente curando.

“¡Asta-san!”. Dijo Mimosa alegre al ver aquel chico recuperado.

Pero antes de aquel todo se alegrarán, Antonio les llamo la atención de lo que sucedió y debía huir del lugar.

Pero antes que todo pudieran partir, vieron como Asta levantaba a un Mars inconsciente y lo llevaba con ellos.

“¿Pero qué demonios estás haciendo?”. Pregunto Klaus viendo las acciones de Asta.

“Ese 4 ojos tiene razón, que haces llevando al enemigo con nosotros”. Dijo Chamilet al ver la acción de su compañero.

Todos los presentes opinaban igual, pero todos callaron cuando escucharon lo que tenía que decir Asta.

“Nos enviaron a investigar la mazmorra”. Dijo Asta recordando la misión que les habían dado. “No nos enviaron luchar contra el enemigo, por ello debemos salvarlo, no puedo dejarlo morir aquí”. Grito Asta mientras subía a Mars en el hechizo de transporte de Yuno.

Yuno no dijo nada a su hermano, pero entendió su punto de vista, así que le dejo a pesar de las quejas de sus superiores como Klaus y Letoile quienes estaban en contra de hacerlo.

“YA NO IMPORTA PODEMOS LLEVARLO COMO UN PRISIONERO, AHORA ES MEJOR IRNOS ANTES QUE NOS ENTIERREN POR TODO EL DERRUMBE”. Grito Antonio poniendo fin a la discusión sobre Mars y partir antes que el lugar se desmorone.

"Bien, vámonos". Dice Klaus resinando, mientras Yuno asiente con la cabeza y se vuelve hacia la salida.

“Mimosa guíanos hacia la salida, los demás destruyamos las rocas que nos caigan”. Dijo Antonio organizando a todos para poder salir de la mazmorra.

"¡Estoy en ello!". Dice Mimosa mientras activa su hechizo para poder ubicar la salida, pero como sucedió con su anterior hechizo, este había cambiado también.

“ **Magia de Creación de Dríada del Bosque: Ubicación del Bosque Mágico** ”. Dijo Mimosa mientras se crea algo muy parecido, pero más detallado de su hechizo de “Orientación floral mágica”. Este hechizo no pasó desapercibido por sus compañeros de Mimosa ya que ese no era su magia, pero luego tendría tiempo para preguntar.

“BIEN SIGAMOS DE FRENTE, POR AHÍ ESTÁ LA SALIDA”. Grita Mimosa mientras guía a Yuno a la salida.

"Bien todos cubran un lado para evitar ser golpeados por los escombros”. Dijo Antonio mientras activaba su magia para defender a los demás.

Todos asintieron y se pusieron atento a cualquier escombro que les cayera mientras, Asta sacaba dos de sus tres armas mágicas para proteger a sus compañeros.

“Bien, venga a mi Ithnya y Illapa”. Dijo Asta llamado a sus dos armas mágicas.

Yuno iba avanzando hacia la salida, pero muchos escombros empezaban a caer en su camino, el cual tuvieron que destruir para poder avanzar lo más rápido posible.

" **MAGIA DE CREACIÓN DE ACERO: ¡LANZA GIRATORIA VIOLENTA!** ". Grita Klaus, invoca dos lanzas enormes con cabezas en espiral y las dispara a los escombros entrantes.

"¡CHAMILET DETRAS DE TI!". Grita Antonio mientras lograba destruir un escombro que casi le caía encima.

“¡EVA CUIDADO!”. Grita Luck mientras destruye una roca que pretendía impactar en su preciada amiga.

“ **MAGIA DE BRÚJULA: PUNTO AL NORTE** ”. Grita Letoile mientras desviaba muchos escombros que pretendía caer a la carroza.

Todos cubrían con sus magias de los escombros que amenazaban de caer sobre ellos, pero no pudieron reaccionar a una gran roca que estaba cayendo y estaban a punto de chocar.

“ES MUY GRANDE PARA DESTRUIRLO CON NUESTRAS MAGIAS A TIEMPO”. Gritaron Klaus y Antonio mientras miraban como iban a chocar.

“NO LO DEJARE”. Grito Asta mientras preparaba su hechizo para destruir dicho obstáculo de su camino.

“ **MAGIA DEL DIOS DEL RAYO: GIRO DEL TRUENO”**. Grito Asta mientras hacía girar su “Porra” en su mano, para después lanzarlo hacia el escombro, el cual al impactar logro destruirlo de un solo golpe, justo a tiempo para poder seguir su camino.

“ _Lo logro_ ”. Pensaron todos los testigos del ataque de Asta.

“VEN A MI ILLAPA”. Grito Asta llamado a su arma quien, acudió al llamado volviendo a su mano.

"¡TODAVÍA VIENEN!". Grito Letoile mientras seguía desviando los escombros.

"¡Bien, continuemos!". Dice Chamilet mientras ella y Eva destruyen más de los escombros entrantes.

Todos hacen su parte para salir de la mazmorra; Yuno dirigiendo su “Arco de Viento Celestial” con Luck destruyendo los escombros a su alrededor, Klaus y Letoile hacia lo mismo por los costados, mientras Eva y Chamilet hacia lo mismo por la parte de atrás, mientras Mimosa estaba curando a Mars quien aún se encontraba inconsciente.

Mientras Asta lanzaba a Ithnya y Illapa (Mazo y Porra) al unísono para destruir los escombros más grandes, para después llamar a sus armas hacia él.

'¡SIGAMOS LUCHANDO!'. Grita Letoile mientras desvía un escombro fuera de su dirección.

“¡AHÍ ESTÁ NUESTRA SALIDA!”. Grita Mimosa mientras indicaba a Yuno el camino hacia la salida.

Pero desafortunadamente el túnel colapsa antes de que puedan alcanzarlo. "¡NO! ¡ESTAMOS ATRAPADOS!". Grita Eva mientras miraba horrorizada.

"¡NO PARES!". Grita Asta. "¡Sigue adelante! ¡Yo despejaré el camino, pero no disminuya la velocidad!" Dice Asta mientras vuelve a preparar un ataque de sus armas.

Asta invoca su nueva espada de anti-magia, mientras mantenía a Illapa (Porra) con el mientras dejaba que la espada absorbería la magia de su arma mágica para luego de un solo golpe liberar todo el poder mágico absorbido.

“¡Toma esto!”. Grito Asta mientras liberaba el poder en una especie de relámpago disparado desde su nueva espada que destruyo todos los escombros y así despejando la salida.

 _'Este poder mágico ... es enorme'_. Pensó Yuno con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras no pudo ocultar una sonrisa viendo el poder de su hermano Asta.

 _“¿Eso fue un Rayo? Nunca antes había visto un ataque mágico como ese_ ”. Pensó Klaus que también abrió los ojos.

Los demás también estaban sorprendido ya que esa nueva espada había hecho algo parecido con la magia de Antonio, para derribar a Mars de un solo golpe.

"¡MÁXIMA VELOCIDAD ADELANTE!". Grita Chamilet jadeando levemente por la cantidad de poder mágico que estuvo usando durante toda la travesía en la mazmorra.

"¡VAMOS!". Grita Yuno saliendo de su conmoción y entra en el túnel de salida mientras la mazmorra comienza a ceder más rápido.

Justo antes de que la mazmorra se derrumbe por completo, el “Arco de Viento Celestial” de Yuno estalla fuera del túnel mientras el humo y los escombros lo llenan.

"¡Lo logramos!". Dice Mimosa felizmente mientras desactivaba su magia de “ **Ubicación del Bosque Mágico”**.

"Eso estuvo tan cerca". Dice Chamilet soltando una respiración contenida.

"Bueno, eso fue divertido, ¿eh?". Pregunta Luck volviendo a su loco estado de felicidad.

"Lunático". Klaus dice mirando a Luck.

"Vayamos en esa dirección". Dice Eva señalando hacia un claro no muy lejos de ellos.

A medida que el “Arco del Viento Celestial” se aleja de la mazmorra colapsada, ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de que alguien más lo había logrado.

"Excelente, estoy a salvo". Dice Lotus sentado en su bullicioso vehículo perezoso lleno de tesoros, sus cuatro subordinados inconscientes encima del tesoro. "Muy considerado de ellos para despejarme un camino así. Por supuesto, ayudó que nadie pudiera verme. “ **Humo espeso del ermitaño** ” es sin duda un hechizo útil. Allí estaba ahi mismo todo el tiempo y nadie de

ellos se dieron cuenta ". Él dice." Debo decir que esas cosas que uso para enfrentarme antes fueron muy distintas, además nunca había escuchado que existiera “Armas Mágicas” de ese tipo, además una de aquellas chicas usaba magia de curación muy poderosa, además también ese chico consiguió una nueva espada que parece tener una habilidad muy poderosa”. Dice Lotus. “Pensándolo bien, ese debe haber sido el verdadero tesoro de esta mazmorra; magia y armas que nadie ha visto antes ". Él dice.

“ _De todos modos, es lamentable que no pudimos recuperar Mars quien al parecer fue tomado prisionero_ ”. Pensó mientras miraba por última vez a su compañero Mars mientras se alejaba con todo el tesoro.

Con los Caballeros Mágicos del reino trébol ...

“¡SI!”. Grita Asta mientras mira a todos sus compañeros luego de haber logrado salir con vida de la mazmorra.

"Lo logramos". Dice Antonio mientras se sentaba en el pasto para descansar.

"Asta". Dice Yuno mientras miraba a su hermano sonreír por su logro.

"Bueno por poco casi no lo logramos". Dice Chamilet mientras se sentaba alado de Antonio.

Klaus se arregla las gafas, una vez más.

" _Me alegro poder haber sido de ayuda esta vez_ ”. Pensó Mimosa mientras juntaba sus manos.

Eva solo sonreía por haber podido salir viva de esta misión.

"Oye, lo logramos". Dice Luck mientras se acercaba a Eva para abrazarla, ya que sintió miedo al verla ser lastimada por el ataque de Mars.

Ella sonrió mientras aceptaba su abrazo de su amigo (enamoramiento).

"No hay que celebrar todavía”. Dice Letoile. “Tenemos que ver que haremos con él”. Dice mientras señalaba a Mars inconsciente.

"Sí, bueno, supongo que es algo bueno que no muriera". Dice Luck mientras miraba Mars.

"Lo tomaremos como prisionero de guerra”. Dice Klaus. “Lo llevaremos al reino, ahí sabrán qué hacer con él”. Respondo Klaus sabiendo el destino Mars.

“No”. Dice Asta asombrando a todos. “Yo deseo hablar con el primero”. Dice Asta.

“Pero por que debes hablar con el enemigo”. Pregunta Chamilet algo aturdida por las palabras de su compañero.

“Escucha, él es nuestro enemigo, que nos atacó y lastimo a muchos de nosotros, es nuestro enemigo, por ende, no merece misericordia de nosotros”. Dice Klaus algo molesto por las palabras de Asta.

“Entiendo eso cuatro ojos, pero siento que hay algo detrás de todo esto”. Explico Asta mientras se paraba frente a un Mars inconsciente.

Klaus se enojó por las palabras de Asta, pero dejaría que el comprenda su punto de vista al hablar con el mago enemigo.

Mars lentamente abrió los ojos y se percata de la situación que se encontraba. Estaba atado de pies y manos además se encontraba rodeado de los magos que enfrento y sumado a eso estaba con muy poco mana para poder luchar.

“Entonces, soy un prisionero”. Dijo Mars con simpleza sabiendas de su situación.

“No te voy a mentir”. Hablo Asta tomando la palabra antes que algún de sus compañeros o de la Golden Dawn. “Pero cuando me enfrenté contra ti, sentí que sufrías por dentro”. Dijo Asta mientras recordaba las palabras y su forma de luchar muy diferente a una persona normal.

Mars lo pensó unos momentos si responder o no a la pregunta de Asta, pero estaba sorprendido que este se percatara de su dolor interno.

“En el reino Diamante nos enseñaron desde pequeño que solo somos armas para el bien del reino, yo soy el único de un gran grupo de niños que fuimos sometidos en un proyecto para asegurar magos poderosos para el reino”. Explico Mars la información que sabía sobre el “proyecto”.

“ _Acaso se refiere a dicho rumor sobre los experimentos que hacen a sus magos_ ”. Pensaron todos excepto Yuno y Asta que desconocían sobre el tema.

“Estas tratando de decir que su reino solo los ve como herramientas, que puede ser remplazadas”. Dijo Asta con tono de enojo al escuchar lo que hacía el reino diamante con sus magos.

Mars no dice nada, peor asiente con la cabeza. “Ahora solo me queda esperar la muerte o en los mejor de los casos ser encerrado por toda la vida aquí en el trébol”. Dijo Mars ya resignado por su destino.

Mars se quedó en silencio luego de su respuesta, pero antes de poder seguir sumidos en su mente, fue despertado por un golpe en la cara que le hizo caer de costado, propinado por Asta que lo miraba con rabia.

Ninguno de los hay presente dijo algo, ya que empezaron a empatizar con Mars y su destino.

“No pienses de esa forma”. Grito Asta. “Talvez hayas perdido contra nosotros, pero ahora eres libre de ese reino que te ve como una herramienta”. Dijo él.

Aquellas palabras de Asta que decía a Mars, hizo recordar un recuerdo olvidado de su mente.

**[Escena retrospectiva]**

"Ahora ve a ver el mundo exterior ... te lo has ganado. Vive tu vida, Marte ... por los dos". Dice Fana.

**[Fin Flashback]**

_“¡Soy libre!”_. Pensó Mars al recordar las palabras de Fana.

“Pero, aun así, será llevado a prisión y tratado como esclavo”. Dijo Klaus mientras recordaba el destino de los prisioneros extranjero.

“No tanto, así Klaus”. Hablo Antonio. “El talvez puede ser un aliado si, colabora con darnos información sobre los magos de su reino”. Dijo Antonio, mientras buscaba la forma de ayudar Mars y salvarlo de ese destino.

“Entonces, si Mars nos da información sobre su reino, incluso podría ser dejado en libertad”. Pregunto curioso Asta.

“Bueno no tanto creo que sería puesto en vigilancia por un escuadrón”. Dijo Letoile recordando los pocos casos de colaboración de prisioneros.

“Entonces yo hablare con mi capitán, para que pida que nuestro escuadrón te vigile, aunque serias libre mientras no intentes nada en contra de nuestro reino”. Dijo Asta mientras sonreía a Mars mientras le ayudaba a ponerse en pie, para luego ofrecerle un apretón de manos.

Mars levanto su mirada para ver el apoyo de aquel enano que intento asesinar, dándole la mano para ayudarlo. Y es donde Mars no puede evitar recordar la sonrisa de su amiga Fana.

“Gracias”. Dijo Mars mientras con las manos esposadas logra darle un apretón de manos.

Klaus se puso nervioso al ver el extraño giro del acontecimiento, donde un mago enemigo decide darle información con tal de no ser llevado como prisionero.

Los demás no pudieron formar una sonrisa por lo sucedido al ver como este chico de nombre Asta, ya considerado como un guerrero, un “Guerrero Mágico”, dar la mano aquel mago extranjero mientras apretaban las manos en una señal de lo que sería una gran amistad.


	24. Capítulo 24 “Noticias y entrenamiento”

“Y eso es lo que sucede en reino Diamante”. Dijo Mars mientras terminaba su relato al rey Mago Julius NovaChrono.

El rey mago no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar de las palabras de Mars, al igual que los capitanes de órdenes y la vice-capitana (Karna) tampoco creían la historia que el “prisionero” conto a los ahí presentes.

Pero, había usado un hechizo para ver sus recuerdos y pudieron comprobar que Mars no mentía sobre lo que él decía.

“Señor Rey Mago, parece que todos los rumores eran ciertos”. Dije el asistente del Rey Mago de nombre Marx.

“Esto es lo más problemático que puedo saber”. Dijo Yami capitán de los Black Bulls, quien daba una calada a su cigarrillo.

“Nunca pensé que el reino Diamante llegara a tal extremo”. Dijo William Vangeance capitán de Amanecer Dorado mientras procesaba la información.

“No es de esperarse si ponemos en contexto que siempre el Reino Diamante buscaba la forma de ser el reino más fuerte”. Dijo Gueldren Poizot capitán de las Orcas Purpuras.

“Como es posible que hagan eso con los niños”. Dijo muy enojada Acier Silva capitana de las Águilas Plateadas.

“Esto es caer bajo en términos detestables”. Dijo Fuegoleon Vermillion capitán de los Leones Carmesí, entendiendo el malestar de su tía Acier.

“Ese tal “Morris” es el responsable de estas abominaciones sobre humanas, es un peligro para cualquiera que no esté en su contra”. Dijo Charlotte Roselie capitana de las Rosas Azules.

“Que importa con más difícil, más posibilidades de diversión para mí para cortar”. Dijo mientras reía el capitán de las Mantis Verdes Jack the Ripper.

“ _Que miedo_ ”. Pensó el capitán de los Ciervos Aguamarino, al saber esta noticia.

La capitana Dorothy Unsworth de los Pavos de Coral, se encontraba ahora misma durmiendo, pero había prestado atención al anuncio.

El Rey Mago alzo su mano para detener la discusión que posiblemente se forme, para luego hacer la siguiente pregunta.

“Sobre la invasión a nuestro reino ¿Cuándo sucederá?”. Pregunto Julius con esperanza de saber el día que atacarían.

“Lamentablemente esa información no me fue compartida, era nuevo cuando me accedieron a ser un “General Fulgurante”. Explico Mars.

Julius miro a Marx, para saber si mentía, pero este luego niega con la cabeza dando a entender que Mars en verdad no sabía dicha información.

“Entonces solo nos queda estar preparados cuando suceda dicho ataque”. Dijo con un suspiro Julius al saber que debería estar listo si sucedía dicha invasión.

Mars asintió, mientras volvía a estar en silencio.

“Bueno, gracias Mars-kun, por favor espere un momento”. Dijo El Rey Mago mientras mandaba Mars a que sea escoltado en su celda por otros magos.

Una vez que Mars se retiró escoltado, ahora podían continuar con la reunión.

“Bueno parece que la información de nuestro nuevo “aliado”, fue de mucha ayuda”. Dijo Julius a sus capitanes y vice-capitanes.

“Bueno parece que ya que colaboro ahora podemos deshacernos de él”. Sugerido el capitán Poizot.

“Yo digo que sea llevado a ser un esclavo”. Dijo el capitán Jack, mientras sonría con una sonrisa psicópata.

Los demás capitanes tenia opiniones divididas, ya que no sabían qué hacer con este mago del reino Diamante.

“Bueno el accedió a ayudarnos con la invasión de reino Diamante, a cambio de un asilo como un refugiado”. Dijo Julius mientras recordaba las condiciones del joven Mars.

“Entonces, señor Julius están diciendo que planeas ponerlo en algún escuadrón para vigilarlo de cerca”. Hablo William mientras analizaba las palabras de su superior.

Julius solo asintió, causando una serie de discusiones sobre en qué escuadrón debería estar Mars para ser custodiado.

Pero antes de que la discusión se vuelva más intensa Julius dio su veredicto.

“Eh decidido, darle la misión de vigilancia a Yami y su escuadrón con el tema de Mars-kun”. Anuncio el Rey Mago.

Muchos se sorprendieron que Yami sea el escogido para cuidar a dicho prisionero, pero en cambio, él se mantuvo en silencio.

“Está bien, viejo acepto la misión”. Dijo sin vacilación Yami.

“Bueno con esto terminamos el primer asunto”. Dice el Rey Mago. “Ahora el segundo asunto es lo que sucedió en la mazmorra”. Dijo Julius. “Al parecer tres magos encontraron objetos muy valiosos en esa mazmorra”. Dijo mientras observaba las reacciones de los capitanes.

“Bueno en el caso de mi escuadrón, dos de mis subordinados obtuvieron un nuevo poder, siendo el gran espíritu elemental del viento llamado “Sylph” y otro que, aunque desconozco si es un gran espíritu, Mimosa ha dicho que se llama el Espíritu de la madre naturaleza “Dríada”, ambos espíritus han potenciado a mis dos magos de mi escuadrón haciéndolos más fuertes, de lo que eran antes”. Dijo William con deje de orgullo.

“Quien diría que, hubiera dos espíritus resguardados en esa mazmorra”. Dijo Fuegoleon mientras pensaba interesado sobre la noticia.

“Bueno no solo son ellos dos que tuvieron un nuevo poder, además Mimosa me entrego un pergamino que encontró en dicho lugar y creemos que tiene un espíritu dentro”. Dijo William para acto seguido mostrar a los capitanes el pergamino que Mimosa había guardado antes del enfrentamiento con Mars.

“Eso suena increíble, necesito estudiar dicho pergamino ahora “. Dijo el Rey mago con estrellas en los ojos por querer saber sobre si en verdad había un espíritu guardado en ello.

“Interesante William, pero creo que mi mocoso tuvo más suerte con encontrar objetos antiguos y poderoso”. Dijo Yami mientras dejaba alado su cigarrillo.

Todos prestaron atención a lo que diría Yami e incluso los vice-capitanes que guardaban silencio salvo Karna que ya había visto de ante mano las nuevas armas de Asta.

“Te refieres a nuevas “Armas Mágicas”. Pregunto Julius con curiosidad sobre lo que dijo Yami.

“Si, viejo al parecer en esa mazmorra mi novato encontró dos “Armas Mágicas” nuevas y además de una espada de anti-magia nueva”. Anuncio Yami mientras esperaba las caras de sorpresa de sus compañeros.

“Y qué clase de armas, obtuvo tu novato”. Pregunto Jack curioso esperando saber si era algo que su magia podía cortar.

Todo estaban con la misma pregunta que Jack y esperaban su respuesta.

“No sabría cómo decirlo, pero una de ellas es una gran “Hacha” que serviría para cortar leña y la otra es un palo con algo de metan unido en la punta, que sirve para golpear”. Dijo con simpleza Yami.

“Pero entonces no son gran “Armas Mágicas”, como dice serlas”. Dijo Gueldren menos preciando dichas armas.

“Yo que tu no me reiría, estas armas por alguna extraña razón tienen un enorme poder mágico guardadas en ellas, que el mocoso mío puede usar”. Dijo Yami.

“Además Asta-kun estuvo entrenando a penas se recuperó, para manejar dichas armas e incluso tuvo un enfrentamiento de calentamiento con muchos de nuestros subordinados, como meras pruebas de esas armas”. Dijo Karna tomando la palabra.

“Y los resultados son”. Pregunta Acier con curiosidad de saberlo.

“Todo habrá visto en la prueba de caballeros mágicos, que ese mocoso tenía un “Mazo” que usaba magia de luz, ¿Verdad?”. Pregunto Yami, el cual todo asintieron. “Bueno al parecer esa “Hacha” usa magia de Roca o Tierra y la otra ocupa magia de Rayo”. Dice Yami con calma.

Pero para los capitanes esta información era sorprendente.

“Pero cómo es posible algo así”. Pregunta Charlotte mientras mantenía la compostura fría que tenía.

“No sé cómo responder esa pregunta, pero creemos que debe ser algo que tiene que ver con uno de sus dos grimorios que tiene Asta-kun”. Dijo Karna quien responde la pregunta.

“Bueno la cosa es que mis mocosos se enfrentaron y ninguno pudo lograr vencerlo”. Dice con orgullo Yami mientras daba otra calada a su cigarrillo.

Muchos de los ahí presente se sorprendieron de la respuesta de Yami, sabiendo que él nunca exagera sobre sus palabras.

“Tan fuerte son dichas armas”. Pregunta William.

“Al parecer, son armas muy antiguas de épocas que no se tiene data”. Interrumpe Julius ya teniendo una idea de dichos objetos.

“Rey Mago, ¿Usted sabe algo?”. Pregunto Rill curioso.

“Tengo alguna idea de que maso menos trata, pero la información es escasa, ya que no hay muchos archivos que de pista sobre ello”. Dijo Julius seriamente.

“Bueno, parece que tuviste un mejor juicio que yo Yami al aceptar a ese muchacho en tu orden”. Dijo Fuegoleon al reconocer la visión de su compañero, al ver el potencial de Asta.

“Opino igual que “Fuego-kun”, el chico a pesar de no tener ninguna pizca de poder mágico, dichos grimorios lo escogieron y le brindaron un poder asombroso”. Dijo La capitana Acier Silva, mientras estaba de acuerdo con su sobrino.

“¡TÍA ACIER!”. Dijo algo avergonzada Fuegoleon por las palabras de su tía y madre de su rival.

“Tengo algo planeado para mi mocoso”. Dijo Yami mientras daba una calada mientras miraba a la nada de la habitación.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por la respuesta de Yami e incluso Karna su amia y vice-capitana también estaba sorprendida ya que sabía lo que significaba.

“Entonces Yami, ¿Enserio planeas hacer “eso”?”. Dijo Julius Novachrono sabiendo el significado de las palabras de su acogido.

Yami solo dio una sonrisa y dijo lo que planeaba hacer.

**[Más tarde ese día** **]**

Asta se encontraba entrenando como siempre, sus nuevas armas, desde que las encontró no paro de probar su eficacia en batalla y además de los nuevos hechizos que poseía. Aparte también entrenaba más el manejo de sus espadas de anti-magia y la combinación con las “Armas Mágica”.

No tan lejos de ellos se encontraban sus compañeros de ordenes quienes observaban entrenar a Asta, mientras tomaban un día libre.

“Quiero pelear con Asta y lo quiero ahora”. Dijo Luck mientras trataba de ir a atacar a su compañero, pero era retenido por Vanessa quien con su magia de hilo logro apresarlo.

“Asta es un hombre, quien diría que no posee mana en su cuerpo, pero es el mago más fuerte que conozco”. Dijo Magna mientras comía un pastelillo cortesía de Charmy quien se encontraba devorando la comida que sus ovejas le hacían.

“Bueno es un gran chico a pesar de su corta estatura, no se ve mal con esos músculos que se maneja”. Dijo coquetamente Vanessa mientras bebía su botella de vino.

“Hmmmmmmmm”. Dijo Grey mientras exhalaba un poco.

“ñanñanñanñan”. Dijo Charmy mientras comía, pero asentía las palabras de sus compañeros de escuadrón.

“ _Asta en mi mejor amigo, además de ser un gran mago_ ”. Susurro Gordon quien se encontraba con los demás viendo entrenar a Asta con sus armas.

“Oh, Marie mi hermosa ángel espero verte pronto”. Dijo Gauche mientras prestaba más atención a la foto de su hermanita que a sus compañeros.

“Asta-san es un compañero muy fuerte que nos ayudó en la misión en la mazmorra el solo pudo vencer dos veces a ese mago del Diamante”. Dijo Eva mientras miraba a Luck quien intentaba escapar de los hilos de Vanessa.

“Solo es un enano con músculos en vez de cerebro, pero es un mago muy fuerte”. Dijo Chamilet mientras se encontraba al igual que todos observando a su compañero entrenar con dichas armas.

Antonio quien se encontraba lado de Chamilet, no prestaba atención a Asta y sus compañeros, por que se encontraba leyendo un libro que hace poco había encontrado, hasta que se le ocurrió algo que quería probar.

“Bien quiero probar algo”. Dijo Antonio mientras se levantaba de su sitio llamando la atención de sus compañeros y al verlo dirigirse Asta.

“Oye Antonio que planeas”. Dijo Magna intrigado al verlo dirigirse a Asta.

Todos empezaron a dirigir su mirada a su compañero Antonio mientras lo observaba ir hablar con Asta.

“Asta, ¿Tienes un momento?”. Pregunta Antonio a su compañero haciendo que este voltee y deje de entrenar.

“Claro Antonio, dime”. Dijo Asta mientras para su entrenamiento y miraba a su sempai.

“Me dejas sostener tus armas mágicas”. Pregunto Antonio sorprendiendo a sus compañeros de escuadrón, quienes no esperaron esta petición de su parte.

Asta solo asintió e invoco sus otras dos “Armas Mágicas” y dejo que Antonio se acercara para agarrarlas.

“Espera es seguro hacer eso”. Pregunto Vanessa, pensando que sería peligros que alguien además de Asta sostenga dichas armas.

“ujum”. Dijeron al unísono todos los presentes, ya que temía que sucediera algo.

Antonio ignoro las palabras de Vanessa y queriendo saciar su curiosidad, agarro la primera arma de Asta el “Mazo” llamado Ithnya.

Pero cuando apenas puso las manos en el mango de dicha arma, una luz enceguecedora deslumbro a todos los presentes. Dejando a ciegos a todos salvo a Asta, quien murió extraño que Antonio se cubrieron los ojos al igual que sus demás compañeros.

“¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa Antonio?”. Pregunta Asta a su sempai Antonio mientras miraba como se sobaba los ojos como si hubiera sido afectado en sus ojos.

“¡QUE DIABLOS FUE ESO!”. Grito Magna mientras se frotaban los ojos al igual que todo, por un momento fueron enceguecidos por una luz que les dio a los ojos de todos de improviso.

“¡A MI OJOS!”. Grito Charmy mientras dejaba de comer para sobarse los ojos.

“MALDICION MIS OJOS”. Grito Chamilet al verse afectada por esa luz.

“Chicos que sucedió”. Hablo Asta queriendo saber que había sucedido.

“Creo que tu “Mazo” nos lanzó una luz que nos dio a todos al momento de sujetarlo”. Dijo Antonio ya recuperado después de ser enceguecido.

“ES ENSERIO”. Dijo Asta asombrado ya que él no se percató en el momento que sucedió.

“TU TONTA ARMA NOS ENCEGUECIO A TODOS “. Grito Chamilet desde su posición mientras señalaba a los demás que ya habían recuperado su visión.

“Bueno ahora entiendo un poco tu “Arma Mágica”, de alguna forma alguien que no sea el portador (Asta), puede portar tu “Mazo”, porque al intentarlo será enceguecido”. Explico Antonio mientras razonaba lo sucedido.

“Oh, quiero luchar ahora”. Dijo Luck animado, mientras Vanessa vuelve a sostenerlo para evitar problemas.

“Bueno intentare con la “Hacha” Sancrram”. Dijo Antonio mientras iba por la otra arma.

Asta asintió de nuevo y procedió dejarle su “Hacha” para que Antonio agarre su “Arma Mágica”.

Antonio procedió agarrar el arma mágica de Asta, mientras los demás compañeros se preparado si de nuevo sucedió lo del “Mazo” y evitar quedar ciego por un lapso de tiempo.

Pero esta vez no sucedió nada, pero en cambio Antonio empezó a padecer al intentar levantar dicha arma, porque de laguna manera dicha “Hacha” pesaba demasiado.

“Eh, porque Antonio parece como si sufriera para levantar dicha arma”. Dijo Eva mientras miraba lo que sucedía.

“Hombre, como Antonio no puede levantar esa arma si, Asta puede hacerlo con facilidad”.

“ _Valla, es como si intentara levantar una gran roca con mis propias manos_ ”. Pensó Antonio mientras mostraba un rostro de esfuerzo, al intentar levantar dicha arma.

Al cabo de un rato de intentarlo decidió de insistir y dejo el arma.

“Parece que esta arma también, no deja que alguien más lo levante”. Dijo Antonio sacando una conclusión de esta segunda arma.

“L o dices enserio, aunque admito que es algo pesada, pero puedo levantarlo y blandirlo con suma facilidad”. Dijo Asta sorprendido por la deducción de Antonio.

“Bueno parece que estas dos armas están ligadas a tu grimorio por ello solo tú puedes levantarla”. Dijo Antonio mientras procedía hacer lo mismo con la última arma la “Porra”.

“ _Parece que esta vez no sucedió nada_ ”. Susurro Gordon mientras miraba con todos sus compañeros lo que hacía Antonio.

“No sé lo que dices, pero me alegro que no nos encegueciera esta vez”. Dijo Vanessa mientras prestaba atención a la última arma de Asta.

Antonio procedió a sujetar la “Porra” Illapa, pero al momento de ponerle las manos, Antonio fue electrocutado repentina mente al sujetarla, la cual hizo que todos sus compañeros fueran a su ayuda, pero este logro soltarlo para evitar el choque eléctrico.

“Antonio, te encuentras bien”. Dijo preocupada Chamilet a su compañero y amor secreto.

Antonio quien se había logrado soltar del arma, se sacudía un poco para recuperarse del choque eléctrico de hace momentos.

“Al parecer, esta arma da choques eléctricos a cualquiera que intenta tocarla”. Dijo Antonio sacando una conclusión de esta última arma de Asta.

“Déjeme internarlo”. Dijo Luck quien liberándose de los hilos de Vanessa logro ir hacia la “Arma Mágica” y procedido a agarrarla del mango de esta.

“ESPER LUCK NO LO HAGAS”. Grito Magna preocupado por su compañero que pase lo mismo como Antonio.

Pero para sorpresa de los presente y Asta, Luck no fue electrocutado como Antonio, pero este empezó a sentirse algo debilitado.

“Espera Luck creo que mejor es que lo sueltes”. Dice Asta al ver como su compañero empezaba debilitarse.

Todos vieron como Luck quien había logrado levantar dicha arma empezó de a poco, a costarle tenerle sujetada en su mano.

“ _Esta arma (Porra), me está absorbiendo mi magia y algo más que mi magia_ ”. Pensó Luck al sentir como algo más que su mana era absorbida por dicha arma. El cual obligo a que la soltara, para evitar que siguiera absorbiendo su magia.

“Luck-kun te encuentras bien”. Dijo Eva mientras abría su grimorio para curar en caso que estuviera herido.

“No, estoy bien”. Dijo Luck para clamar la preocupación de su compañera y amiga Eva.

“Que paso Luck, por que no te paso lo mismo que a mí”. Dijo Antonio curioso, al igual que los demás.

“No sé cómo explicarlo, pero esta arma al parecer me dejo sujetarla por un periodo corto, pero luego empezó a absorber mi magia”. Explico Luck lo sucedido.

Antonio se sorprendió por lo dicho por Luck, pero dichas pablaras le llego a pensar una hipótesis sobre dicha arma.

“Acaso estas armas pueden ser sujetadas por aquellos que posea la afinidad elemental de dichas armas”. Se dijo así mismo Antonio dejando algo confundidos a sus compañeros y a Asta.

Asta aunque escucho las palabras de su sempai Antonio, no comprendió lo que trataba de decir.

Asta procedió a guardar sus armas, para practicar con sus espadas de anti-magia.

“Bueno Antonio-sempai, me dedicara a practicar con mis espadas”. Dijo Asta mientras procedía guardar sus “Armas Mágicas”.

Pero antes de poder si quiera ponerse a seguir entrenando, es interrumpido por la llegada de alguien.

“Bien parece que estas aquí mocoso”. Dijo el Capitán Yami Sukehiro a su subordinado.

“CAPITAN YAMI”. Gritaron todos los Black Bulls al ver a su capitán llegar de improviso junto a su vice-capitana Karna, quien llegaba junto con él y Finral.

“Hola chicos”. Saludo Karna a sus subordinados, quienes también la saludaron.

“Y la reunión termino rápido”. Pregunto Antonio a Finral.

“Bueno digamos que fue algo largo”. Respondió Finral mientras se sobaba la nuca ya que Yami lo obligo a la fuerza a venir con él y la vice-capitana para la reunión de capitanes.

“Y de que trato la reunión Capitán Yami”. Pregunto Magna.

“Bueno se habló más que toda la información que se obtuvo del mocoso del Diamante”. Explico Yami a sus mocosos.

“Bueno eso y que ahora nos encargaron una misión”. Complemento Karna mientras luego hacerle una señal a alguien que estaba atrás de ambos.

Para sorpresa de Asta, Antonio, Luck, Chamilet y Eva, quienes reconocieron a la persona parada en frente de todos y curiosidad de los demás. Se encontraba Mars con un manto de su escuadrón puesto.

“Este mocoso, será nuestra misión, estará en nuestro escuadrón como parte de un trato por la información compartida al reino”. Explico Yami mientras daba una calada a su cigarrillo.

“Si Mars será parte de nuestra familia de ahora en adelante”. Dijo Karna mientras hcia señas a que Mars se acercara los demás.

Mars se acercó y se presentó a los demás, Black Bulls mientras, los demás tenia desconfianza al mago extranjero y más Chamilet quien sabe que este sujeto los ataco a ella y sus compañeros en la misión de la mazmorra.

Pero fue Asta quien fue a su dirección para darle la bienvenida.

“Mars me alegro que este aquí”. Dijo Asta mientras le daba la mano a quien fue su enemigo y ahora miembro nuevo.

“Oye Asta, porque lo recibes si él nos atacó”. Dijo Chamilet algo molesta por la actitud de Asta con aquel sujeto.

“Bueno, el solo seguía ordenes además él nos contó lo que vivió y además desea quedarse aquí en el reino trébol, lo menos que merece es que le demos una oportunidad de conocernos”. Dijo Asta mientras le daba unas palmadas a Mars en la espalda como si fueran amigos.

Mars se sorprendió que Asta le diera esa confianza, aunque entendía que los demás desconfiaran de él, por lo sucedido en la mazmorra.

“Aun no confió en el”. Dijo Chamilet con desconfianza a Mars.

“Bueno, es nuestra misión que este con nosotros, por ahora traten de llevarse bien con él”. Dijo Karna mientras luego le susurra algo a su capitán.

“Bueno, dejando la presentación, tengo algo que decir”. Dice Yami mientras llamaba la atención de todos.

“Mocoso, te pondré a prueba para ver si superas tus límites”. Dijo Yami mientras señalaba a Asta.

Asta al escuchar las palabras de su capitán se sorprendió y no supo que responder.

Estas declaraciones dejo sorprendidos a todos, ya que los que conocen a su capitán él nunca era de desafiar un duelo a alguien. Mars también se sorprendió por la respuesta de dicho capitán que desconocía y que, a juzgar por los rostros de sus ahora compañeros, era algo extraño que su capitán desafiara a un duelo a alguien.

“Ha, ha habl habla… enserio capitán Yami”. Dijo Asta algo confundido no espero aquella declaración de parte de su capitán.

“Mocoso, yo nunca hablo de broma, así que mueve tu jodido trasero para ponerte a prueba, para ver que tanto has progresado”. Dijo Yami mientras le daba la señal que los siguiera.

Asta recuperándose del shock inicial, sacudió su cabeza para luego seguirlo, mientras el resto de sus compañeros lo seguían al igual que su vice-capitana.

“Bueno, aquí parece perfecto”. Dijo Yami mientras señalaba el campo de batalla donde pondría a prueba a Asta.

“Una cosa mas mocoso”. Dijo Yami. “No solo te enfrentaras a mí, sino que tendrá que enfrentar tanto a mi como a Karna”. Explico el capitán Yami, mientras Karna pasaba adelante y se posicionaba junto a su amigo y capitán.

“Espera, capitán Yami, cree que no está exagerando”. Dijo Finral preocupado de que su capitán lastime a Asta en el duelo.

Muchos de los Black Bulls incluido Mars pensaba que era exagerado el duelo entre Asta y el capitán y la vice-capitana.

“Opino lo mismo que Finral, capitán Yami, no cree que es algo exagerado lo que dice”. Dijo Antonio respaldando a su compañero.

“No, más bien quiero ver que tanto supera sus límites y si se niega lo matare”. Dijo con simpleza Yami a sus subordinados.

“Finral, Antonio no se preocupen tanto yo como Yami, pondremos prueba la capacidad de Asta-kun, ya que el justo ahora ha sido promovido de rango por el mismo Rey Mago”. Explico Karna quien estaba presente en la reunión.

**Flash Back …**

“Yami te refieres a un duelo”. Dijo Karna sorprendiendo a todos los capitanes.

“Si”. Dijo con simpleza Yami.

“No crees que es algo exagerado”. Pregunto Fuegoleon al saber, las intenciones de Yami.

“No, quiero ver al mocoso en acción, además el de seguro querrá medir su nivel para saber si está cerca de su sueño”. Dijo Yami mientras recordaba el objetivo de su mocoso.

“ka,ka,ka no crees que exageras Yami idiota”. Dijo Jack mientras apuntaba con sus cuchillas a Yami.

“No, quiero ver en primera mano esas “Armas Mágicas”. Dijo Yami.

“Planeas, atreves de un duelo saber el poder de esas armas”. Pregunto la capitana Acier captando lo que pretendía Yami Sukehiro.

Antes que otros capitanes dieran su opinión, el Rey Mago Julius interrumpe la conversación.

“Bueno Yami tienes mi autorización de hacerlo”. Dijo Julius dejando algo desconcertado a los demás capitanes salvo a Acier Silva capitana de las “Águilas Plateadas”.

Yami solo dio otra calada a su cigarrillo para luego proseguir con la reunión. Y saber sobre las promociones de sus mocosos.

**Fin del Flash Back …**

“Capitán Yami está seguro de esto”. Dijo Asta mientras sostenía su gran espada de anti-magia y invocaba a su Ithnya (Mazo) a su otra mano para estar listo para el duelo.

Yami solo vuelve a fumar su cigarrillo mientras Karna su amiga y vice-capitana se ponía a su lado para empezar el duelo.

“Quiero, que aquí y ahora demuestre lo que eres capaz y que aquellas palabras sobre ser el “Rey Mago” no fue solo palabras, sino hechos”. Finalizo Yami mientras sacaba su katana de su cintura y su grimorio se elevaba junto a él.

“Asta-kun, espero que este a la altura de tus sueños”. Dijo Karna mientras procedía a sacar su grimorio.

Asta solo sonrió a su Capitán y su Vice-capitana, mientras se ponía en guardia con sus armas listo para el duelo para demostrar su progreso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proximamente 
> 
> El duelo de Asta ( Asta vs Yami sukehiro y Karna Freese


	25. Capítulo 25 “El duelo de Asta (Asta vs Yami Sukehiro y Karna Freese)”

Mientras Asta se encontraba listo para el combate contra su capitán y vice-capitana, los demás miembros del escuadrón y Mars, se encontraban sorprendidos.

“No puedo creérmelo, como es que el capitán Yami y a la “Vice” Karna, desafían a Asta”. Dijo un anonadado Magna no pudiendo creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

“Yo también quiero pelear, quiero pelear”. Dijo Luck muy entusiasmados, queriendo ir también a luchar contra sus líderes.

“Es increíble que el capitán Yami y Karna luchen contra Asta”. Dijo Vanessa sorprendida de lo que sucedía.

“ _Espero que Asta-kun salga bien, es mi amigo y no quiero que salga herido_ ”. Susurro Gordon mientras miraba al campo de batalla.

Tanto Grey como Gauche no opinaron, ya que uno seguía prestando atención a la foto de su hermana (Marie) y Grey solo expulso su aliento como respuesta.

“ _En caso que las cosas salgan de control deberé socorre a Asta-kun_ ”. Pensó Finral al ver el panorama.

“Nunca vi algo así, espero que Asta-san puede sobrevivir a esto”. Dijo Eva preocupada de lo que podría pasar.

“ _Asta es fuerte y se entiende que el capitán Yami quiere ver su progreso, pero no sé si estará a la altura y más teniendo a la vice-capitana ayudando, ya que junto son una del dúo más fuerte de magos que hay en el reino_ ”. Pensó Antonio algo ansioso del duelo.

“Este enano está muerto, un “Capitán” de por si es muy fuerte y siendo el capitán Yami debe estar a la par de los demás y eso debemos sumarle a la vice-capitana Karna, está perdido”. Dijo Chamilet algo asustada por a la situación de Asta.

Mars se mantenía al margen y solo observo lo que sucedería en este duelo entre un caballero mágico y dos de sus superiores.

Asta por fuera podría estar tranquilo y listo para enfrentar a su capitán y su vice-capitana, pero por dentro estaba nervioso y algo ansioso. Ya que no sabía si estaba a la altura de las expectativas de su capitán, pero no se rendiría tan fácil ha pasado por mucho en estos días, desde que se unió a los caballeros mágicos que, negarse a este duelo seria dar un paso hacia atrás a su sueño de convertirse en “Rey Mago”.

Ahora más que nunca Asta estaba listo para la batalla y si es contra de su capitán y su vice-capitana. El “superara sus límites”, porque aparte de sus dos grimorios, su magia es “No rendirse”.

Finral se había acercado al medio de sus dos superiores y su compañero Asta para dar la señal.

“BIEN ESTÁN LISTO”. Grito Finral. “EMPIEZA EL DUELO EN 3…2...1… ¡YA!”. Grito Finral, para luego usar su magia de portal y alejarse de inmediato del campo de batalla.

Yami y Karna se lanzaron primero antes que Asta empezara si quiera a intentar algo, cada uno con su grimorio abierto.

“ **Magia de oscuridad: Corte de Avidya** ”. Dijo Yami mientras lanzaba muchos cortes de oscuridad hacia Asta.

Asta reacciono rápido y usando su espada grande y el “Mazo” Ithnya, logro repelar el ataque de su capitán, pero no espero que su vice- capitana apareciera cerca de él.

“ **Magia de Luz de Luna: División Creciente** ”. Dijo Karna mientras lanzaba una ráfaga de cortes parecidas a Yami, pero en forma de luz.

Asta no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y recibió el ataque de forma directa, el cual le hizo retroceder de golpe.

“ _Maldición, este ataque fue de improviso y no vi como la vice-capitana llego tan cerca de mí_ ”. Pensó Asta mientras se recuperaba del shock inicial. Para luego volver esquivar otro ataque mágico de su capitán que estaba lanzando a distancia.

Mientras a lo lejos los demás miembros de los Black Bulls y Mars observaba el desarrollo del combate.

“Hombre se nota que el capitán Yami y la señorita Karna no se están conteniendo”. Dijo Luck mientras miraba con ansias de combatir, pero estaba completamente atado por sus compañeros para que no interrumpa el duelo.

“Asta debe ser más rápido que la “vice” Karna y el capitán Yami juntos, de lo contrario Asta perderá”. Dijo Magna algo emocionado y atento al duelo.

“Espero que no dejen mal herido a Asta-kun, porque muchas veces el capitán Yami no se mide a la hora de luchar”. Dijo Finral atento en el momento para actuar.

“Vamos Asta, no te rindas demuestra que puede hacerlo”. Dijo Vanessa animando a su compañero a seguir luchando.

“Asta, debe tener cuidado con la vice-capitana Karna ella puede usar muchos hechizos de potenciación”. Dijo Antonio recordando muchos hechizos que su vice-capitana puede usar.

Mientras sus algunos apoyaban a Asta, otros se mantenían al margen mientras observaba el transcurso del duelo y esperar que su compañero salga vivo de esta.

Asta seguía blandiendo su espada y su “Mazo” mientras detenía los ataques de sus superiores o lo destruía antes de siquiera le impactara.

“Vamos mocoso, no me digas que te rindes ahora”. Dijo Yami muy calmado mientras seguía lanzando sus ataques a distancia y Karna lanzaba desde los puntos ciegos de Asta sus ataques.

“Asta-kun debe saber que este es el nivel que debe superar si quieres llegar a ser “Rey Mago”. Dijo Karna mientras seguía lanzando sus ataques lunares.

“ _Sus ataques son a distancia ay muy rápidos, esto es idéntico a lo que paso en la mazmorra_ ”. Pensó Asta mientras movía sus armas para detener los incesantes ataques.

 _“Cambiare mi espada y Ithnya por la espada más delgada e Illapa, para poder bloquear más rápido_ ”. Pensó Asta mientras en una fracción corta de tiempo que tuvo, cambio sus dos armas por las otras más ligeras.

“ _Parece que el mocoso cambio sus armas_ ”. Pensó Yami mientras seguía con su acometida seguida por su amiga Karna.

Asta logro cambiar sus armas para poder bloquear más rápido los ataques de su capitán y vice-capitana, dándole tiempo para poder empezar a lanzar un hechizo de su “Porra”.

“ **Magia del Dios del Rayo: Lluvia del Rayo** ”. Dijo Asta mientras golpeaba el suelo con su Illapa (Porra), en el momento que encontró la abertura para atacar.

Cuando Asta hizo esta acción, de repente el cielo se oscureció con nubes de tormenta.

“¡Qué demonios!”. Dijo Yami, pero antes de poder decir algo mas tanto el cómo Karna fueron bombardeados por una lluvia de rayos que cayeron sobre ellos.

Tanto Yami como Karna, tuvieron que detener sus ataques y esquivar la ola de rayos que amenazaba de impactarlos.

Mientras los demás junto a Mars quedaron sorprendidos al ver como aquella “Arma Mágica”, de la nada había invocado una lluvia de rayos contra sus superiores.

Yami seguía esquivando, el ataque de Asta, pero no espero el ataque de frente que hizo Asta, el cual casi lo agarra desprevenido si no empleaba el uso del “Ki”, para prevenir dicho ataque de la espada grande de Asta, que aprovecho la distracción de su capitán. La cual lo detuvo con su katana.

“Mocos por poco me tienes”. Dijo Yami calmado todavía mientras tenía a su subordinado frente a él.

Mientras Yami tenía a Asta en una resistencia entre espadas. La Vice-capitana de los Black Bulls seguía esquivando los últimos rayos que le estaba cayendo hacia ella.

Apenas se libró del ataque de Asta, Karna fue ayudar a su amigo Yami, para percatarse como ambos tanto Capitán y subordinado se encontraba intercambiando ataques con sus armas.

“¡YAMI! ALEJATE DE ASTA-KUN AHORA”. Grito Karna mientras preparaba su ataque. “ **Magia de Luz de Luna: Impacto de Luz Lunar** ”. Dijo Karna mientras una luna se formó sobre ella para luego expulsar un rayo de luz hacia donde se encontraba batallando Yami y Asta.

Yami al percatarse del ataque de Karna, dio un salto hacia atrás para alejarse del lugar de impacto.

Por otro lado, Asta uso su segunda espada para cubrirse, del impacto mágico de su vice-capitana. Logrando a duras penas desviar el ataque.

Mientras Asta lograba evitar el daño del ataque, fue aprovechado por su capitán, quien con rapidez respondió con otro hechizo. “ **Magia Oscuridad: Cortes salvaje de Avidya** ”. Dijo Yami mientras empezaba a propinar una ráfaga de cortes a su novato.

Asta reacciono, tratando de bloquear los ataques de su capitán, pero a pesar de lograr deshacer muchos de los cortes, no pudo evitar recibir el daño.

Mientras el duelo continuaba, los demás Black Bulls continuaba observando el desarrollo de este.

“Vamos Asta, sé que puede hacerlo”. Dijo Magna emocionado mientras miraba como su compañero le plantaba a cara, aunque con dificultad a sus superiores.

“Quiero ir a pelear yo también, Vanessa déjame ir”. Dijo Luck que seguía luchando por zafarse de los hilos de su compañera, que lo tenía sujetado.

“No te detengas Asta-kun, demuestra que estas a las expectativas del capitán”. Dijo Vanessa mientras mantenía atrapado a Luck con su magia.

“El enano, es capaz de darle frente a un capitán de orden”. Dijo Chamilet algo asombrada, mientras miraba luchar a Asta.

“Asta, debe concéntrate de la señorita Karna, ella debe vencerla primero”. Dijo Antonio diciendo de lo que sabía de sus superiores.

“Asta-san vamos siga resistiendo”. Alentó Eva mientras miraba como Asta se esforzaba por luchar contra su capitán y vice-capitana.

El resto se mantuvo en silencio presenciando la batalla.

Asta retrocedió mientras miraba los cortes que había recibido al trata de cubrirse del ataque de su capitán Yami.

“Pongamos un poco más serios”. Dijo Karna. “ **Magia potenciación de Luz de Luna: Gravedad Lunar** ”. Dijo la vice-capitana, mientras un aura de color plateado la rodeo a ella y Yami, para luego de forma fácil, logran elevarse del suelo donde se encontraban.

“ _Pero ¿Cómo?”._ Pensó Asta mientras miraba como su capitán y vice-capitana se levaban a cierta altura.

“Mocoso, supera tus límites”. Dijo Yami a Asta, para luego lanzar otro hechizo de su grimorio. “ **Magia de Oscuridad: Cuchilla Oscura** ”. Dijo Yami mientras de forma vertical lanzo su hechizo a Asta.

Asta como pudo se volvió cubrir, pero el hechizo fue difícil de bloquear, que termino recibiendo un corte ligero en la parte derecha de su cuerpo.

“ _Maldición, el capitán Yami y la Vice-capitana Karna, son muy fuertes, acaso este es el nivel que aspiro a superar_ ”. Pensó Asta mientras trataba de esquivar a duras penas los ataques de Yami y Karna, que volvía atacarlo distancia desde una parte segura.

“ _Debo probar otra cosa o lo contrario perderá_ ”. Se dijo a si mismo mientras volvía a anular los hechizos de sus atacantes.

Yami detuvo sus ataques y dio una señal a que su amiga Karna hiciera lo mismo.

“Mocos, parece que todavía te falta mucho para superar tus límites”. Dijo mientras daba una probada a su cigarrillo. “Mejor es que te rindas y te curen las heridas, ya que por ahora te falta mucho para alcanzar el nivel de algún capitán”. Dijo Yami mientras miraba un adolorido Asta, que trataba de seguir luchando.

“¡AUN NO ME RINDO! NO ME RENDIRE PARA LLEGAR A MI META”. Grito Asta, mientras guardaba sus espadas para llamar a su otra “Arma Mágica”, la “Hacha” Sancrram.

“¡SANCRRAM!”. Grito Asta a su “Hacha”, quien salió disparado a su mano de su portador.

“ **MAGIA DE ROCA DE LOS TAUREN: EL MURO DEL TAUREN** ”. Grito Asta, mientras se protegía de la ráfaga de ataques recibía de parte de Yami y Karna, quienes continuaron con su arremetida.

“Parece que no estás dispuesto a rendirte”. Dijo Yami mientras se acercaba al muro donde Asta se encontraba cubriendo. “Entonces te demostrare el poder de un capitán de escuadrón”. Dijo Yami muy seria mente mientras preparaba su hechizo mas fuerte.

Pero antes que Yami pudiera ejecutar su hechizo, para sorpresa de Yami, Karna y los demás Black Bulls junto a Mars.

El muro de roca que Asta había creado con un hechizo se rompió, mientras se escuchaba el hechizo que usaba. “ **MAGIA DE REFORZAMIENTO ROCA DE LOS TAUREN: ARMADURA DEL TORO DE CRETA** ”. Grito Asta mientras salía rompiendo el muro de roca, para luego como si él fuera un toro le dio una cornada al capitán Yami para asombro de los presentes y Mars.

El capitán Yami dio un leve retroceso mientras, se frotaba algo molesto el golpe recibido por su mocoso, ya que no espero que hiciera algo así.

Por otro lado, la Vice-capitana Karna, estaba sorprendida por el hechizo usado por Asta, ya que usaba una armadura de roca que rodeaba todo su cuerpo que le daba la apariencia de un toro de roca.

Los Black Bulls, quienes observaba el duelo no cabían en su asombro al ver a su compañero lograr acertar un golpe a su capitán, además ellos desconocían el por qué aquel hechizo le hacía asemejar a un toro.

“¡QUÉ DIABLOS! ASTA PARECE UN TORO”. Grito Magna al ver el hechizo de su compañero.

“Quiero pelear más que ahora con Asta”. Dijo Luck sonriendo mientras ya un poco más calmado quería ver el duelo entre su capitán y vice-capitana y su compañero.

“No puedo creer lo que veo”. Dijo asombrada Vanessa mientras dejaba de tomar para no perderse algún detalle.

“No puedo creer que Asta, lograra golpear al capitán”. Dijo Charmy mientras dejaba de comer para ver la pelea.

“ _Asta-kun es asombroso y es mi amigo_ ”. Susurro Gordon mientras seguía viendo el enfrentamiento.

“Por primera vez veo al capitán recibir un golpe”. Dijo algo asombrado Final mientras seguía viendo el duelo entre Asta y sus superiores.

“ _Asta es el primero que veo dar pelea contra el capitán Yami_ ”. Pensó Antonio mientras analizaba el enfrentamiento.

“ _Asta, le está dando pelea al capitán_ ”. Pensó Chamilet algo anonadada al ver como Asta logro golpear al capitán Yami.

“Asta-san es asombroso nunca vi alguien darle cara a nuestro capitán y a la vice- capitana Karna”. Dijo Eva mientras seguía viendo el duelo.

Mars solo miraba asombrado como aquel chico que lo derroto le daba pelea al capitán y vice-capitana del escuadrón que lo iba a vigilar.

Yami se había recuperado del golpe para luego decirle lo siguiente a su novato.

“Mocoso, espero que este no sea tu limite, porque ahora en verdad superare mis límites”. Dijo Yami serio pero por dentro estaba orgulloso, al ver como su mocoso logro golpearlo.

“Eso es Asta-kun”. Dijo Karna mientras se movía a lado de Yami. “Espero que esté listo para continuar nuestro duelo”. Dijo Karna mientras se abría de nuevo su grimorio.

Pero reacciono rápido y conjuro otro hechizo. “ **Magia de invocación de Roca de los Tauren: Toros de Terracota** ”. Grito Asta mientras invocaba desde el suelo del campo de batalla, unos toros hechos de roca, como aquella ocasión en la mazmorra.

Aquellos toros de roca empezaron a correr hacia Yami, ya que Karna aún tenía su hechizo que le permitía aun sobrevolar el suelo y evitar que aquella invocación de roca la atacaran, pero Yami decidió destruir aquellos seres de roca en vez de elevarse para evitarlo.

Asta aprovecho esto, para ir con una embestida y tratar de atacar con su arma Sancrram (Hacha) a su capitán Yami.

Pero antes de si quiera poder acercarse es detenido por un hechizo de Karna.

“ **Magia de Luz Luna: Trampa Lunar** ”. Dijo Karna mientras encerraba en una barrera a Asta, deteniendo su embestida.

“De esta no escaparas Asta-kun”. Dijo la vice-capitana Karna mientras prepara otro hechizo para golpear a Asta.

“Bueno mocoso parece que este es tu limite”. Dijo el capitán Yami mientras se acercaba hacia donde estaba Asta, ya que había cavado con sus invocaciones de roca.

“NO PIENSO RENDIRME”. Grito Asta mientras soltaba su “Hacha”, para invocar su espada de anti-magia y anular el hechizo que le tenía apresado.

Y sin dejar que sus superiores respondieran con alguna contra-ataque, Asta lanzo un hechizo luego de cambiar su espada, para volver usar su “Hacha” Sancrram y ejecutar lo siguiente.

“ **Magia de Roca de los Tauren: Explosión de Roca** ”. Dijo Asta mientras, la armadura de Roca que tenía explotaba y los restos salía disparados por todas direcciones, obligando a Yami y Karna a cubrirse para evitar algún daño mayor.

“Estuvo cer…”. No alcanzo a decir Karna, ya que se encontraba cara a cara con Asta, quien tenía su espada de anti-magia en su mano izquierda y con la otra tenía su Illapa “Porra”.

“ **Magia del Dios del Rayo: Purga Eléctrica** ”. Dijo Asta mientras un rayo cae del cielo y golpea a Karna, causándole un daño en ella.

“¡AHHHHH!”. Gimió Karna de dolor, al ser golpeada por dicho hechizo.

“ **Magia de Oscuridad: Corte de Avidya** ”. Dijo Yami quien ataco para evitar que Asta atacar otra vez a Karna.

Asta es golpeado por el ataque de su capitán, el cual hizo que fuera mandado a un lado de su vice-capitana.

“Karna estas bien”. Pregunto Yami a su amiga y segundo al mando.

Ella asiente, pero antes de poder moverse se da cuenta que no puede elevarse como antes, como si hechizo de “Gravedad Lunar” hubiera desaparecido.

“Mi hechizo, ha sido borrado al momento de golpearme con ese hechizo de rayo”. Dijo Karna al percatarse el por qué su hechizo desapareció.

“AUN NO ME RINDO”. Grito Asta mientras, ahora con Sancrran en su poder, preparo otro hechizo uno que no esperaron.

“ **MAGIA DE ROCA DE LOS TAURES: TERREMOTO** ”. Grito Asta mientras daba un salto, para luego caer mientras golpeaba el suelo cercano donde se encontraba Yami y Karna con Sancrram (Hacha).

El hechizo hizo que el suelo donde se encontraba tanto el Capitán Yami y la Vice-capitana Karna, empezara a temblar bruscamente y agrietarse.

“¡QUE DEMONIOS!”. Gritaron al unísono tanto Yami como Karna ya que ambos no dejaban de tambalear por el movimiento del terreno donde estaban.

El hechizo no solo afecto la zona donde estaban tanto Yami como Karna, sino que toda la zona aledaña del perímetro también temblaba.

“EN VERDAD TODO ESTA TEMBLANDO”. Grito Magna sorprendido por lo que sucedía.

“ESTO ENSERIO ES UN TERREMOTO”. Grito Luck mientras traba de mantener el equilibrio con los demás presentes.

“Como es posible que esa arma lograra causar todo esto”. Dijo Vanessa sorprendida igual que el resto.

“¡AHHHH! MI COMIDA”. Grito Charmy mientras trataba de evitar que su comida cayera al suelo.

“ _Temblar es de amigos_ ”. Susurro Gordon quien al igual que los demás trataba de evitar caer por el movimiento telúrico.

“Asta-kun, exagero con esto”. Dijo Finral mientras trataba de mantenerse en pie mientras el suelo se seguía moviendo.

“ _Que poder, esto es el nivel de poder de esas “Armas Mágicas_ ””. Pensó Antonio mientras traba de no caer al suelo por el “Terremoto” que causo Asta.

“¡AHHH! TONTO ENANO, NO ERA NECESARIO HACER ESTO”. Grito Chamilet, mientras caí al suelo de tanto temblar.

“ _Este chico e incluso provoco en verdad un “Terremoto_ ”. Pensó Mars mientras trataba de mantenerse de pie.

Mientras los Black Bulls lidiaban con el movimiento sísmicos, provocado por Asta, en la capital del reino Trébol, se empezaba a sentir el efecto del hechizo del arma Sancrram (Hacha).

**[Base de Amanecer Dorado** **]**

Yuno se encontraba entrenando con su magia y el nuevo compañero que obtuvo en la mazmorra. Bell conocido como uno de los 4 espíritus elementales, se encontraba alado de Yuno mientras este seguí practicando su magia.

Y alejados de Yuno se encontraba muchos de los miembros de su orden observando como el plebeyo del grimorio de las 4 hojas, que ahora tenía unos de los 4 grandes espíritus elementales a su disposición.

Y a la misma vez a lado de Yuno, se encontraba Mimosa Vermillion quien se encontraba probando unos hechizos nuevos que adquirió gracias al espíritu de la naturaleza llamada “Dríada”, que hora estaba manifestada a su lado de Mimosa con su apariencia a una niña pequeña.

Ambas ejecutaban un hechizo de gran escala.

“ **Magia de Creación de Dríada del Bosque: Reforestación de Arboleda** ”. Dijo Mimosa y su espíritu y de la nada un espeso bosque se formó alrededor de toda la zona de entrenamiento, sorprendiendo a todo los que se encontraba cerca al lugar.

Mimosa se encontraba feliz de poder ejecutar su nuevo poder mágico, mucho antes de obtener a su espíritu y ahora amiga “Dríada”, no tenía mucho alcance para poder hacer que las plantas florezcan o en caso de plantas marchitas le era casi imposible poder revivir dichas plantas. Pero ahora con su nuevo poder ella incluso podía florecer un gran grupo de plantas y flores a voluntad y sin mucho esfuerzo (incluso hizo crecer el jardín de la sede de su escuadrón cuando practicaba con dichas plantas). 

Por ello muchos compañeros de escuadrón, empezaron admirarla y alabarla por el nuevo poder que adquirió, además que ahora sus hechizos de curación eran más rápidos e incluso podía salvar a alguien con una herida de muerte (el caso, cuando salvo Asta en la mazmorra).

“Driada” o Dri-chan como Mimosa empezó a llamarla, era el espíritu del bosque y a su vez era un espíritu que no era conocido, fuera del circulo de los “4 espíritus Elementales”, era un espíritu que está a la par de los 4 principales e incluso Dri-chan logro contarle a Mimosa sobra la existencia de otros tipos de espíritus elementales aparte de los famosos 4 grandes espíritus. Ella era parte de los otros espíritus de tiempos antiguos que, para poder conservar el legado de su especie, su poder fue encerrado en aquel pergamino que Mimosa encontró y que además escogió a Mimosa porque tipo de magia que era compatible y su forma de ser y su acción al tratar de salvar a Asta que hizo despertar de su letargo.

Pero antes que Mimosa o Yuno continuara sus entrenamientos con sus espíritus, de la nada el suelo empezó a temblar violentamente, causando asombros a los demás miembros que también empezaron tambalearse por el movimiento sísmicos, que pensaron que era el inicio de un terremoto en su país.

Klaus quien se encontraba viendo a sus compañeros entrenar se sujetaba de una columna cerca al área de entrenamiento para protegerse e igual que su compañera Letoile quien se encontraba yendo a la oficia de su capitán William Vangeance.

“¡TERREMOTO!”. Grito alguien de los novatos.

“TODOS CALMADOS, PORFAVOR RECUERDEN LOS PROTOCOLOS EN ESTOS CASOS”. Grito Klaus mientras daba la seña de mantener la calma.

Mimosa trataba de mantener el equilibrio, por suerte su espíritu “Driada” había hecho crecer un pequeño árbol, para que su portadora pudiera sostenerse hasta que el fenómeno pasara.

Yuno como mago elemental de viento, uso su magia para elevarse del suelo y evitar el movimiento telúrico.

“¿Qué está pasando?”. Se pregunta Yuno en su mente mientras miraba como algunas ventanas de su escuadrón empezaba romperse por el movimiento sísmico.

Al cabo de un rato el temblor paro, y todo se calmó, los demás miembros de Amanecer Dorado empezaron a moverse y ver el daño de su base.

“Escuchen todos, quiero que algunos miembros vallan hacia la capital y verifique si hubo algún daño material o si alguien resulto herido después de este desastre”. Ordeno El capitán William a sus subordinados.

“Mimosa, Yuno puede prestarnos su poder para ayudar en la capital”. Llamo William a ambos, el cual asintieron y partió con el grupo a la capital.

“El resto por favor vallan a ver si hubo algún daño a la infraestructura de la base”. Hablo El capitán de la Golden Dawn.

Todo apenas recibieron las ordenes de su capitán partieron cumplir, Yuno usando su magia creo su “Carruaje de Viento” y transporto a todo hacia la capital del reino.

**[Casa de la familia Silva** **]**

Se podía ver una gran mansión ubicado en una zona elevada en la capital del reino Trébol, momento antes de que Asta usara su hechizo.

Se podía ver en la zona de los jardines un área limpia donde se encontraba una persona pasando un momento agradable mientras tomaba él te y unos bocadillos, mientras observaba al frente el desarrollo de un arduo entrenamiento.

“Vamos, Noelle acaso es todo lo que puedes dar”. Dijo una mujer mayor con el pelo naranja bermellón, quien tenía su puño envuelta en fuego.

“Claro que no, una de la realeza no puede rendirse ante nadie”. Dijo Aquella chica de nombre Noelle.

Aquella chica de una edad de 15 años, era una jovencita con una constitución delgada pero curvilínea y ojos rosados. Su cabello de color plateado, tiene dos coletas y flequillos en la frente. Lleva un vestido corto sin mangas, morado y sin espalda, cubierto por una chaqueta de color plateado. La chaqueta tiene un diseño sin espalda con mangas unidas en la parte posterior que se extiende un poco más allá de sus codos con puños de color dorado.

Lleva un cinturón de cuero marrón que sostiene su bolsa, que tiene un color similar y adornos dorados en sus esquinas, donde pone su grimorio. También usa una especie de medias de color plateado con un brazalete de color dorado en ambos extremos y un par de sandalias.

También llevaba el manto de su orden puesto con unos broches.

“ **Magia de Creación de Agua: Rugido del Dragón Marino** ”. Dijo Noelle con confianza mientras lanzaba su hechizo con la ayuda de su barita que le ayudaba apuntar a su objetivo.

“ME PARECE MUY BIEN “ **MAGIA DE FUEGO: CALIDUS BRACHIUM** ”. Grito la mujer mientras sus puños se prendían en fuego.

Aquella mujer, de forma literal había golpeado el ataque mágico de agua de Noelle en el momento que iba a impactar contra ella, pero lo que no contaba que dicho ataque mágico llevaba demasiado magia en ella el cual le costaba pararlo, mientras dé a pocos era arrastradas de su posición por el enorme impacto. Pero en vez de preocuparse sonrió y uso uno de sus cartas ocultas.

“MANA ZONE”. Grito la mujer mientras aumentaba el poder en su puño, al punto que logro evaporar la magia de agua. Logrando así parar el ataque.

“Muy bien Noelle, por primera vez has logrado y después de mucho tiempo de estar entrenando, has logrado hacerme usar la “Mana Zone” para poder para tu magia”. Dijo de forma seria aquella mujer, pero con una sonría de orgullo de su pupila.

Noelle simplemente sonrió y asintió las palabras de la mujer. “Gracias señorita Mereoleona”. Dijo Noelle.

“Bravo hija, debes sentirse orgullosa no muchos logran poder hacerle usar la “Mana zone” a Mereo-chan”. Dijo Acier capitana de las Águilas Plateadas.

“Tía Acier”. Dijo Avergonzada Mereoleona al escuchar el diminutivo de parte de su tía y maestra.

No muy lejos hacia acto de presencia Nozel el primogénito de la casa Silva, quien había llegado después de encargarse de algunos asuntos del escuadrón temprano, se fue a ver el entrenamiento de su amada hermanita.

“Nozel-kun”. Dijo Acier al ver a su hijo mayor.

“Madre”. Hablo Nozel al saludar con un abrazo a su madre.

“Nozel-nisama”. Dijo Noelle al ver a su hermano mayor presenciar su entrenamiento.

“Me alegro por tu progreso hermanita”. Dijo Nozel mientras mostraba su cariño mientras abrazaba a su hermana menor.

“Noelle tiene un enorme potencial e incluso tiene una enorme reserva de mana, podría decir que es una de las novatas más fuertes que eh entrenado”. Dijo Mereoleona con firmeza en sus palabras.

“Me alegro escuchar eso de mi hija, Mereo-chan”. Dijo Acier con una sonrisa mientras continuaba tomando su te.

“TIA ACIER”. Dijo avergonzada Mereoleona, ya que su tía junto a su anterior institutriz la hermana Teresa.

Pero antes de poder continuar su conversación, fueron recibidos por el repentino movimiento del terreno donde estaban, empezando como un temblor peor luego se convirtió en cuestión e segundo un movimiento sísmico grande.

“¿QUE ESTA PASANDO?”. Grito Noelle algo asombrada por el repentino temblor que ahora parecía más un terremoto.

“Conserven la calma, seguro pasara”. Dijo Acier mientras trataba de estar serena para calmar a su hija.

El remesón fue muy fuerte, tanto que empezaron escuchar como las ventanas empezaba a reventarse en todo su hogar. Pero al cabo de unos minutos el movimiento se calmó.

“Parece que el terremoto paso”. Dijo Nozel con calma. “Pero de todas formas iré a ver la situación en la orden y ver si hubo daños materiales en la capital”. Dijo Nozel.

Mientras se despedía de su madre, hermana y prima Mereoleona, para usar su hechizo de águila plateada y movilizarse hacia su sede.

“Uhm también iré a ver a mis tontos hermanos y ver la situación de nuestra casa”. Dijo Mereoleona. “Me tengo que ir Tía Acier”. Dijo mientras se despendía.

“Está bien Mereo, ve a ver cómo está la situación con tus hermanos y mándame saludos a Fuego y a Leo”. Dijo Acier mientras se dependía de su sobrina y discípula.

“Ayuda Mereoleona-sama”. Se despido Noelle con respeto a su maestra y prima.

Tanto Acier como Noelle fueron a ver el daño que causo el repentino terremoto que sacudió el reino.

**[Base de los Leones Carmesí** **]**

Se podía observar como en las oficinas del capitán de la ordene de caballeros mágicos, se llevaba a cabo una reunión entre el capitán Fuegoleon Vermillion y su nuevo recluta su hermano menor Leopoldo Vermillion y otra recluta.

“Bueno parece que lograron cumplir exitosamente su misión”. Hablo capitán Fuegoleon.

“Si hermano, esta misión fue muy sencilla, en especial con la ayuda de Astrea”. Dijo Leopoldo con entusiasmo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa radiante a su compañera.

Astrea Serafino, era una chica de 15 años de contextura delgada, pero con un cuerpo muy desarrollado para su edad, además de tener una figura envidiable, tenía unos ojos de color marrón y su cabello de color rubio platinado y una cabellera larga hasta la cintura. Usaba un vestido negro con falda larga y llevaba su túnica alrededor de su cuello.

“Si capitán, aunque no hice mucho ya que Leo-kun se ocupó de casi todos los bandidos que teníamos que capturar”. Explico Astrea mientras detallaba un poco lo que ocurrió en su misión.

“Pero fuiste una buena compañera Astrea, ayudándome por la retaguardia y luego curaste lagunas de mis heridas”. Dijo Leopoldo mencionado las acciones de su compañera.

“Leo-kun”. Dijo Astrea mientras se sonrojaba, por los cumplidos de Leopoldo.

“Bien Leo, tanto tu como Astrea serán llamados para recibir un ascenso de parte del mismo Rey Mago, en la próxima ceremonia de premiación”. Hablo Fuegoleon al estar al tanto de la ceremonia.

Las palabras e Fuegoleon, asombraron Leopoldo y Astrea ya que no esperaron que sus esfuerzos fueran reconocidos. Y más por el mismísimo Rey Mago.

“Me siento feliz porque el Rey Mago reconozca mi esfuerzo y de Astrea”. Dijo Leopoldo con entusiasmo, el cual hizo que Astrea lo mirara con una sonrisa soñadora.

Pero antes que la charla de capitana a subordinado continuará, empezó un leve temblor, el cual luego se volvió muy fuerte al punto de poner nerviosos a todo los que se encontraban en el edificio.

“ES UN TERREMOTO”. Grito Fuegoleon mientras se alejaba del ventanal de su oficina y se ponía cerca de una de las columnas de su oficia, al igual que su hermano y Astrea.

El remesón continuo unos minutos para luego detenerse, una vez que el remesón culmino, el capitán de Fuegoleon miro su oficina el cual estaba desordenada ya que en los minutos donde todo se movía, muchos libros de su consultorio se habían caído.

“Parece que todo se volvió un caos por esto movimiento sísmico”. Dijo Fuegoleon. “Leo necesito que ordenes mi oficina mientras voy a ver los daños que sufrió la base y luego mandare a algunos camaradas a ver si la capital resulto dañada por este desastre repentino”. Dijo con firmeza el capitán de los Leones Carmesí.

Leopoldo y Astrea asintieron mientras su capitán se retiraba de su oficina.

“Es increíble que algo así sucediera de la nada”. Hablo Astrea mientras miraba el destare que estaba en la oficina de su capitán.

Leopoldo no dijo nada, pero de un momento a otro se acercó a Astrea y la abrazo. Aquella acción desconcertó un poco pero luego se calmó para luego mirar a Leopoldo a los ojos, este le sonreía para luego darle un beso apasionado, que ella devolvió.

“Esto es mi regalo por tu apoyo en esa misión Astrea”. Dijo Leopoldo a su compañera y prometida.

“No hay de que Leo, sabes que es mi deber como tu novia y prometida de ayudarte y nunca dejaría que algo te pase si no está a mi alcance protegerte”. Dijo Astrea mientras se aferraba a su prometido.

Ambos se quedaron abrazados unos minutos para luego proceder a limpiar la oficina y ordenar el destare que dejo aquel “Terremoto”.

Mientras tanto en la zona donde Asta enfrentaba a su lideres…

Tanto Yami y Karna seguía temblando en el epicentro del “Terremoto” que provoco Asta con su “Arma Mágica”.

Esto fue aprovechado por Asta que Invoco a su arma Ithnya (Mazo) y sin dejar tiempo a su capitán de responder lanzo su “Arma Mágica”.

“ **MAGIA DE LUZ SAGRADA DE LOS ÁNGELES: SENTENCIA DE EJECUCIÓN”**. Grito Asta mientras lanzaba su “Mazo”, en contra de su capitán.

Yami no logro reaccionar a tiempo así que recibió el golpe directo sin previo aviso.

“YAMIIIII”. Grito Karna al ver a su capitán y amigo (Amor secreto), ser mandando a chocar contra los arboles cercanos.

“Aun no me rindo”. Dijo Asta mientras tenía su espada de anti-magia y su Illapa (Porra). “ **Magia de Potenciación del Dios del Rayo: Botas Relámpagos de Hermes** ”. Grito Asta mientras sus zapatos eran envueltas en unas botas hechas de rayo, el cual le dio la capacidad de moverse con mucha rapidez.

Asta se dirigió hacia su Vice-capitana. “ **Magia del Dios del Rayo: Giro del Trueno** ”. Dijo Asta mientras lanzaba a Illapa (Porra), hacia Karna.

Karna logro recuperar el conocimiento después de ser afectada por el hechizo de “Terremoto”, el cual logro reaccionar tiempo. “ **Magia de Luz Lunar: Barrera de Espadas Lunares** ”. Grito Karna mientras ejecutaba su hechizo mientras unas series de espadas hechas de luz lunar, cayeron frente de Karna el cual actuó como barrera para protegerla del impacto de Illapa (Porra).

Pero esto fue aprovechado por Asta para poder sacar su otra espada de Anti-magia y junto a la otra fue y corto el hechizo defensivo de su Vice-capitana y logra también golpearla con sus espadas el cual le manda hacia otros grupos de árboles cercanos.

Mientras con los demás Black Bulls…

“NO PUEDO CREERLO”. Grito Magna mientras se sacaba los lentes de sol que tenía.

“Por primera vez veo al capitán Yami y la Vice-capitana Karna estar contra las cuerdas”. Dijo Finral sorprendido.

“Asta es fuerte, debo luchar contra el ahora”. Dijo entusiasmado Luck quien trataba con todas sus fuerzas de liberarse de los hilos de Vanessa.

“Espero que el Capitán Yami y Karna no estén muy heridos”. Dijo un poco preocupada Vanessa del estado de sus dos superiores.

“Les preparare un banquete luego de este duelo y verán cómo se recuperarán con rapidez”. Dijo Charmy mientras comía unos pastelillos.

“ _Espero que el capitán Yami y la señorita Karna estén bien, Asta no lastimaría de gravedad a ellos porque él es un amigo_ ”. Susurro Gordon.

Gauche y Grey no respondieron, pero estaba sorprendidos como el novato de su escuadrón estaba poniendo en dificultades a su Capitán y Vice-capitana.

“Es asombroso lo que estás haciendo Asta, nunca vi al Capitán Yami y la Vice-capitana Karna ser lastimados en combate”. Dijo Antonio mientras miraba el desarrollo del combate.

“No puedo creer que el enano este dando pelea contra el capitán Yami y la señorita Karna”. Dijo asombrada de ver el enfrentamiento.

Asta se encontraba esperando que su Capitán y su Vice-capitana se levantara después de haberles golpeados con sus armas.

“UHM, parece que fuiste capaz de superar tus límites y darnos batalla”. Dijo Yami mientras escupía su cigarrillo.

“Opino igual que Yami, has superado nuestras expectativas y tanto yo como Yami nos sentimos satisfecho por tu progreso Asta”. Dijo la Vice-capitana Karna. “Pero, ahora te demostraremos el gran camino que debes superar para lograr tu sueño”. Finalizo Karna para luego proceder a usar un hechizo de su grimorio.

“Espero que estés listo mocoso, este es uno de nuestros mayores ataques”. Dijo Yami mientras se posicionaba detrás de Karna.

“Magia de Luz de Luna: …”. Empezó a recitar la Vice-capitana de los Black Bulls.

“Magia de Oscuridad: …”. También empezó a recitar el capitán de los Black Bulls.

**[Con los demás…** **]**

Todo los Black Bulls presente, salvo Chamilet que era la nueva y Mars que recién se estaba uniendo al escuadrón.

No podían creer que su Capitán Yami y su Vice-capitana Karna, estaba planeando usar uno de sus mejores movimientos en contra de Asta.

“Chicos, ustedes creen que Asta sobreviva a esto”. Dijo Finral muy asustado al ver que sus superiores se estaban poniendo serios.

“Oh, parece que el Capitán Yami y la Vice-capitana Karna usaran “eso”. Dijo sin preocupación Luck.

“Parece que si usaran “eso”. Dijo Magna preocupado al igual que Finral por lo que puede pasarle a Asta.

“Esperemos que por su bien Asta-kun logre esquivar “eso”. Dijo Vanessa preocupada al igual que los demás.

“Asta-san por favor esquívalo”. Dijo Eva preocupada.

“Ese enano es tonto, debe salirse de ahí ahora o el capitán Yami y la Vice-capitana lo mataran con “eso”. Dijo Gauche que dejo de ver la foto de su hermana Marie, para prestar atención al duelo.

“NO, DEBE SALIR DE HAY AHORA O LO MATARAN”. Grito Charmy preocupada al ver que sus superiores usarían “eso”.

Grey observo a sus superiores sin inmutarse sobre lo que usaría contra su compañero Asta, pero por dentro ella se sentía preocupada por el daño que podría sufrir su compañero si recibía “eso” de forma directa.

“ _Asta-kun por favor sobreviva a esto, para poder seguir siendo amigos_ ”. Susurro Gordon preocupado al ver que su capitán y Vice-capitana planeaba usar “eso”.

“Parece que el Capitán y la Vice-capitana, decidieron ir enserio contra Asta”. Dijo Antonio reconociendo lo que planeaba usar y a la vez se preocupaba por Asta y se alistaba en el peor de los casos ir a proteger a Asta de “eso”.

“Ah que se refieren con ¿“eso”?”. Pregunto Chamilet desconociendo la preocupación de sus camaradas.

“Bueno Chamilet, lo que planeaba usar nuestros superiores es un ataque mágico combinados o como nosotros le llamamos “ESO”, es un ataque muy poderoso que solo ellos pueden usar y si “eso” golpea a Asta, no sabemos si sobreviva”. Explico Antonio estando listo para lo peor.

Chamilet al escuchar la explicación de Antonio, se empezó a preocupar por Asta deseando que este recapacite y decida rendirse para evitar dicho ataque.

Mars a pesar de estar alejado de los demás, pero vio el rostro de preocupación de los demás y comprendió que lo que iba pasar era algo muy serio y si Asta no lograba pararlo podría salir gravemente herido.

**[Con el duelo** **]**

Asta vio cómo su Capitán y Vice-capitana, preparaba un ataque final para acabar el duelo, así que se preparó para lo que sucediera.

“ _Que debo hacer_ ”. Se preguntó Asta en su mente. “ _Si el ataque es muy grande no podre cortarlo y mucho menos reflejarlo con la parte plana de mi espada de Anti-magia y mis demás armas no tiene la capacidad para poder parar dicho ataque o algún hechizo que me proteja_ ”. Pensó Asta preocupado mientras observaba como sus superiores acumulaban poder mágico para un ataque mágico combinado.

Sus grimorios de Asta e encontraba flotando a su lado, para cualquier acción que deseara tomar su portador. Asta intuía que aquel ataque seguro era un gran ataque de área que incluso si tratar de moverse el daño en área igual lo golpearía.

Y mientras Asta pensaba la manera de esquivar o parar dicho ataque, su grimorio de “Armas Mágicas”, empezaba cambiar de páginas y volvía a sus hechizos de “Magia de Luz”.

Para luego liberar su arma Ithnya (Mazo) y acercarse hacia Asta, el cual al ver lo que su grimorio le mostraba sonrió y procedió a guardar su gran espada de Anti-magia y para solo quedarse con la nueva espada.

“Bien mocoso, espero que esto no te mate”. Dijo Yami. “Lista Karna”. Hablo Yami mientras su hechizo se encontraba ya listo para lanzarlo.

“Estoy lista Yami”. Dijo Karna mientras ella también tenía su hechizo preparado.

“ **MAGIA COMBINADA DE LUZ DE LUNA Y OSCURIDAD: CORTE DE ECLIPSE LUNAR** ”. Gritaron tanto Yami y Karna mientras la magia de Karna envolvía la katana de Yami mientras este estaba imbuido de magia oscura, mientras el cielo se oscurecía y se veía prácticamente como si estuviera sucediendo un verdadero eclipse.

Antes que los superiores de Asta lanzaran su “Ataque Combinado”, este logro aplicarse un último hechizo.

“ **MAGIA DE POTENCIACION DE LUZ SAGRADA DE LOS ÁNGELES: ARMADURA DIVINA** ”. Grito Asta mientras una luz ilumino el cuerpo de Asta y a su vez su espada empezaba a ser también imbuida en la magia de su “Mazo”.

La magia combinada de Yami y Karna fue lanzado contra Asta, el cual usando su arma Ithnya (Mazo) y protegido de su anterior hechizo lanzado, trato de parar el ataque mágico de sus superiores. El choque entre la magia de Yami y Karna y el arma Ithnya (Mazo), fue tal que el suelo donde estaba Asta, empezó a agrietarse mientras trataba de parar el ataque con todas sus fuerzas.

“SUPERA TODO TUS LIMITES MOCOSO”. Grito Yami quien junto con Karna mantenía usando su “Ataque Combinado”, mientras Asta resistía a perder.

“MADADA”. Empezó a gritar Asta. “YO NO ME RENDIRE”. Grito más fuerte Asta mientras resistía el impacto del ataque lanzado.

Y por unos segundos la magia de “Luz de los Ángeles” empezó a rodear el cuerpo de Asta, el cual a los ojos testigos de Yami y Karna, lograron observar como aparecía unas alas blancas en Asta, dando una apariencia algo “Angelical”.

El cual fue aprovechado por Asta, para con la magia acumulada en su otra espada canalizo la magia de su “Mazo” para luego en forma de un rayo de energía de Luz, fuera lanzado contra sus superiores que en ese momento estaban distraído, fueron agarrados desprevenido y fueron golpeados por dicho ataque.

Pero a su vez, Asta no pudo lograr seguir manteniendo la resistencia de su arma Ithnya y al final termino siendo y recibió el ataque de frente.

Una gran explosión encegueció a todos los presentes, los cuales se cubrieron los ojos para evitar la estela de polvo que se levantó.

Luego que la estela de polvo se levantó, todo los Black Bulls observaron como había acabado el duelo, viendo como su Capitán y su Vice-capitana todavía se mantenían de pie gracias a un hechizo de protección de parte de Vice-capitana que actuó a tiempo, para protegerse a ella y su capitán del último ataque de Asta.

Mientras al lado contrario se encontraba un Asta todavía de pie, pero con parte de su ropa destrozada por el impacto del ataque que recibió. Todavía empuñando su arma Ithnya en su mano derecha y mientras con su mano izquierda tenía su segunda espada alzada apuntando hacia la dirección de sus superiores.

“No pude, contra ustedes Capitán Yami, señorita Karna”. Dijo Asta antes de desmayarse, debido al agotamiento.

Y dando así el fin de este duelo entre Asta y su capitán y Vice-capitana.


	26. Capítulo 26 “Asamblea en la Capital Real”

Había pasado unos días desde el encuentro entre Asta y su Capitán y Vice-capitana y Asta estuvo recuperando del devastador encuentro durante 3 días completos.

Los Black Bulls estuvieron ayudando en la recuperación de Asta, algunos como Luck (que intentaba que Asta luchara contra él).

Asta descanso estos 3 días para recuperarse y volver a su entrenamiento con sus armas o para hacer las misiones, pero cuando iba a continuar con su rutina.

"¡¿QUÉ?!". Grito Asta, el cual se escuchó desde fuera de la sede de Black Bull. "¿Dormí seriamente durante 3 días?" Pregunta en estado de shock.

"En serio, lo juro. ¿Todo debe ser dramático contigo?". Pregunta Chamilet sentándose al lado de Vanessa mientras esta se reía.

“Bueno si fueron 3 días que todo estuvimos viéndote”. Dijo Antonio con simpleza mientras leía un libro.

“Yo estuve monitoreando tu estado todos los días”. Dijo Eva mientras tomaba su desayuno.

“Yo ayudaba con cualquier encargo de parte de Eva para que te recuperaras y así pudieras luchar contra mí”. Dijo Luck mientras se movía con rapidez evitando los ataques de Magna por el robo de un pastel.

“CÁLLATE Y MUERE”. Grito Magna mientras lazaba varias esferas de fuego.

"Todos estuvimos preocupados por ti Asta-kun. No sabes cuantas veces cada uno se iba a ver tu estado”. Dijo la Vice-capitana Karna Freese mientras tomaba una taza de té mientras terminaba de leer un libro.

“Oh ni hablar por el pequeño Nero que no se despegaba de tu cuarto e incluso le traíamos comida”. Dijo Vanessa recordado ver siempre al anti-pájaro en el cuarto de su compañero.

“Si Asta-kun yo también estaba atento en cualquier caso de emergencia para llevarte al médico Owen”. Hablo Finral mientras tomaba una rebana de pan.

"Realmente aprecio que me hayan cuidado, así que gracias chicos". Dice Asta sonriendo a sus compañeros.

"Bueno, obviamente necesitabas descansar, después del duelo que tuviste contra el Capitán Yami y la Vice-capitana Karna, es un milagro que estuvieras vivos”. Comento Magna mientras seguía persiguiendo a Luck.

"Bueno, sigo pensando que Asta exagero en aceptar el duelo contra nuestros superiores". Dice Chamilet.

"Pero nunca antes habías sufrido tanto daño físico, ¿verdad Chamilet?". Dice Antonio preguntando curioso a su compañera.

"Supongo que tienes razón Antonio, pero aun así pienso que este duelo fue demasiado". Dice Chamilet.

"Suficiente de esta aburrida charla. Piensa en mí diosa, Marie, ¿disfrutaría de una conversación tan aburrida?". Pregunta Gauche con una leve hemorragia nasal mientras mira una foto de su pequeña hermana. "Ni un poquito. Necesito algo interesante que contarle. Como una historia, solo tengo 3210". Dice él.

"¿Y eso no es suficiente para hartarla por un tiempo? ¿Cuántas historias necesita una chica?" . Pregunta Eva con una gota en su frente.

"Entonces, ¿cómo estás? ¿Estas curado? ¿Estás lista para enfrentarme? ¿Podemos luchar para ver si tu “¿Arma Mágica”, son mejores que yo?". Pregunta Luck dándole algunos golpes de aire a Asta, mientras esquivaba con facilidad los ataques de Magna.

"Creo que estoy completamente curado". Dice Asta. “Además las heridas que recibí en la mazmorra fueron curadas por la compañera de mi hermano Yuno”. Explica Asta mientras se agarraba la herida del estómago mientras recordaba a “Mimosa” el momento cuando se lo hizo. "Aunque ando realmente hambriento ". Dice Asta un poco apenado mientras su estómago sonaba.

"¡HOLA A TODOS, ESPERO QUE HAYAN TRAÍDO SU APETITO PORQUE EL DESAYUNO DE LOS MIS OVEJAS COCINERAS ESTÁ LISTO!". Grita Charmy alegremente cargando un gran plato de comida con tres ovejas cocineras siguiéndolas.

Un segundo después, Asta comienza a llenarse la boca con tanta comida como puede.

 _"¡Oh, vaya, esto es delicioso_!". Murmura Asta con la boca tapada hasta que comienza a ahogarse.

"¿Quieres bajar la velocidad? Eso es repugnante". Dice Chamilet, mientras Antonio le tiende un vaso de agua para que pase su comida.

"Gracias". Dice Asta que acepta el vaso y se lo bebe antes de volver inmediatamente a comer.

"Honestamente, comes como un animal". Dice Chamilet mientras miraba un poco enojada por los modales de Asta.

“Déjalo Chamilet, ha estado durmiendo por 3 días al menos merece llenar su estómago, después de lo que tuve que luchar”. Dijo Antonio mientras miraba a su compañero Asta comer más comida.

'¿ _Por qué eres tan amable con todos_?' Se pregunta ella misma.

"Oye, Asta necesita su sustento para recuperarse. ¿Vino para beber?". Dice Vanessa ofreciéndole una botella de vino.

“Eh, Vanessa creo que no debe ofrecerle alcohol a alguien menor”. Dijo Karna con una vena en su frente ya que sabía cómo era su subordinada.

Vanessa detuvo su oferta, ya que conocía mucho a su Vice-capitana y que si no hacía caso le quitaría su preciado alcohol.

"Oh, que delicioso". Dice Asta llorando levemente por la bondad de la comida.

"¡Eso es! ¡No seas tímido! ¡Muéstrales cómo se hace, Asta! Mis ovejas cocineras aman a un chico que sabe comer". Charmy vitorea mientras sus ovejas cocineras también animan.

De repente, la puerta del comedor se destruye cuando el capitán de los Black Bulls entra después de abrir la puerta de una patada.

"Voy a tomar algo de comida y luego volver a la cama". Dice Yami con un bostezo.

“Buenos días Yami”. Saluda Karna a su amigo (amor secreto) mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su té.

"Oh, hola Capitán Yami. Buenos días". Dice Charmy saludando a su capitán.

"¡BUENOS DÍAS, CAPITÁN YAMI!". Grita Magna levantándose de su asiento.

"Hola capitán, ¿cómo te va?" Pregunta Asta.

"Así que chico, parece que finalmente te despertaste. Después de todo, no moriste". Dice Yami, mientras tomaba asiento y recordaba el duelo que tuvo con su mocoso.

"No, todavía vivo, señor". Dice Asta con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, buen trabajo ahí fuera. Incluso lograste golpearnos”. Dice Yami riendo. "Buenas noticias debido a sus actuaciones en la mazmorra, el Rey Mago nos otorgó 15 estrellas. Tres para ti, chico, tres para Chamilet, tres para Antonio, tres para Eva y tres para ti, Luck ". Dice sorprendiendo a los cinco." Bien, ahora, el Cuartel General de los Caballeros quiere un informe sobre la mazmorra lo antes posible, así que si puedes caminar vas. Además, hay un evento que tiene lugar allí en el que tanto tú como Chamilet están participando". Dice Yami mientras empezaba a desayunar.

"¿Un evento?". Pregunta Asta con una mirada confusa en su rostro.

"¿Qué tipo de evento?". Pregunta Chamilet igualmente confundida como Asta.

"Es una sorpresa. Ustedes dos trabajaron duro, así que estén orgullosos de nosotros mismos". Dice Yami.

“Además es una sorpresa”. Dijo Karna mientras tenía una mirada de complicidad con Yami.

"Oh, ¿en el Cuartel General de los Caballeros Mágicos?". Pregunta Luck. Apuesto a que hay muchos tipos duros allí. “ _Puedo probar mi nueva magia con ellos. ¿Me pregunto con cuántos puedo luchar?”_. Se preguntó Luck.

"Tengo esa mirada en tu cara y significa problemas. De ninguna manera vas". Dice Yami.

Luck suspira de resinación de no poder ir la sede en la capital del reino. Pero luego cambia su expresión al escuchar lo siguiente de parte de su Vice-Capitana.

"No te preocupes Luck sé que tienes mucha energía, por ello tengo una misión de batalla con Magna y Eva”. Dijo Karna mientras seguía leyendo su libro.

"¿Una misión de batalla?". Pregunta Luck al instante animándose. "Haremos un gran equipo, ¿verdad Magna? ¿Eva?". Pregunta extendiendo su mano a sus compañeros.

"Uh ... ¿qué pasa contigo? ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que eres realmente Luck? Podrías ser Grey disfrazado". Pregunta Magna, pero luego escucha el silbido de Grey desde dos asientos más abajo. "No importa.". Dice rápidamente Magna dándose cuenta de su error.

“No te preocupes Luck tanto yo como Magna haremos lo mejor para esta misión”. Hablo Eva con una sonrisa a su amor secreto.

"¡Yo! ¡Yo! ¡Por aquí! ¡Iré entonces!". Dice felizmente Charmy. "¿Qué tipo de cosas deliciosas están esperando en el Reino Noble ...?". Pregunta ella.

"Uh, no. ¿Cómo te dejaría ir? Todo lo que haces todos los días es comer". Dice Yami.

"¡¿La?!". Pregunta Charmy en estado de shock. "¡Laaaa!". Pisa ella fuerte antes de tener una idea. "Laaaaa ...". Dice saltando fuera de la habitación.

"Capitán señor, lo siento, pero puedo irme. Estoy ocupado escribiendo cartas a Marie". Dice Gauche.

"Está bien, no es como si alguien te hubiera pedido que fueras de todos modos". Yami dice sin darse cuenta de que Gordon estaba murmurando algo.

“Ah, mocosos, ustedes no irán solo ya que también ira Antonio, junto a Karna”. Dijo Yami recordando unas cosas que deberían hacerse en la capital. “Además, el “mocoso del diamante” tiene que ir a registrarse como parte de la condición de estar en nuestro escuadrón”. Dijo Yami al recordar lo que se había olvidado.

“Entiendo, Asta-kun puedes ir a llamar a Mars para ir todos juntos a la capital”. Dijo Karna mientras terminaba su té y procedía a ir a la biblioteca a guardan su libro.

Asta asintió y fue a llamar a Mars, para juntos a los demás ir a la capital.

Unas horas más tarde, Asta, Chamilet, Antonio, Mars y la Vice-capitana Karna llegan al Reino Noble, una ciudad que se encuentra en la cima de la montaña más alta del Reino del Trébol. Un muro lo separa del resto de la Región Noble y una barrera mágica lo protege. Dentro de la ciudad se encuentran el castillo del rey y la sede de los Caballeros Mágicos.

"Increíble, sabía que era grande, pero nunca supe que era tan grande". Dice Asta con asombro.

"Sí, pero una vez que lo hayas visto se volverá aburrido bastante rápido". Dice Antonio con Nero en su hombro.

“Bueno admito que este lugar es asombroso”. Dijo Chamilet quien era su primera vez que entraba a la zona noble del reino.

“Si este lugar es asombroso cuando lo ves por primera vez”. Hablo la Vice-capitana Karna viendo el lugar y recordando cuando iba de pequeña con su padre.

"Oh sí, solías vivir en el Reino Noble, ¿no es así, Antonio?". Pregunta Asta mientras comienzan a caminar hacia el Cuartel General de los Caballeros… donde sea que esté.

"Sí, pero desde que mi familia renuncio a su título de noble, nunca volví a la capital, además que ahora vivo en las fronteras del reino Corazón, en un pequeño pueblo”. Dijo Antonio mientras caminaba con la cabeza agacha recordando la razón de abandonar su estatus.

“¡Oh! Entiendo Antonio”. Dijo Asta un poco sorprendido al conocer un poco el origen de Antonio, pero decidió no decir nada.

Chamilet también se sorprendió y quiso saber un poco ms, pero luego medito y supo que esto debería esperar en un momento donde podrían hablar solo.

Mars escuchaba la conversación en silencio y no hablo durante el trayecto ya que aún todos desconfiaban en él, pero fue Asta en querer hablar con él.

“Mars ¿Qué te pareció estar con nosotros y tu estadía en el Reino Trébol?”. Pregunto Asta, tratando que Mars se uniera a la conversación.

Todos se pusieron nerviosos, salvo su Vice-capitana Karna quien estuve expectante a ver si Mars se abría con ellos.

“Bueno, para serte sincero es muy diferente al tratado que recibía en mi reino, donde se valora ms el poder y el cómo tratas a los demás, como inferiores”. Explico Mars.

Tanto Asta como los demás sintieron empatía con Mars, sabiendo mucho sobre como el Reino Diamante trata a su gente, el cual enojaba todos y más a Asta al tener un breve conocimiento del trato a los cuidados en el reino Diamante.

El grupo iba caminando y su conversación en voz alta llamó la atención de algunos viejos compañeros; los miembros de Golden Dawn Yuno, Mimosa, Klaus y Letoile.

"Oh, son ellos". Dice Mimosa al ver a Asta y Antonio, pero luego retrocede al percatarse de la presencia del mago extranjero.

“Que hace el aquí, Asta”. Pregunto Yuno al ver a Mars. Mientras Klaus al ser el superior junto a Letoile quien Mimosa se escondía atrás de ella por protección. Miraba con alerta en caso que los atacara.

Asta voleo al escuchar la Voz de Mimosa y su hermano Yuno y dijo. "Oye, échale un vistazo. Son los miembros de Amanecer Dorado". Dice Asta mientras sus cámaras y tanto Mars con su Vice-capitana Karna volteaba al ver a magos de la orden de Amanecer Dorado

"Oye, no te hemos visto desde la mazmorra, Asta. Supongo que también has venido a hacer tu informe". Dice Klaus mientras se acerca a él. "Pero, ¿Qué hace el aquí?”. Pregunta Klaus, señalando a Mars.

“Bueno en cuanto a mí, me recupere de la misión dos días después, gracias a la magia de Mimosa quien me curo y lo otro Mars ahora está bajo el cuidado de mi escuadrón de parte del Rey Mago”. Explico la situación a sus amigos y su hermano.

“Bueno me sorprende, ya que el capitán William nos mencionó que el mago extranjero, estaría en el escuadrón de Asta-kun”. Dijo Letoile mientras miraba a Mars con alerta en caso que se volviera hostil.

“¿Y cómo has estado Asta-san?". Pregunta Mimosa tratando de evadir la incómoda situación.

"Sí. Todo lo que queda de ella ahora es una nueva cicatriz de batalla”. Dijo Asta. “Además hace unos días tanto mi capitán y vice-capitana me retaron un duelo donde yo luche contra ellos, aunque no gane logre golpearles un poco”. Dijo con orgullo Asta, quien ahora tenía a Nero en su cabeza.

“Duelo, dice”. Hablo Chamilet. “SI LUCHARON COMO SI FUERA UN DUELE A MUERTE ENTRE TU, EL CAPITAN YAMI Y LA VICE-CAPITANA KARNA”. Grito Chamilet molesta por lo sucedido.

“Bueno, aunque todo. Hola Mimosa y segundo si debo admitir que Asta se pasó al soltar todo en ese duelo”. Hablo Antonio interrumpiendo la queja de su compañera.

“Asta-kun fue muy fuerte en sí y dio todo lo que tenía para no defraudar a Yami y a Mi”. Dijo la Vice-capitana Karna mientras saludaba al grupo de William.

“Oh, lo siento Antonio me preocupe un poco por Asta ya que quedo herido, aunque con mi “Magia Nueva”, logre curarlo, pensé que talvez tenga algo que requiera mi asistencia”. Dijo nerviosa Mimosa no sabiendo porque su preocupación por aquel chico.

“ _Por qué me preocupo por Asta-san, el me salvo si, pero además dio todo por protegerme. Estoy confundida ¿Por qué mi corazón late muy fuerte? ¿Por qué estoy nerviosa en su cercanía?_ ”. Esas y otras preguntas tenia Mimosa en su corazón.

“Espera te enfrentaste a tus dos superiores en un duelo”. Pregunto Klaus sorprendido, ya que muchas veces había escuchado que el Capitán de los Black Bulls era alguien que siempre se lanzaba a matar cuando luchaba. _“Eh, incluso su Vice-capitana también lucho contra Asta_ ”. Pensó Klaus.

“Espere, en verdad enfrentaste a tus superiores en un duelo”. Pregunto Letoile sorprendida.

Tanto Yuno como Mimosa miraron a Asta y estaba entre sorprendidos e asombrados, salvo Yuno que ve en su hermano el rival que puede estar a la par que él.

Mimosa no podía más que sentir como una emoción la embargaba en su corazón y fue en ese instante cuando su espíritu elemental “Dri-chan”, decidió aparecer.

“Mimosa-sama, que sucede”. Pregunto el espíritu de la naturaleza “Dríada”.

El resto que desconocía la existencia de aquel espíritu quedaron sorprendidos por su presencia, salvo los compañeros de Mimosa.

“!WAOOOOOO! UN ESPIRITU ELEMENTAL”. Grito Asta de la emoción de conocer uno, pero fue interrumpido por otra presencia.

“Yuno quien este enano que grito”. Dijo el espíritu elemental del viento quien hizo acto de presencia.

“No puedo creer que vea dos espíritus elementales”. Dijo Antonio sorprendido, al igual que Chamilet que no cabía su asombro.

Tanto Mars como la Vice-capitana Karna también se encontraba sorprendidos.

“Bueno disculpe interrumpir, pero como verán tanto Mimosa como Yuno en la misión donde estuvimos todos nosotros, ambos obtuvieron un espíritu elemental”. Hablo Letoile mientras explicaba el origen de los espíritus de sus compañeros.

“Si, aunque se conoce mucho del espíritu de Yuno, el de Mimosa no se sabe mucho e incluso vamos a ver al Rey Mago, para saber sobre el espíritu de Mimosa”. Explico Klaus.

“¡Oh! Es sorprendente, Mimosa, Yuno”. Dijo Asta sorprendido. “Pero también, aparte de ir a dejar mi informe también pediré información de mis espadas y mis “Armas Mágicas”. Dijo Asta.

Aquella información hizo click en las mentes de Mimosa, Klaus, Letoile y Yuno, recordando como Asta lucho en la mazmorra y aquellas armas que uso para luchar contra Mars.

“Mimosa-sama, sucede algo la noto nerviosa”. Dijo el espíritu de planta quien se subió al hombro de Mimosa para llamar su atención, ay que se preocupaba por su portadora, que desde que se encontraron con los demás se siente que sus emociones se descontrolaban.

“Yuno que sucede ¿Por qué estas callado?”. Pregunto el espíritu del viento.

Tanto Yuno como Mimosa, dejaron de recordar sobre la misión de la mazmorra para prestarle atención a sus espíritus.

“Chicos, creo que nos estamos retrasando y es mejor ir al cuartel general para dar el informe de misión”. Hablo Karna al percatarse que estaba demorando mucho con la charla con los magos de Golden Dawn.

“Oh, tiene razón señorita Karna”. Hablo Letoile con respeto a la Vice-capitana de los Black Bulls.

“Si, podemos después ponernos al día, una vez que terminemos nuestros asuntos con el Rey Mago”. Hablo Klaus.

Todos se punieron en marcha en dirección del cuartel general.

“El cuartel general de los Caballeros debería estar por aquí”. Dice Klaus guiando al grupo.

"¡Wao! Este es el cuartel general”. Pregunta Asta.

"Si, estas en lo correcto Asta". Dice Antonio mientras recordaba el lugar de todas las veces que venía dejar algunos informes junto a su Vice-capitana.

“ _Es más grande que nuestra Base_ ”. Pensó Chamilet.

"Bueno de todos modos, no muchos vienen a menudo a la sede, por lo que es fácil de olvidar". Dice una voz atrás de todos los presentes.

Todos voltearon y se percataron de la presencia de un hombre mayor, el cual automáticamente hizo arrodillar a la Vice-capitana de los Black Bulls, al reconocer al dicho hombre.

Al igual que el resto, salvo Asta y Yuno quienes no conocían a la persona al frente de ellos.

"No, ¿es eso realmente…?". Dice Vice-capitana Karna mientras empieza a preguntar antes de arrodillarse ante el hombre.

"Nunca soñé que nos saludaría personalmente, señor". Dice Antonio mientras se arrodillaba junto a los demás que reconocieron su persona.

Mientras todos se arrodillaban e incluso Mars se arrodillo en la presencia del hombre. Tanto Asta y Yuno miran confundidos.

"Es sorprendente. ¿Quién crees que es este tipo?". Pregunta Asta a Yuno mientras nota el atuendo del hombre.

"¡TONTO! ¡ESTÁS EN PRESENCIA DEL REY MAGO ACTUAL, LORD JULIUS NOVACHRONO!". Grita Klaus y Chamilet, impactando a ambos chicos, antes de que Antonio empuje a Asta hacia abajo para hacer que se arrodille.

 _'Este hombre es el actual_ …'. Comenzó a pensar Yuno.

' _¡Rey Mago_!' Pensó Asta mirando al hombre.

**[Momentos Después** **]**

Un tiempo después, Julius había llevado al grupo de Caballeros Mágicos al Cuartel General de los Caballeros y en ese momento todos estaban reunidos en una torre abierta. Actualmente, Julius estaba observando a los grimorios de Yuno y Mimosa. Y a su vez a los espíritus de ambos para luego ambos fueran guardados en los grimorios de ambos.

"Me complace que hayas podido obtener esto y al espíritu del viento de nombre de “Bell”. Esta magia es muy poderosa. Fácilmente podría ser la reliquia más grande de esa mazmorra." Dice Julius.

"¿Realmente puede leerlo, señor?". Pregunta Yuno en estado de shock.

"Un poco de eso, sí." Dice Julius.

“Y sobre tu espíritu y el pergamino que tienes en tu poder Mimosa, no hay mucho que puedo decirte, salvo que tienes a un espíritu que está en un poco de nivel inferior a los grandes 4 espíritus elementales, los cuales Yuno tiene uno, pero que no te haga sentir menos ya que parece que tiene un gran poder y además los hechizos que ahora posees han sido cambiados y ahora son más poderosos, te servirá para poder apoyar a tus compañeros en el futuro”. Explico Julius.

“Además que algunos registros que tengo en la biblioteca del reino, hay mención de un espíritu como el tuyo, de nombre “Dríada”, talvez sea así su nombre o quizás no, pero es lo poco que tengo de información”. Hablo el Rey Mago.

La explicación dejo con muchas curiosidades a todo los presente e igualmente a Mimosa quien quería conocer más a su espíritu “Dri-chan”.

"Disculpe señor Rey Mago”. Hablo Asta, quien se acercaba hacia él. “Qué opinas de mis grimorios”. Pregunto Asta mostrando sus dos grimorios. “Por favor, mira esto". Dice Asta tendiéndole su grimorio Anti-Magia al hombre.

"No seas impertinente". Dice Klaus mientras algunos suspiraban y otros como Mimosa solo sonreía por las ocurrencias de Asta al igual que su Vice-capitana.

"…" Julius permanece en silencio mientras observa primero el grimorio anti-magia de Asta. "Eso es…!" Empieza a decir. "No puedo leerlo en absoluto". Dice impactando a Asta. "Nunca he visto esto escrito en los documentos ". Dice y luego observa como Asta saca su segunda espada Anti-Magia.

"Y esto sale de ahí". Dice Asta sosteniendo el arma. "¿Qué piensa, señor?". Habla Asta.

"¡Whoa! ¡Una segunda espada Anti-Magia! Eso es excelente". Dice Julius asombrado.

"¡Je je je je! Opino igual Señor". Dice Asta mientras miraba a Yuno y este estaba con un rostro sin expresión.

"Oh ... el poder de la Anti-Magia. ¿Puedo ... crees que puedo sostenerlo?". Pregunta Julius de nuevo vertiginosamente.

"Claro Rey Mago". Dice Asta sosteniendo la espada por su hoja hacia Julius para que pueda agarrar el mango.

"Gracias, así que ... ¡GUAU! ¡ES PESADO!". Grita Julius incapaz de levantar la espada.

"¿En serio? Es tan ligero como una pluma para mí. ¿Pero estás bien?". Pregunta Asta con preocupación.

"¡Estoy impresionado de que puedas mover esta cosa…!". Comienza a decir Julius antes de notar algo. _'Mi poder mágico ... está siendo absorbido'_. Pensó antes de sonreír. " _Ahora entiendo_. Gracias por dejarme echar un vistazo. Aquí tienes ". Dice devolviéndole la espada a Asta." Creo que será mejor que la agarres. Puede que seas el único que puede hacerlo. Es demasiado para que yo lo maneje, pero tú puedes manejarlo debido a algunas cosas; uno, su capacidad para no tener poder mágico y dos, tu capacidad de manejar además de tus espadas otras “Armas” con poder mágico”. Dice el Rey Mago.

"Oh, gracias Rey Mago, también quisiera mostrarles mis demás “Armas". Dice Asta sonriendo.

"Hmm, ¿qué quieres decir?". Pregunta Julius fingiendo estar confundido, pero ya sabiendo de ante mano lo que Asta quería mostrarle y lo que en verdad quería ver, las “Armas Mágicas”.

“Quisiera saber si sabe algo sobre mis “Armas Mágicas”. Pregunto Asta mientras invocaba a sus 3 “Armas Mágicas” por su nombre, haciendo acto de presencia. Desde Ithnya, Sancrram y Illapa.

Todos los presentes vieron por primera vez las “Armas Mágicas” de Asta, que no fuera en plena batalla.

Julius que estaba presente, miro a Karna la Vice-capitana del escuadrón de Yami y esta compartió una mirada de seriedad.

“Uhm, son muy extrañas”. Dijo Julius un poco confundido, además que sentía el enorme mana que desprendía de aquellas armas. “Te mentiría si nunca vi algo igual”. Explico el Rey Mago.

Eso llamo la atención de Asta y los demás presentes, salvo Karna quien ya tenía entendió el motivo de dicha reunión.

“Eh, a que se refiere Rey Mago”. Pregunto Asta confundido.

Julius no respondió la pregunta de Asta, pero se dirigió hacia la parte de su librero, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

Cuando el Rey Mago movió un libro en específico, frente de los presentes se elevó un estante donde hizo acto de presencia, lo que parecía un “Cetro”, aquel objeto desprendía un mana muy frio, que incluso afecto el ambiente del salón de reunión.

Mimosa empezó a sentir como el ambiente, hace poco cálido cambiaba a uno muy frio e incluso sentía como “Dri-chan”, que se encontraba en su grimorio empezaba a temblar.

Yuno también sintió el cambio temperatura, recordando los días frio en Hage.

Klaus junto a Letoile empezaron a temblar al no estar acostumbrados al frio.

Antonio se había sacado una prenda de su atuendo y se le dio a Chamilet, al verla temblar por el cambio brusco de temperatura, la cual agradeció el gesto.

Mars también empezó a sentir el frio, pero debido a su carácter, decidió no decir nada y ocultar que sentía frio.

La Vice-capitana Karna simplemente uso el “Mana skip”, para evitar sentir el frio del ambiente.

“Esto… es”. Empezó a decir Asta viendo el objeto, que en sí que tenía un copo de nieve en el centro del “Cetro”.

“Hace unos años atrás me topé con un templo antiguo cercanos al límite entre la zona de mana y el Reino Pica”. Empezó a Explicar Julius. “En ese lugar encontré un pergamino, el cual llevé hasta el reino Trébol y empezó a estudiarlo, aunque no pudo saber de qué trataba dicho pergamino, hace unos meses este “Cetro” apareció del pergamino de la nada e intente de manipularlo, pero de alguna forma al intentar ponerle un dedo encima empezaba a congelar apenas tenías contacto con el “Cetro”, por ahora sigue siendo un misterio para mí”. Dijo el Rey Mago a los demás presentes.

“Está diciendo que ni usted con su vasto conocimiento sobre la magia, sabe sobre las “Armas Mágicas” de Asta”. Pregunto Klaus muy sorprendido.

Julius asintió y dejo en shock a los demás caballeros mágicos.

Pero cundo el Rey Mago iba a decir algo, Asta empezó a acercarse hacia el “Cetro” en la sala, dejando confundidos a los magos de Amanecer Dorado, pero para los Black Bulls era como recordar el suceso de la mazmorra.

Apenas Asta estaba algunos pasos el pergamino que estaba flotando cerca al “Cetro”, empezó a brillar con más intensidad y para después del asombro de los demás, una luz encegueció a los presentes.

Pero para Asta, fue más que el inicio de un recuerdo al encontrar una “Arma Mágica”.

[Visión]

Asta ahora se encontraba en lo que parece un páramo helado, donde nevaba y estaba rodeado de montañas.

De la nada el lugar cambia, ahora Asta se encontraba en lo que parece un pueblo, pero las cosas que ve en la visión era algo totalmente diferente.

Ya que todas las construcciones era una especie de casas hechas de hielo y la sorpresa fue ver a lo que parecían ser la gente que habitaba estos lugares helados.

Aquellos pobladores eran lo que podría ser seres de piel azul, muy aparte lo que llamaba la atención de Asta era los cuernos que salía de sus bocas y lo que podría ser un cabello rojizo.

Aquellos seres se encontraban por todos lados del lugar, cada uno parecía estar en alerta, ya que muchos se encontraban corriendo de un lado a otro. Y antes que Asta empezara a tratar de comprender lo que sucedía, su entorno volvió a cambiar nueva mente.

Ahora se encontraba lo que podría ser una habitación, algo muy similar a la base de su escuadrón. Pero todo hecho de hielo.

Asta ahora se encontraba en lo que parece ser una importante reunión.

“Parece ser que lo que tanto hemos temido nuestros ancestros, ha empezado a suceder”. Hablo uno de estos seres.

“Ha llegado, avistamientos de “Ellos” cerca al territorio de los “Tauren” e incluso ellos se están preparando para el eminente fin”. Hablo uno que tenía apariencia guerrera.

“Tenemos que estar alerta o nos enfrentamos al fin de nuestra raza”. Hablo otro de estos seres.

Asta volvió a ver aquella situación algo similar cuando obtuvo su “Hacha” Sancrram y aquellos seres que se asemejaba a los toros de su reino.

Entonces alguien tomo la palabra de dicha reunión.

“Es el momento que tenemos que actuar y no dejar que ellos vengan hacia nosotros”. Hablo uno de esos seres que denotaba su avanzada edad.

Aquel ser de piel azul y cresta blanca llevaba unos atuendos primitivos, aparte de un collar artesanal y en sus manos llevaba aquel “Cetro” que le mostro el Rey Mago.

“No debemos temer a “Ellos” con la protección de “Niflheim” podremos dar pelea”. Dijo el ser anciano. “POR NUESTROS ANTEPASADOS NOSOTROS LOS TROLL DE HIELO NO CAEREMOS SIN LUCHAR”. Grito el anciano ahora identificado como Troll de Hielo.

Todos en la sala gritaron en un grito de guerra.

[Fin de la Visión]

La visión se detuvo y con ello el clima del salón volvió a la normalidad, lo cual fue bueno para todos los presentes, quienes estaba confundido por lo sucedido y la forma en como actuó Asta.

“Asta-san se encuentra bien”. Pregunto Mimosa al ver a Asta quieto.

El Rey Mago también vio extraña la actitud de Asta, pero justo cuando se percata que el pergamino desapareció y Asta tenía en sus manos aquel “Cetro”.

Mientras Asta trataba de comprender la visión que estaba viendo, acaso era lo que menciono el señor Aran, sobre dicha amenaza que volvería.

Asta tenía muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas y no sabe si el tiempo para hacer frente a lo que tanto mencionan este próximo a cumplirse.

Por ahora mantendrá todo en secreto y tratará de averiguar más como lo sucedido con su primera arma Ithnya “Mazo”.

“Asta-kun, parece que eres el único que puede sostener este “Cetro”. Hablo Julius mientras miraba como sostenía dicha “Arma Mágica”.

“Si, Señor Rey Mago”. Dijo Asta con una sonrisa mientras movía su “Arma Mágica”, pero en eso tanto Asta como el resto de los presentes empezaron a sentir algo en el ambiente.

“¿ _Que es esta sensación?_ ”. Pensaron todos e incluso el Rey Mago también sintió el cambio.

“ _Acaso nuestro mana está siendo incrementada_ ”. Se dijeron los presentes a si mismo.

El Rey mago y la Vice-capitana Karna también sintieron lo mismo que los demás caballeros presentes. En eso hace acto de presencia los espíritus elementales, al sentir el creciente incremento del mana de sus portadores,

“Yuno ¿Por qué tu mana está siendo restaurado constantemente?”. Pregunto el espíritu del viento “Slyph”.

“Mimosa-sama su mana está siendo aumentado en ritmo algo fuera de lo normal”. Dijo el espíritu del bosque “Dríada”.

Ambos espíritus sintieron el efecto en la habitación y se preguntaba el de por qué sucedía este fenómeno extraño, pero luego se percataron de los hechos previos a lo que sucedería en este momento.

“Asta-kun, creo que lo que estamos sintiendo está relacionada a su nueva “Arma Mágica”. Hablo Julius ya entendiendo lo que sucedía.

Asta, solo asintió. “Si Rey Mago, de alguna forma Niflheim “Cetro” logra provocar este halo que de alguna forma regenera el mana de los demás presentes”. Dijo Asta al sentir el mana que desprendía su nueva “Arma Mágica”.

“Espera estas diciendo que ese “Cetro” tiene un nombre”. Pregunto curiosa Chamilet, ya que ahora recordaba, Asta siempre cuando invocaba sus armas para la batalla lo llamaba por algún nombre.

El asiente, el cual deja un poco pensativo al Rey Mago y la Vice-capitana Karna, quienes tenia curiosidad de saber más de dichas Armas. Pero fue Julius, quien tuvo una idea.

¿Sería tan amable de realizarme una pequeña demostración, por favor?”. Pregunta Julius.

Aquella pregunta deja algo sorprendidos a todos, salvo a la Vice-capitana Karna.

"Oh, claro que sí". Dice Asta con una sonrisa.

“Parece que veremos a Asta usar esta nueva arma”. Dijo Antonio queriendo saber de qué era capaz dicha arma.

“Espero que no terminemos como sucedió la otra vez”. Dijo Chamilet desanimada y esperando que no suceda una catástrofe.

 _“Seremos lo primero en ver a Asta-san manejar su nueva “Arma Mágica”_. Pensó Mimosa emocionada.

“Mimosa-sama, ¿Por qué está emocionada?”. Pregunta curiosa el espíritu “Dri-chan”, quien se encontraba sentada en el hombro de Mimosa.

Aquellas palabras de su espíritu la pusieron nerviosa a Mimosa, pero para su suerte nadie se percató de aquello.

“Asta espero ver hasta dónde has llegado y más con esta nueva arma”. Dijo Yuno mientras sonreía por su hermano.

“Cualquier cosa que use ese enano no podrá superar a mi Yuno”. Hablo el espíritu “Slyph”.

Yuno no respondió a las palabras de su espíritu y se concentró en su hermano Asta.

“ _Esa “Arma Mágica”, desprendía un aura gélida, acaso ese será el elemento que posee_ ”. Se preguntó a si mismo Klaus mientras iban hacia el balcón del despacho del Rey Mago.

“Esta “Armas Mágicas”, desprende un enorme mana, que está a la par o superior que a los nobles y de la realeza, pero según explico el Rey Mago el no pudo sostenerlo sin ser dañado, acaso Asta es el único en poder usarla sin sufrir daño”. Se planteaba en su mente Letoile, tratando de dar lógica a dichas armas.

Mars no opinaba, pero tenía sus propias preguntas, pero por ahora se mantendrá en silencio, debido a que todavía nadie confía en él y no quiero tener problemas con la gente del reino.

Karna solo miraba a Asta prepararse a para usar su nueva “Arma Mágica”, ya más o menos tenía una idea sobre el poder de dicha arma, pero esperaba que sus sospechas se confirmen.

Asta, miro el panorama de su entorno y su grimorio de “Armas Mágica” flotaba cerca de él, en la página donde se encontraban lo hechizos de su nueva arma.

Y paso a pronunciar mientras apuntaba con Niflheim (Cetro) hacia el cielo. “ **MAGIA DE LOS TROLL DE HIELO: ESTALACTITAS DE HIELO** ”. Grito Asta mientras el ambiente bajo la temperatura al punto de como en el cielo empezaba caer unos picos de hielo como proyectiles que empezaron impactar el suelo.

Todos quedaron anonadados al ver la muestra de poder de dicha arma (Cetro), además de como dicha arma baja la temperatura al momento de usarlo.

"¡Increíble!". Dice Chamilet sorprendida.

“¡Asombroso!”. Dijo Antonio asombrado.

"¡Qué increíble poder!". Dice Klaus asombrado.

"¡Asombroso!". Dice Mimosa juntando sus manos.

“¡Esto es sorprendente!”. Dice Letoile anonadada.

"Me ha pasado una vez más". Dice Yuno suavemente.

Mars no dijo nada pero estaba asombrado por el poder de dicha arma.

"Debo decir que fue una exhibición asombrosa Asta ". Dice Julius alabando a Asta.

“Asta-kun, es muy fuerte y esta nueva “Arma Mágica”, lo hará aún más fuerte”. Dice la Vice-capitana Karna mientras miraba el poder de Asta.

Asta asintió a los comentarios y alago del Rey Mago y su Vice-capitana, mientras procedió a guardar a Niflheim (Cetro) en su grimorio.

“Cambiando de tema. Mimosa tu capitán William me menciono que en la mazmorra encontraste un pergamino”. Dijo Julius mientras se dirigía hacia su escritorio donde saca el “Pergamino” que Mimosa había logrado sacar de la mazmorra.

"Bueno, en la sala del tesoro había un pequeño jardín, donde encontré el “Pergamino” de “Dri-chan”. Pero a su vez también había un pequeño estanque a su costado, que también tenía un “Pergamino”, el cual decidí llevarlo conmigo”. Explico Mimosa mientras señalaba el “Pergamino” que el Rey Mago tenía en su poder. “Aunque no he podido abrirlo ".

"Hmm, tal vez elija a alguien por sí solo como tu pergamino te elige a ti". Dice Julius mientras entrega el “Pergamino” a Mimosa.

Fue en ese momento donde el espíritu de Mimosa aparece de nuevo para decir lo siguiente.

“Dentro de este “Pergamino” descansa un espíritu relacionado al agua”. Dice el espíritu conocido como Dríada.

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar las palabras de parte del espíritu de Mimosa.

“¿Qué quieres decir “Dri-chan”?”. Pregunto Mimosa curiosa por las palabras de su espíritu.

Todos los presentes también tenían curiosidad, además al Rey Mago le interesaba saber sobre el “Pergamino” y ms si el que puede facilitarle la información es otro espíritu y a la vez despejar la duda, acaso existía otros espíritus a la par de los grandes espíritus elementales.

“Dentro del “Pergamino” se encuentra el espíritu menor del agua “Nereida”, ella no está a la par que el gran espíritu del agua “Undine”, pero al igual que yo, ella es de igual de fuerte”. Explico “Dri-chan” a todo los demás. 

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por las palabras del espíritu, pero lo siguiente que escucharía daría alguna pista a Asta de lo que había visto en los recuerdos de sus “Armas Mágicas”.

“Existe más espíritus menores, al igual que yo y “Nereida” que venimos de tiempos muy lejanos que fuimos sellados para que nuestro poder sea preservado”. Agredo el espíritu llamado Dríada, para luego mirando a su portadora mencionarle que volvería a descansar en su grimorio que ahora era su nuevo hogar.

Uno vez pasado lo sucedido, el Rey Mago con más curiosidad, por las palabras dichas del “espíritu”, procedió a felicitar a sus magos.

"¡De todos modos, maravilloso trabajo de todos ustedes! ¡Bien hecho!". Dice el Rey Mago mientras felicitaba a todos los presentes.

"Uhhh ... ummm ... p-c-c-¡¿Podría preguntarte algo ?!". Tartamudea Asta para preguntar.

"¿Pregúntame qué?" Pregunta Julius.

"..." Asta permanece en silencio por un segundo.

"¿Cómo uno ...” Asta y Yuno comienzan a decir? "... ¡¿llegar a ser el Rey Mago ?!". Preguntan ambos al mismo tiempo.

"¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Ya veo! Así que ustedes dos están buscando convertirse en el Rey Mago, ¿verdad?". Pregunta Julius riendo. "No es sorprendente. ¡Todos los Caballeros Mágicos deberían ser así de ambiciosos!" Dice alegremente.

"Ustedes dos deben darse cuenta de lo grosero que es hacer una pregunta como esa tan directamente". Dice Klaus.

“Klaus no exageres”. Dice Letoile mientras daba un suspiro sabiendo o que diría su compañero.

"Ahora escuchen, el Rey Mago tiene un oído noble y la profunda confianza de toda su gente". Dice Klaus arreglando sus lentes.

"No Klaus. Es un mérito". Dice Julius seriamente impactando a Asta y Yuno. "No se puede proteger a la gente solo con orgullo. La confianza viene después de haber construido su reputación. La gente solo quiere una cosa del Rey Mago. Logros que te marcan como el más fuerte. Produce resultados. Dedíquense a construir una reputación, eso es todo. Nadie que no pueda hacer todo eso ¿cómo podría estar en la cima?”. Dice Julius mientras miraba tanto a Asta como Yuno.

"¡COMPRENDEMOS!". Dicen con determinación, Tanto Asta como Yuno.

 _'Tus novatos tienen ojos decididos ... William ... Yami ..._ '. pensó Julius. "¡Muy bien! De hecho, estamos celebrando una Ceremonia de Servicio Distinguido para los Caballeros Mágicos que han ha sido galardonado con un número sobresaliente de estrellas hoy Asta y Yuno, ustedes dos están participando en esto junto con Chamilet y Mimosa ". Dice sorprendiendo a todos allí." Ustedes cuatro son estamos esperando el último, así que vamos, ¿de acuerdo?”. Pregunta el Rey Mago para luego comenzar a guiar al grupo hacia la torre donde se llevaría la ceremonia.

Un rato después, Julius había llevado al grupo, hacia la sala donde se llevaría la ceremonia, donde se encontraban varios magos alineados en ambos pasillos.

"Está bien, aquí estamos". Dice el Rey Mago al llegar a su ubicación. "¿Pueden ...?". Comienza a preguntar a los magos, quienes abren las puertas para revelar a doce personas reunidas en la habitación. "... dame mejores resultados que tienen? ”, pregunta.

Los doce Caballeros Mágicos reunidos eran todos de diferentes escuadrones. Tres de ellos eran de la Golden Dawn y uno de ellos era Alecdora Sandler. Cinco eran del Silver Eagle entre ellos su capitana y matriarca de la casa Silva la capitana Acier Silva y su vice-capitán e hijo mayor Nozel Silva. Dos eran del Blue Rose y una de ellas era la capitana, Charlotte Roselei. Los dos últimos eran del Crimson Lion y uno de ellos era el capitán, Fuegoleon Vermillion.


	27. Capítulo 27 “La Ceremonia de Servicio Distinguido”

"Ahora bien, que la Ceremonia de Servicio Distinguido…" comienza a decir Julius de pie detrás de una mesa con once medallas en las mesas laterales. "… ¡empezar!". Dice con su asesor Marx Francois de pie a su lado.

Marx es un joven de cabello rubio con un peinado estilo tazón. Tiene ojos estrechos con pestañas largas y una expresión típicamente seria en su rostro. Lleva una chaqueta formal oscura de manga larga bajo un manto ligero y peludo con una túnica adjunta que le llega casi hasta los tobillos.

**_[Los Caballeros Mágicos del Reino del Trébol reciben rangos para indicar la habilidad de cada caballero. Hay cinco rangos generales, con el Rey Mago en la parte superior, y cada rango es subdividido en cinco de nuevo, de primera clase a quinta clase. Si los caballeros reciben un número prescrito de estrellas antes de la ceremonia anual de condecoración, reciben un nuevo rango por parte del Rey Mago.]_ **

**_[Nombres de rango: 1. Rey Mago / 2. Gran Caballero Mágico / 3. Caballero Mágico Senior de Primera a Quinta Clase / 4. Caballero Mágico Intermedio de Primera a Quinta Clase / 5. Caballero Mágico Junior de Primera a Quinta Clase.]_ **

De pie en la habitación, los veinte Caballeros Mágicos estaban colocados en el medio de la habitación frente al Rey Mago. Los miembros de la Golden Dawn estaban parados en el lado izquierdo de la habitación con Yuno y Mimosa cerca del centro con Klaus y Letoile detrás de ellos. En el centro estaban Antonio, Chamilet y Asta, quienes se encontraba alado de su Vice-capitana Karna quien hacía de representación de su Capitán (Amigo) de Yami. Mas al fondo se encontraba los dos miembros del Crimson Lion con su Capitán Fuegoleon parado cerca con sus dos caballeros de su escuadrón y juntos se encontraban los 5 miembros del escuadrón Silver Eagle con su Capitana Acier Silva y su Vice-capitán Nozel Silva primer hijo y otros tres miembros más de dicho escuadrón. Y finalmente los dos miembros de Blue Rose estaba en el otro extremo con la Capitana Charlotte de pie detrás de su subordinada.

Y asi empezó la ceremonia de reconocimiento de parte del Rey Mago.

"Con un total de siete estrellas, del escuadrón Crimson Lion, Leopold Vermillion, da un paso adelante". Julius dice cuando el miembro Crimson Lion conocido como Leopold Vermillion se acerca a la mesa.

Leopold es un chico de 16 años de estatura media con el pelo largo y desordenado bermellón. Mantiene un tercio de su cabello en una trenza mientras deja el resto en un peinado desordenado y puntiagudo. Uno de sus características prominentes son las marcas rojas alrededor de sus ojos turquesas. Leopold usa un conjunto de ropa que muestra claramente su nobleza. También usa una faja roja que mantiene la camisa unida.

Por último, la insignia del escuadrón se encuentra en el centro de la parte trasera de la túnica.

"Por lo cual le otorgo el rango de Caballero Mágico Intermedio de Segunda Clase". Dice Julius que toma una caja que contiene una medalla de Marx y se la da a Leopold.

La medalla en sí era un trébol de tres hojas en medio de una forma de octágono con una cinta unida en la parte superior.

"Usas la misma Magia de Fuego que tu hermano mayor, el líder del Crimson Lion, y tu poder es abrumador. Supongo que tendrás que tener cuidado de no exagerar. ¡Ja, ja, ja!". Aconseja Julius mientras se ríe.

"No hay lugar para la piedad cuando se lucha contra el mal, señor". Dice Leopold aceptando su medalla.

Mientras Leopold se encontraba recibiendo la conmemoración de parte del Rey Mago, la chica que se encontraba al lado del Capitán (Hermano) de Leopold, daba una sonrisa de amor a su prometido.

Para luego ser ella misma llamada por el Rey Mago.

"A continuación, con un total de cuatro estrellas, del escuadrón Crimson Lion, Astrea Serafino". Dice Julius mientras Astrea se dirigía hacia adelante, mientras su Capitán y su compañero (Amor) Leopold, la miraban con orgullo en especial Leopold.

Astrea Serafino era una chica de 16 años de estatura algo pequeña siendo su medida de 1.68, tenía el cabello largo de color rubio platinado. Aparte de usar un vestido negro con una falda negra larga que cubría hasta la altura de sus rodillas y usaba unas botas blancas. Su manto estaba puesto alrededor del cuello y la insignia se encontraba en el lado derecho de su cuerpo.

“Por el cual le otorgo el rango de Caballero Mágico Intermedio de Tercera Clase”. Dice El Rey Mago, mientras entregaba una caja con otra medalla a Astrea Serafino.

“Usuaria de magia de Fuego y gran maga que se especializa en la ofensiva y la defensiva, espero muchas cosas de su persona”. Hablo Julius.

“Mi magia está al servicio del reino y de todo aquel que necesite ser protegido”. Hablo Astrea mientras Marx le colocaba su medalla.

Luego el Rey Mago prosiguió con las entregas de medallas.

"A continuación, con un total de seis estrellas, del escuadrón de Blue Rose, Sol Marron". Dice Julius mientras el miembro de Blue Rose se acerca a la mesa.

Sol es una mujer de 18 años de pelo negro corto y piel morena. Lleva un atuendo revelador con un top de tubo blanco, calentadores de hombros, pantalones y zapatos. Como miembro de Blue Rose.

"Te concedo el rango de Caballero Mágico Intermedio de Tercera Clase. Eres tan dinámico como los chicos. Tanto eso como tu magia de la Tierra creativa son increíbles, pero eres demasiado libre espíritu". Dice Julius.

"La única persona que puede controlarme es Charlotte. Eh ... me refiero a mi capitán". Dice Sol corrigiéndose sintiendo que su capitana la fulminan con la mirada mientras acepta su medalla.

"Ahora, con un total de seis estrellas, provenientes del Silver Eagle, llamo Solid Silva". Julius dice mientras el miembro masculino Silver Eagle se acerca a la mesa.

Solid es un joven alto de 18 años de complexión delgada. Tiene un cabello largo de color plateado y un par de ojos azules. Él luce su cabello en un peinado de trenza francesa, pero deja su flequillo y el cabello en la parte superior de su cabeza en un peinado suelto y desordenado.

Además de su atuendo, Solid usa una túnica de color oscuro que cubre todo su atuendo. Como miembro del escuadrón Silver Eagle, Solid usa la túnica característica del escuadrón en la que solo cubre su torso. La mitad superior de la túnica consiste en un pelaje de color claro con la insignia del escuadrón en el lado izquierdo. La mitad inferior consiste en una tela de color oscuro que separa el pelaje y una serie de telas alargadas de color claro que imitan la apariencia de las plumas de un pájaro.

"Te concedí el rango de Caballero Mágico Intermedio de Tercera Clase. La gran maniobrabilidad de tu magia es justo lo que esperaría de ti, pero es mejor que cooperes con ellos a tu alrededor en lugar de mostrar tus poderes ". sugirió Julius.

"Lo tendré en cuenta en el futuro". Dice Solid aceptando su medalla.

"Con un total de siete estrellas, de los Silver Eagle, está Nebra Silva". Dice el Rey Mago mientras una de las miembros femeninas del Silver Eagle da un paso adelante.

Nebra es una mujer alta y esbelta de 21 años con los rasgos angostos y puntiagudos prominentes en las otras Silvas y ojos rosados. Su cabello blanco plateado es ligeramente ondulado y se deja suelto en la parte inferior de la espalda mientras que los lados y la parte superior se recogen hacia atrás en púas despeinadas. Su flequillo está peinado hasta un punto en su frente.

Debajo de la túnica más larga y clara, lleva una falda fluida más oscura que tiene un ángulo de modo que un lado es más bajo que el otro. También usa sandalias de tiras con tacón plano. Como miembro del escuadrón Silver Eagle, Nebra usa la túnica característica del escuadrón en la que solo cubre su torso. La mitad superior de la túnica consiste en un pelaje de color claro con la insignia del escuadrón en el lado izquierdo. La mitad inferior está formada por un tejido de color oscuro que separa el pelaje y una serie de tejidos alargados de color claro que imitan la apariencia de las plumas de un pájaro.

"Te concedo el rango de Caballero Mágico Superior de Quinta Clase. La hábil ilusión con la que trabajas con tu magia de niebla, es muy fantástica. Solo ten cuidado de no usarlos para jugar con el enemigo más de necesario o puede que te muerdan”. Dice Julius.

"Gracias por el consejo. Me lo tomaré en serio". Dice Nebra que aceptar su medalla fue caminar de regreso a su lugar en la fila, mientras su Capitana (Madre) Acier le daba una sonrisa.

"A continuación con un total de ocho estrellas, del escuadrón de los Silver Eagle, llamo Noelle Silva". Dice Julius mientras Noelle se acerca. "Te concedo el rango de Caballero Mágico Superior de Quinta Clase. Todo el esfuerzo que has puesto y sigues haciendo, se ha recompensado y veo un enorme potencial que incluso puede lograr a superar el nivel de un Capitán y si eres muy ambiciosa podrías llegar a aspirar a ser “Reina Maga”. Elogia Julius a Noelle, mientras esta solo asiente.

"Gracias por el consejo, señor". Dice Noelle mientras acepta su medalla de reconocimiento a sus logros y regresa a su lugar junto a sus hermanos y su madre, quien esta última junto a su hermano le daban una sonrisa por sus logros mientras sus otros dos hermanos solo su hermana Nebra le daba una sonrisa de amabilidad, pero uno hermano Solid le miraba con envidia.

Luego Noelle voltio su mirada a su prima Mimosa quien se encontraba en el grupo de Golden Dawn, y solo le dio una mirada de superioridad, la cual fue percibido por ella y solo volteo la mirada, al sentirse intimidada.

"Con un total de nueve estrellas, de los Black Bulls, Asta, por favor, venga". Dice Julius mientras Asta se acerca a la mesa. "Por la presente le concedo el título de Caballero Mágico Intermedio Cuarta Clase. Ingresaste a los “Caballeros Mágicos” este año como uno de los dos novatos sensacionales. Siendo la única persona conocida en el mundo que posee dos grimorios, siendo el primero en usar espadas que usa este enigmático poder llamado “Anti-magia” y el segundo tiene un enorme arsenal de “Armas Mágicas” y cada uno con un tipo elemental, que te permite cambiar de estrategia en el campo de batalla y a su vez siéndote peligroso a la hora del combate. Pero no dejes que esto se te suba a la cabeza, recuerda ser humilde y seguir los consejos que te di, para alcanzar tus metas y sueños”. Dice Julius.

"Entiendo, señor". Dice Asta al aceptar su medalla regresando a su lugar mientras nota que Fuegoleon le sonríe y sin percatarse también la capitana de los Silver Eagle le daba una sonrisa.

“Con un total de tres estrellas, de los Black Bulls, Chamilet Veleno, venga al frente”. Dice Julius, el cual Chamilet que se encontraba alado de Antonio y su Vice-capitana Karna y Mars.

“Tu Magia de espinas venenosas son algo interesantes y has logrado progresar para no ser solo una maga que de apoyo con ataques sorpresas sino apoyar en la defensiva a tus compañeros”. Dice el rey Mago. “Pero que tu mente no se limite a ser alguien de apoyo y defensiva puedes incluso tener el potencial para ser una maga de ataque y desgaste el cual puede venirte de mucha ayuda en el futuro”. Aconsejo Julius.

“Agradezco sus palabras Rey Mago”. Dijo Chamilet calmada, pero por dentro se sentía realmente nerviosa, pero al voltear su mirada vio a Asta y Antonio dándole ánimos, lo cual calmo sus nervios.

“Y con cincos estrellas en total, de los Black Bulls, Antonio Platini, puede dar un paso adelante”. Llamo Julius. “El año pasado fuiste el novato del año y subiste de rango rápido, por ello te otorgo el rango de Caballero Intermedio de Primera Clase. A pesar de las críticas que recibiste al rechazar la oferta de pertenecer a un escuadrón de prestigio, lograste progresar junto a tu escuadrón y has ayudado mucho y más siendo el guía de los novatos de tu escuadrón, teniendo dotes de ser un líder nato. Pero incluso un líder debe ser precavido con las acciones que toman, porque un mal cálculo, puede costarle la vida a uno”. Dijo el Rey Mago.

“Comprendo sus palabras Rey Mago”. Dijo Antonio mientras inclinaba su cabeza y se retira con sus demás compañeros.

"Con un total de cuatro estrellas, de la Golden Dawn, Mimosa Vermillion, por favor, venga". Llama Julius. "Te concedo el rango de Caballero Mágico Intermedio de Quinta Clase. Has sobresalido en la magia de Curación y de Soporte que te ha traído muchos beneficios en tu vida, además ahora eres portadora de un espíritu elemental conocido como “Dríada”, el cual cambio tu magia y te ha bendecido con una gama de hechizos tanto en lo ofensivo y defensivo y potenciando tu capacidad de ser una maga de soporte y curación, pero debes seguir entrenado para poder alcanzar tu máximo potencial y no solo limitarte a confiarte en el poder de tu espíritu”. Aconsejo Julius.

"Gracias por sus amables palabras, su majestad”. Dice Mimosa aceptando su medalla. Y a su vez “Dri-chan” aparece en su hombro de Mimosa asombrando a quienes desconocía al espíritu de la naturaleza.

“Agradezco sus palabras señor Rey Mago, Mimosa-sama se esfuerza mucho para mejorar en todos los campos de la magia y ser una digna maga para alguien en específico”. Dijo “Dri-chan”, el cual confundió a muchos y poniendo nerviosa a Mimosa quien capto lo que su espíritu quiso decir.

El Rey Mago, procedió con las promociones

"A continuación, con un total de diez estrellas, de la Golden Dawn, Yuno de un paso adelante". Dice Julius. "Siendo el otro novato sensacional de este año, has demostrado que hay talento en cualquier lugar del Reino Trébol, pero al igual que tu hermano adoptivo mayor, no dejes que se te suba a la cabeza. Recuerda trabajar duro contigo mismo y con los demás". Aconseja el Rey Mago.

"Entendido, señor". Dice Yuno aceptando su medalla.

Después de escuchar los rangos que Asta, Chamilet, Antonio, Mimosa y Yuno alcanzaron, Klaus estaba derramando silenciosamente lágrimas junto con Letoile que sentía orgullosa de Yuno, Mimosa y Asta de alegría entre sus cinco amigos.

"Con un total de siete estrellas, de la Golden Dawn, Hamon Caseus". Dice Julius mientras otro miembro masculino de la Golden Dawn se acerca al Rey Mago.

Hamon es un hombre regordete de 20 años con la espalda cepillada, cabello rubio con algunos mechones hilados y pegados hacia arriba. Lleva una camisa cruzada y de manga larga con cuello alto y adornos rojos en los bordes. El collar también tiene una cadena que conecta ambos extremos del collar como adorno. La camiseta en sí está hecha de dos colores diferentes donde es blanca en el lateral.

Hamon viste el dorado la bata de escuadrón característica de Dawn, que cubre su torso y es de color dorado. La tela tiene un diseño intrincado con una paleta de colores similar a la bata. También tiene un pelaje de color azul alrededor. La insignia del escuadrón se coloca en el lado izquierdo.

"Te concedo el rango de Caballero Mágico Intermedio de Segunda Clase. Nunca esperarías esa magia con solo mirarte. Apuesto a que el enemigo estaba completamente aturdido". Dice Julius.

"Sí, señor, lo estaban. Gracias. Oh ho ho ho ho". Dice Hamon riendo.

"A continuación con un total de ocho estrellas, también de la Golden Dawn, Siren Tium". Llama Julius.

Siren es un hombre corpulento de 23 años con cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás y trenzado. Tiene los ojos entrecerrados y no tiene cejas. Lleva una camisa cruzada y de manga larga con un cuello alto y adornos rojos en los bordes. El collar también tiene una cadena que conecta ambos extremos del collar como adorno.

La túnica de escuadrón característica de Golden Dawn, que cubre su torso y es de color dorado. La tela tiene un diseño intrincado con una paleta de colores similar a la bata. También tiene un pelaje de color azul.

"Te concedo el rango de Caballero Mágico Intermedio de Primera Clase. A diferencia de tu elocuente magia, eres un tipo taciturno. Sería mejor si usaras tus palabras un poco más frecuentes". Sugirió Julius.

"Si señor ...". Dice Siren tomando su medalla.

"Y ahora con un total de diez estrellas, de la Golden Dawn, Alecdora Sandler". Dice Julius mientras Alecdora se acerca. "Te concedo el rango de Caballero Mágico Superior de Cuarta Clase. Tu diligencia y magia es flexible y asombra. Podría ser una buena idea relajarse un poco de vez en cuando”. Aconseja el Rey Mago.

"Palabras de bienvenida, señor, gracias". Dice Alecdora aceptando su medalla.

"Sus esfuerzos han ayudado a llevar el total de la Golden Dawn a 71 estrellas. Una ventaja dominante. El resto de ustedes tendrá que trabajar duro para no quedarse atrás". Les dice Julius a los Caballeros Mágicos mientras Yuno le sonríe a Asta por sus logros en su escuadrón.

"Bueno, con eso concluye la parte formal. También hemos preparado un banquete sencillo para celebrar la ocasión, así que disfruten". Dice Julius.

"Perdón señor". Dice Marx y le susurra algo al Rey Mago.

"Lo siento, pero ha ocurrido algo. Tendrás que disculparme. Que lo pase excelente ahora. Ja, ja, ja". Se ríe el Rey Mago mientras se aleja.

Más tarde, todo el grupo de Caballeros Mágicos fue trasladado a un edificio diferente en el Reino Noble donde se preparó el banquete que Julius había mencionado y todos comenzaron a comer, pero luego la habitación estaba inusualmente silenciosa. Ninguno de los escuadrones conversó entre sí, ya que todos los ojos estaban puestos en Asta, Yuno y Mars, los únicos dos plebeyos y un extranjero que se encontraba allí.

"Rrgh. Estamos siendo observados a lo grande". Dice Klaus en su mesa con Yuno, Mimosa y Letoile, mientras compartía mesa con Asta, Chamilet, Antonio, Mars y la Vice-capitana Karna. "Realmente no creo que pueda disfrutar el banquete". Dice Letoile sintiendo ojos sobre ellos.

"Solo míralos. ¿Por qué el Rey Mago nos sometería a este tipo de tratamiento? El hombre ni siquiera podía quedarse para presenciarlo". Dice que oye una risita procedente de la mesa Silver Eagle mientras mira por encima del hombro para ver que el que se reía era Solid Silva.

“Solid, por favor te pido que seas amable con los invitados”. Hablo la Capitana Acier Silva tratando de controlar las palabras de su hijo.

“Pero Madre”. Trato de razón Solid con su madre y Capitana.

“ _Pero que tiene Solid contra nosotros_ ”. Pensó Antonio ya conociendo desde antes a uno de los hermanos Silva.

El resto continuaba con su comida, pero ya escuchaban los susurros de los demás caballeros de los otros escuadrones.

Nebra observó a los miembros de los Black Bulls con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras susurraba cosas con su hermano Solid.

Noelle la hermana menor comía educadamente alado de su madre, mientras miraba con miradas déspotas a su prima Mimosa.

"Aunque no parece haberlos afectado mucho. Asta es igual de sin vergüenza como siempre”. Dice Klaus.

"Yo no diría desvergonzado, más bien incivilizado". Fice Yuno tomando un sorbo de su agua.

Letoile y Antonio creyeron en las palabras del hermano de Asta. Mientras Chamilet creía que era un idiota.

Mars solo miraba la escena y las miradas de la gente del Trébol que daban a aquel chico que lo derroto, para él no era extraño esas miradas, ya que era común que los más poderosos miraran de forma déspota a los más débiles.

"Um ... umm ... disculpa, Asta. Estaba pensando ... no te importa, tal vez me uniría a ti". Dice Mimosa sonrojándose nerviosamente.

"Claro, Mimosa. ¿Así que también te gusta la carne?". Pregunta Asta sin darse cuenta de los susurros de los demás, ya que la comida estaba en su mente en este momento.

"Oh. Sí, se ve bastante delicioso ... ". Dice Mimosa de pie cerca de su “enamoramiento”, pero a su vez trataba de evitar mirar a su prima Noelle, quien la seguía mirando como si juzgara sus acciones.

"Plebeyo inmundo e incivilizado. ¿Por qué el Rey Mago le concedería un rango tan alto a un invitado vulgar como él?" Pregunta Alecdora.

"No puedo sentir ningún poder mágico de él, pero posee dos grimorios y por lo que recuerdo de su actuación en el Examen de Ingreso de los Caballeros Mágicos, tiene la capacidad de cancelar la magia con esas espadas y a la vez sacar una “Arma Mágica” que emplea magia de Luz. Entonces, si despejó esa mazmorra, no estoy seguro si fue por sus habilidades o simplemente por suerte ". Dice Astrea Solaris mientras comía junto a su compañero (novio) Leopold, quien solo miraba lo sucedido.

"Solo mira la forma en que come. Asqueroso. ¡Oh ho ho ho!". Se ríe Hamon.

"Es muy parecido a tener una rata en el salón del trono. Su presencia aquí no es natural, incluso si posee alguna extraña magia antigua y ni hablar del “Extranjero” que ahora anda en ese escuadrón de salvajes". Dice Solid, pero luego se calla al ver la mirada algo dura de su madre, quien no le gustaba que se expresara así de los demás.

"Vaya, ustedes realmente no juegan sus golpes, ¿eh? Oh, bueno, nada a lo que no esté acostumbrado". Dice Asta ignorando los insultos.

 _“¡Ni siquiera parece molestarle!_ ”. Pensaron Klaus, Letoile y Mimosa con asombro mientras Yuno solo tenía una mirada en blanco en su rostro.

Chamilet le molestaba las palabras de los demás caballeros mágicos, mientras para Antonio solo decidió hacer lo mismo que Asta e ignorar las palabras de los demás.

La vice-capitana de los Black Bulls solo ignoraba las palabras ya conocía las opiniones de muchos de los nobles sobre su escuadrón.

Mars solo miraba cada vez la atmosfera tensa que se palpaba en el ambiente.

"Si mal no recuerdo, también tienes un plebeyo en tu escuadrón". Dice Leopold caminando hacia los miembros de Golden Dawn. "Todo el mundo piensa que es un gran prodigio debido a su grimorio de trébol cuatro hojas, pero es un plebeyo hasta la médula ". Dice Leopold, lo cual llama la atención de Yuno." Podrían haber logrado la misión de rastreo de mazmorras junto a mi compañera Astrea y yo hubiéramos hecho un mejor trabajo”. Se jacta de sí mismo Leopold.

"Impresionante confianza en sí mismo, mocoso carmesí. Su trabajo puede ser insatisfactorio, pero no es como si esperáramos mucho de un plebeyo. Es cierto que él es de nuestro escuadrón la Golden Dawn, pero nosotros los nobles que encarnamos las ideas de nuestro escuadrón y capitán". Dice Alecdora haciendo que Asta y Yuno miren al hombre.

"Ahora, con el debido respeto-". Estaba a punto de decir Klaus.

"¿Y tú, Klaus?". Pregunta Alecdora a un Klaus sorprendido. "Un hombre de su calibre debería avergonzarse de ser visto en compañía de esos plebeyos". Dice haciendo que Klaus se estremezca.

“¡Letoile! Tu siendo la de misma experiencia que Klaus no pudiste vencer a un solo enemigo, solo demuestra que tu magia no es la más adecuada para un noble”. Hablo Alecdora.

Letoile solo agacho la mirada, avergonzada por las palabras de su superior.

"¡No! ¡Ella actúa admirablemente!". Grita Klaus tratando de apoyar a su compañera Letoile.

Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control y los ánimos estaban subiendo, y Asta se estaba poniendo más molesto al escuchar a Alecdora insultar a Klaus y Letoile, ellos lucharon a pesar de todo contra Mars. Pero lo siguiente lo enojaría mucho más.

"Je, je. Vamos, Alecdora, todos sabemos quién es la persona más inepta de aquí". Dice Solid sosteniendo un vaso de agua mientras mira hacia cierta persona. "Y es nada más y nada menos nuestra pequeña Vermillion”. Dijo con desdén Solid, mientras sostenía el vaso sobre la cabeza de su prima.

"¿Verdad, Mimosa?". Dijo Solid

Nebra continuo con las palabras de su hermano menor. “Escuché que fuiste herido de inmediato en el calabozo y te retiraste del frente. Tu ineptitud demuestra cuál de las casas reales es la mejor”. Dijo Nebra mientras reía a costa de Mimosa.

A lo lejos tanto el capitán de Fuegoleon y la Capitana Acier no le gustaba como Solid y Nebra (hijos) se referían a su prima y como ofendía a la casa Vermillion. Acier solo esperaba el momento para actuar y cunado llegaran a casa ella castigaría a sus hijos insolentes.

"Lo lamento muchísimo…!". Se disculpa Mimosa. “Pero eh podido mejorar además que fui escogida por un espíritu y eh estado progresando”. Trato de refutar la forma como sus dos primos la miraban.

Incluso después de haber demostrado su valía. Solid y Nebra trataban de rebajar sus logros.

“Aunque hallas sido escogida por un espíritu, solo demuestra que era muy débil para tener que depender del poder de un espíritu para poder destacar, ya que tu magia es muy débil”. Dijo Solid para luego proceder a derramarle el vaso de agua sobre ella.

Nozel se encontraba callado, pero por dentro se encontraba molesto al igual que su madre, él sabía sobre cómo era sus dos hermanos menores con aquellos que era más débiles que ellos e intento hacer que al menos disimularan sus formas de pensar, pero hacerle eso a una de su mismo estatus era imperdonable y ya estaba planeando un castigo adicional a la que su madre le iba a dejar.

Mientras Leopold, Astrea y Fuegoleon, se encontraba realmente enojados por la acción de sus primos, contra Mimosa, ella no tenía la culpa de ser una maga orientada a ser una maga sanadora y de soporte a los equipos, ella era fundamental para poder ayudar a cualquier equipo que ella estuviera.

"No importa si has obtenido el apoyo de un espíritu. ¡Sigues siendo entre todos la más débil de la familia real!”. Dijo Solid mientras continuaba insultado a Mimosa.

Mimosa quería responder, pero ella era alguien de naturaleza amable y siempre evitaba los conflictos verbales de sus primos.

Pero antes que Asta reaccionara, alguien decidió intervenir. Y con un hechizo de magia de agua Solid fue lanzado contra una de las mesas.

“¡Pero quie…!”. Dice Solid, pero luego se detiene al ver a su hermana menor, quien le había lanzado un hechizo. “NOELLA-CHAN”. Dijo algo sorprendido Solid por el accionar de su hermana.

"Ya he tenido suficiente de ti Solid". Dice Noelle acercándose a donde estaba Mimosa.

“Pero hermana …”. Trato de protestar Solid, pero se detuvo al ver su mirada fría de Noelle.

“Como te atreves de avergonzar a nuestra familia, Talvez Mimosa no sea la más fuerte de toda la familia real”. Empezó a decir Noelle mientras se acercaba a su prima con un pañuelo. “Pero fue escogida por un espíritu y de alguna forma cambiara de ser la más débil a la más fuerte y al final serás tu quien sea el más débil de las familias reales”. Termino su discurso Noelle mientras ayudaba a su prima Mimosa.

Las acciones de Noelle fueron bien vista tanto por su hermano Nozel y su madre y capitana Acier y también del agrado de Leopold, Astrea y Fuegoleon.

"Prima Noelle…". Dice Mimosa mirando a su prima Noelle.

"Incluso tú, con tu baja capacidad de detección de magia, puedes decir que ella ha cambiado en absoluto y ahora con ese espíritu podría estar casi a mi nivel”. Dijo Noelle con la intensión de subirle la moral a su prima.

Aunque las intenciones fueron buenas, Mimosa sentía que como eran de pequeñas, Noelle era quien siempre solía protegerla como si fuera alguien frágil y que al menor peligro seria dañada.

Mimosa siempre sintió que Noelle siempre la protegía por sentir lastima y no por que en verdad se preocupaba como parte de la familia.

En ese momento, un resplandor brillante se muestra en la bolsa donde Mimosa tenía el “Pergamino” sale disparado, flotando en el aire mientras se desenrolla, lo que hace que todos jadeen en estado de shock. Entonces el grimorio de Noelle brillaba intensamente mientras flotaba frente al pergamino abierto.

"Está sucediendo ..." Noelle comienza a decir mientras el pergamino envuelve su grimorio y lo envuelve en un azul claro brillante que llama la atención de todos.

Cuando el brillo se apaga, Noelle se da cuenta de que su grimorio había cambiado y el pergamino había desaparecido. Su grimorio transformado ahora tiene cubiertas de color azul oscuro con bordes intrincados, y un gran tridente de tres puntas con una insignia de trébol de cinco hojas azul oscuro en el centro del tridente en la portada que apenas se podía ver.

"Mi grimorio". Dice Noelle mientras estira la mano hacia él, solo para que antes que alguien hablara, hiciera acto de aparición de un espíritu cerca de Noelle.

“Después de mucho tiempo eh podido despertar”. Dijo aquel espíritu de cuerpo de agua, tenía una apariencia humana salvo por que en sus orejas, manos y piernas tenía una especia de aletas y algo escamosa como un pez.

“Y tu eres”. Pregunto confundida Noelle, al igual que Mimosa y el resto de los hay presente, que no podía cree la presencia de un espíritu.

Pero antes que espíritu respondiera la pregunta a su nueva portadora, el espíritu “Dríada” de Mimosa hizo acto de aparición.

“¡” Dri-chan”!”. Pregunto con curiosidad la aparición de su compañera.

“Parece que has despertado “Nereida”, hermana”. Hablo “Dri-chan”, quien ahora tenía la apariencia que Mimosa había visto cuando curaba ha Asta de su herida mortal.

“Si, eh encontrada a mi nueva portadora y ahora poder entregar mi poder y serviré a mi nueva portada”. Dijo sin más el espíritu ahora conocido como “Nereida”, para luego ambos espíritus de ambas chicas desaparecieran mientras dejaba la sensación de una enorme mana en sus portadoras.

"Entonces soy una portadora de espíritu…". Dice Noelle llamando la atención de su prima Mimosa.

"Si, te has convertido en el tercer portador de espíritu en el reino”. Dice Mimosa sintiendo algo de alegría por su prima.

“Bueno era obvio soy de la realeza y al igual que tú también eres de la realeza Mimosa, por ello es algo normal ser escogida por un espíritu”. Dijo Noelle con superioridad.

"Dejando de lado este tema, ahora porque están plebeyos en este banquete y para empeorar un extranjero también está presente”. Dijo Noelle tomando la palabra.

Aquel comentario hizo que Yuno se pusieran tenso, al igual que Mars que sintió la mirada de aquella chica noble.

Chamilet y Antonio se molestaron que menos preciaron a Asta y a Mars.

Asta un poco enojado decidió hablar con aquella chica. "Me invitaron por mis logros que me llevaron a obtener un ascenso en los Caballeros Mágicos”. Dijo Asta. “Tengo el derecho de estar presente en este banquete”. Dice Asta hablando con seriedad.

Noelle simplemente ignoro a Asta y luego se percató la presencia de Antonio.

“Antonio parece que al final terminaste en el escuadrón de peor calaña”. Dijo de forma despectiva a Chamilet.

Antonio no dijo nada solo puso una mirada seria, pero Chamilet decidió responder a las palabras de la Silva.

“NO PUEDES HABLAR ASÍ DE NUESTRO ESCUADRÓN”. Grito Chamilet. “Nuestro escuadrón no será el mejor, pero cumple con sus misiones y ayuda al reino”. Dijo Chamilet en defensa de su escuadrón los Black Bulls.

“En ningún momento pedí tu opinión”. Dijo Noelle mientras tenía una mirada seria que logro intimidar a Chamilet, que termino por acobardarse.

“Noelle”. Dijo Antonio. “Te pido amablemente que no te diriges a mi escuadrón con esas palabras”. Dijo serio Antonio mientras se ponía delante de Chamilet.

“Es increíble que fueras un noble y ahora te rebajas a estar con los plebeyos”. Dijo Noelle. “Renunciar a tu título y rebajarte a vivir como un plebeyo es de lo peor que han hecho de la familia Platini”. Dijo Noelle mientras mantenía una mirada desafiante.

Antonio no dijo nada, pero prefiero guardar silencio, al escuchar como Noelle hablar de lo sucedido a su familia.

“Los Black Bulls, son el peor escuadrón y sus miembros son de lo peor, llenos de plebeyos y gente extranjera”. Dijo Noelle eso refiriéndose a Mars quien se mantenía al margen, para evitar problemas.

Noelle luego volteo su mirada hacia Mimosa. “No puedo creer que siendo una de la realeza y parte de la familia Vermillion, te juntes con plebeyos Mimosa”. Dijo de forma seria mientras le daba una mirada de decepción.

Mimosa bajo la mirada un poco humillada, lo cual Asta pudo darse cuenta. Pero lo peor vendría después.

“Es increíble que sea parte de la realeza, pero te gusta tratar bien a los plebeyos, solo siento lastima por ti Mimosa nunca alcanzaras el poder real de la realeza con el tipo de magia que tienes”. Dijo Noelle de forma despectiva de su prima Mimosa, mientras le daba una mirada de lastima, el cual provocó las risas de los demás hermanos de Noelle.

Mimosa solo pudo derramar unas lágrimas, al saber de la opinión de la una persona que le importaba.

Asta molesto se acercó a Noelle y le agarro del hombro para voltearlo a ver.

“COMO TE ATREVES A JUZGAR A SI A MIMOSA”. Grito Asta molesto por la forma de ser de la chica noble.

“Tu como osas tocar a una chica de la familia real plebeyo”. Dijo Noelle molesta por el actuar de Asta.

“Asta, por favor para”. Dijo Mimosa queriendo evitar que Asta tuviera problemas.

“NO MIMOSA, ELLA NO PUEDE DECIRTE ESAS PALABRAS, SI NO FUERA POR TU MAGIA INCLUSO YO HUVIERA MUERTO Y ELLA MENOSPRECIA TUS HABILIDADES, AL NO SER DEL TIPO DE MAGO QUE ENTRA A LA LUCHA”. Grito Asta mientras trataba de que Mimosa no se sintiera menospreciada.

Mimosa se sonrojo por las palabras de apoyo de Asta, siendo este el primer comentario sincero hacia su persona donde no la minimizaba sus logros.

Acier Silva capitana de los Silver Eagle, vio lo sucedido y se sintió un poco mal por la forma de pensar de su hija Noelle. Ella había criado a su hija para que no cayera en prejuicios y considerarse más que los demás.

Pero antes que Noelle o Asta continuaran con su discusión alguien activo un hechizo.

 **"¡MAGIA DE RESTRICCIÓN DE ARENA: CAJA DE ARENA**!". Grita Alecdora con su grimorio abierto mientras la arena se acerca y atrapa a Asta.

“Uhm mero plebeyo no tiene voz ni voto aquí”. Dijo Alecdora mientras mantenía a Asta atrapado.

Pero Asta no dejo que lo callara e invoco una de sus “Armas Mágicas”.

“¡NIFLHEIM!”. Grita Asta, mientras su grimorio de “Armas Mágicas” libera un “Cetro” que irradiaba un aura helada para los presentes.

“ **Magia de los Troll de Hielo: Congelación Absoluta** ”. Dijo Asta mientras la caja de arena donde estaba aprisionado es completamente congelada, para luego el otro grimorio de Asta libera su espada de Anti-magia el cual logra tomarlo por tener una mano fuera de la caja y con un simple tajo destruye la prisión de arena ahora congelada.

Aquellos que desconocía sobre las “Armas Mágicas”, se asombraron e incluso tanto, Acier Silva y Fuegoleon Vermillion, quienes habían visto a Asta en acción se sorprendieron por la aparición de otra arma.

“Pero en el examen solo tenía ese “Mazo” y solo podía usar magia de luz o acaso logro en la mazmorra encontrar otra “Arma Mágica”. Pensaron ambos desconociendo en si el alcance de ahora el poder de Asta.

“Tu plebeyo como osas, levantar esas espadas contra gente de la nobleza”. Dijo Solid molesto con el accionar de Asta.

Noelle que se encontraba cerca de aquel plebeyo, sintió el enorme poder mágico que irradiaba ese “cetro” y espero lo que iba suceder.

"Desde que los llamaron aquí ... pensé que debían ser bastante impresionantes. Supongo que estaba equivocado". Dice Asta sorprendiendo a Letoile, Klaus, Mimosa, Chamilet, Antonio y Mars por sus acciones.

Karna la Vice-capitana, solo dio una sonrisa ya que sabía que algo así iba a pasar.

"¡Es un campesino, el más bajo del lote! ¡¿Que está diciendo?! ¡Sucio insecto! ". Dice Noelle con duras palabras.

"¡No eres diferente de los demás!”. Interrumpe Asta. “¿A quién le importa si nosotros pertenecer o no? ¡Solo mira! Voy a ... ". Comienza a decir Asta que se da cuenta, que esta vez es encerrado en una burbuja de agua.

“Necesito que te calles plebeyo”. Dijo Noelle mientras apuntaba con su varita hacia Asta.

“COMO SU FUERA HACERTE CASO”. Grito Asta quien luego invoco a su “Porra”. “ILLAPA, **MAGIA DE APOYO DEL DIOS DEL RAYO: PURIFICACION ELECTRICA** ”. Grita Asta mientras un rayo apareció de la nada acabando con el hechizo de agua que Noelle le había aplicado.

Con una mirada de seriedad se acerca con su espada de anti-magia y su Illapa (Porra), hacia Noelle Silva.

Quien a su vez no aparte su mirada y muestra su mirada de superioridad.

"Aquí". Dice Asta, haciendo que Nozel hermano mayor de Noelle, se pusiera listo para atacar si aquel plebeyo osa en atacar a su hermanita.

"¡ESCUCHEN, SEÑORITA DE LA REALEZA! ¡VOY A ACUMULAR LOS RESULTADOS PARA CONVERTIRME EN EL REY MAGO Y SILENCIAR A CADA UNO DE USTEDES!". Ruge Asta mientras mira de forma desafiante a Noelle.

Quien no se dejó intimidar por Asta y dice lo siguiente.

“Si esta tan seguro de tu poder…”. Empieza a decir Noelle. “Te desafío a un duelo y así te demostrare el enorme poder que nos separa”. Finaliza Noelle mientras una fuerte presión se siente en el aire.


	28. Capítulo 28 “El Guerrero Mágico vs La Valkiria de Guerra (Asta vs Noelle Silva)”

Los ánimos en el salón de ceremonias, se tensaron por la declaración de guerra por parte de la Silva, hacia uno de los miembros de los Black Bulls.

Por un lado, los que estaban incrédulos estaban, parte de los Black Bulls (Chamilet y Antonio), también se encontraban sorprendidos, otros como los capitanes de los Crimson Lion (Fuegoleon) y sus miembros Leopold y Astrea estaba algo sorprendidos pero expectantes ya que, deseaban ver en acción a la que llamaban la “Valkiria de Guerra”.

Por el otro lado Acier Silva capitana y madre de Noelle Silva se mantenía neutral, por un lado, quería detener el conflicto, pero por el otro sabía que su hija era alguien terca y que no se detendría hasta cumplir su palabra, así que dejara que tenga su duelo y de paso puede ver su progreso en combate, estando enfrentando talvez a alguien a su nivel, aun recordando lo sucedido en aquella reunión.

**[Flash Back** **]**

Todos los capitanes y la Vice-capitana de los Black Bulls se encontraban reunidos junto al Rey Mago, mientras cada uno daba su reporte sobre el resiente evento de desastre natural vivido hoy.

“Entonces no hubo pérdidas que lamentar más que daños a algunos edificios y en muchas de sus cuarteles”. Pregunto el Rey Mago a sus capitanes.

Todos los capitanes asintieron, mientras dejaban sus reportes en la mesa de su superior.

“Alguien averiguo el epicentro del “terremoto”. Pregunto la capitana Acier Silva.

“Según algunas investigaciones, el epicentro sucedió cerca a la base de los Black Bulls”. Dijo Marx mientras leía unos papeles.

Al escuchar las palabras de Marx, todos los capitanes voltearon sus miradas al capitán Yami y su Vice-capitana Karna, quienes se encontraban muy tranquilos.

“Yami no tienes algo que decirnos o al menos hablarnos sobre tu situación de tu base”. Pregunto William capitán de los Golden Dawn.

Yami solo inhalo su cigarrillo, mientras daba una exhalada, antes de responder a la pregunta de su colega.

“Tenía que ser un hombre”. Dijo la Capitana Charlotte Roselei, un poco impacientada por la forma de ser de Yami.

“ _Espero que no le haya pasado nada a su base o sus subordinados_ ”. Pensó preocupada Charlotte, por el bienestar de Yami su amor secreto, pero luego da una mirada discreta a Karna la amiga de su amor secreto y esta le estaba dando una mirada muy seria.

 _“Por qué no resultaste gravemente herida_ ”. Pensó Charlotte algo enojada que a pesar de ser parte del grupo de Yami, no le caía en nada Karna Freese.

Karna sintió las miradas de Charlotte y la devolvió las mismas miradas mientras se acercaba a su capitán y amigo (Amor secreto), con la intensión de molestar a su rival.

“Vamos maldito Yami, cuanto tiempo demoraras en fumar”. Dijo muy desesperado Jack capitán de las Mantis Verdes.

Yami Ignoro a su camarada, para luego empezar a explicar lo sucedido.

“Bueno digamos que fue parte de la “prueba” que le sometí al enano de mi escuadrón”. Dijo Yami.

Todos se quedaron algo confundidos, pero Karna decidió explicar a lo que Yami se refería.

“Lo que quiso decir Yami, es que tanto yo como él, nos enfrentamos a Asta-kun y en medio de nuestra batalla, uso una de sus nuevas “Armas Mágicas”, el cual un hechizo literalmente provoco el “Terremoto”. Explico Karna.

Todos ahora se encontraban entre confundidos y asombras, por un lado, no creía que una “Arma Mágica” sea capaz de provocar un desastre natural y por lo otro Yami no era de combatir con sus subordinados.

“Espere que nos creamos lo que dices Yami”. Dijo el capitán de las Orcas Purpuras Poizot, ya que él no creía en las palabras de sus colegas.

“Es posible que una “Arma Mágicas” sea capaz de causar semejantes ataque”. Pregunta con dudas el capitán de Rill de los ciervos aguamarina.

“ke ke ke, y espere, que nos creamos que el “Terremoto” fue provocado por tu mocoso”. Dijo Jack mientras señalaba con sus cuchillas a Yami.

El resto de capitanes como Acier, Fuegoleon, Charlotte y William, se quedaron expectante pero ya tenía en mente lo que seguro su camarada diría.

La capitana Dorothy del escuadrón pavorreal de coral, se encontraba durmiendo, pero a su vez atenta a la respuesta. 

Yami dio otra calada a su cigarro y dijo lo siguiente. “Bueno ese mocoso, que tu llamas “flacucho” fue capaz de luchar contra mí y Karna en un duelo de 1 contra 2 y supero sus límites en nuestro duelo, y sus espadas junto a sus “Armas Mágicas” fueron lo suficiente para tenernos contra la cuerdas e incluso logro herirnos con ellas, aunque no gano nuestro encuentro pudo golpearnos y eso ya es mucho decir”. Dijo Yami con simple.

Y para dar peso a las palabras de Yami Karna también reafirmo las palabras de su capitán (amigo).

Aquellas palabras dejaron sorprendidos a todos.

**[Fin Flash Back** **]**

Termino el recuerdo de Acier todos los presentes estaba dirigiéndose hacia el balcón que daba hacia una zona despejada del lugar.

Un gran grupo de caballeros mágicos estaban esperando el encuentro, más que todo para ver a la chica Silva poner en su lugar al plebeyo que oso levantar la voz a los nobles y conociendo la capacidad en combate de Noelle Silva muchos apostaban que el plebeyo terminaría perdiendo de forma rápida y superado en poder mágico, ya que simplemente este plebeyo no tenía poder mágico en él y aun se preguntaba como llego a ser un caballero mágico.

Mientras el otro grupo compuesto por los Black Bulls y tanto Mimosa, Klaus, Yuno, Letoile, estaba nerviosos (salvo Yuno), quienes conocían a Noelle Silva por los rumores que era una maga muy aguerrida además de ser la más fuerte de su generación, aunque claro aún estaba el factor de Asta, el cual era dar la sorpresa con sus espadas de anti-magia y sus “Armas Mágicas”, talvez así podría dar pelea, pero era una posibilidad remota.

Mientras otro grupo compuesto por Fuegoleon Vermillion, Acier Silva, Nozel Silva, Leopold Vermillion y Astrea Serafino, estaba atentos al combate, esperando en ver el resultado de aquel encuentro.

Tanto Asta como Noelle se encontraba en el lugar donde llevarían a cabo su duelo, se escuchaba muchos dándole su apoyo a Noelle Silva más que todo por su enorme mana y su gran poder de combate.

Mientras Asta solo observaba las miradas de quienes podía considerar sus amigos y su hermano. Lo cual les dedico una sonrisa tanto a sus compañeros y Vice-capitana Karna y a su vez una sonrisa a su hermano y sus compañeros que lo apoyaban, lo cual fue percibida por Mimosa que se puso roja al ver aquella sonrisa.

“Espero que después de esto te quede en claro el poder de la realeza”. Dijo Noelle mientras apuntaba con su varita a Asta.

Asta invocando su espada de anti-magia y a Ithnya “Mazo”, para el combate. “No retrocederé en mis palabras y demostrare que donde naciste no define lo que eres”. Dijo muy serio mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa de desafío.

Noelle quería destrozar esa confianza y así empezó el duelo siendo ella quien dio el primer golpe.

“ **MAGIA DE CREACION DE NEREIDA DEL MAR: RUGIDO DE DRAGON DEL MAR** ”. Grito Noelle mientras hace acto de presencia el espíritu del mar llamado “Nereida” y lanza de su varita un enorme dragón de agua directo hacia Asta.

Asta con sus reflejos atentos, sujeto su espada y de un tajo corto el hechizo de Noelle.

Eso dejo sorprendidos a muchos, pero quienes ya conocía a Asta de primera mano, no les sorprendió.

Acier se sorprendió al ver como la magia de su hija había cambiado y veía como el espíritu llamado “Nereida” estaba apoyando a su hija. Pero aun así aquel chico logro cortar el hechizo.

“MADADA”. Grito Asta mientras se lanzaba con su espada y “Mazo” en mano, trata de golpear a Noelle, pero solo esquiva sus ataques mientras daba unos saltos atrás.

“ **Magia de Nereida del Mar: Burbujas de Agua** ”. Dice Noelle mientras varias burbujas se forman detrás de Noelle y son lanzadas por ella hacia Asta.

Asta se defiende mientras corta algunas burbujas con su espada y destruye otras con su “Mazo”, lo cual logra hacerlo.

“ **MAGIA DE LUZ SAGRADA DE LOS ÁNGELES: CÓLERA DIVINA** ”. Grita Asta mientras acumulaba magia de luz en su “Mazo” para luego lanzarlo con rapidez hacia Noelle, quien vio lo sucedido y se protegió usando un hechizo.

“ **Magia de Nereida del Mar: Nido de la Nereida del Mar** ”. Dijo Noelle mientras una cúpula de agua la protegía del impacto del arma de Asta.

Noelle solo podía sonreír con superioridad, ya que tenía la ventaja en el combate.

“Parece que aún no te das cuentas de nuestras diferencias”. Dijo Noelle muy tranquila mientras preparaba un nuevo hechizo.

“ **Magia de Nereida del Mar: Olas Rompientes de Mar** ”. Dijo Noelle mientras una ola de agua aparecía de la nada golpeando a Asta.

“Con esto espero que tengas suficiente”. Dijo Noelle calmada pensando que había ganado.

“¡NO, TODAVIA NO ME RINDO!”. Grito Asta mientras, aprovechando un descuido de Noelle para atacarla.

“ **Magia de luz sagrada de los ángeles: sentencia de ejecución”**. Dice Asta quien se había acercado a su persona y golpearla con su ataque.

Noelle logro cubrirse con una burbuja de agua a tiempo y evitar el daño del hechizo de Asta, que le hizo retroceder de su posición.

Mientras en el balcón se encontraban todos observando asombrados por el encuentro, por un lado, la capitana de las Silver Eagle se encontraba muy atenta al resultado del duelo, además de esperar que su hija sea derrotada y cambie su forma de pensar que tiene. Mientras por el lado de sus hermanos de Noelle, Nozel estaba mirando muy seria mente a Asta aquel plebeyo que oso desafiar la autoridad de un noble, pero por otro lado Nebra y Solid solo quería ver la derrota de Asta ya que ellos miraban a los plebeyos con desdén.

Por el lado de muchos nobles estaba muy intrigados, ya que sintieron el enorme poder de dicho ataque, pero no comprendía como un plebeyo poseía dicho poder.

Los otros capitanes presentes y varios de los camaradas de Asta incluyendo Mars y su Vice-capitana, miraba sorprendido por las acciones de Asta que logro atacar a Noelle.

Por otro lado, Mimosa miraba entre sorprendida y admiración a Asta, sorprendida por que Asta estaba logrando plantarle cara a su prima Noelle ya que ella era de las magas más fuertes y que incluso su prima Mereoleona la estaba entrenando y admiración por qué a pesar de su origen y como era tratado Asta él se negaba ser pisoteado por los nobles y quería demostrar con hechos, que el llegaría a ser “Rey Mago”.

Yuno el hermano de Asta, miro como su rival luchaba contra aquella chica de la realeza y como logro golpearla con uno de sus ataques, viendo como su hermano demostraba su progreso y que el debí superarlo para poder demostrar su rivalidad por el título de “Rey Mago”.

“Tuviste un golpe de suerte plebeyo”. Dijo Noelle que junto a “Nereida”, preparaba un hechizo contra Asta. “ **Magia de Nereida del Mar: Tropas de Mar** ”. Dijo Noelle mientras de su varita salió disparado una especie de remolino hacia Asta.

Asta intento cubrirse del ataque poniendo su espada ancha como escudo, mientras recibía el impacto que le hizo retroceder de su posición.

“ _Ella es fuerte, se puede decir que está al nivel de un capitán_ ”. Pensó Asta mientras volvía a esquivar de nuevo el mismo hechizo de la Silva.

Noelle miraba con molestia como el plebeyo lograba cortar su magia o anulaba sus hechizos, así que decidió ir con algo que ya tenía tiempo practicando.

“Nereida” el espíritu del mar que estaba con Noelle sintió sus intenciones y dijo lo siguiente. “Planea usar la “Mana Zone”, Noelle-sama”. Hablo el espíritu del Mar.

“Eso es que planeo hacer”. Respondió Noelle mientras volvía usar su hechizo de “Burbujas de Agua”.

“Puedo imbuirla con parte de mi poder mágico y con ello potenciar su “Mana Zone” Noelle-sama y así tendrá un mayor poder”. Dijo “Nereida” mientras esperaba la respuesta de su portadora.

Mientras Asta aprovecho una abertura para golpearla con su espada y su “Mazo”, pero Noelle logra esquivarlo apenas, si no fuera por su rápido accionar.

“De acuerdo, préstame tu poder “Nereida”. Dijo Noelle mientras dejaba como el mana de “Nereida” la empezara a envolver y a la vez usaba la “Mana Zone”.

“ **Magia de Potenciación de Nereida del Mar: Mar de Anfitríte** ”. Grito Noelle mientras todo el alrededor empezaba a desbordar de agua todo el campo de batalla.

Siren de la Golde Dawn, al ver que la magia de agua de la chica Silva empezaba a desbordar todo el terreno uso su magia de Roca para crear un muro alrededor del área de mana de Noelle así creando una piscina artificial. 

Asta estaba envuelto en toda el agua, ya que fue agarrado por la guardia baja por parte de su oponente que no se guardó dicho hechizo para vencerlo.

“Espero que con este hechizo sea lo necesario para desmotarte nuestra gran diferencia”. Dijo Noelle mientras usaba un hechizo para poner fin a su duelo. “ **Magia de Nereida del Mar: Géiser Marinos** ”. Dijo Noelle mientras apuntaba su varita al agua de su alrededor y de la nada empezó a elevarse en Geiser focalizados cerca por donde estaba Asta tratando de no ahogarse dentro de la piscina formada por la Silva.

Asta fue envuelto en aquel ataque, logrando golpearlo por varias veces, pero como pudo logro invocar su otra espada mientras guardaba su “Mazo” Ithnya en su otro grimorio.

Con lo cual logra cortar el hechizo y reducir el daño.

Mientras el duelo continuaba desarrollando, tanto Chamilet, Antonio, Mars y la Vice-capitana Karna, miraba un poco preocupados el desarrollo de estas ya que vieron a Asta en una mala situación de combate ya que estaba muy restringido estando en la piscina que estaba formado y abundante agua que podía ser aprovechada por la Silva.

“Asta debe moverse o buscar la forma de salir de ahí o sino perderá a este paso”. Dijo Antonio preocupado por su compañero.

“Asta puede superar esto, lo hemos visto en situaciones peores y salir vencedor de este duelo”. Dijo Chamilet con esperanza.

Karna miraba a su novata tratando de evadir los ataques de Noelle y la situación no pintaba nada bueno para él, pero decidió creer en él y su forma de sobreponerse a las adversidades.

Mimosa miraba muy preocupada a Asta y como su prima Noelle estaba atacando sin compasión a su amigo (enamoramiento).

Yuno solo miraba con seriedad el combate esperando que Asta logre voltear el resultado.

Klaus como Letoile miraba con algo de preocupación por Asta, ya que era bien conocida los rumores que habla de la despiadada que era la chica Silva.

Mientras en el duelo, Asta seguía teniendo problemas para defenderse y estando en problemas para lograr revertir la situación.

“ _Si siguió a este ritmo perderé contra ella_ ”. Pensó Asta mientras traba de cortar le hechizo y fue que recordó la nueva “Arma Mágica”.

“¡MADADA!”. Gruño Asta mientras cambiaba de estrategia regresando su espada ancha a su grimorio mientras se quedaba con su nueva espada y llamaba la única arma que podía ayudarle.

“VEN A MI NIFLHEIM “CETRO”. Grito Asta mientras su otro grimorio liberaba su “Cetro”.

“ **Magia del Troll de Hielo: Frio absoluto** ”. Grita Asta mientras movía a Niflheim sobre el cumulo de agua que se encontraba, el cual empezó a congelarse de inmediato.

Noelle se percató de lo sucedido y logro a tiempo salir el agua antes de verse congelada en ella.

“COMO TE ATREVES PLEBEYO”. Grito Noelle molesta por el accionar de Asta.

“Pensé en emparejar las cosas”. Dijo Asta con una sonrisa y de haber logrado quitarle la ventaja en el campo de duelo. “Ahora yo atacare”. Dijo Asta para luego proceder a usar otro hechizo.

“ **MAGIA DEL TROLL DE HIELO: GLACIAR AFILADO** ”. Grito Asta mientras clavaba a Niflheim al suelo congelado provocando como un cumulo de hielo se empezaba a elevar y se acercaba peligrosamente a Noelle.

Noelle vio como el ataque mágico del plebeyo se le acercaba y viendo que no lograría no tuve otra opción de usar su carta más fuerte.

“ **MAGIA DE CREACION DE NEREIDA DEL MAR: VALKIRYE DRESS** ”. Grito Noelle mientras activaba su mejor hechizo, el cual costa de una armadura alrededor de su cuerpo. El traje estaba hecho de agua e incluye un peto, volantes, calzas, brazaletes, guantes, hombreras y una tiara. Adornos en forma de aletas cubren sus orejas y dos adornos grandes en forma de aletas que cuelgan de la parte inferior de la espalda. Los guantes en ambas manos tenían como una apariencia a aletas pequeñas y en su mano derecha había una lanza hecha de agua en espiral.

Cuando Noelle logro su transformación logro esquivar con más facilidad el ataque de Asta que estaba sorprendido por el hechizo de aquella chica.

Los presentes se encontraban sorprendidos por el hechizo de la joven Silva, pero solo su madre Acier y su hijo mayor Nozel, se percataron de las diferencias de su “Traje de Valkiria” con la que se encontraba usando, percatándose de que se asemejaba de los cambios que de seguro eran derivados por ser portadora del nuevo espíritu.

Karna puso una mirada seria mientras observaba ahora los acontecimientos del duelo de Asta, ahora tenía al frente un rival muy poderoso y era aquí y ahora donde debía “Superar sus límites” como diría su amigo y enamoramiento Yami.

Antonio estaba preocupado ya que conocía mucho sobre ese hechizo y seria ahora donde Asta debía lucirse como en el duelo contra el Capitán Yami y la Vice-capitana Karna. O de lo contrario Noelle acabaría con Asta.

Chamilet estaba aterrada por el uso de aquel hechizo, solo deseaba que Asta lograra vencer.

Mars sintió el enorme poder que emana aquella chica de la realeza y que e incluso era superior que muchos de los “Generales fulgurantes”.

Yuno sintió el enorme poder de aquella chica que luchaba contra su hermano y por un momento dudo si su hermano podría contra aquella chica Silva.

Mimosa vio el mejor hechizo de Noelle y sintió miedo al verlo, ya que en pocos casos usaba aquel hechizo que le valió el apodo que la llaman la “Valkiria de guerra” y muchos nobles temían cuando usaba aquel hechizo en combate. Mimosa rezaba que Asta pudiera salir airoso del combate.

Asta miro asombrado el hechizo de Noelle y además el enorme mana que usaba en aquel hechizo y también el poder que irradiaba sumado el poder del espíritu “Nereida”.

 _“Maldición, ella es fuerte, será difícil lograr vencerla y además mi espada todavía no ha logrado absorber mucho mana de Niflheim “Cetro”_. Pensó Asta mientras miraba a su rival.

Noelle lo miraba con una mirada de superioridad y procedió a atacar a Asta desde una cierta altura.

“VEZ QUE MI MAGIA ES SUPERIOR A LA TUYA PLEBEYO, AHORA TE DERROTARE PARA DESMOTARTE LA REALIDAD”. Grito Noelle mientras procedió a atacar. “ **MAGIA DE NEREIDA DEL MAR: EMBESTIDA MARINA** ”. Grito Noelle mientras vino a toda velocidad hacia Asta mientras la punta de su lanza de agua desprendió un enorme torrente de agua que la rodeo para luego tratar de impactar contra Asta, quien logró esquivarlo, pero lo que no espero fue lo siguiente que Noelle planeaba.

“ **Magia de Creación de Nereida del Mar: Rugido del Dragón Marino** ”. Dijo Noelle mientras apuntaba con su lanza contra Asta mientras era impactado por dicho ataque.

Asta salió disparado mientras impactaba contra la pared de roca que había sido levantado.

“ _Maldición me agarro desprevenido_ ”. Pensó Asta algo aturdido y golpeado.

“Vez, esto demuestra más mi afirmación, nosotros los nobles y miembros de la realeza somos superiores a los plebeyos y aquí se demuestra nuestra diferencia en poder mágico”. Dijo Noelle mientras miraba Asta quien trataba de ponerse de pie.

“¡AUN NO ME RINDO!”. Grito Asta poniéndose de pie aun golpeado. “QUE SEAS DE LA REALEZA O QUE TENGAS UN PODER MÁGICO NO TE DA EL DERECHO DE PASAR SOBRE OTROS, Y AHORA ME ENCARGARE DE DEMOSTRARLO”. Grito Asta mientras miraba con seriedad a la Silva.

“Parece que tu entenderás con dolor”. Dijo Noelle

Todos escucharon las palabras de Asta y como siempre los nobles le dieron la razón a la Silva e incluso sus dos hermanos mayores estuvieron, pero solo los Black Bulls, Mars y los capitanes Acier y Fuegoleon desaprobaron aquella conducta de Noelle.

Nozel solo miro con tranquilidad el encuentro y otros como la capitana Charlotte y su miembro de su escuadrón, junto a Leopold y Astrea estaba de forma neutral.

Mimosa junto a Yuno, Klaus y Letoile estaba preocupados por Asta.

Noelle preparo su hechizo de “Embestida Marina” de nuevo para impactar directo a Asta, el cual espero el impacto.

Mientras los que apoyaban a Asta estaba pálidos mientras miraban como Asta seria impactado por Noelle e incluso Mimosa por miedo a ver herido a Asta cerro los ojos esperando lo inevitable.

Pero Asta sabiendo que Noelle iría a impactarlo espero el momento que estuvo más cerca e invoco a Illapa “Porra” y dijo el siguiente hechizo.

“ **MAGIA DEL DIOS DEL RAYO: PURGA ELÉCTRICA** ”. Grito Asta mientras tenia a Illapa “Porra” en su mano mientras Niflheim era guardado en su grimorio.

Noelle fue agarrada por sorpresa mientras era impactada junto con “Nereida” por un rayo que cayó sobre ambos magos.

Todos los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos, al igual que la capitana Acier Silva al ver a su hija recibiendo el impacto del hechizo.

Karna la vice-capitana sonrió, al igual que Antonio que vio como Asta sorprendió a la Silva.

Noelle logro ponerse de pie algo aturdida por el ataque mágico del tipo eléctrico, que era el contra de su propio tipo de magia.

Pero Noelle no pudo reaccionar cuando Asta volvió a atacarla. “ **Magia del Dios del Rayo: Giro del Trueno** ”. Grito Asta mientras lanzo mientras hacía girar a Illapa “Porra” y se lo lanzaba a Noelle quien intento cubrirse con algún hechizo defensivo, pero antes de poder hacerlo, como si una fuerza invisible se tratase su hechizo fue electrocutada por una descarga eléctrica que a su vez denegó su hechizo defensivo.

Dando así que Noelle fuera golpada por el arma de Asta quien la hizo retroceder varios metros antes de regresar a Asta.

“NO DEJARE QUE REACCIONES”. Grito Asta mientras llamaba a su otra arma. “VEN SANCRRAM “HACHA”. Llamo Asta a su “Hacha” y sin darle tiempo a Noelle uso un hechizo del tipo roca. “ **MAGIA DE ROCA DE LOS TAUREN: TERRA-TEMBLOR** ”. Grito Asta mientras golpea el suelo donde se encontraba Noelle, el cual provoco un sismo por donde ella se encontraba.

“¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HICISTE?”. Grito Noelle mientras trataba de mantenerse el equilibrio mientras se tambaleaba.

Asta aprovecho el momento para ejecutar otro hechizo de roca. “ **Magia de invocación de Roca de los Tauren: Toros de Terracota”**. Dijo Asta mientras invocaba unos toros hechos de roca que salieron del suelo y fueron en mana corriendo hacia la Silva que intentaba no caerse al suelo.

Noelle logro ver como aquellos seres de roca venían hacia ella, pero al no poder realizar magia defensiva sabía que sería golpeada por aquella estampida. Pero en eso logro recordar el consejo de su maestra.

**[Recuerdo** **]**

“Noelle debe siempre saber cómo improvisar en los momentos críticos de la batalla”. Dijo Mereoleona mientras observaba como Noelle practicaba con el vuelo en su modo “Valkirye Dress”.

“Dudo que ese consejo me sirva hasta ahora no hay nadie quien me iguale en poder, salvo usted, mi madre y Nozel-niisama”. Dijo Noelle mientras seguía esquivando algos estallidos de lava mientras maniobraba.

“Creerte que eres fuertes, es la peor idea que puedas tener, abra momentos donde enfrentaras enemigos muy poderosos y ahí sabrás que ni con poseer una enorme reservaba de mana, podrás vencer por eso tienes que saber cómo improvisar en batalla para poder salir victoriosa de los combates”. Dijo Mereoleona mientras le daba la espalda un poco decepcionada por su prima y alumna.

“ _Soy muy fuerte y dudo que alguien pueda contra mí_ ”. Pensó Noelle mientras seguía entrenado. “ _Debo serlo si quiere cumplir con mi venganza_ ”. Seguía pensando Noelle mientras decidía parar por un momento y recordar porque su sueño de ser fuerte.

“ _A pesar que tuve que superar mis problemas de manejo de mana, al final con ayuda de mi madre, mi maestra y mi hermano mayor, estoy a la altura para darte caza “Megicula_ ”. Pensó Noelle mientras volvía a entrenar.

 **[Fin del recuerdo** ]

“NO PUEDO RENDIRME”. Grito Noelle mientras hacía aparición el espíritu del mar “Nereida”

“Noelle-sama pude volver”. Dijo “Nereida” mientras hacía acto de presencia para apoyar a su portadora.

“ **Magia de Nereida del Mar: Barreras de olas rompientes** ”. Grito Noelle mientras su grimorio cambia de página para ejecutar su hechizo.

Entonces una serie de olas de agua se manifestaron logrando así destruir las invocaciones de roca de Asta.

Asta volvió a usar otro hechizo con Sancrram “Hacha”. “ **Magia de Roca de los Tauren: Impacto Lítico** ”. Dijo Asta mientras se lanzaba hacia Noelle quien trato de defenderse del impacto de la “Arma Mágica”.

“¡NEREIDA! APÓYAME”. Grito Noelle mientras “Nereida” otorgo una buena cantidad de mana para ayudar a su portadora. “ **Magia de Nereida del Mar: Nido de la Nereida del Mar** ”. Dijo Noelle logrando protegerse del ataque de Asta el cual, al impactar no logro hacer ningún daño.

“No podrás atravesar mi defensa”. Dijo Noelle confiada, pero la sonrisa le dudaría poco.

“Entonces lo cortare”. Grito Asta mientras regresaba su “Hacha” a su grimorio e invocaba sus espadas de anti-magia para por fin lograr destruir el hechizo.

“¡MALDITO PLEBEYO!”. Grito Noelle mientras trataba de atacar a Asta al tenerlo cerca de ella.

Cuando Noelle volvió usar su “Rugido de dragón marino”, Asta logro cortar el ataque a tiempo, para luego girar a un costado e invocar a Niflheim “Cetro” y ejecutar un hechizo.

“ **Magia de Troll de Hielo: Aurora Congelante** ”. Dijo Asta mientras una especie de aurora de hielo fue disparada directo a Noelle quien fue golpeada de forma directa congelando al acto su armadura de agua.

Noelle había quedado con su armadura de “Valkirye” completamente congelada, dejándola encerrada en dicha armadura ahora de hielo.

“¡RÍNDETE!”. Grito Asta mientras miraba a la aprisionada Noelle Silva que intentaba de liberarse mientras “Nereida” liberar a su portadora.

“JAMAS ME RENDIRE FRENTE A UN PLEBEYO”. Grito Noelle, que logro liberarse al romper su propia armadura.

“ **Magia de Creación de Nereida del Mar: Rugido del Dragón Marino** ”. Dijo Noelle mientras lanzaba de nuevo su hechizo hacia Asta.

Asta reacciona a tiempo y logra cortar el hechizo a tiempo, pero lo que no espero fue el accionar de Noelle, quien aprovechando su ataque de “Rugido del Dragón Marino”, activo otro hechizo.

“ **Magia de Nereida del Mar: Embestida Marina** ”. Grito Noelle quien impacto su ataque al cuerpo de Asta hiriéndole en una de sus costillas.

La sorpresa de los presentes no se dejó esperar, por un lado, Antonio estaba sorprendido por aquel ataque sorpresa a su compañero no creyendo que Noelle fuera capaz de eso, Chamilet estaba anonadada por la herida casi mortal a Asta, Karna la Vice-capitana estaba impactada no pudiendo creer la acción de la Silva.

Mars quien presenciaba el duelo tampoco creía lo que estaba viendo, aquella chica noble había ido a matar hacia Asta, el cual estaba empalado por el área de su pecho.

Yuno no podía creer que su hermano Asta había sido herido de esa forma de parte de aquella chica, tanto era su impacto que silenciosamente su magia se había activado, con el único objetivo de querer ir y atacar a Noelle.

Mimosa se encontraba horrorizada, no espero que su prima Noelle fuera capaz de herir de esa forma a Asta, y al igual que Yuno. Mimosa sintió una alteración en su magia, que incluso su espíritu “Dri-chan” apareció en su hombro y trataba de calmar a su portadora que estaba luchando de no ir y atacar a su prima y curar a su amigo (enamoramiento).

La Capitana Acier Silva y madre de Noelle, se encontraba también impactada no espero que su hija hiciera eso de atacar de forma violenta a un camarada de otro escuadrón, dentro ella no podía estar más que disgustada por sus acciones.

Nozel hermano mayor de Noelle, solo observaba las acciones de su hermanita, se sentía con emociones confusas, lo primero orgullo ya que estaba demostrando una vez más que era la mejor maga de su generación y lo segundo una preocupación ya que poco a poco se estaba volviendo como sus demás hermanos orgullosos por el poder que poseían. Nozel prefirió permanecer en silencio y seguir viendo el duelo de su hermanita.

El capitán Fuegoleon miro de forma pensativa las acciones de su Prima menor. “ _Fue un movimiento correcto de parte de ella para enfrentar a un enemigo, pero a la vez algo arriesgado si ejecutas con alguien que pueda tener un “as” bajo la manga_ ”. Pensó Fuegoleon al mirar le duelo, ya que había visto que Asta tenia nuevas “Armas Mágicas” y en cualquier momento el resultado iba a voltear en cualquier momento.

Leopold y Astrea también estaban interesados en el duelo de Noelle contra este chico de los Black Bulls que al parecer era muy fuerte y poseía dos grimorios con afinidades parecidas, pero a la vez distintas. 

“ _Acaso, ¿Será el rival que tanto estaba buscando?_ ”. Se preguntó Leopold en sus adentros.

Mientras los demás espectadores como los caballeros de la Golden Dawn solo sintieron un alivio al ver como la Silva, había logrado demostrara su poder contra un plebeyo que había osado desafiar a la realeza de este reino.

Nebra mantenía una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver que su hermanita había logrado poner en su lugar al plebeyo, pero Solid tenía una cara entre felicidad y a la vez de molestia, ya que él esperaba que Noelle perdiera contra ese plebeyo para que demostrara que era la más débil.

Sol la miembro de la orden de las Blue Rose, miraba satisfecha al ver como aquel plebeyo era herido, ya que, como mujer, la chica Silva debía denostar que las chicas no era el género débil y con esta victoria segura de Noelle probaría su idea.

Charlotte la capitana de los Blue Rose estaba concentrada en el enfrentamiento del subordinado de Yami, había visto que, aquel chico había progresado mucho y además que ahora poseía armas que le permitía usar más de un elemento. El duelo para ella no había acabado y en cualquier momento el plebeyo podría cambiar el resultado.

 _“Ahora puedo comprender un poco más tu elección Yami_ ”. Pensó Charlotte, pero al momento de pensarlo se sonrojo ya que volvía aflorar los sentimientos que tenía sobre su colega.

Asta estaba adolorido, no espero que la chica Silva la atacar de esa forma, pero para su suerte no había recibido el golpe en un área importante.

Noelle tenía donde necesitaba a Asta así que procedió a terminar el duelo. “TE DEMOSTRARE EL PODER DE LA REALEZA “ **MAGIA DE CREACIÓN DE NEREIDA DEL MAR: RUGIDO DEL DRAGÓN MARINO”**. Grito Noelle mientras teniendo empalado a Asta libero su ataque que fue un daño directo. El cual mando a Asta hacia atrás con brusquedad.

Asta era mandado contra la pared de roca que los rodeaba, pero antes de chocar logro hacer su último movimiento.

“ILLAPA”. Grito Asta mientras el arma era invocada y fue volando hacia la mano de Asta. “ **MAGIA DEL DIOS DEL RAYO: GRITO DE ILLAPA** ”. Grito Asta mientras un rayo impacto contra Asta antes de impactar con el ataque de Noelle.

Todos e incluso Noelle, quedaron sorprendidos, al ver como Asta con la ayuda de aquel hechizo logro liberarse del hechizo.

“¡Pe…ro, ¿Cómo?!”. Dijo una sorprendida Noelle, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando Asta en un movimiento rápido guardo una de sus espadas y regreso a su grimorio a Illapa (Porra), para llamar a Ithnya (Mazo) y uso rápido el hechizo para potenciar su cuerpo completo y empuño su espada grande de anti-magia y corrió tan rápido que logro sorprender a Noelle, quien no reacciono a tiempo y golpeo con su espada a Noelle lo cual logro poner fin al conflicto.

El duelo había acabado, las reacciones no se hicieron espera, los amigos y conocidos de Asta estaba alegres por la victoria de este, mientras el resto estaba entre sorprendidos por el resultado y como también molestos por lo sucedido.

Asta muy herido se acercó donde se encontraba Noelle, mientras empuñaba su espada y a Ithnya (Mazo).

Noelle toda herida vio como Asta se acercaba hacia ella, ella espero que aquel plebeyo se burlara, en su mente todo lo que había ganado con su poder se había perdido con esta derrota y frente a un plebeyo. Noelle se sentía humillada, pero lo que no espero fue la acción de Asta.

“ **Magia de luz Sagrada de los Ángeles: Luz Bendita** ”. Dijo Asta mientras activaba su magia de curación de su “Arma Mágica”, el cual empezó a curar de todo el daño a Noelle, quien con cara de shock miraba como las heridas y las contusiones debido al golpe de la gran espada se curaban dejándola como antes del duelo.

Asta jadeo un poco, debido al cansancio y el uso excesivo de sus “Armas Mágicas”, el cual en este combate se dio cuenta de un detalle.

“ _Al parecer estas armas no tiene mana infinito, tengo a Illapa (Porra) muy drenada de mana para volver a usarla y las demás están a la mitad de su capacidad mágica y ni hablar de Sancrram que está casi a la par en mana con Ithnya (Mazo_ )”. Pensó Asta en su mente mientras se mantenía en pie como pudo.

Todos los presentes estaban impactados por el resultado, el de como una chica de la familia real había perdido contra un plebeyo.

Chamilet y Antonio estaba alegre con el resultado del duelo de su compañero Asta, la Vice-capitana Karna estaba muy orgullosa de la capacidad de Asta, al poder igual a alguien como la chica Silva.

Mars se sintió muy asombrado de la capacidad de Asta para superar a una chica que claramente tenía la superioridad en cuanto mana y poder.

Yuno estaba sonriendo a su hermano Asta, había logrado demostrar que no era necesario ser alguien que viniera de la nobleza para demostrar su valía. “ _Parece que cada día te haces más fuertes Asta espero que sigas haciéndote más fuerte, yo haré lo mismo y nos veremos para ver quién será el próximo Rey Mago_ ”. Pensó Yuno mientras seguía viendo a su hermano Asta.

Klaus y Letoile solo miraban con admiración el resultado del duelo, no cabía duda que Asta era alguien asombroso y que no se retractaba de sus palabras.

Mimosa quien se dio cuenta del estado de Asta, no dudo en saltar a curar sus heridas que al parecer era muy serias.

“Asta-san, déjeme curarte las heridas”. Dijo Mimosa con firmeza mientras tenía su grimorio activado y procedía a usar uno de sus hechizos de curación mejorada.

Mimosa empezó a usar su magia de curación en Asta tratando más que todo la herida profunda que le causó el empalamiento de parte de su prima Noelle, en ese último ataque.

“Gracias Mimosa”. Agradeció Asta mientras se dejaba curar por la magia curativa de Mimosa.

Noelle miro con enojo las acciones de su prima, aunque claro no podía curarla porque le plebeyo había usado un hechizo curativo sobre ella, para sanar todas sus heridas que tuvo en el duelo.

“Mimosa, ¿Por qué curas a ese plebeyo?”. Pregunto Noelle muy enojada por la derrota.

“¡Eh!”. Dijo sorprendida Mimosa mientras trataba a Asta. “Asta- san está muy herido debido al combate que tuvieron, además el uso un hechizo de curación en ti, el cual pudo haberlo usando sobre el mismo, pero prefiero curarte a ti”. Dijo Mimosa mientras se concentraba en curar a Asta quien no dijo nada mientras se dejaba curar por su amiga.

Noelle estaba enojada, pero prefirió no decir nada y solo alejarse hacia su madre y sus hermanos.

Mientras con los demás …

Nozel se podía decir que se encontraba molesto y era muy poco decir ya que en realidad estaba enojado, como era posible que su hermana Noelle había perdido contra un plebeyo.

Nozel estaba dispuesto a ir a confrontar a Asta, cuando se percató de la mirada de su madre Acier. Aquella mirada le decía que mantuviera la calma y que hablaría más tarde en casa sobre lo que sucedió.

Al cabo de un rato Asta había llegado con Mimosa acompañándolo, ya que acaba de recuperarse de sus heridas recibidas en este combate y ahora estaba mejor.

Pero Asta se percató de la mirada de alguien le estaba dando. Asta volteo su mirada y se encontró con Leopold quien lo miraba con interés, mientras a su lado se encontraba Astrea que le hacía compañía.

"Resulta que Mimosa tenía razón. Oh, sí, eres un niño entretenido. Verdaderamente único". Dice Leopold confundiendo a Asta. "Y hoy es tu día de suerte porque yo, Leopold Vermillion, te acabo de convertir en mi rival”. Dice Leopold con euforia mientras Astrea sonríe por la acción de su compañero y pareja.

"¿Eh?". Pregunta Asta todavía confundido en cuanto a lo que acaba de decir el “León Carmesí”.

"¿Cuál era tu nombre de nuevo, Casta o algo así?". Pregunta Leopold caminando hacia Asta.

"No Leopold, creo que Mimosa lo llamo Asta recuerdas, es Asta". Dice Astrea corrigiendo a Leopold.

"Ja, ja, Asta, eso es correcto. Y es un buen nombre, rival mío". Dice Leopold palmeando el hombro de Asta.

"Estoy un poco confundido aquí". Dice Asta confundido y un poco herido ya que, aunque estaba curado aun sentía el cansancio en sus músculos.

“Lo que pasa Asta, es que Leopold te ha escogido como su rival”. Dice con simpleza Antonio mientras se acercaba hacia Asa acompañado de Chamilet, la Vice-capitana y Karna y Mars.

"Vamos, ¿qué estás esperando? Esto es motivo de celebración. Ahora celebrar". Dice Leopold muy serio.

"Um ... whoo-oh". Dice Asta débilmente, todavía confundido.

"¿Estás relacionado?". Pregunta Yuno.

"Sí, es cierto. Fuegoleon y Leopold son mis primos por parte de mi padre. Fuegoleon y Leopold son hermanos, el hermano mayor de mi padre es su padre. Ah, y sabes que Noelle es mi prima también. Ya que mi madre y la de ella la Capitana Acier es la hermana mayor de mi madre ". Explica Mimosa.

"Eso es mucho para asimilar". Dice Chamilet con una mirada en blanco en su rostro.

"Oye um, agradezco la oferta, pero ya tengo un rival. Y es mi hermano adoptivo menor, Yuno". Dice Asta señalando a Yuno que estaba de pie junto a una Mimosa sonrojada.

"Ja, ja, ja, entonces no es como si hubiera una regla que diga que solo puedes tener un rival". Dice Leopold palmeando el hombro de Asta, mientras Astrea le daba la razón.

“Leo, tiene razón Asta, no hay una regla que te diga cuantos rivales puedes tener”. Dijo Astrea uniéndose a la conversación.

"Espera, ¿hablas en serio?". Pregunta Asta. "Quizás sea mejor ver que la única forma de Yuno de desafiarme es con su magia considerando que es físicamente débil". Dice con una sonrisa.

"¿Disculpe?". Pregunta Yuno sintiéndose insultado.

"Oh, sabes que es verdad. Todo lo que has hecho es entrenamiento mágico desde que éramos niños, nunca entrenaste físicamente tu cuerpo". Dice Asta haciendo que Yuno permanezca en silencio.

"Eso es más creíble". Dice Leopold mientras palmeaba el hombro de Asta, hasta que de repente siente sus músculos. "Oh, tu bata los cubre, pero esos son unos músculos grandes

tienes ahí. No esperaría menos de un rival mío. Ahora hagamos una prueba de fuerza con una lucha de brazos ", dice Leopold

"Es realmente asombroso lo tontos que pueden ser los chicos a veces, ¿Eh hermana?". Pregunta Sol mientras habla con la boca llena.

"¿Dónde están tus modales?". Dice Charlotte avergonzada por su subordinada.

"Está bien, lo siento hermana". Dice Sol todavía hablando con la boca llena.

"Se dirigirá a mí como Capitán, Sol." Dice Charlotte.

"Oh cierto, lo siento por eso hermana". Dice Sol.

"Sol". Dice Charlotte con un leve gruñido.

"No te preocupes, no volverá a suceder. Está bien hermana" Dice Sol.

"BUENO ... ¡VAMOS!". Grita Leopold levantando su brazo derecho en el aire.

¡MUY BIEN, HAGÁMOSLO! ", Grita Asta con entusiasmo.

"Ese es el espíritu, después de todo es sólo un combate de amistad entre rivales". Dice Leopold igualmente entusiasmado.

“ _Lo suficientemente fuerte y valiente para ser el rival para mi Leo'_. Pensó Astrea con una sonrisa.

 _“Tal vez sea un idiota, pero sigue siendo un idiota con músculos_ ”. Pensó Chamilet mientras miraba el duelo amistoso.

“ _Asta-san se hizo amigo de Leopold, bien hecho Asta-san”_. Pensó Mimosa al ver como Asta y Leopold tenía una rivalidad.

" _Asta es alguien muy especial, es capaz de acercar a las personas hacia el como si fuera una fuente de luz_ ”. Pensó Antonio mientras miraba el duelo entre Asta y Leopold, pero luego se percató la mirada que le daba Noelle quien se encontraba lado de su madre y hermanos.

“ _Parece que nunca aceptaste mi decisión, verdad Noelle_ ”. Pensó Antonio mientras recordaba su vieja amistad con Noelle.

Karna miraba como el duelo de fuerza entre Leopold y Asta, mientras daba una sonrisa y admiraba como Asta logro ganarse la confianza de los Vermillion.

Mars que se mantenía al margen pudo sentir el cambio de ambiente de lo hostil que había a una más amigable.

Pero otros como los miembros de la Golden Dawn que eran Siren y Hamon, que observaban a Asta y Leopold.

"Esto es una gran emoción para un banquete". Dice Hamon riendo, ya que le pareció asombroso como aquel niño que aparentaba no tener magia logro vencer a la Silva la novata mas fuerte.

“Sigue siendo un plebeyo con magia extraña”. Dice Siren aun molesto por lo sucedido.

" _Al menos las cosas parecen haberse calmado_ ". Pensó Klaus ajustándose las gafas con nerviosismo

“ _Parece que Asta fue bien aceptado por los Vermillion_ ”. Pensó Letoile mientras estaba con Klaus y le calmo mientras le daba unas palmadas a su espalda.

Mientras alejado Nozel seguía con una mirada de odio a Asta por la derrota de Noelle, pero mantenía las apariencias debido a que su madre dijo que se calamara y que Noelle debía saber aceptar la derrota y que no siempre se ganaba.

"Un miembro de la realeza ha reconocido a un plebeyo como su rival". Dice Nozel que continúa mirando a Asta, quien tenía una prueba de fuerzas con Leopold.

"Nozel, el Rey Mago, invitó a este joven a asistir a la ceremonia porque obtuvo la cantidad requerida de estrellas para recibir un rango como todos los demás aquí”. Dijo Acier comprendiendo los pensamientos de su hijo mayor.

“Nozel apoyo lo que dice mi “tía” y colega, tal vez sea un plebeyo, pero aún podemos extenderle un poco de aceptación, ya que tuvo muchos méritos para llegar hasta aquí". Dice Fuegoleon.

Nozel decidió guardar silencio y mantenerse al margen ya que lo que menos quería era armar un alboroto por lo sucedido.

El capitán Fuegoleon miro a su primo y rival, con una mirada de decepción, sabía que a primeras Nozel nunca aceptaría a un plebeyo como un igual y menos a alguien como Asta que a pesar de todos sus orígenes el trataba de escalar posiciones con su esfuerzo.

Entonces sin previo aviso se produjo una gran explosión que se escuchó por todo el reino, seguido de un leve movimiento sísmico.

Esto sorprende a todos, y fue cuando un hombre con capucha irrumpió por la puerta.

"¡Noticias terribles!". Grita el hombre provocando que todos dirijan su mirada aquel sujeto.

"¿Qué es?". Pregunta Acier con voz de mando mientras miraba al hombre encapuchado.

"¡SEÑORA ACIER, ¡LA CAPITAL REAL, ESTÁ BAJO ATAQUE!". Grita el hombre.

En toda la ciudad, los ciudadanos corrían o eran acorralados por cadáveres que caminaban mientras el misterioso hombre de cabello púrpura de fuera de la capital estaba en la cima de un campanario riendo maníacamente.

**Author's Note:**

> gracias por su visita


End file.
